Skinning the Viper
by JadeRose1
Summary: Sequal to Shield's Playground. One year later John, Randy and Roman are finally moving past the traumatic events. What will happen when a vengeful Dean Ambrose vows revenge with the help of Brock Leaner? Slash! Warning: Dark BDSM, NonCon sex, torture. Centon\Roman\Seth cowritten with rosewaldron9
1. Chapter 1

(One year post Shield's playground.)

Randy was pacing his and John's suite. He had already downed a shot or two of Jack Daniels. "I'm ready this time...I know I am." He exclaimed

John sat on the bed watching his boyfriend's movements. "No offense, Daddy, but you've said that how many times now? Make sure you're ready."

"I can't keep avoiding it...it's not right to Roman." Randy sighed, hanging his head. "How can get past it if I don't try?"

"Okay, Daddy. If that's what you want." John stood from the bed to pat Randy on the shoulder. "I'm sure Master Roman likes you any way he can have you." He smiled as his hand touched the new sterling necklace gracing his neck, two symbols joined to show the two men who owned him.

"I know, Baby...I just feel it is...cheating him. I don't know what I am scared of. Fuck, it was what...a year now?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, just about." John said thoughtfully. So much had happened in so little time. "If you want to push yourself I'll support you."

"I need to do this, Baby." Randy moved to sit on the bed. "It feel...God, it sounds stupid."

John sat back back down beside Randy. He was dressed in only a loose pair of shorts, his bare chest showing off the necklace made of Polynesian beads with a coiled silver snake in the center. "Talk to me, Daddy. I don't care if you think it sounds stupid."

"I feel...empty...like a piece is missing." The younger man sighed.

John nodded after a moment. "I get that. You have needs..Just like I did when I was looking into becoming a submissive...Needs that as much as I love you I can't fill. Maybe you do need to try it again with Master Roman..for both your sakes."

Randy slowly nodded. "Maybe it's too late tonight though?" Was it really or was it Randy's nerves talking?

John glanced at the time on his phone sitting on the bed. "Daddy, it's only a little after eight. Roman never goes to bed before at least midnight."

"Okay, Baby...okay." Randy pulled out his phone, sending a text to Roman. #I want to see you to try again. Don't know if you need it as bad as I do.# He hit send and then waited.

Roman was stretched out on his bed watching TV when he heard his phone. He tried not to sigh as he read it. Seth was reclining in a nearby chair when he heard Roman's phone go off. "What's up, Sir?" He asked as his brown eyes scanned Twitter on his own phone.

"Randy wants to see me...to try again."

"Oh." The two tone haired man gave a slight chuckle. "Poor guy wants it so bad just doesn't know how to get there." He knew of the multiple times the Viper had tried. "Then you're left with an epic case of blue balls?"

"Well, John always steps in...but it isn't the same." Roman admitted.

Seth nodded knowingly, ever the observant one. "I've noticed the last few months that John seems a little...taken with you."

"I am still unsure about him. He is part of Randy...but if Randy was not part of it, would I feel anything for him? Past that of a friend I mean."

Seth looked concerned for the first time. "Guess that will sort itself out. Seems ever since the mess last year with Randy John looks at you like his hero." He paused. "You'd better text Randy back. He'll wonder what's up."

"Yeah, we will see I guess, and you're right." Roman opened a reply. #How soon?# Hitting send, he waited.

Randy was wondering if Roman was busy when the reply came. "He wants to know how soon, Johnny...wo-would I sounds too eager if I said now?"

"No, I guess not." John looked over at Randy. "If you're both ready I say go for it." Randy nodded before he sent the one word reply and his room number.

Roman almost chuckled reading it. "Well, guess I will be back in a bit." He told Seth as he got up from the bed.

"You get all the fun." Seth teased as he went back to his phone.

"Ha ha...you get a share of the fun most of the time. Like us grabbing John before the Rumble match."

"Yeah, yeah go have fun." Seth waved the Samoan off, laughing.

Roman laughed as he headed out of the room and up to Randy's. Reaching it he knocked on the door waiting. John opened the door and stepped back to allow Roman in. "Come on in, Sir."

"Hey, John." Roman walked past him looking at Randy. "So, you sure this time?"

"Yes." Randy tried not to give a shaky breath.

"Don't hide how you feel, Randy. You forget that doesn't work on me." Randy nodded. "Okay then." Roman moved to remove the shirt he had on, setting it aside. "Anything prepared yet?"

"Um...No." Randy moved to retrieve the small tube of lube he had in his grooming kit.

John moved to sit in a chair to watch but not invade on Randy's time with Roman. "You first, Randy." Roman told him as he kicked off his shoes, but kept the black jeans on. Randy nodded as he went to removed the jeans he was in."Relax...you know I won't hurt you. Also your baby's here. He won't let anything happen to you." Roman slowly spoke the reassurance.

"Right here watching, Daddy." John agreed in a calm voice. "Let Master Roman make you feel good. That's all he wants to do."

"I know." Randy commented, moving to sit on the bed. "How are we going to try...it this time?"

"Well, we will begin by getting you stretched." Roman told him, moving to the bed taking the lube from him. "I am even going to keep my pants on for now. As Johnny said this is about you feeling good and getting comfortable again. So just lay back and relax." Randy did as instructed, sliding back on the bed and laying back. Roman sat on the edge of the bed before he applied some of the lube to his fingers. "Just focus on how good I used to make you feel." He lightly slid his slicked fingers between Randy's cheeks, massaging the tightened hole getting a faint shudder from Randy, but he could tell it was good from how Randy's cock twitched. "That's it, Randy."

John could not resist rubbing his hand lightly over the front of his clothed cock as he watched Roman work his magic. With his high sex drive anything seemed to get him going. Roman slowly pushed the tip of just one finger in, curling the other one back. "I'll start you slow." He told Randy. Randy panted, trying to get used to the feeling of anything entering him again. "That's good. Breathe." The Samoan encouraged.

John just took in the sights and sounds as he lightly massaged his cock through his shorts. The two dominant tattooed men were so sexy together. Roman worked Randy for a little while before he added the second finger to stretch Randy more. At the same time he crooked the fingers to brush Randy' sensitive spot. "Fuck." Randy moaned out, feeling it.

"Good hmm? Remember that feeling, Randy?" Roman asked as he moved his wrist to massage it.

"Damn...ye-yes." Randy panted, his chest heaving.

A soft pant passed John's lips as he heard his Daddy's pleasure. He grasped his clothed cock hard with his left hand, feeling it already thickening. "Strip down, Johnny." Roman ordered him. "He will stay over there, Randy unless you wish him to come over."

"No-not yet." Randy admitted.

"Ready for me though?" Roman asked.

"Ye-yes please."

"Okay, Randy." Roman moved his hand so he could stand from the bed to fully remove his jeans. He wanted no feeling of clothing that would give Randy's mind the impression of it being rushed.

John stood and pulled down his shorts, bending to step out of them as his hard cock was freed. He sat back down in the chair, leaning back with his legs spread as he silently watched the scene. "Feels better that way doesn't it, Johnny?" Roman asked as he climbed back on the bed between Randy's legs. "Now time to help your Daddy feel so good."

"Y-yes, Sir. May I touch myself?" John panted. The last few times Randy had tried John had refrained from jerking himself off in case the Samoan needed to use him for release.

"Yes, Johnny...don't be shy. Let us hear you." Roman told John as he took a hold of Randy's legs to move them. "Look at me, Randy. Focus on my face and your Baby's sounds." Randy slowly nodded. Roman moved one hand to take his cock, easing it between Randy's cheeks, slowly pushing in. Randy drew a deep breath from the difference in size. "That's good...stay focused on me." Roman encouraged him more.

John was more than happy to obey. He gathered a little of the pre-cum glistening on the tip of his manhood, moaning as he used it for slip as he stroked up and down the hard length. Roman took his time, pushing in more and more until he was pressed flush with the smaller man. "Mmmm, fuck I missed this." He admitted as Randy nodded. "Just relax...adjust."

"Feel so...full." Randy moaned, his cock hard and twitching.

"Yeah...that's it." Roman smiled down at the older man.

John's lust darkened eyes hungrily drank in the scene as his hand worked his cock. When it came to his Daddy and Master the older man did not care who topped. It was always erotic as hell. Once Roman felt Randy relax more he slid back some and glided back in, taking his time to let Randy feel every single moment. Randy's moans grew from his own heat as well as that of Roman and John. "Good, Randy. So very good." Roman licked his lips, looking down at him.

"God!" John moaned as he squeezed his aching balls. "You look so good like that, Daddy. So fucking sexy."

"Feels so good, Baby. Fuck, Roman." Randy cried out.

"That's it." The larger man told him, actually taking a hold of Randy's cock, stroking it slowly.

"Oh fuck." Randy moaned, his eyes wanting to drift closed.

"Keep them open...I want to see them." Roman told him and Randy fought to listen. John found it incredibly arousing that Roman wanted to look into Randy's eyes as he took him. He gave another groan, increasing the speed of his slicked hand.

"Fuck...I...I can't ta-take much more." Randy's body shook in arousal.

"Then don't." Roman told him. "Let me feel how heated you are." His own voice was a heated moan. Randy panted as his back almost wanted to arch off the bed as his orgasm began to hit, his cum spraying over Roman's hand and onto his own stomach. "That's it." Roman moaned, actually slowing down.

"No." Randy moaned out.

"What?"

"Fi-finish...want to feel it all." He tried to insist despite his eyes already wanting to close.

Sweat beaded on John's forehead as he felt the delicious heat in him building. He had learned in the year as Roman's submissive to climax with any of the three men's permission. "Please...Master...Daddy...so close!" He moaned out,

cock throbbing.

"Come over here, Johnny...I want you to cum so it mixes with your Daddy's...let him see how hot we make you." Roman ordered as he chased his own climax.

John hurried over to the bed, standing over Randy moaning as his orgasm hit hard with a final stroke, his legs trembling as cum spurted from his twitching cock to coat his Daddy's flat stomach. "Fuck yeah!"

"Good, Johnny." Roman praised before his head went back with almost his trademark growl as his own climax hit. Randy gave a secondary moan at the full feeling, even after Roman finished and pulled out.

"Oh fuck." Randy weakly moaned as his eyes fought closing.

"When you can move, John...grab a cloth to clean Randy. I don't think he is up for a shower right now." Roman told his submissive.

"Of course, Sir." John's eyes were filled with an almost reverence as he looked at his Dom. "Ran needed that."

"I know." Roman said faintly. "I am going to hop in the shower." He made his way toward the bathroom.

"So...dr-drained." Randy groaned.

"It's okay, Daddy. Just relax." John went after a warm wet cloth from the bathroom sink, carrying it back to the bed where he began washing the cum from the younger man's stomach and cock before moving to his ass.

Randy was luckily still awake enough to roll over once John cleaned his stomach to make cleaning his ass easier. Roman washed while some thoughts ran through his head. There was something he wanted to do, but he refrained. He did not want either man to feel uncomfortable. Even a year later he had never kissed Randy again.

John cleaned Randy well before wiping off his own cock and getting rid of the dirty cloth. "You did so good, Daddy." He praised as he sat on the bed.

"Th-thanks, Baby." Roman finished, stepping out he dried off before moving to the room grabbing his clothing. "Ru-running off?" Randy asked as he fought sleep.

"Well...I figure you are ready for bed." Roman told him.

"We...we can..." He yawned faintly. "Ma-make room. Ri-right, Baby?"

"Sure." John smiled, moving so he was laying in front of Randy, leaving the space behind the Viper for Roman. "Come on, Sir."

Roman debated for a moment before shutting the light and taking the offered space. Roman just hoped Seth wasn't waiting up for details. "Night to you both."

"Night, Roman...Johnny." Randy yawned.

John leaned over to kiss Randy softly in the darkness as

he had for years. "Night, Daddy. Love you. Night, Sir."

During the night Randy had shifted. By morning he was now facing Roman, one of his arms draped around the larger man. In his sleep he thought nothing of it as his Baby was a larger build as well. Roman woke, feeling the movement. He ended up just closing his eyes to return to sleep. He felt a faint longing to kiss the older man but still he refrained. Hearing John declaring his love brought joy yet also a pain. Would he ever utter those words? Would they ever be uttered to him?

When Randy shifted John laid against his boyfriend's back now, his head resting on Randy's back as he slept. Randy slept peacefully the rest of the night. He was surrounded, but in a safe way. The alarm went off in the morning. Randy moved instinctively to kiss John good morning as he had for years, not realizing in his sleep he had turned. So instead of his Baby it was Roman's lips he was greeted with.

Roman's eyes opened at the feeling, a warmth filling his body. He took his hand, cupping the back of Randy's head. It took just a moment for Randy to realize it was not the smooth face of John, but the faintly scruffy feeling of Roman. His body was already tingling as his eyes opened. John had woke a little before the two and had been lying quietly when he saw the kiss. Instead of filling him with jealousy as the idea had before the older man found the sight sexy. "You know...that was kind of hot." He gave a chuckle from behind Randy. "Do I get one too?"

Randy seemed to almost blush as Roman released his head so he could move. "You...didn't mind?" Randy asked. He licked his lips from nerves. "It was...shit, I thought it was you, Baby." The words leaving his lips stung Roman, his eyes dropping.

"Maybe I should go." He went to move but Randy quickly grabbed his wrist.

"It felt good though." Randy admitted. "Stay."

"No..it's fine, Daddy." John felt bad for the Samoan. Anyone could see how much he cared for Randy. "I know you love me...it's okay if you like kissing Master Roman too."

"I do Baby...it felt good." Randy said, looking at the Samoan.

Roman tried to relax again. "I think your Baby wants the kiss you thought he was getting before."

"Yeah." Randy moved closer to John, leaning in for a soft kiss to begin with before hooking his hand behind John's head to deepen it.

John gave a soft pant, warmth spreading through him as he let Randy kiss him. He could feel the love from his boyfriend and it made everything with Roman seem okay. Randy slowly broke the kiss with a faint lick of his lips.

"Well, that is one stressful issue out of the way." Roman commented.

"I didn't know it was an issue." John panted as he caught his breath. "I'm sorry, Sir. I only freaked out before because I was confused about your intentions. This past year has shown me a lot."

"I'm glad, John...and I will admit there was times I had wanted to kiss Randy again, but I had no clue for sure how either of you would react. I didn't want to cause any unneeded tension between us just for that one act." Roman told them.

John took a pause and when he spoke again there was sincerity in his voice. "Sir, I love Randy..think a part of me has ever since our OVW days and I always will. But you two share a special bond...you both have gifts and I'm fine with that. Feel free to show affection when it feels right."

"Thank you, Johnny." Roman told him.

"Yeah, Baby..." Randy drew a breath. "I admit I may still be unclear on all my feelings. That felt good though."

"I won't pressure you, Randy. Feelings can take time." Roman admitted. "Hmmm does this mean I am becoming a permanent roommate? What about Seth?"

"I don't know." Randy said. "Three guys in a one bedroom may cause questions we been avoiding. If we get two beds we won't all fit in one."

"Maybe you can make it look like you are rooming with Seth and come over like you did this time?" John offered. "Then if we have a large bed you are welcome to stay the night."

"I am sure he won't mind, but I will talk to him." Roman replied.

John nodded, yawning. "So, are you guys starving? I can order up breakfast."

"Sounds good." Roman told him. "Whatever you are having." Since he knew him and John both followed a high protein diet.

"Western omelet with hash browns and wheat toast, Babe." Randy told John.

"Randy's diet makes me jealous and he still looks like a fitness model." John laughed as he slid out of bed and made his way to the nightstand to look the menu over.

"Oh yeah this from the guy that can eat a dozen donuts on his 'Load Day'. How you don't get sick is beyond me." Randy retorted as he slipped from the bed. "I'm going to grab a quick shower."

"Maybe Master Roman wants to help you...get clean." John winked as he picked up the room phone to place the order.

Randy chuckled faintly. "We know where joint showers tend to lead...and we don't have that sort of time."

"What, you don't think I can control myself?" Roman smirked. "Or you don't think you can control yourself?"

John gave a shudder as he pictured the two men teasing each other in the shower, their tanned bodies wet as they rubbed together in a sensual dance. "Fuck." He gave a shaky breath as he dialed the number.

"Don't start, Babe." Randy headed for the bathroom.

"Darn." Roman pursed his lips then laughed, laying back on the bed.

John chuckled as he ordered the food and hung up, walking to sit on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, Sir. I tried."

"It's fine, John...just glad last night went so well and then this morning."

John gave a naughty smirk to his Master. "Would it be evil for us to play and see how turned on we can get my Daddy in the shower? They said food will be thirty minutes to an hour."

"Yes." Roman told him faintly firmly. "He finally fully opened up. Accidentally working him up is one thing, but to plan to do so. That isn't right."

John's eyes lowered briefly, feeling guilty as what Roman said made sense. "Sorry, Sir. I curse my sex drive at times. If I could have Randy 24\7 I would."

"I understand, John. You need control though. I guess that is partly why you have me. Force that control and structure on you when it is needed."

"Yes, Master. I appreciate your guidance." John leaned over to rest his head on the Samoan's shoulder. "My Daddy could never say no to me...I need it at times."

"And I will try to give it to you fairly."

John sat beside Roman a few long moments. "You know, strange being beside someone who feels as strong as me. Arms I can get lost in." John sighed, a hint of reverence to his voice.

"Yeah...I guess build wise Randy is smaller even if he is taller than you." Roman commented faintly remembering Seth's comments from before. He was not sure how he felt about John past that of a sub and a friend...and his connection to Randy. Then again as he told Randy feelings can't be rushed.

John moved almost reluctantly after a few more minutes. "Well, guess I'd better get dressed." As John went for clothes Roman's phone went off. It was a text from Seth. #Hey what happened to you? Viper swallow you whole?#

Roman moved from the bed to look for his phone. Removing it from his jeans he looked. #Ha ha. Wrong kind of snake, but I was talked into staying. Will talk after breakfast John already ordered.# He hit send. "Just Seth wondering where I vanished to."

Randy came out drying off. "That's better."

John's eyes took in his daddy's wet nude form. "Yes...yes it is."

Randy chuckled as he headed for his suitcase. "Do you ever have an off switch, Baby?"

"If I do not one I ever found." John admitted as he dressed in black cargoes and his John Cena t-shirt. "I would live with your cock inside me if I could..well, then I couldn't wrestle though."

"I wouldn't be able to either." Randy laughed as he pulled out navy blue track pants, throwing them on.

"I saw a video once where a sub's cock was locked in a plastic cage and only his Master had the key." John's eyes widened at the thought. "That would be torture."

"That could be arranged." Roman commented with a smirk. "Also the plastic ones would bypass airport security."

"Fuck." John said lowly, unsure if the idea excited or frightened him. "But with my sex drive I'd lose my mind. I normally jack off at least twice a day if Daddy isn't around."

"Didn't we just have a discussion about control, Johnny?" Roman told him as he finished getting dressed except for his shoes.

"Yes, Sir." John said in a submissive tone. "But what if Daddy wanted to have fun with me and you weren't around?"

"It can be the kind that have the locking tabs that need to be cut to be removed. That would also be better for travel. A key lock could trip a metal detector. Plus may be better for the ring. We both can have some of the tabs. If I see the number changed, then I know the tag was changed. If I have some reason to not believe Randy did it I can just ask him."

John's heart pounded as he sat to put on his shoes. In a way he wished he had never brought it up but the masochist in him was curious to try. "Yes, Sir."

Roman could easily read John's excitement at the idea of being that well controlled. "I will check into one for you soon then."

John gulped, his cock twitching at the thought of being completely at the two men's mercy. "Yes, Sir."

Randy drew a deep breath sitting down. "I need to work with you, Randy, to train you on how to shield yourself."

"Sorry, Daddy." John spoke up, knowing his arousal was getting to Randy.

"I will learn, Baby." Randy assured him.

"Guess I'll be learning too." John joked. "Me and my big mouth. No wonder I love gags. They keep me out of trouble."

Roman laughed. "Oh, you know you like the idea, John."

"Maybe a small part of me.." John was taken off guard as a knock was heard on the door. He went to answer it, tip the delivery guy and bring in the food.

"About time." Randy exclaimed, moving to the table. John handed Randy his food after looking at it then Roman his. He had ordered them a spinach and feta omelet with two ham steaks on the side.

"Smells and looks good, John." Roman told him before he started to dig in.

"Thanks." John began to eat hungrily. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, it did seem to take a while." Randy admitted.

The men ate their breakfast then John cleaned up before glancing at his phone. "Oh shit! I got to run for my interview!" He hurried to kiss Randy goodbye.

Randy returned the kiss. "Have fun, Babe. Getting back before the show or meet you there?"

"Uh..." John remembered all the things he had to do. "I have to do promotions for my K-Mart clothing line so I'll meet you there." He ran to snatch up his hat. "Love you, Big Daddy."

"Okay, Baby...love you too." Randy told him.

About an hour after John left Randy's phone went off and he looked at it, not recognizing the number. He decided to let it go to voicemail.

"Well want to come hang with me and Seth?" Roman offered.

"I should be good thanks." Randy told him.

"Okay...see you soon." Roman headed off, actually carrying his shoes back to his room walking barefoot through the hotel. John made it to his first appointment, enjoying the funny banter with his two interviewers as he was drumming up interest for the upcoming show.

Roman reached his room, taking his key swiping it to enter. He looked to see if Seth was there or in the gym. Seth met him at the door dressed in his workout gear. "Hey, Man. Just getting ready to head out."

"Give me a sec and I'll join you."

"Sure thing." Seth sat down in a chair. "So what was up about last night? Things must have went well."

"Yeah, it did." Roman began to change into sweat pants and a tank top. "Would you mind rooming by yourself at times and just claiming I am still your roommate if anyone asks?"

Seth gave a small laugh. "That good huh? Sure, Sir."

"Yeah...Randy and I kissed again finally...John actually like it."

"Whoa! Really? Wow, that is progress." Seth looked a little surprised.

"Damn, it's been a year, Seth." Roman admitted, getting his sneakers on. "Okay. Let's go." Seth jumped up and the two headed to get in a good workout before the upcoming show.

Randy was sitting in his room when he heard his phone beep. Whoever it was left a message. He went to play it back. As he listened color began to drain from his face. He called back the number left. "Mr. David please...Mr. Orton." He tapped his foot. "Morning, Sir...After the message I received from you I am not doing good. Tell me PLEASE this is a mistake, a joke...It's barely been a year!..." Randy took a deep breath. "Of course I do!...sorry, Sir. When do I need to be there?...I'll put the request in for the time...thank you for the heads up." Randy hung up the phone, managing to get to a seat before his legs wanted to give out. How the hell was Dean already being considered for release?

John put in his long day, hurrying off to the arena when it came time for the show. He figured he would grab food in catering with Randy. Randy was distant most of the rest of the day, even with Roman. He just needed to think. He left for the arena and headed for the locker room to get changed for the show before his trainer check over. Roman and Seth got there before him. Roman wanted to track John down to give him a heads up. Reaching John's assigned room he knocked.

John opened the door wearing his ring gear, his ever present dog tags replacing the necklace for the show. "Hey, come on in." He said, stepping back when he saw it was Roman."I was just getting ready to go track down Randy."

"I'm not sure where he is." Roman walked in. "That's partly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"John looked at the younger man. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah...he won't tell me what though." Roman ran a hand through his hair. "After you left I know he got a phone call. He said he didn't recognize the number so he sent it to voicemail. I left for the day, but when I went to ask if he wanted to ride with Seth and me he was very distant, almost detached. I couldn't get a clear read on him."

"He was fine when I left. Damn, must have been the call." John pulled out his phone and texted Randy. #Hey, where you at? Want to see me before the show?#

It was quite a few minutes before Randy replied. #On way in still running late#

John texted.#Want to meet me in my locker room?# He looked at Roman. "He's still on his way."

"Damn, he normally runs early." Roman commented.

#I guess. Driving so no more txt.# Randy replied.

John frowned as he read the reply. "I asked if he wanted to meet me in my locker room before the show and he said I guess. What the fuck? Normally he's early and rushing to see me."

"Told you something is off. Mind if I sit and wait with you?" Roman asked.

John looked a little concerned as he shook his head no. "Of course not. Have a seat." Roman moved to sit in one of the chair trying to relax even though he looked a little tense. It was about another 15 minutes before there was a knock on the door. John moved to open the door, seeing his lover. "Hey, Ran. Come on in."

Randy still had his bags with him as he entered. "Hey." He paused seeing Roman.

"What? No hello?" Roman asked.

"Hey, Roman." Randy replied.

John walked close to Randy, looking up at him. "Do you want to tell us what's wrong? You seem upset, Daddy."

"Just seems like time passed faster then I thought." Randy looked down. "My lawyer called today...th-the one th-that represented...represented me against Dean."

John put his hand on Randy's shoulder, guiding him to sit down. "So, what did he have to say?" He knew by Randy's face the news was not good.

"I-I need to go...go back to Nevada to give a st-statement to a review board. Th-there is talk of re-releasing him."

"What?" Roman stated. "Whoever is debating that is crazier than they think Dean is."

"I could just not go." Randy faintly commented.

"What the fuck?" John's eyes reflected his boyfriend's fear. "They couldn't have changed him this quickly! This is bullshit."

"I know." Randy admitted.

"If you don't go it will almost seem like you agree and trust their judgment." Roman told him.

"I guess I don't have a choice then." Randy sighed.

"I'll go with you, Daddy. Hunter will give me a few days off." John tried to reassure Randy.

"It's something, Johnny." Randy admitted. "Don't know if you will be able to go with me though."

"Why?" John asked looking confused.

"I don't know how these things work. As far as I know it is me, my lawyer and the review board. I don't know if I need to see Dean or not while I am there."

"Fuck." John closed his eyes with a sigh. "Find out and let me know."

"Want me to see if I can work the time off?" Roman asked.

"Three of the top guys not making the same shows? Hunter will have a bitch fit." Randy pointed out.

"So you want to go alone?" John opened his eyes, looking worried. "It's all up to you, Daddy. If you need me just know I'm there."

Randy sighed. "I can always call from the road before I go and when I am done I guess."

John nodded. "I don't like you having to go alone but I am Champ right now. Maybe..you want Master Roman to go?"

"We don't know where he will be career wise in a couple months. I need to let Hunter know as soon as I can that I need the time." Randy answered.

"Yeah, Hunter may wonder why Randy wishes me to go along besides my past connection to Dean." Roman pointed out.

John sighed. "Okay, Ran. I don't like it but okay...wait, a few months?"

"Yeah...The review is in about two months. They are talking about an eighteen month release."

John just shook his head. "I hate this." He glanced over at his phone. "Fuck, show starts soon."

"Fuck...I am so going to get chewed out. Can I just change here and see if I can hit the trainer before my match?" Randy exclaimed.

"Sure, go ahead." John stood to do a few stretches. "Seems Seth is coming out to kick my ass tonight."

Randy set his bags up off to a different side. "He loves playing the bad boy." He laughed as he changed.

"Yeah and I get to come out and try to rearrange his face." Roman laughed.

John laughed. "My hero. Always coming to my rescue to pound Seth."

Roman laughed lightly. "Well, I guess I better head back to my room for now. Catch you guys later." Roman got up, heading for the door.

"Thanks...for the concern." Randy called out.

"Of course."

John watched Randy and tried not to worry. "Be careful out there tonight. Accidents happen in the ring when you're distracted."

"I know...sorry, Johnny." Randy sighed. "Don't even have time to get my full stretches in."

"It's not your fault." John tried to smile at the Viper. "Maybe we'll grab a bite with Roman after the show and relax? Seth too if Roman doesn't pound him too much." He laughed.

"Sounds good. I may need a good massage after the show. I have Henry to tangle with tonight. Those damn slams."

John cringed, picturing Randy tossed around by the big wrestler. "Fuck, tell him to go easy on you."

"We can hope so." Randy commented as he finished getting ready. "Well, guess I am off to the trainer. See you after the matches."

"Kiss for luck?" John puckered his lips, trying to lighten the mood.

"You are so lucky you have a private room...Champ." Randy walked closer to give John a good kiss then swatted his ass before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

The night seemed to go as planned and John headed back to his private room to shower. Roman had indeed ran out for the save but not until Seth got a few good hits in. Getting hit with the damn briefcase was not fun but the fans loved it and he was still Champ.

Randy survived the match for the most part except for the expected sore back from the slams. He came in the room while John was still back in the shower. He started to strip down. "Oh, screw it." He groaned as he grabbed his shower kit, heading that way. "This a private party?" He tried to call out over the water.

John heard Randy's deep voice and called out. "Hey, Ran! Grabbing a shower! You can join if you want?"

"Figured." Randy came over to the spray John was using. "How's the mug?" He faintly joked.

"Okay." John grumbled as he soaped his sweaty body. "Seth could have pulled more on the briefcase shot. How about you?"

"You can tell him later...feel like I am black and blue on my back...but that is normal with Henry." Randy began to wash himself down. He watched John. "Damn, I have bad intent when I first came in...but I think I'm too sore."

"What kind of bad intent?" John flirted as he moved to begin washing his daddy's sore back.

Randy gave a faint hiss then a groan. "Do I really need to say it, Johnny?"

John suddenly felt guilty, hearing the hiss and remembering his earlier talk with Roman about control. "No, forget it, Daddy. Let the warm water relax your muscles and you can rest in our room." He tried to be gentle with the younger man's sore back before moving to finish washing himself. He knew he could easily turn Randy on by working himself up but that was not right.

"Okay, Babe...damn I feel like an old man at times."

"Well, you don't look like one." John rinsed off, desperately wanting some post match release but knowing Randy needed to take it easy. "Take your time. I'm gonna go dry off before I turn into a prune." He wanted to remove himself from the temptation of his nude lover.

"Okay, Johnny. Then we track Seth and Roman down? See if we going out of back to the hotel?"

"Yeah." John moved to wrap a towel around his waist. "I'll text Roman while you finish up."

"Okay. I shouldn't be too long." Randy admitted as he braced his hands on the wall to allow the warm water to trail over his back.

"Damn you, Mark." John griped as he dried off and sent Roman a text. #You two want to meet up with us? Ran is getting a shower in my room. Mark did a number on his back.#

#Sure where at & not surprised. Seth flipped when I filled him in about Dean.# Roman replied.

#Come on over to my locker room when you want. Tell Seth his briefcase hits too hard.# John moved to begin dressing, pulling on a clear pair of briefs.

It took a moment for John to get a reply. #He said he thought there was a new dent tonight.#

John chuckled as he read the message, pausing to reply. #Yeah, it matches the hole in my head.# He began to pull on a tight pair of blue jeans, black belt, and casual blue button up shirt then removed his dog tags, kissing them before they went into his duffel bag.

#Want him to kiss it and make it better?#

John laughed out loud at the reply, deciding to bait his two playmates. #Why? Is he offering?# He sprayed on some body spray and put on his shoes.

Seth heard Roman chuckling and glanced over his shoulder. "What are you laughing...Hey! I did NOT say that!"

"Awe, but it sounds so cute." Roman chuckled.

"It does not." Seth scowled. "John can get plenty of kisses from Randy. Unless he wants to kiss my dick. I like a little post match workout. All the adrenaline." He had his long hair freshly washed and tied back and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

"I doubt he would be opposed to the idea. He said Randy was sore after his match. You can ask him at his locker room." #He's backing out of the kiss.# "Let's go." Roman grabbed his things, heading out.

John just laughed at the reply, thinking it odd Randy was still in the shower. He walked back to the shower to check on him. "You okay?"

"Wh...Yeah just a minute, John." Randy called back, moving to shut off the water. He stepped out, grabbing his towel. "Guess my mind wandered."

"It's fine. Seth and Roman are meeting us here soon." John told him. "If you just want to rest I'll let them know."

"I just need to grab a bite, Johnny." Randy moved past him to grab fresh clothing.

"Okay, we'll decide that when they show up." John moved to pull the silver necklace from his bag. The one that never left his neck outside of the ring. Roman or Randy were the only ones permitted to put it on again. "Put on my collar, Daddy?"

"Sure thing, Baby." Randy walked over, taking it from John slipping it back on. He then lightly gave John a kiss. John smiled at the kiss, adjusting it so the snake fell right in the center of his unbuttoned shirt on his exposed chest. "Perfect." Randy smiled faintly when he heard the knock. "Guess that's our company."

John went to open the door for Seth and Roman. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Roman said, walking in.

"Sorry about the hits, John. I thought I pulled them better tonight." Seth apologized, eying John with appreciation. "You look good."

"Don't sweat it. I'm tough and thanks." John grinned. He loved making guys stare at his big ass in the tight jeans.

"So what's the agenda tonight?" Randy asked as he stretched to put one of his t-shirts on.

Seth shrugged. "I'm just along for the ride. Up to you guys and Roman." John looked at Roman. "I don't mind either. Any ideas, Sir?"

"Looks like at least Randy need a good soaking. So back to the hotel and we can order in room service."

"I don't care. Please don't base it on how you think I feel." Randy told them.

"I agree with you, Sir. Ran needs a good soaking and to relax."John spoke up. "Stop trying to act all tough guy, Daddy."

"Fine...let's go." Randy went to gather his bags.

"Sometimes need to wonder who is actually the baby." Roman joked.

Seth just chuckled as John gathered his things. "John is just taking care of his daddy. Bethany can fuss that way over me at times too."

"He gets the same bumps and bruises though." Randy commented. "Your girl fusses because she doesn't know better."

John's eyes lowered slightly, feeling foolish. He thought Randy found it sweet when he doted on him. Had it always been too much? "Sorry."

"It's okay, Johnny." Randy told him, heading for the door.

Roman placed a hand on John's shoulder. "He appreciates it even if he doesn't show it." John nodded, giving the Samoan a small smile. The four men took two vehicles back to their hotel, all making their way to John and Randy's suite once they were inside.

"I am making a salt soak for you, Randy...no back talk." Roman told him. Randy just gave a faint huff, sitting down. Seth had never seen Roman do anything like that for someone before. He made himself comfortable while John sat, still looking a bit bummed.

"Johnny...I'm sorry okay? You know I can be a jerk at times and a bigger one when I am in pain. It's my own fucking fault for not making sure I got there early enough." Randy told the older man.

John gave Randy a smile. "It's fine, Daddy. Just take it easy." He bent to kick off his shoes.

"Okay, stop moping and get in here." Roman called out.

"That my cue I guess." Randy got up heading for the bathroom. "What's in there." He asked, seeing a foamy film on the water.

"A special volcanic salt." Roman told him, seeing the odd look from Randy. "Trust me...just strip and get your butt in there."

Randy started to strip down and headed for the water, stepping a foot in pulling it back. "Fuck, is it suppose to still feel like lava?"

"It does not." Roman told him. "Just get in."

"You trying to poach me or something?"

"Hey, I may want to eat you, but that's a different time. Now come on." Randy sighed as he tried to get in the water again, feeling it was too hot but tried to relax as he lowered down. It felt almost like a hot tub. "See, that's not so bad." Roman chuckled as he watched him.

"If you say so." Randy grumbled.

"I do...now just relax and we will order food up." Roman turned, leaving the room.

Seth and John were making small talk when Roman came back in. "He okay, Sir?" John asked.

"Just his normal stubborn self. I told him we would order up for everyone including him. "

John nodded. "Sounds good. I'm so fucking hungry." His eyes twinkled as he looked at Roman. "In more ways than one."

Roman chuckled looking at Seth. "Told you."

Seth gave John a smirk. "Then I have just the thing for you later, John. Once we get your Daddy settled." John gave a shaky breath and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"I guess that is after our meal then." Roman told them.

John nodded. "Yes, Sir." The anticipation would make it all the better.

Roman wondered how settled Randy could really get once they began playing. "So what should we order? Bit late for a full out meal."

Seth looked thoughtful. "Just a salad for me thanks. A grilled chicken one if they have it with a vinaigrette dressing."

"Just order me whatever you do for yourself and Daddy loves pizza with pepperoni." John told Roman.

"Okay." Roman went over to the house phone, calling room service. He placed Seth's order . A personal pizza for Randy and steak fajita plates for him and John. John unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and pulled it off before reclining in a chair to surf the internet on his iphone. Seth did not know why he felt so heated tonight but the ring action seemed to always get his blood pumping. He stole a few glances at John's muscled chest when the older man wasn't looking, almost licking his lips. Roman couldn't help shaking his head a little as he went to check on Randy.

The older man was still relaxing in the tub but did seem to be shifting slightly. "Problem?" Roman asked, almost causing him to jump.

"What's going on out there?" Randy had to ask.

"Nothing yet. Not sure how long I can keep it that way. I tried to put the brakes on until after we eat."

"Not like it helps much." Randy admitted.

"Well, I could get them to work a little off now, but what about you?"

Randy coughed faintly. "Guess I can get a little...me time in here."

"You sure?" Randy nodded. "Okay." Roman chuckled before leaving the bathroom, partly closing the door. He made his way over toward Seth. He leaned in to whisper. "I heard he can be quick when he needs to...why don't you see if he wants an appetizer?"

Seth gave Roman a grateful nod before standing and walking over to John. Knowing Randy was in the other room he bent over the oblivious John, a hand resting on his shoulder. "You're teasing me with that shirt off, Boy." The two tone haired man growled, causing John to jump and look up. "I can't seem to wait under after dinner. I heard you can be quick...so get busy and blow me."

John's cock twitched at Seth's commanding tone but he looked at Roman as he sat his phone aside. "But Master Roman instructed us to wait."

"It's okay, John. I am sure it won't ruin your meal. There will be more fun afterward still."

"Yes, Sir." John slid from the chair and began to open Seth's jeans, pulling them down to reveal his already hardening cock. He took the thick member in his left hand, pumping it a few times before wrapping his lips around it to suck. John was proud of his oral abilities to get almost any man off in mere minutes. Roman seemed to be the exception to the rule.

"Fuck." Seth's eyes drifted closed as he was already so heated. "Always such a willing slut for us aren't you? You would gladly exchange that title you are so proud of for my dick wouldn't you? Fuck me cashing in the case...I should just fuck you into the ring mat." John moaned at the dirty words as he worked with enthusiasm.

Roman smirked as he moved to sit on the bed watching. "Got to love a boy that loves his work."

"Fuck yeah he does." Seth just let John do his thing, moaning as he felt the older man's tongue flick against the head of his sensitive cock. "Damn, that tongue...that mouth..."

"Have your fun now. I am sure you'll be ready for more later. Like that, Johnny...picture all three of us having fun with you after we eat." Roman asked his sub.

John gave a deep moan at the question as he pictured all three sexy men having their way with him however they wished. "Fuck! Fuck! Oh... fuckkk!" Seth was almost embarrassed that he came so hard and fast, shooting down John's throat mere minutes after it had started. John drank all he was offered before cleaning Seth's member with his mouth and moving to stand.

His facial expression was one of pride. "Don't feel bad, Seth Sir. I got Randy off minutes before he faced Kane once. I've had a lot of practice." The smaller man just nodded, panting for breath.

Roman chuckled faintly. "Told you I heard he was good."

Seth looked in shock at John. "Fuck, John. That mouth should be a registered weapon. I don't know how you do it." John gave him a dimpled grin. "I enjoy it and it shows I guess. Hey, it shows my mouth is for more than cutting amazing promos. You do realize every time you try to cash in on me now I'll picture you fucking me?"

Seth chuckled as he leaned to pull up his pants. "What can I say? I was in the moment." Roman smirked at a thought. He then decided to wait sharing his idea.

Seth noticed John was still wearing his belted jeans and felt a little guilty once the lust wore off. "Fuck, I'm sorry, John. Even as a Dom I'm not usually that inconsiderate."

John just waved it off as he sat back down. "It's fine, Sir. I just enjoy giving blowjobs. I've done it for years with Daddy."

"Just another plus in the sub column." Roman commented. "A sub that takes pleasure in their work."

A look of pride came into John's eyes. "Thank you, Sir."

A few minutes passed until there was a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of their food.

"Okay, John get the food and I'll fetch Randy." Roman told him as he got up from the bed. John moved quickly to the door to get the food as ordered. He thanked the delivery man, tipping him and took the bags, closing the door and carrying it to the table.

Roman made his way into the bathroom. "You good in here?"

"Um...yeah." Randy tried not to look embarrassed.

"Oh relax." The Samoan chuckled. "You can get out now. Food is here."

"So you think I'm done poaching?"

"Ha ha." Roman went to grab a towel for Randy as he stood up. A light fragrance from the rare salts clung to his damp flesh. He stepped out to dry off.

"Damn, I even smell like you tried to marinade me." Roman chuckled as he left the room with Randy following him.

John was sitting out the food when Roman and Randy made their appearance. "Hey, Daddy. Feeling better?" He greeted. "We got pizza for you."

"Yeah I do actually." Randy admitted working his shoulders. "Thanks." He sat down on the bed in the towel.

John brought Randy's pizza over to him. "Fuck, we forgot drinks! I'll run to the machine down the hall and grab us some waters." He took off out the door quickly. "Your boy has an amazing talent for oral, Randy." Seth commented as he put together his salad.

"Oh, I know it all right." Randy agreed.

"Hey, Guys while John's out I want to fill you in on the post meal fun idea I have." Roman commented.

"Post meal?" Randy wondered.

"Yeah only Seth got a little fun earlier." Roman replied.

Seth loved Roman's ideas. "What do you have in mind, Sir?"

"Giving Johnny a new experience." Roman began. He looked at Randy. "You want to pound or plug?"

Randy thought a moment. "Pounding."

"Okay, I got the mouth then." Roman looked at Seth. "It's been a good while since you been filled. Once we get John nice and heated I want you to ride him."

"What?" Randy exclaimed. "John has never taken a guy before. He's a pure bottom."

"Well, he isn't doing the taking. Seth will be taking his cock." Roman smirked at Seth. "That okay with you?"

"Fine by me, Sir. With John around I haven't had a good filling in a while and I do enjoy them at times." Seth smiled.

"Yeah, really give him a shock." Roman admitted. John came back in a few minutes later balancing four cold bottles of water. He handed one to each man so they could all eat.

Each man thanked John before they began eating. Randy ate but almost played with his pizza, pulling the cheese into long strands at times. John chuckled as he sat beside Randy on the bed eating his fajitas. "Having fun there, Daddy?" He teased.

"Maybe a little." Randy replied after he finished a bite.

John was grateful that Randy was feeling better. The men ate and after they were finished John moved to gather the trash from the meal. "The fajitas were a good choice. Thank you, Sir." He told Roman.

"Thanks John. I fiigured it was pretty balanced."

John sat back on the bed beside Randy after everything was cleaned, leaning against his boyfriend while he answered Twitter questions. "Damn, everyone in the WWE Universe really hates you, Seth Sir." He chuckled.

Seth just gave a laugh of his own. "Mark of a good heel I guess."

"That it is." Randy commented. "Don't know why but I just love good heel heat. I just hated being Hunter's stooge again. No offense, Seth. This is your first time around. They feed me the role when they seem to have no clue what to do with me."

"Hey, no offense, Randy. I miss seeing your old Viper gimmick myself." Seth replied. "God, your character was so badass a few years ago. You could make kids cry with

a look."

"Or my knees weak from wanting you." John chimed in."Remember how in every one of our matches I ended up on my knees in front of you?"

"During and after the match, Baby." Randy smirked. He then looked at Seth. "I'm talking to creative to try to get them to let me bring that back. You seen the tension they are trying to build between me and you?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna be a blow up soon."

John shifted as he looked at his phone, his mind remembering countless arenas back then. "Damn, that was around the time we first got together. I remember the time you had me against the wall in that locker room in Texas, my legs wrapped around you as you pounded me. I never knew you were that strong to hold me up that way."

"Hey, I'm strong...just compact." Randy chuckled.

"Some may not think so with those legs." Roman said.

"Hey, what's wrong with my legs?" Randy asked, lifting the bottom of the towel to look.

"Nothing is wrong. They are just built more than say your arms or chest."

"I love your thighs, Daddy. Sexy as hell." John assured him.

"Thanks, Baby." Randy looked around. "So will you guys be awake enough to get back to your own room or should we pull out the hide-a-way?"

Seth looked at Roman. "Up to you, Sir. Or if you prefer I can go down to our room and you can stay over with the guys."

"I guess we can set it up in case you are too tired after our fun. It will be your second in one night." Roman answered.

Seth shrugged, laughing. "I've been pushed harder before."

John put his phone aside, his attention grabbed by mention of fun."Need help?" He asked eagerly.

"Just set the pull out up then strip. We'll tell you what we want from you." Roman commented as he removed his shirt.

"Yes, Sir." John jumped from the bed and moved to set up the pull out as ordered. He was used to doing those types of things with life on the road so it did not take him very long. "All done, Master." He told Roman after his belt, jeans, briefs, and socks had been stripped off, leaving him in nothing but his silver collar.

"Good." Roman told him. "Seth, wish to join him?" He looked at Randy. "Well with you there isn't much."

"Hey!"

"I meant clothing wise." Roman said, removing his shoes and started to work on his jeans.

Seth just laughed as he stripped down. "Relax, Randy. You're a hell of a lot bigger than me. Biggest I've seen other than Roman."

"Thank, Man. You're not exactly shabby." Randy got up, removing the towel. He then headed for his bags. "Hey, Seth you think our plan will be more fun if I give you one of John's ties?"

Seth nodded. "I like it. He'll just have to be a good boy and take what we want to give." John looked with interest, wondering what they were going to do.

"Sounds good." Randy removed an almost salmon pink tie from John's dress bag as well as the lube, bringing it back over.

"In front or back, Seth?" Roman asked him. "Don't forget he resting on his back most of the time."

"Hmm...I guess front. Don't want his arms going to sleep." Seth answered.

"Okay, John. Middle of the bed on your back." Roman ordered.

"Yes, Sir." John moved to climb on the bed, scooting to the center before laying down. This was so different than their normal playing where he was on his knees.

"Okay, Seth. Secure the prey." Roman smirked, knowing how John almost loved being made to feel small during their fun times. John shifted faintly, loving the thought of being at the

three men's mercy.

"With pleasure." Seth smirked, his normally soft brown eyes darkening as he climbed on the

bed with John's tie. "Hold out your hands, Boy. I'm going to use your tie to make you secure for us." John bit back a moan as he obeyed, watching as the small Dom bound his wrists with the tie. Once finished Seth moved from the bed to join the other two men.

"Okay. Which of us should start?" Roman asked.

"You can to keep him quiet." Randy smirked. His cock twitched faintly at the thoughts and sexual energy already building in the room.

"Sounds good." Roman moved toward the head of the bed, climbing on. "Open your mouth for me, Boy." John opened his mouth obediently, excited at the thought of being silenced by his Master's impressive cock.

Roman moved closer and took a hand to turn John's head before he slid the head past his lips. "Just like that, Boy." He smirked, realizing John would not be able to see much of what else was being done to him.

John worked Roman's cock as best he could while laying down, bobbing his head to suck on the hardening length.

"Fuck, that's hot already." Seth said to Randy as he watched John.

Randy nodded. Over time he had become more and more comfortable with the arrangement. He moved to push John's legs apart before he climbed on the bottom of the bed. He ran his hands over John's toned thighs. John's body gave a small shudder at the touch and feeling his legs pushed apart. With Roman's large frame almost looming over him he had no way of knowing if it was Randy or Seth and the feeling excited him more. Randy moved to raise John's legs bracing them before taking some of the lube to coat his now hard cock. He teases John's hole for just a moment before he began to slide in with a heated moan. He handed the lube back toward Seth.

John panted, muffled moans leaving his stuffed lips as he felt a thick cock stretch him quickly. He now knew the man inside him was his Daddy. Each of the three Doms filled him in a unique way. Seth put some of the lube on his hand and began applying it to John's semi hard cock, stroking up and down the length to coat the member well. John almost cried out in surprise at the new touch.

Roman gave a deep groan as he began thrusting his hips to slide his cock in and out of his mouth. "That's it, Boy. This will be so good." Seth worked John's cock until it was fully erect then moved to position the head under his tight entrance. He sank down to slowly allow the bound man's cock to stretch him inch by inch.

"Mmm...fucking big...and I'm gonna take it all." He moaned out, facing Randy so the Viper could see his facial expressions. John's blue eyes widened as he felt something he never had before. His cock was being squeezed by a welcoming warmth, harder and tighter than being buried inside a woman. He cried out around Roman's cock, hardly believing he was being so used.

"Fuck." Randy cried out. "So good, Baby...so fu-fucking good." He took one hand to help balance Seth as he got situated. He panted faintly as the stronger waves wanted to hit him more and more. John had never felt so aroused in his life as Seth began to ride his cock while his mouth and ass were stuffed. Strangely being filled by John Cena was one of the biggest feelings of power Seth ever had.

The large man almost quivered under him like a virgin and in this way he was. "You like this, Boy? Your big dick swallowed in my tight ass?" He almost taunted, panting

hard.

"I think he does." Roman commented as he swung one leg carefully so he straddled John's head. Bracing his hands on the headboard he went to thrust his hips to fuck down into John's mouth. "Oh yeah that's it." Roman moaned out. Randy had the same deep pitch as he felt John squeezing him as he was taking in the new sensation himself.

"Fuck yeah, Baby...that's good." Seth began to set a matching pace with Randy, raising up to sink back down when the Viper would pull back from John so the strong sub always had a sensation hitting him. John was so overwhelmed his hands tested his bonds, wanting to do something on instinct but the tie held firm and he was forced to take it.

Roman moaned as he pounded John's lips. "Like this, Boy? Being used like a sex toy. Every aspect of you taken at the same time."

John could only shudder and let his heated whimpers be his answer. Seth began fisting his cock as he could feel the heat building. "I think he loves the idea. Being used like a toy however way we wish. Having to take it like a good boy." This was the first time Seth had talked down to John in front of Randy so he avoided use of the word slut.

"Yeah he does." Roman confirmed. "Sore mouth and ass...well used cock. I bet when we're done he will ask for more won't you, Boy?"

John's back arched from the bed as he came hard, his blue eyes almost rolling in pleasure. He was so heated hearing the dirty talk and feeling so used his body just could not take any more. "I take that as a yes." Seth groaned as he felt the warmth surging inside him.

Roman and Randy both could not help a faint chuckle. "Guess our boy lost it?" Roman asked.

"Even Super Cena has his limits." Seth agreed, pumping his cock as he chased his orgasm. Although John had been in near bliss he felt a little ashamed when he realized how much he had lost control over his body. He had came without either his Master or his Daddy's permission. That had only happened once with Dean when he was hooked to the machine.

"Want my spot, Seth?" Roman asked. "Let John get a second taste?"

"Sure." Seth moved slowly, allowing John's spent cock to slide from him. "What about you though?" Roman pulled out of John's mouth. "I have an idea." He got off the bed heading down towards Randy. "Want to give a taste...or shall I give you more power?"

Randy shuttered at the thought. "Po-power." He buried himself all the way in John and braced himself.

Seth crawled until he was straddling John, pushing his throbbing cock into the older man's mouth. "That's it, John. So close." John was a whirlwind of feelings and sensations as he breathed hard, his chest heaving.

Roman moved behind Randy He took the lube Seth dropped nearby to use a little before taking Randy. "Oh fuck." Randy moaned as his cock twitched inside John.

"That's it, Randy." Roman moaned before wrapping any arm around him and pistoning his hips, moving Randy at the same time within John. Randy moaned as his body shuddered.

John felt his cock begin to harden again as the strength of both men pushing almost rattled him. Seth sped up, groaning as he reached his peak hard, filling the submissive's mouth. "Fuck, John!" He waited until John had swallowed before moving off him, giving the older man a better view of Randy and Roman. John was panting, his lips swollen from the hard treatment of his mouth. Roman got harder and faster. Randy panted as sweat beaded across his face and chest.

"Oh fuck." Randy cried as his body felt on fire. His steel gray eyes were blown from the lust-filled haze he was feeling.

"That's good, Randy...come on now." Looking over Randy's shoulder Roman saw John. "You like feeling and see your Daddy like this, Boy?"

"Y-Yes, Sir!" John groaned, all the stimulation causing his cock to reach full hardness in record speed. "I-I've never seen him look like that for anyone but you." He admitted, knowing even he did not inspire that much lust in his boyfriend.

Randy began to shudder again. Roman felt it building. "That's it, Randy let go for me...for Johnny." He encouraged. Something in those words were too much for the smaller man as he almost cried out as he climaxed. Roman buried himself deep to push Randy deep in John, filling him. His own release came just moments later with his deep normal almost animal like roar burying his head in Randy's shoulder just holding him there a moment. After Randy finished he felt he wanted to go limp in Roman's grasp.

John's head spun as his chest heaved, his body exhausted even with his cock hard a second time. He felt thoroughly used and sore all over but it was in a welcomed way. Roman helped continue to support Randy pulling them both away from John. "Need a second release, Johnny?" Roman asked as he moved to get Randy situated in the bed next to John. The older man gave a drained groan.

"N-No, Sir." John's clouded eyes lowered slightly. "I'm sorry..I couldn't control myself..but it's no excuse."

"You did good still. It was with us...we just overwhelmed you. I am sure Seth enjoyed the surprise. Didn't you Seth?"

"Yeah." Seth spoke up as he cleaned himself with a cloth. "It was good, John."

John nodded, still wishing he could have done better. He felt so tired. "Is my Daddy okay?"

"Yeah, I just think he will sleep very well tonight." Roman commented. He looked at Seth. "So stay here or back to our room?"

John was so exhausted he drifted to sleep, still dirty from their fun, his wrists bound in front of him and cock hard. "I think I'll head back. I hate those pull outs." Seth replied as he dressed. "You're welcome to stay though. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Yeah, untie John first please. Seems whenever I try to undo your work I just make them tighter." Roman admitted.

"Sure." Seth moved to John, working the tight knot in the tie. "Poor guy. Hard as hell and out cold. We really wore him out."

"But you know he enjoyed every second. Including the surprise you gave him." Roman chuckled. "Well, I'll try to wash them down before I crash. Catch you tomorrow?"

Seth nodded, taking John's tie and setting it aside before slipping on his clothing and heading out the door. Roman moved to carefully clean both guys, so out cold they barely stirred as he worked. He looked over the bed and guessed he was next to John that night. Shutting the light he climbed into the bed falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

John slept like a dead man, shifting in the night so he was on his side with Roman behind him. Randy's night sadly was not as peaceful. He woke up with his heart pounding in almost a cold sweat. Sitting up he looked around before making his way to the bathroom, feeling ill.

John slept deeply, snuggling up against Roman, thinking the warmth was that of his Daddy. Randy sadly grew ill, rinsing his mouth before attempting to return to bed. That is when he saw that Roman had stayed and John had moved closer to him. He tried to gain comfort in that and not the memories that wanted to haunt him. He laid back down in front of John, closing his eyes.

John slept well until morning, secure in the cocoon of warmth he was surrounded by on both sides. Roman was awake but was not ready to disturb John when he saw he somehow ended up holding the older man in his sleep. He could not help worrying about Randy once he was awake and could feel his worry and fear.

John shifted, yawning thinking the one holding him was his Daddy. "Morning, Daddy." He mumbled. "Fuck, I don't even remember going to sleep."

"Wrong one, Johnny." Roman gruffed in a whisper behind him. "You both sort of passed out."

John jumped at the voice, then realized it was the Samoan holding him. "Seth stay too?" He asked, opening his eyes fully.

"No...he's at the other room. I'm worried Randy's nightmares are back." Randy's back was to them so they could not see how he face was wincing at times in his sleep.

John moved away from Roman just a bit so he could sit up and turn around to face him. "You can feel it?" He asked, no longer questioning their connection.

Roman lightly nodded. "I feel most people unless I block it, but him I tend to feel more. Even more so after we've been together."

"Fuck." John sighed. "I thought those times were behind him. It must have been hearing about Dean yesterday."

"More than likely...It's been what almost eight months?"

"You're not as quiet as you two think." Randy groaned.

"Sorry, Randy...just worried about you." Roman answered.

"I'm fine." He grumbled as he shifted on the bed.

John laid down and moved close to Randy, wrapping his large arms around him. "We're worried..Master Roman could feel you...Did you have a nightmare?"

"I feel like such a child." Randy gave a sigh.

"You're not, Randy." Roman told him. "Everyone has nightmares at times."

"But come on...one phone call."

"Sadly Dean is like your real life boogeyman and you are worried he may get free." Roman told him.

"Gee thanks for that lovely image." Randy snapped.

"Sorry."

John rested his head on Randy's back. "Anything I can do, Big Daddy?"

"No, Baby. I'm going to take a good shower. We meeting Seth for breakfast?"

"I think so." Roman told him.

"Okay I won't be long." Randy turned to give John a quick kiss then got out of the bed, heading for the bathroom.

John looked Randy's direction, a worried look on his face before laying his head back on the pillow to focus and wake up. "I know he is trying to put his own walls up." Roman commented as he got up.

"Damn...he was always so open with me before." John sighed as he rolled on to his back, looking at the ceiling. "You are both so gifted...sometimes I feel you share a connection I could only dream of."

"A blessing and a curse. I feel like I am invading people's privacy. Took me years to learn to control it. I would get massive headaches." Roman admitted.

"Yeah, but the way you can make him feel." John's voice trailed off in thought a moment. "Watching him last night when you two were together...We have been together for years and I never made him look that way. You two have always had that spark right from the beginning."

"That...I don't know what that quote is. It doesn't mean he cares or feels less for you though." Roman said.

John nodded. "I'm just glad you can make him feel so good. You've been so good for us both, Sir. I was going to beg Randy for sex when he was sore at the arena but then I remembered our talk about control."

"And you still had your fun once he felt better." Roman smiled. He grabbed his clothing from the night before, slipping his pants one before sending a text to Seth. #You up? Randy's in shower. You moving yet?#

A reply came a few minutes later. #Yeah, dressing now. Will text when ready.#

"I should shower too." John spoke up, hearing the water. "I was certainly well used."

"That's fine Johnny. You know even if we order before you get in it tends to take a while to get here."

John nodded, thinking over the night before. "That was the first time I've ever been inside of a man." He admitted. "It felt so good...like I was almost being milked by his tight muscles." He grinned. "I still like being a bottom slut more."

"Well, you were." Roman laughed. "Just since we started playing with you two Seth has not had much time being filled."

Randy came out drying off. "Still talking about me?"

"No, actually talking about breakfast and how much John enjoyed last night." Roman replied.

"Just saying Seth was fun but I like being your bottom slut better, Big Daddy." John winked at Randy before climbing off the bed.

"Ah...Okay, Baby." Randy went to get clothing for the day.

John sighed, his joke not getting the reception he had hoped. "I'll be in the shower." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Randy, you need to loosen up and relax." Roman spoke up after a moment.

"Sorry, I just didn't rest well. You already know that."

"Yeah." Roman walked over to Randy taking a hold of his arm to pull him closer until he could rest their head together. "Just relax. Remember you're not alone."

John showered and took his time, thinking. He loved Randy so much. Why was it every time a crisis hit he covered the tension with corny jokes?

"I know...just why so soon?" Randy whispered while Roman held him, one hand resting on the back of Randy's head keeping their foreheads against each other.

"Who knows...you're right seemed too soon. Wasn't he given at least ten?" Randy faintly nodded. "So they shouldn't even be talking of releasing him for over another year."

"But...they are."

John was determined to be better with Randy as he finished his shower and dried off. He cracked the door and saw the two men together and walked out slowly, giving them privacy as he gathered his clothing for the day. "Hey, Babe." Randy said,moving his head. "So-sorry I am not as focused as I should be." He turned from Roman to look at John.

"I'm the one who is sorry." John replied as he pulled on clean boxers. "You know how I like to hide behind my jokes. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine, Babe. I am jumping at shadows for no reason. He is secured and not a threat to anyone." Randy tried to reason.

John tried to smile as he pulled on a shirt and shorts. "You're right." There was a knock at their door.

"I'm guessing, Seth." Randy said as he fixed his shorts, heading for the door opening it.

"Hey, sorry forgot to text." Seth told Randy as he walked in. He was dressed in his workout gear.

"It's ok. Didn't know you were going to. We didn't order yet."

"Cool." Seth walked to sit in a chair. "I'll have a bowl of oatmeal with fresh berries if they have them." John's face lit up. "It's my Load Day! I'll have doughnuts and a large iced coffee with whipped cream!"

Roman looked at John, wanting to scratch his head. "He does this every week." Randy told him. "He jokes it's the one day he can eat like me."

"Fun." Roman stated, almost sarcastic.

"I guess I will have blueberry pancakes and bacon." Randy told him.

"Okay."

"Actually...John, you go place the order. It's our room." Randy told him.

"Okay." John's mouth almost salivated thinking of the

doughnuts. He headed for the phone then stopped. "Oh. What do you want, Sir?"

"Steak, mushroom and swiss omelet." Roman answered.

John nodded and placed the order. He ordered everyone's food, then one of each type of doughnut for himself, five in all and a large brown sugar latte. "I can hardly wait." He told the men after hanging up.

"He wasn't kidding." Roman commented.

"Just wait for him to grab the phone when it gets here. I swear he loves to brag about his cheat days. It's weird." Randy told them.

"I do not." John retorted. "It's for my Change Time followers. I like them to see they can still splurge at times."

"Whatever, Johnny...whatever." Randy rolled his eyes as he moved to stuff the pull out back.

"Hey,, anyone want to argue with results like this?" John teased, modeling his round ass.

Seth had to chuckle at the goofy look on John's face. "I'm not. You have a great body, John. Just not the type I want for my move set."

"I am not arguing with you, Baby." Randy told him as he sat down on the fixed couch. John sighed, going to sit and play on his phone while waiting on the food. He should be used to Randy's lack of humor by now. Roman moved, grabbing a seat next to Randy leaving the other chair for Seth.

The food arrived a short time later and John ran for the door to get it. He carried it back in and set the bags and drinks on the table, coffee for everyone else and a tall latte with whipped cream for himself. "Dig in, Guys. I have to go grab my phone." John announced.

"Told you." Randy chuckled as he got up to look for the pancakes.

John came back over after the guys all had their food. He opened the bakery bag and arranged the doughnuts along with the latte before snapping a few photos. "For my Twitter feed."

Seth's eyes were round as he looked at the mound of sugary baked goods. "You're eating all those? I'd be throwing up all morning." John only grinned, picking up a glazed to take a large bite. "Mmm..."

"Somehow he does it." Randy told them digging in.

John picked up one doughnut at a time, taking a bite out of each one. He held up a round Boston Cream with chocolate frosting. "My favorite." He took a large bit and dipped his finger in the filling. "Anyone want to try my cream?"

"That's all you, Johnny." Roman told him.

"These are bad enough for me, Babe." Randy told him.

"Awe, how about you, Seth?" John walked over to the sitting man, bending down with a flirty twinkle in his eyes. "You like cream...don't you?" The two tone haired man swallowed hard, his cock twitching. "N-No thanks, John." John smirked and put his finger in his mouth, slowly licking off the sweet filling before moving to eat more doughnuts. Seth shifted, growling. "You're a tease, John."

"At least he offered." Randy chuckled as he added more syrup to his pancakes.

"Damn I down carbs like you Randy I would be as big as my uncle." Roman admitted.

Seth glared at John, feeling frustrated. "You should be punished for being such a cock tease." John looked up from his breakfast the picture of fake innocence. "Yes you." Seth glared. "You need a fucking cock cage to control you."

"We had talked about that very subject recently." Roman commented. "I just have not had time to get one yet. We need one suitable for travel."

John gulped, pausing his eating. He loved this new side of Seth that had emerged after Dean left. "Maybe I should be punished for teasing you?"

"Maybe you should." Seth agreed, eating his oatmeal. "I'll think on it while I do my workout. Come up with a suitable idea okay with your Daddy and Master."

"You know I trust your judgment." Roman told him.

"It should be okay." Randy said, knowing he had to trust more. Seth had never given him a reason not to.

Seth smirked at John, knowing regardless of whatever his "punishment" was the older man would likely enjoy it. "I'll think on it, John. You haven't been spanked in a while. Maybe a good old fashioned bare butt spanking across your Daddy's lap. Your arms tied nice and tight so you can't go anywhere."

"Yes, Sir." John gulped, as he tried not to get aroused. Randy gave a brief cough before downing some of his coffee. The meal went on until they were all finished. John managed to finish four of his five doughnuts. "I'm heading to the gym, Daddy. Want to join me?" He asked Randy.

"Sure Johnny." Randy went to grab his sneakers.

John was dressed in loose gym shorts and a grey tank top as he sat to put on his shoes. "What do you have to do today, Sir?" He asked Roman.

"For now same as you, this afternoon I have a meeting with creative." He looked down at his outfit. "Damn, guess I need to change. Meet you guys down there."

"Okay man." Randy replied as Roman headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys at the gym. I need to grab something from our room." Seth told the two men, taking off. John finished with his shoes and waited on Randy.

"Ready when you are, Babe...oh one thing first." He walked over, grabbing John for a big kiss.

Roman turned as he was still dressing when Seth entered. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just need to grab a few things." Seth replied, running in to look through his bag. "I'll be ready when you are."

John was taken off guard by the sudden kiss but he enjoyed it. "Thanks, Daddy. I was teasing Seth on purpose. I love getting a rise out of him."

"It's fine, Baby...really." Randy moved for the door. John joined Randy and the two headed down for the gym.

"You not prepared. That's different." Roman joked as he went for his gym shoes.

"Yeah, well...damn, I don't know why but my sex drive has been matching John's lately." Seth griped as he pulled out a water bottle. "All I could think of this morning was last night."

"You been more...forceful with John the last few months. It isn't a recent development." Roman told him.

"No...I'm not talking about that." Seth sighed. "It's like I've become this hormonal teenager. I think about our playing..even dream about it. Fuck, I was never this bad before."

"I don't know, Man. Just try to stay focused."

Seth nodded. "Fuck, let's go get a good workout in. Maybe that will wear me out good."

"Okay...though it doesn't help John any." Roman joked as he headed for the door. Seth grumbled as he followed Roman. Meanwhile in the gym John was doing his normal weight lifting routine, his body lightly sweating as he strained.

Randy was on the treadmill when Roman and Seth reached the gym. Being morning the gym was pretty busy with people before they headed out for meetings and other activities.

John paused to wave the two men's way before going back to work. Seth waved then looked at Roman. "Think I'll get started on a treadmill."

"I'll go spot John even though I know hotel weights are child's play for him." Roman said.

"Okay." Seth headed to a free treadmill close to Randy's. "Hey." He greeted as he stepped on and began a warmup walk.

"Hey." Randy replied as he worked a good clip.

Seth let his body warm up before starting an easy jog. John looked up as he noticed Roman approaching him. "Hey."

"Hey figure I'll act as your spotter for a bit." Roman told him.

"Okay..thanks." John smiled at him. "I'm warming up now."

"I'll get some dumbbells and warm up. If you get up there let me know." Roman walked to the rack, pulling off a decent starting weight, bringing them over to the mats by John.

"Thanks." John told him. The hotel really did not have enough weights to challenge him but he gave it his best, a fine sheen of sweat on his body. Seth happened to look John's way and gulped as his mind wandered to thoughts of the strong submissive's punishment. All those muscles straining under his ropes was such a turn on. Randy shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. He glanced around and then saw the look on Seth's face. He so had to talk to Roman later about those blocking technique.

Seth tried to focus on his workout and the four men were all finished a couple of hours later. John was drenched in sweat, his shirt off and slung over his shoulder as he walked over to Randy. "I think I've reached my limit, Ran."

"Okay we can head back up."

Roman looked at his watch. "Damn, I'll need to catch you guys later I need to get changed for my meeting."

"Okay, later, Man." Seth told him. He looked at Randy. "You want me to hang in my room so you guys can take it easy?"

"Na...come on. I'm clear today. Johnny?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "I actually have today off too. Come on up."

Seth nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Guys. I hate being alone all day."

"We know the feeling." Randy told him as Roman took off. "We text back and forth during media work." He chuckled heading for the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I got used to rooming with guys like Roman so it seems odd to hear silence all day." Seth admitted when they got on the elevator. "Not that I have feelings for him. Just the companionship."

"But you're fine with him rooming with us?" Randy asked once the door closed.

"Yeah." Seth nodded. "It's what he wants so it's fine by me."

"Hmmm...guess we could check into a multi room suite. You know when all four of us are on the same schedule. Then just split the costs."

"Don't you guys want your private time?" Seth had to ask. "You and John are a couple and need your own times."

"Not all hotels have multi room suites...we can work something out." Randy told him. "What do you think, Johnny?" Reaching their floor Randy stepped off before heading for the room.

"It's fine." John replied as they all walked. "As long as we still have our...special night." He and Randy set aside every Thurs night for a date followed by hours of lovemaking alone.

"Oh...yeah sure something can be worked, Johnny." Randy told him as he swiped the key going inside.

Seth walked in behind John and kicked off his shoes. "You guys mind if I take a quick shower?" John asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Go ahead, Babe." Randy told him, removing his shoes and sitting on the couch.

John kicked off his shoes before running into the bathroom. Seth watched the older man leave with interest. "Don't take this wrong, Ran but John is so hot. I love my Bethany but just something about having a guy who can bench press twice his weight submitting to me makes me hard as hell you know?"

"Yeah I know...I saw you checking him out today. It's cool." Randy took his shirt off, tossing it aside.

"There are no feelings I assure you. Just...my sex drive seems to be fucking high lately." Seth's eyes roamed the Viper's glistening, tanned chest. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks, Man...same, but besides that one time...I only take it from Roman."

"That's okay. Honestly I'm more interested in your cock than your ass anyway." Seth replied. "Maybe you would like to fuck me sometime. I still remember when I rode you while you were tied to the chair."

Randy licked his lips with a faint heated huff. "I am sure that can be worked on." His eyes were gazing over Seth's body. "Why don't you come take a load off?"

Seth gave a glance toward the bathroom before lowering his voice as he drew near. "I think I have an idea for John's punishment that will drive him crazy. Picture this: I tell John to strip and tie his hands, putting him over your lap for a good spanking. Well, we know how hot that gets John for your cock. When his ass is warmed and he is hard as hell I make him sit and watch while you fuck me. He will be bound and unable to get himself off just forced to watch me moaning as I get his Daddy's cock. Of course we'll make sure he gets off in the end and when he does it will blow his mind from the build up."

Randy felt his heart race and he couldn't tell if it was his own excitement or feeling Seth's. "Okay."

"Remember how turned on you got when you were tied and had to watch Roman play with John? John will feel the same sweet frustration." Seth looked around. "Fuck, my bag of rope is in my room. I'll be right back. If John comes out tell him to strip and wait on the bed." Seth pulled on his shoes.

"Okay, Man...trust me I don't need encouragement." Randy tried to adjust himself a little.

Seth took off out the door. Moments later John came out of the bathroom in gym shorts. "Hey, Daddy. That feels better."

"Good, Baby, but we need to stripped. Seth will be right back with his goodie bag for you."

John nodded and stepped out of his shorts. "Oh right...my punishment for teasing him."

"Exactly, Baby." Randy nodded.

Seth walked in a few moments later, his eyes twinkling but a stern look on his face as he held the familiar green bag. "John, stand and come here." He ordered. "Randy, if you don't mind please strip fully and sit on the bed."

"Okay." Randy got up, removing his shorts before moving to the sitting on the end of it.

"Turn around, John." When John turned so his back was facing Seth the smaller man pulled a length of rope from his bag and began tying John's wrists and elbows together, forcing his shoulders back. "Ran, I need you to be a strict Daddy with John's Master away. Can you do that for me?" Seth asked as he worked, loving how John's muscles strained.

"Yeah...he was a bad baby asking everyone to taste his cream this morning." Randy smirked.

"Yes he was." Seth agreed. "Oh, I forgot..could you grab me one of John's ties? One you

really hate." "Hey!" John protested. "All of my ties are great." Seth gave the older

man's ass a slap. "I didn't ask you. I asked your Daddy."

"I know the one." Randy got up. "It would be so bad with a plain suit, but John always

pairs it with the worst ones." He searched John's dress bag, pulling out a red tie done in

an abstract design print. He brought it over to Seth. "Here you go."

"Hey!" John protested again, getting another swat from Seth. "Are your shoulders okay,

John?" He asked. When he got a nod the two tone haired man looked at Randy, wanting him

to take part. "Want to gag him with it for me? Tie a knot in the center and put it in his

mouth, then knot it behind his head." He smirked at the Viper. "He has been a bad baby

and lost his right to talk for now. Plus being in a hotel we need him quiet."

"Should be interesting." Randy tied a knot near the middle holding it up. "Okay, Baby. Open

up."

John opened up, excited to be dominated by the two men he found so sexy. Randy slid the

knot between John's parted lips, securing the ends behind his head. "How's that?"

Seth tested the knot, seeing it would not come loose. "Perfect. Okay, Randy, if you don't

mind sit on the edge of the bed and put your naughty Baby over your knee." He began to

strip himself down to match the other men.

Randy took a hold of John's arm. "Come on, Baby...you heard him." Randy led John to the

bed. The younger man's cock could already be seen twitching. He sat down. "So, you may get

poked slightly." He smirked as he pulled John a little. "Assume the position."

John moved slowly to lay across his Daddy's lap, his round ass on full display. Seth

walked over to the bound man, running a hand over the round cheeks. "You were a bad boy

this morning, teasing us when we couldn't do anything about it. I think you need some

color added to that ass." He raised his hand, delivering two hard hits to the bare flesh.

Randy moved his arms so he could grab and hold John's bound arms.

"That's it, Baby. Take your punishment."

John groaned as Seth delivered a few more hard spanks, shifting on Randy's lap as he grew

aroused. Seth rubbed the reddening cheeks before he gave a few more blows. "How many you

think your boy deserves, Randy?"

"How many has it been so far?" The friction of John's body was not helping his own

arousal. He oddly was not feeling as heated as he thought he would.

"Hell, I think six." Seth rubbed the warmed ass. John moaned, almost humping Randy's lap

he was so hard. "I think he would want his ass spanked all night if he could. You want to

give some?"

"Yeah, hold him still for me." Randy told Seth. Seth reached to hold on to John firmly.

The older man whimpered in need at the thought of being spanked by his Daddy. Randy moved

his hands before he pulled back and brought a firm hit across John's cheeks. "Such a bad

Baby, naughty Baby...just love this don't you?" He brought another firm hit down.

John moaned, jumping with each blow, panting around the silk cloth filling his mouth.

Seth had felt good but this was his Daddy. Seth grinned as he fed off the sub's

reaction. Randy didn't know why but he gripped John's ass with a firm grope before

releasing it and smacking the same spot. John let out a muffled cry at the action but it

was a good cry not a pained one.

"Now you see why I gagged him." Seth chuckled, his own cock thickening. "He's a loud

boy."

"Don't you think I know that?" Randy asked as he moved to grope the other cheek. "Wonder

if he is ready for the second part of his punishment?"

"I know I am." Seth pulled John to a standing position by his arms and led him to a chair

near the bed, sitting him in it. John gave a groan as he sat on his warmed ass, looking

at Randy and Seth in confusion, his cock standing hard and leaking. "This is the second

half of your punishment, John." Seth smiled as he neared the bed where Randy was sitting.

"We are going to have fun and you're going to watch." He looked at Randy. "I like to

bottom at times. Please, fuck me hard." John shifted in the chair, grunting in shocked

protest at being left out.

"Lube...or you gonna suck me a bit first?"

"I'll suck you. Haven't done that in a long time." Seth replied before kneeling in front

of the bed, taking Randy's length into his mouth. John gave an indignant sound at the

sight of Seth pleasuring Randy when he loved to do it but a small part of him was

enjoying being a captive audience. Randy gave a faint moaned as he leaned back on his

elbows. "That's good...remember that's all you gonna get." Randy had no clue if Seth

liked the burn like John did.

Seth moaned as he worked Randy as best he could. He was a true switch and even liked it

rough from time to time. He knew he was nowhere as talented as John but he had

enthusiasm. Randy gave relaxing pants enjoying the feel. Seth worked the Viper's cock

until he felt it was hard and well coated. He stopped and stood up. "Don't be shy...give

it to me hard. I don't bottom often anymore. Pretend you're fucking John." John could be

heard shifting, panting. "Sorry, Boy. This could be you if you had behaved." Seth

chuckled. Randy got up, walking over toward John. "On the bed, Seth. Hands and knees so my

Bad Baby can see the bliss I cause you." Randy gave the cocky smirk before turning to

head back over.

"With pleasure." Seth climbed on the bed, facing in John's direction on his hands and

knees. "You enjoyed teasing us now you will be teased." John thought his actions paled in

comparison to this.

Randy climbed on the bed behind Seth. "Don't even try the puppy eyes." He warned John. He

took a hold of Seth's ass, kneading the flesh before he moved to grab his cock working it

between the tight globes.

John felt beyond frustrated, his cock throbbing and not even able to touch himself and

his mouth stuffed, unable to beg his way out of it. "D-Damn." Seth gripped the sheets as

Randy pushed inside him, his muscles forced to stretch. "Missed this feeling."

"John last night...me today." Randy moaned pushing deeper. "Gonna get addicted to us?"

"Seems like it." Seth moaned his answer. "As I s-said...I love to take and give it."

Randy drove deep giving short hard thrusts moaning. "Ohhh fuck." He looked over at John.

"Like that...Seth here milking your cock like he did last night." He moaned out the

image heating him. "While my cock stuffs you full."

John gave a muffled moan in response, the sweet agony growing stronger as he kept

shifting, so turned on that he hardly noticed the pain in his shoulders from being in the

strict bondage. "Fuck...I like the idea." Seth grunted between thrusts. "You and John

both feel good inside me."

Randy pounded with a few more moans. "You ever been spit roasted before, Seth?"

"Yeah...but it's been a long time." Seth gave a moan as Randy's cock brushed over his

sweet spot. "Fuck...right there!"

"Think John's been good enough for his reward?" Randy gave another hard thrust in the same

angle.

"Fuck...I guess so but I don't want you to move." Seth cried out in bliss at the thrust.

"He does look hard up though."

Randy thinks a moment. "John, Stand up & walk over here so Seth can get a good taste."

John stood and walked over to the bed, the pain in his cock overriding the near agony in

his shoulders. All he could think of was getting a release. As soon as the older man was

close enough Seth wrapped his lips around the swollen head and began to suck hard. John's

head fell backward as he moaned at the feeling, his straining body shaking. "Fuck

yeah...that's it." Randy moaned as he gripped Seth's waist to pound him while not moving

him too much from John.

"Don't think he can hold on much more...ready, Seth?" Randy moaned. Tears actually trickled

down John's cheeks from the effort of not giving in to his body as it shook. He wanted so

badly to hold off for his Daddy and make him proud.

Seth nodded around John's cock. "Mmm hmm..."

"Okay, Baby...cum for us." Randy moaned. "Fuck you're a tight one, Seth."

John let go with a muffled scream of release, shooting hard and strong down Seth's

throat. He heard Randy's comment even in his bliss and wondered how much tighter Seth was

than him. Seth drank John's cum before removing his mouth to pant hard. "Almost there!

Fucking big cock! Ohhhh!" He cried out as he followed John in climax, squeezing Randy's

cock as his muscles tightened.

"Oh shit." Randy moaned. He actually pulled out, not wanting to torture Seth by

continuing. He sat back on his heels to stroke himself.

Seth turned to look at Randy. "Come on, Randy. We both want to see you cum."

"Fuck, I want to." Randy moaned as he moved to lay back on the bed. "So hot."

"What can I do to help?" Seth moved closer to Randy. "Tell me what you need."

"Don't know...you felt good...bu-but free John for me." He knew if anyone could get him

off it was John.

"Sure." John was so drained he was almost weak on his feet as Seth moved to work on the

knot holding John's gag in. He coughed, licking his dry lips as his mouth was freed.

"Shoulders are killing me, Seth." He admitted as the younger man worked on freeing his

elbows.

The two tone haired man sucked in a breath as he worked faster. "How long, John?"

"A-awhile...was just so heated I fought it." The bound man let out a groan of pain as his

arms and wrists were freed. His back and shoulders hurt so much he could barely move.

"G-guess it was a punishment."

"John, you know I would never harm you on purpose. The punishment idea was an excuse to

play. I did not consider your body type when choosing the tie." Seth said with guilt in

his eyes.

Randy hearing John halted all his action moving from the bed. "Will a warm shower help

him?" He asked Seth. "Or a soak...the tub is big enough that he can submerge his

shoulders and arms."

"Yeah..should help some." Seth looked like he wanted to hide as he took in the pain on

the sub's face. "No! I want to help you, Daddy. You never got off." John insisted,

fighting tears as he flexed his arms.

"NO!" Randy stated firmly. "Your well being is more important." His eyes had a hard

determined glare before he headed for the bathroom. He wishes he knew what was in that

salt Roman used on him the night before or how to get a hold of it, but the larger man

was not there at the moment.

"I'm truly sorry, John. I myself was in that tie and I loved how strict it felt but I

forgot how broad your shoulders are. You looked so turned on I didn't know you were in

pain." Seth put a hand on John's shoulder. "I am the one who needs punished." John just

shook his head, his mind cloudy from exhaustion. "It's fine, Seth. Really."

Randy began filling the tub making sure it was nice and warm. He walked back out. "Okay

that will take a few minutes."

John nodded. "Thanks, Daddy." He fought sleep as he moved to sit on the bed.

Seth looked down, feeling like crap. "I broke the first rule of being a Dom. I put my

sub's safety at risk. Being a new tie I should have checked on John often." Seth admitted

as he looked at Randy. "I let lust cloud my good judgment."

Randy just nodded, not wishing to talk about it as any lust he may have been feeling

became more of a rage. He walked over to John. "Come on, Baby. I'll sit with you in the

tub and try to work your shoulders."

John stood almost reluctantly, exhaustion clouding his blue eyes as he walked to the

bathroom. "Maybe I should go?" Seth offered quietly, feeling some of the Viper's tension.

"That's your call." Randy told him focused more on John. He grabbed two towels and shut the

water off before stepping in. He offered his hand to John. "Come on, Baby. Daddy has you."

Seth quietly dressed and left the room, feeling like a failure.

John took Randy's hand and stepped into the tub. Randy lowered to sit then helped John

lower to sit between his legs, crying out as hot pain traveled his back and shoulders.

"I'm fine." He tried to assure his Daddy.

"Sure you are, Baby." Randy helped John ease against him washing the warm water over his

body. "Just want to guarantee that."

"Does feel nice." John admitted, his eyes closing. "Don't be so hard on Seth. I was

hurting..but the pleasure far outweighed it at the time."

"He is still the expert...he should have known better." Randy tried not to snap.

"Remember I am on the outside of most of what they do. I had no clue." Randy continued to

wash the water over John. "Try to lower down, Babe...rest your head against me, but try to

get as much of your back and shoulders covered as possible."

John lowered down as much as possible, the warm water soothing his aching body. "I heard

you tell Seth how tight he was..does he feel better than me?" His insecurities came out

in his half asleep state. "Let's face it I'm not exactly the virginal type."

"You're perfect for me, Baby...he is just something different, just like Roman is

different."

John nodded, wincing as he shifted. "As long as I always have you I'm glad to share. I

love you, Big Daddy."

"Always, Baby...now take it easy." Randy told John as he stroked the top of John's head. John allowed himself to relax as his eyes again closed, the water for now soothing his aches. "That's good, Baby. That's a good boy." Randy spoke in a low tone. He didn't care how long they stayed there as long as it helped John feel better. He gave a shaky breath at an old sense of fear but he mentally shook it off.

"Thank you, Daddy." John mumbled, feeding off the praise. His breathing began to even out as he drifted off.

"You're welcome, Baby. I'm so sorry." Sorrow and worry read in the young man's eyes.

In the back of John's mind he heard Randy even in his half asleep state. "Don't be. I was bad. I deserved...to be punished." John mumbled in protest. "Nothing...to be sorry about."

"It was to far Baby...too far." Tears wanted to fill Randy's eyes as he helped soothe John. Being in the bathroom he didn't hear his phone ringing.

Roman was done with his meeting and wanted to check in before running off. He got no answer, he thought they may be playing after Seth commented of punishing John for his cream joke. He decided to try Seth phone anyway.

Seth answered the phone on the third ring, his voice sounding subdued and almost timid.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, knowing Seth didn't sound like himself.

"I l-let lust cloud my judgement and went too far with John. I tied him so he would be

forced to watch Randy with me and...I put him in a bad position for his body type for a

long period of time. He was really hurting so Randy stopped the play and drew him a

bath...he was pissed and I don't blame him. It was an amateur move on my part." Seth

admitted to his superior.

"You're right it was. We will discuss it when I get back. Where are you?" Roman spoke

firm, but had to watch what he said out loud in a public setting.

"In our hotel room, Sir." Seth sat on the bed, feeling worse by the moment. He wondered

what had gotten into him to do what he did.

"I'll be back in about an hour. Don't move." Roman told him hanging up. Seth looked at

the phone his heart racing in dread at facing an angry Roman but he knew he deserved

whatever was dealt to him. John had trusted him fully and he had betrayed that trust just

to see how far he could push the always willing submissive. He only knew three guys in

the community who could pull off being in that tie and all of them were the lean,

flexible types.

Almost an hour on the nose Roman returned to the room to face Seth. As he entered a black

plastic bag was in his hand from a side trip he made before returning. Seth gulped as he

heard his superior enter, all semblances of his former dominate attitude gone as he kept

his eyes lowered in respect.

Roman made sure the door was closed before walking closer to Seth. "Where to begin."

Roman took a deep breath. "First off you are not to play with John until further notice.

He is mine and Randy's. We gave you permission and free reign with him. On purpose or by

accident you abused that privilege." There was a dark fire deep in the larger man's eyes

as he spoke.

"Yes, Sir." Seth's eyes stayed lowered, knowing what the Samoan said was the truth. "I

know I am normally the responsible one. I regret I let you down."

"Not just me...but Randy and more so John even if he doesn't see it." Roman told him.

"You need to learn control and discipline again."

"Yes, Sir. I know." Seth agreed quietly. "I am truly sorry. Such a rush of power I guess..I lost my head."

"Now I can not force you to do this, But since you admit it was lust that clouded your good judgment." He held the bag up. "I suggest you wear this for a while." He tossed the bag on the bed next to Seth. Seth gulped as he looked in the bag, seeing a plastic cock cage. He had not worn one in many years. He knew Roman was always more than fair though. "I...I respect your wishes, Sir. I will wear it until you think enough time has passed." He looked at the Samoan slowly. "Will you put it on me?"

"No...you are to put it on." He knew to make Seth apply it himself would make the reason sink in more. "Consider yourself lucky...since you were being taken at the time. I almost got a full chastity belt."

"Yes, Sir. I will go wash and then put it on." Seth stood and slowly headed for the bathroom.

"How was he when you left?"

Seth paused, his head lowered. "Not good. Trying to act tough but in a lot of pain...he could hardly move his arms. I had his elbows cinched with rope."

"Picture the look on his face from the pain you caused as you administer your punishment."

Tears wanted to wet the young man's eyes as he slowly nodded. "Yes, Sir." He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. Roman moved to sit on the bed. He knows some may feel he was too harsh. Was he though? He wanted to check on John, but hoped he was resting and didn't want to disturb him if he was.

Seth's heart sank as he thought of John the entire time he showered, cleaning his body well. Once done he climbed out and dried with a towel, making sure his cock was not damp before walking out of the bathroom to put the cage on himself. Roman moved to give Seth room. He moved to a chair watching silently. Roman could feel how remorseful Seth was, but he could not go lightly on the lesson. Seth did not look up as he walked to the bed and sat on it, reaching for the bag. Once the plastic pieces were laid out he leaned back, fitting the first piece over his balls before snapping the main tubing in place. He locked the cage with a tab from the bag, thinking of John the entire time and fighting tears. "Finished, Sir." He spoke lowly.

"Good...come here." Seth stood and walked to Roman slowly until he was standing naked in front of him. Roman looked the cage over even lifting it to make sure it was secure. "You are to wear it until I determine John is well enough to play. You are to come with me one time to a play session as an observer. Afterward I will decide if it has been long enough. Am I clear?"

Seth nodded, the regret evident on his face. "Yes, Sir. It's clear."

"Any objections?"

Seth shook his head. "No, Sir. I deserve that and more."

"Such as?" Roman stood up to look at him.

"A-A whipping." Seth almost whispered. The smaller man had not been punished by Roman in that way for years normally being very respectful of his superior and giving the Samoan no reason. Feeling the physical pain the larger man could inflict seemed only right somehow.

"You were thinking of this before I returned weren't you?"

Seth nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, Sir."

"Very well. Go to the table and bend over." Roman headed for his suit case. Seth almost trembled as he obediently walked to the table and bent over it, holding the sides in his hands. He knew what Roman was capable of but felt he deserved it. Roman pulled out a black leather belt. "You have work so we will stick to ass and legs." Roman announced, walking back over.

"Y-yes, Sir." Seth took a deep breath. Unlike Dean he did not get off on pain or even enjoy it as much as John or Bethany.

"I think eight will suffice." Roman proceeded to hit each cheek then the back of each thigh. He then repeated the cycle.

Seth stayed silent except a few quiet grunts as he took his punishment he felt he deserved. Once done he stood back up, his ass sore but feeling better. "Thank you, Sir."

"Your welcome. Now dress we are going down to check on John." Seth nodded and walked to slowly dress.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile John had fallen asleep on the large bed after Randy had helped him from the warm tub. Randy stayed by John's side, resting a little, but woke every time his Baby made a noise. John rested on his side, his face a grimace of pain any time he moved. There was a knock on the room door but John was so exhausted he hardly stirred. Randy lightly kissed John's shoulder before moving to throw on a pair of shorts before checking the door. He threw a glance at the bed

to make sure John was covered before opening it.

Roman and a very timid looking Seth stood at the door when Randy opened it. Randy gave Seth a faint glare before looking at Roman. "How is he?" Roman asked.

"Sleeping, but you can tell sore. Come on in." He moved to let the two men pass before shutting the door.

"I know you're mad at him and you deserve to be. He is serving his punishment." Roman said.

"What if John isn't better by his next show? How does he explain this to Creative?" Randy snapped in reply.

"I don't know." Seth admitted, knowing they had a show the next day. "There's a good chance he won't be if he is sore now..wouldn't want any more pulling on his back or shoulders..I'm truly sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry?!" Randy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You sure it was wise bringing him around me right now?"

"He needed to see." Roman told him. "Let John rest for now. I will see what I can do to help later."

"Help how?"

"Like your back last night."

"Is it that good?"

"Well with help. I will need to track my cousins down for something."

"Okay." Randy sighed, opening his eyes.

"We will be back in a couple hours." Roman told him. Randy nodded. Seth thought it wise to keep silent as he followed Roman out. Once in their own room Roman placed the needed call to Jimmy Uso. It took some talking on his part to convince them to let him get a hold of the muscle rub he knew they carried with them. Seth felt overwhelming guilt as he realized the load he had placed on Roman, Randy and John. He cared for each man as a friend and wished to take back his actions more than anything. He laid on the bed, resting and wishing he could disappear.

Roman met with Jimmy then sent Randy a text to let him know when John woke up. He sat in his room for now just watching TV.

John woke slowly a few hours later. He shifted and went to sit up in the bed, forgetting he was injured and cried out in pain when his back was pulled. "Fuck!"

John's scream made Randy jump. "Johnny?!" He looked his heart leaping. "Relax, Baby. Please take it easy."

"Sorry." John's jaw clenched in pain as he leaned back. "F-Forgot I was sore until I moved. Fuck...hurts worse than a kendo stick hit. "Sorry I woke you."

"It's fine, Baby. Just relax, Roman said to let him know when you are awake. He said he has a few things that may help you, like that salt he used on me last night."

A stubborn look came into John's eyes. "I'm not an invalid, Daddy. If Roman finds out Seth will get into trouble. I'll be fine."

"Too late for that. So tough shit, if Roman doesn't help you there is no way you are doing interviews let alone matches." Randy retorted.

"Shit. I didn't want Seth in hot water. I'll be fine to wrestle." As if to prove his point John rolled as if to grapple with Randy then stopped cold as piercing pain ran up his back. "F-Fuck."

"Stop it!" Randy snapped. "What's done is done. Seth is already in hot water so you playing macho isn't going to change it. So fucking take it easy until your Master gets here to help you!" Randy moved to grab his phone.

John jumped at Randy's stern tone, grunting as he laid back down. "Yes, Daddy."

"Better." He started to sent Roman the text and waited for the reply. "He said he would be over in a few minutes."

"Okay." John sighed, hating that he was hurting so badly. He hated being forced to take it easy.

Randy heard the knock on the door and went to get it, seeing Roman. "Left him behind?"

"Yeah...even though I think he should have been the one to treat John." Roman told him as he entered, holding a small grooming kit.

John sat up slowly, hearing Roman come in. "Hi, Master. Is Seth in trouble? It's not his fault." Worry filled his blue eyes.

"Don't worry about the trouble he is in." Roman told him. "Let me go prepare your bath." Roman headed for the bathroom. John's eyes lowered at Roman's response. He knew Seth was being punished and it made him feel badly. Roman stopped walking. "Stop it, Johnny...it was his fault and he got what he deserved." He continued to go prepare the tub.

"No it wasn't." John argued with Roman for the first time. "I'm the one who teased him at breakfast. Then when he had me tied I could have signaled to be freed at any time I wanted! I was honestly so turned on I didn't care that my back hurt until later. I should be punished...and hard." Roman stepped back out, hearing John.

"You were punished over a joke. He messed up. It is our job as Doms to assure our submissive's safety. He failed at that."

John sighed. "Just please...tell him I don't blame him. I'm afraid he won't want to tie me up anymore."

"Well he isn't allowed to for a while." Roman informed him. "That is part of his punishment."

John looked bummed at the news. That was his punishment too. "Yes, Sir."

"We can still play once I feel you are well enough. He just isn't allowed to. While you are more then just a toy, think of it like this. You are an expensive toy that belong to your Daddy and me. We allowed Seth to play with our toy and he broke it. So he isn't allowed to play with it again. Understand?"

"Yes." John nodded slowly. "But I like what he can do to me. I enjoy the restraints and things he does."

"I may not be as varied in my skills as Seth, but I do have some knowledge. Now he will play again. I just need to decide when." Roman headed back for the bathroom. "Come here, Johnny." John moved to stand, biting back a groan so that Seth would not get in more trouble as he walked to join Roman. The steam could almost be seen rising from the tub. "Okay, nice and easy."

John put a foot in and pulled it quickly back. "It's too hot, Master. I'll look like a steamed lobster."

"You will be fine...swear you and Randy both are babies." Roman chuckled.

"Hey." Randy called out from the door.

"Well, it's true. You whined and it made you feel better." Roman told him. John made a face and slowly stepped into the hot tub. "You will adjust quickly, John." John nodded, sinking down into the water and trying to relax. "You will see things will be for the best. I will not have Seth punished for too long. I can already tell he is remorseful for what he did. He just can't know I know and if I let him off already he will think I am being soft on him."

John nodded. "I can understand that. Thank you for being fair, Master." He let out a sigh as the water began to feel good. "On the bright side I felt like a bondage porn star in that position."

"It was an unsafe position for someone of your build." Roman said sternly.

He looked at Randy. "Did you two eat dinner?"

"No."

"Please order up for us then. You know what John eats. I'll have the same."

"Of course." Randy turned to leave the bathroom.

"Thanks, Daddy." John felt like a king being waited on and pampered. A small chuckle left

his lips.

"Well glad your spirits are better, Johnny. Now to get your body to match." Roman told

him.

"Just funny here I sit the submissive being pampered while dinner is ordered." John

chuckled. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"You are injured right now." Roman told him. "If anything it should be Seth doing your

duties. Your Daddy is quite cross with him though and best he stay away for now."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. Daddy was pretty pissed earlier." The water was soothing his

aching body more than he expected.

"He still is. You are very dear to him."

"As he is to me. I would honestly be lost without him." John admitted to Roman.

"So you see why he is cross with Seth. He placed your safety and his trust in him." Roman told him. "Now Seth may still be with me a time or two while still serving his punishment. He is not allowed to play unless I say so."

John nodded his understanding. "Yes, Master." His eyes held the look of almost hero worship. "You want to stay over tonight?"

"We shall see, John. I should check on Seth at least one more time even if I do stay."

"Okay." John paused. "Daddy couldn't get off today when we played. He didn't seem as heated as normal."

"He didn't?" Roman looked faintly puzzled.

"No...I didn't to either part of the comment." Randy commented from the door. "For some reason I didn't pick up on John or Seth like I normally do. Then when I heard John got injured he became my priority."

John began to put things together and his face paled. "So..today was the first time without Master Roman in a while. Does that mean he's the only one who gets you hot any more?"

"No, Baby...I was still heated. Just...It was just mine I was feeling. You have gotten me off when it was just the two of us."

Roman listened, his brows knitting together. "So somehow I am...I'm the cause of your...um...ability?"

Randy lowered his head, thinking before rubbing the back of his neck. "Damn...seems so."

"Guess that's why you're the only one who seems to be able to burn it out." John told Roman. "I tried once but it didn't work. Remember you never noticed it until we started playing with the Shield, Daddy."

"Yeah." Randy commented.

"I'm sorry, Randy." Roman commented. "I never meant to cause you trouble."

"I know. How were you suppose to know?"

"It doesn't change anything right?" The truth spilled out of John before he realized it. "I need you both."

"No, Baby...it doesn't change anything." Randy assured him. "I dealt with my...power for over a year."

John nodded, more at ease. "Good. I know it was just us for years, Daddy. But Master

gives so much to us both."

"I know, Johnny." Randy admitted.

"You guys brought more into my life as well." Roman admitted.'

John shifted in the water. "How long do I have to steam for?" He teased.

"Until the food arrives." Roman told him. "After you eat we will see how you are feeling. I

have something else to use on you if you still feel bad."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." On impulse John reached for the Samoan's hand, giving the back a

soft kiss.

"You're quite welcome, Johnny." Roman offered a faint smile. John closed his eyes as he

relaxed after releasing Roman's hand, wondering for a moment how it would feel to be

kissed by his Master as he had watched Randy do.

"Just relax, Johnny...I'll be back in for you." Roman made his way back to the main room.

Randy followed behind him.

John let his mind wander as his body relaxed in the hot water, imagining himself being

kissed sweetly by Roman while his Daddy stood behind him and kissed his neck. It was not

so much arousing as it was comforting at the moment. Roman partly closed the door before

walking away some.

"Does it bother you that your Baby seems to be spawning feeling for me?" Roman asked.

"What like you did me?" Randy retorted.

"Wh...well..."

"Don't you think to a point it was bound to happen?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Why should it? John is fine with the two of us."

"True."

"How do you feel about him though?" Randy tried to push.

"I don't know."

"Do you feel anything for him past a friend? Passed being your sub?"

"Maybe."

"Well, just don't hurt him."

"I would never mean to."

"Good...because if you did...no matter what we may feel now...I would have to hurt you." Randy said seriously.

Roman nodded. "Understood."

John drifted into a light rest, feeling secure with the two men nearby and at the moment

pain free due to the water. Roman looked back toward the bathroom. "Your Baby is very

resilient."

"I know...why."

"Well for now he is calm and relaxed. He may not need the ointment I have with me...if so

that is good."

"What's the chance he will be sore again once the muscle cools down again?"

"Could happen, but maybe he will still be more functional."

"Okay so what really is that stuff? Works better than any salt baths I seen before." Randy asked.

Roman gave a faint sigh. "A special blend of salts and herbs I get from a great aunt of

mine. Hard to get a hold of, luckily it doesn't take much to do the trick."

John rested until there was a knock on the door signaling the food had arrived. "You get

the food I'll check on John." Roman told Randy who nodded heading for the door. Roman

ducked into the bathroom, seeing John's eyes open. "How you feeling?"

"Better." John gave the younger man a smile as he yawned. "At least for now no pain,

Sir."

"Good. Food just got here I think." Roman went to grab a towel. "Hmm if we were not

checking out tomorrow I would say ask room service for extras." He brought it over.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." John felt a subtle change in the air between them as he took the towel and

stepped out but he could not put his finger on it. He wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I'm starving."

"Well your Daddy is waiting." Roman gave a faint smile, leading John into the main room.

"I got you two a porterhouse steak, roasted vegetables and side salads." Randy told them

lifting the lids. "Instead of the roasted veg I got a baked potato."

"Smells amazing." John commented as he walked toward the food.

"Thanks, Babe...well you seem to be walking better."

"Yeah, the bath did wonders." John admitted as he took his food and sat.

"I know...just hope it stay that way." Roman said.

John tore into his steak, stopping after a huge bite. "Damn, it was Load Day. I could have

had greasy tacos."

"Sorry, Babe. I forgot." Randy admitted as he ate his food. Roman looked over, shaking his

head before he went back to eating.

"It's okay. This is good." John went back to eating. "So, Master are you going to make my

Daddy feel good before bed to make up for earlier?"

Randy almost coughed, forcing his bite down. "Th-that was hours ago, Baby." Roman couldn't

help but gave a faint chuckle.

"I don't know if John wants me to make you feel better or he just wants a show."

"No, it's for my Daddy. He deserves it." John insisted all innocent blue eyes. "He's been

such a good, Daddy. He deserves a special treat."

"I'm fine, Johnny. Really." Randy insisted.

"I don't mind." Roman smirked, causing Randy to take a shaky breath.

"No fair that's cheating." Randy protested.

John just grinned as he ate. "Think about it while you eat, Daddy. You know how Master

can make you feel."

"You're both bad." Randy told them.

"But so good at it." Roman joked. John gave his boyfriend a wink as he ate, knowing the

suggestion he planted would eat at his Daddy. Randy tried not to shift in his seat, feeling

the energy pouring off both men.

"You both gonna drive me nuts."

"We aren't doing anything." Roman insisted. "Your own mind if playing tricks."

"I'm honestly not either, Daddy." John said. "You and Master just have so much chemistry

even the thought of being with him gets you going." He laughed. "I can't believe I'm not

jealous but I'm not."

"That's sweet, Baby...glad you so secure." Randy admitted.

"Come on, Randy. We know you have steam to burn off." Roman joked.

"Will you both focus on eating?!"

"I am." Roman insisted as he at some of the vegetables. John shoveled food into his mouth,

chewing to show Randy he was eating as he fought not to smile. He knew how the Samoan

could get under Randy's skin.

Randy felt almost determined to show them wrong. "I can't believe you two."

"What?" Roman asked.

"You know what."

"Hey, your Baby wants you relaxed and I wasn't here for the fun earlier." Roman smirked.

Randy rolled his eyes focusing back on his meal.

"Who would get who?" Roman smirked.

"Will you knock it off."

"We're talking about getting you off." The larger man gave a laugh.

"It's up to you, Daddy." John shrugged. "If you want to turn down the mind numbing

pleasure Master Roman can offer...hey, who am I to push you?" His blue eyes looked

innocent as he ate more.

"Reverse psychology? Really, Johnny?" Randy piped up.

John just chuckled as he ate. He knew it was only a matter of time. "Why do you always

have to put on a show of resisting, Daddy? Why can't you just give in and enjoy

yourself?"

"Because I am not worked up besides what you two are throwing off."

"So we think you're sexy...so what." Roman pursed his lips that turned to a smirk.

"Then fucking say it is for you and not because you want to help me. Because I didn't need

the help."

Roman set his food down, walking over to Randy turning his chair to lean over him. Randy

had to look up, seeing the larger man with almost matching eyes peering down. "Fine...I

want to take you...throw you on the bed and fuck you so hard you won't even think

straight." Randy gulped as his heart pounded his chest. Roman then stood back up with a

smirk. "Is that what you wanted?" He said totally deadpanned before he turned to return

to his meal. Randy just sat there stunned. John let out a shaky breath, hearing the sexy

Samoan's words, just starring at Roman speechless. Hearing him tease his Daddy was beyond

sexy.

Roman laughed, looking at the two older men between bites of his steak. John shook

himself, clearing his throat. "Damn, Sir. You can really paint a picture with words."

"Thanks, Johnny. Randy you can close your mouth now." Roman laughed again.

Randy shook his head. "Hey now."

"What?" Roman smirked. "You said that was what you wanted." John tried his best to focus

on eating and recover from Roman's words but his cock twitched at the mental image of

Roman fucking his Daddy raw.

John's excitement wasn't helping Randy to remain calm. Luckily he was almost finished.

"Guessing you like the idea." Roman told him. "You don't exactly hide well in those

shorts." Randy fought, almost choking then blushing.

John could not believe that Randy was blushing. His cocky boyfriend never blushed! "I

know I do." John admitted boldly.

"Johnny?!" Randy exclaimed. He just lowered his head, shaking it. "Am I just delaying the

inevitable?"

"Pretty much." Roman told him.

"Tell me you're not aching to be on the bed with Master taking you." John added. "We've

been together too long."

"Why do I even bother?" Randy stated.

"Beats me." Roman told him. "Or maybe it will be me beating you." He smirked.

John felt like he was going mad by all Roman's innuendos. "For fuck's sake will somebody

just fuck somebody?" He exploded, begging.

Roman laughed, standing up he put the rest of his plate on the tray. "How can you say no

to that Randy?" he asked as he slipped off his shirt.

"Fuck." Randy grumbled.

"Well, that is supposed to be the point." Roman told him, heading for the bed already working

on his belt. John smiled as he stood and slowly moved to sit in a chair by the bed to

watch.

"Told you Johnny just wanted a show." Randy commented as he got up, knowing he was

defeated.

"So what...you make it sound like a bad thing." Roman told him stripping rest of the way.

John sighed. Randy's attitude was making him feel selfish. "Never mind, Daddy. If you

really don't feel like it I'm sorry I'm pushing. I thought you enjoyed being with Master

Roman and me watching."

"I do, Johnny...I'm joking. I like when you do things too, but I know you're hurt." Randy got up leaving his plate on the table and started to remove the shorts he was in.  
John stood to remove the towel from around his waist and sat back down. "If you think I'm up for it of course I'll be happy to do whatever you two want."

"You need to take it easy, John." Roman told him. "Come on over, Randy...I won't bite. Well unless you want me to." He smirked with a lick of his lips. Randy couldn't help but give a shiver, his cock already hardening.

John panted, erotic images of his two Dom's in his head as his own cock thickened. "Feel free to k-kiss all you want." He said in a husky tone.

"Hmm seems your Baby got off on the lip lock." Roman mused. Randy made his way over. "I guess so."

"Well in that case." Roman reached to grab Randy by the back of the head and neck, pulling him closer. As he got close Roman leaned in kissing Randy hard and deep. The older man couldn't help giving a faint moan, his eyes drifting closed. At the moan Roman's tongue slipped past Randy's lips to caress his own.

John ran a hand over his hardening cock, squeezing it with a groan at the sensual sight. The two men were tall, with glorious bronze skin and they created an erotic image that made the older man moan. Randy shuttered in Roman's hold his lips faintly swollen from the pressure. "Go ahead and lay down." Roman licked his lips. "On your back...head toward the one side so your Baby can see all of us." Randy gave a faint pant as he nodded to move as instructed.

"You both look so good." John said lowly as he watched Randy move with lust darkened eyes.

"He does have a fine sculpted body." Roman commented as he went to follow Randy. He climbed between Randy's legs. "Just relax and let me work my magic."

"Som-sometimes I need to wonder if you really don't." Randy replied which Roman just chuckled at. He sat up on his knees before he started to suck on two of his fingers.

John watched each movement they made, the anticipation building. "Fuck, you are both magic as far as I'm concerned. E-everything you do drives me crazy." Roman looked with a faint smirk at John before he leaned over Randy as he removed his fingers. He went to kiss him again the same time working his wet fingers into the older man's ass. Randy moaned at the duel feeling his hips wanting to rise from the bed. John's hand began stroking his cock, gathering some of his pre-cum on the tip to add slip. The look on his boyfriend's face was one of sheer bliss as he was kissed. After a few minutes Roman shifted faintly trailing his lips to Randy's neck as he positioned his cock to take the place of his fingers. "Oh fuck." Randy cried as his body was being filled.

"Just breathe." Roman whispered in his ear before he went to kiss Randy's neck again. John's body gave a shudder of its own as he watched his Master kissing his Daddy's neck. He remembered when he had fantasized about his own neck being caressed while sandwiched between the two men.

Randy moaned as his body burned with not only his own lust but that of the two men that captured his heart. He gave a gasp as that thought crossed his mind. Both men were deeply ingrained in his heart and that would never change. John had such a longing to be on the bed with Randy and Roman to taste them and feel them but he knew he was still healing. His blue eyes drank in the sight as he squeezed his aching balls lightly with a soft moan.

Roman broke the attention to Randy's neck to turn his head looking at John. "That's good, Johnny." He told him. "Don't hold back...just watch your shoulders." He moaned as did Randy when Randy's spot was hit his muscles clenched slightly around Roman.

"F-Fuck..Y-Yes, Sir. Getting there." John moaned. "God, being forced to watch my Daddy take Seth and now you taking him...I want to get fucked so damn bad!" His own entrance clenched at the admission.

"We're just worried, Baby." Randy moaned. "Not wo-worth you getting hurt worse."

John stopped stroking himself and went after the items as quickly as he could. He unzipped his travel bag and rooted around before pulling out the thick, heavy dildo. It was even bigger than Randy, more on the lines of Roman and John used it at times while alone on the road. He carried it over to Randy as told along with a tube of lube. "Here, Daddy."

Roman slowed so Randy could focus. "Okay, Baby...on your back with your feet toward me and pull your legs back carefully. Gonna need you close enough so I can reach." He started to add some lube to the toy. John's heart raced as he climbed on the bed. He laid on his back and pulled his legs back slowly to reveal his entrance to Randy, his chest heaving slightly. "That's a good, Baby." Randy told him as he watched as he worked the large toy between John's cheeks. Roman moved to kneel still in Randy so he could help stop John from moving as the toy was pushed in.

"So willing so hot." The larger man said, looking down at John as Randy pushed the toy in, filling John up. John gave a pant as the toy entered his ass with no preparation. The hard toy was harder to take than a real cock but the older man wanted every inch.

"So big." He moaned, his muscles stretching to adjust.

"That's it...such a good, Baby." Randy told him as he went as far as he could reach. He then slowly slid it out and then back in. Once Roman saw Randy had a good pace he started up again, causing Randy to moan out. "Oh fuck...shit." He cried as Roman brushed over his spot time and time again.

John was so unbelievably turned on being this close to Randy and Roman while the head of the thick toy created jolts of pleasure over and over. He moaned, his eyes drifting closed so he could imagine the hard thickness filling him was his Daddy or Master, both images blurring in his head. "Yeah, Baby...to-touch yourself...cum for us." Randy moaned as he went to grab his own straining length until Roman swatted it away. "Damn." Randy panted as he looked up at Roman's face.

"Don't worry you'll get off." Roman moaned out.

John grabbed his leaking cock, moaning as he could feel the build up. "So fucking

good...ohhhhh!" His back arched slightly as the trembling sub came strong, his muscles squeezing the rubber toy so hard it was almost forced out of him.

"Oh fuck!" Randy cried as his own climax hit before he could even think otherwise even without being touch.

"There we go." Roman smirked down at Randy as he thrusted just a couple more times to reach his own peak.

John opened his eyes as he caught his breath, seeing the other two men cry out their climaxes. "Damn, that was good."

"Yeah, Ba-Baby." Randy panted as Roman slowly pulled out and moved to sit on the other side of Randy, looking at John.

"Guess see how good you feel in the morning." Roman told John.

"Feeling good right now." John grinned as he picked up his toy in his clean hand. "Like my cock?" He teased. "Biggest one they carried."

Roman chuckled. "How long you have that?"

"About six months." Randy mumbled, feeling drained.

"Eight inches of fun when Daddy is away but nothing beats the real thing." John moved so that he and Randy were facing the same direction, laying close to him. Randy's eyes already fought to remain open as always Roman seemed to drain the life out of him again.

John looked at Randy, seeing the man was about gone. "Damn, you wore him out with one round again, Sir. I've never been able to do that." He admitted.

"Guess he needed it." Roman moved off the bed. "Let him rest a bit." He leaned over kissing Randy's forehead.

"I'm fi-fine." Randy tried to protest.

"Sure you are...just sleep for a bit then you can get clean." Randy grumbled his eyes drifting rest of the way closed.

John kissed his Daddy's lips before climbing from the bed, walking over to Roman still holding the toy. "Mind if I rinse off in the shower, Sir?" He whispered.

"Think the hotel shower is big enough for two? I know the tub was."  
John was honestly taken off guard by the question as Roman never spent much one on one time with him outside of sex. He gave a small smile. "Should be, Sir. You are welcome to join me."

"Good." Roman smiled faintly, moving toward the bathroom. John followed his Dom into the bathroom, noticing thankfully the shower was plenty big enough for two. He sat the toy on the sink. Roman went to set the water. "Don't worry it won't be as hot as the bath."

"It's fine." John wondered why he suddenly felt excited butterflies being alone with Roman. He was feeling the new jitters he had with Randy five years ago. He moved togather two clean hotel wash clothes and the small bar of complimentary soap. A small nagging part of John wondered if he was betraying his Daddy by feeling this way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Relax, Johnny...it's no big deal." Roman then looked down. "Sorry."

John suddenly felt a fool for having all these complicated feelings while to Roman it was

nothing but a shared shower. "It's fine. You're right." He told the younger man, walking

over with the soap and clothes with a smile. "Ready when you are, Sir." Roman opened the

door stepping in, moving to make sure John could step in.

John stepped in behind Roman, the warm water creating a fog in the air. "Want me to get

your back, Sir?" He offered, sudsing up one of the clothes.

"Sure, Johnny." Roman kept his back to John. "Then I'll get yours...make sure to clean

that lube good."

"It's my duty and I enjoy it, Sir." John told the Samoan as he began to wash his strong

back with the cloth. It felt odd but nice to be touching Roman this way, not hurried or

in the middle of rough sex.

"You are a natural in your role, Johnny. Many train years for how you just are."

"Thank you, Sir." John thought of how drawn Roman was to Randy and how the Viper made him

work for everything. "Honestly..uh...do you find me too submissive? Do I bore you?"

"Define bore...yes I didn't need to chase you like I do your Daddy. That doesn't mean

you're boring though."

"I think you enjoy the chase." John told him as he washed his shoulders. "Randy and I are

complete opposites in so many ways."

"That is fine as long as you are compatible where is counts. Yes I enjoyed the

chase...but you see a year later I am still here." Roman told him.

"He still makes you chase him." John chuckled. "Like tonight...fighting you off for how

long even though he knew damn well he wanted it."

Roman laughed. "I guess you have a point there...it is fun seeing the Viper wiggle like a

worm on a hook."

"I think he likes being pursued. With me he was always the one in charge. I jokingly

called him Daddy at first because he was always looking out for me and the name stuck."

John stopped his washing. "Done with your back, Sir."

"Okay." Roman turned to face John looking at him. "So him calling you Baby...was just

natural progression then?"

"Yeah." John looked up at Roman, handing him the cloth and soap. "He called me Johnny for

a few years then it just kind of turned into Baby. You know...you and Randy's eyes are

almost the same color. You two have so much in common."

"Yeah I been told I have unusual eyes. Most Samoans have dark eyes." He was almost lost

looking at John before he mentally shook himself before taking the cloth.

John turned so his back was to Roman. "You do. Instead of dark eyes like Dwayne you have

these blue grays that turn almost steely at times. I like them." Damn, he sounded like a

chick talking about a guy's eyes!

"Thanks, John." Roman began to wash John's back careful not to rub too hard. "To some it

makes me seem a freak. That or they think they're contacts."

"Not a freak at all." John's eyes closed at the soft touch. "Feels nice. Hope I'm not too

sore tomorrow for the show."

"Same here, Johnny. Trust me the ointment is a last resort. It stinks."

"Oh. I wondered why you didn't seem to want to use it." John laughed then grew serious.

"Why is Randy always so drained after you play with him? He used to be able to fuck me

all night with breaks. He took me three times the night of our I Quit match...the locker

room, then twice at the hotel. I was so fucking sore."

"I don't know. He isn't as bad when he takes me. I guess it is the whole burning out

thing." Roman worked farther down John's back. "Then again it seem I have that effect on

quite a few people. He just seems the worse."

John shivered faintly at the touch. "Maybe because I never topped him then...or because

you two share that connection."

"Either may be a possibility. Do you remember how out of it he was when he was with Seth?"

John squinted his eyes in thought. "I remember it was his first time and he got off

pretty quick...he talked to thank Seth but he yeah he was out of it. I was still hard and

he passed out before he even noticed."

"So maybe something about the bottom role burns him out." Roman mused.

John nodded, spreading his legs as Roman neared his ass. "Maybe. To me being a bottom is

the best feeling in the world...well in sex that is."

Roman crouched to gently wash John's ass including between them. "Everyone is different.

Your Daddy is the only one that will ever get me to feel that."

"Did you like the feeling?" John asked as he let Roman work.

"Yes...but...Something in me, I can't just turn that power over to anyone. I don't know

why he was different." He stood back up. "As you said maybe it is whatever this connection

is me and him have." He took a deep breath. "Thank you."

John moved until he was facing the Samoan again. "No, thank you, Sir. Do you want me to

clean your front?"

"I wasn't thank you for washing me, John. I was thanking you for allowing me into you and

Randy's life. You didn't need to share him and yourself with me."

"Oh...you're welcome." John paused to look up at him. "Even a blind man could see the

chemistry you two have. It would have been selfish on my part to say no. Also, I'm

grateful to have you in my life. You've shown me things as my Dom no one else has."

Roman nodded. "Selfish or not you didn't need to. I am glad to help you with any exposure

you wish."

John studied the eyes of his Dom, seeing real warmth in them for the first time. "Thank

you, Master." He almost whispered.

Roman almost had to tear his eyes away. "John...what do you feel towards me?"

John gave a shaky breath. "A l-lot of things...some confuse me...things like respect,

admiration, devotion, come easy..then a few new things lately..things I expected to only

feel for Randy." He paused. "Am I making things awkward for you?"

"Just trying to piece it together, John." Roman looked back at him. Even with the water

all around them he licked his lips. "I guess like Randy was with me for so long."

John nodded, his heart pounding. "Randy will always be my Daddy and the love of my

life...but I think I'm starting to feel something for you too." He paused as if nervous

to go on. "I had a fantasy where you...were kissing me. You and Daddy both."

Roman raised a brow. "How were we both kissing you?"

John looked down, trying not to blush. "I was in the middle of you both. You were in

front..kissing me and Randy was behind me..kissing my neck." He coughed nervously,

knowing he was ruining a good thing by being forward. "Never mind, Sir."

"No...no." Roman took a hand under John's jaw lifting it. "Do you...want to see how it feels

to kiss me?" He huffed a nervous breath. "Just once...if we feel nothing...it never needs

to be brought up again."

John knew if he never tried he would never know. "Yes...I do. But, Daddy...Would he

mind?"

"I don't think he would." The hand went from John's jaw to his cheek. "As we said...just

once to see."

"Y-Yes." John looked at his Master. "Please...kiss me."

Roman actually felt more nervous now than when he kissed Randy the first time. It was

just instinct then. He was unsure what drove him this time as his hand slid behind John's

head before he leaned in, allowing their lips to brush against each other.

John's eyes drifted closed as their lips met. Roman was only the second man he had ever

kissed despite his sexual past. He let Roman lead as always, feeling safe and comforted

unlike the fire he felt with Randy but just as welcome. After a moment Roman pulled back.

He gazed at John's eyes a moment. "How about we finish the shower and get out before we use

all the hotel's hot water, then talk?"

"Yes, Sir." John nodded with a faint smile. "Washing ourselves or did you need me to wash

your front?"

"I think ourselves." Roman told him before he focused on working. John turned his

attention to cleaning himself, the once warm water of the shower turning cooler. Once

John was done Roman reached to shut the water and waited for John to step out first before he

followed him.

John grabbed the one remaining towel and handed it to Roman. "Here, Master. I need to ask

for more."

"Well, we check out tomorrow don't we?" Roman asked taking the towel.

"True. Guess it will be fine then." John waited on Roman to dry himself.

"Any head towels left?" Roman asked as he started to dry his body.

John walked to look. "Yeah...two." He handed one to Roman for his long hair while keeping

the other to dry off with.

"Thanks." Roman took it to towel dry his hair before wrapping it up. He watched John,

trying to think of where to begin.

John could tell Roman seemed nervous and at a loss and his heart sank. "I...I wasn't any

good was I?" He asked finally. "You seem uneasy."

"No...you were good." Roman told him looking at him. "I was...I think I just over thought

things. It was sweet, why I have a feeling sweet is not what you were expecting."

"Well, you're only the second guy I ever kissed but honestly no, Sir. Guess it just took

me off guard." John admitted. "I guess from someone like you I expected something...hard

and passionate...taking charge to taste me. It wasn't bad...just shorter than I expected

after I see the way you kiss Randy." The Roman from his fantasy had definitely seemed

more into him but maybe that's all it was.

"I wouldn't mind...I don't know why...I felt, nervous kissing you. When I kissed and even

do kiss Randy, I just do it. I didn't think about it first."

John nodded, looking down. "It's fine...you and Randy come naturally. You can't force a

feeling." John felt more sad by the admission than he expected he would. He took a

breath. "Want to go check on my Daddy with me?"

"Sure, Johnny." Roman hated the sadness he felt from the older man. That was the last he

wanted. He had enjoyed the calm safe feeling the older man felt when they kissed no matter

for chaste and brief it was.

John walked to the next room, seeing his Daddy still laying on the bed. He decided to just focus on him and not the disappointment that somehow he did not bring out the same passion in his Master that Randy did. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning to brush his hand over Randy's forehead. "Hey, Daddy. You hear me?"

Randy mumbled slightly his eyes trying to open. "Hey, Babe." He gruffed out, even rougher from the half sleep state. Roman had followed John to check on Randy.

John could tell Randy was still exhausted. "Go back to sleep, Daddy. You're still tired." He whispered before looking at Roman. "I think I'll go to bed too. Long day."

"Need...to wash." Randy told him as he began to move. "Plus laying odd." He slowly went to sit up.

"You sure, Randy?" Roman asked and the older man nodded. "Okay." He walked closer to the bed. "Let me give you a hand."

John jumped up, needing something to do. "I'll go set the shower." He headed for the bathroom.

"I miss something?" Randy asked looking at Roman.

"Yeah...maybe." He filled Randy in when John was out of earshot. The older man looked at him.

"Were you nervous because you thought I would react bad?"

"No...maybe worried I don't feel for him like he thinks he does me. Maybe not being what he expects. Randy, it took you almost a year for you to come around." Randy lowered his head. "Hey, can't rush it, but I could feel the difference tonight."

Randy nodded. "Well don't rush it and if you ever just feel it with him, just try again. As you said you over thought it." He continued for the bathroom. "Sorry if I'm a little slow, Baby."

"It's okay." John offered a faint smile as he stood by the running shower. "I'm sorry but we're out of towels. Do you need me to dress and go ask for some at the front desk?"

"No...do we have any from earlier that may be dry enough. I just want to get clean enough to not dirty the bed if I move." Randy looked down seeing his dried cum on his lower stomach.

"I'll go see. Go ahead and hop in the shower if you want." John told him, taking off. Randy got in closing the door to begin washing. Roman just watched to make sure he was okay he realized Randy was right. He was over thinking, over analyzing things. John looked through the used towels, finding one that seemed dry enough. He looked forward to just curling up beside his Daddy and getting some rest.

Randy was done by the time John returned. "You always this fast?" Roman wondered.

"Well it's late and didn't want the water to wake me too much." Randy said.

"Here, Daddy." John handed him the towel. "This one seemed okay."

"I'm sure it is fine." Randy thanked him as he took it to dry off.

"John, how about you take the middle tonight?" Roman suggested.

"Okay, Sir." John honestly did not care where he slept as long as he could be by Randy. Randy dried and headed back for the bedroom. He looked the bed over. He just went to pull the top cover off tossing it down before climbing on the right side of the bed. John climbed in the middle, curling on his right side. He yawned, his eyes drifting closed.

Roman took the left after shutting the light. "Night, Guys."

"Night, Roman...Baby." Randy leaned over to kiss John's shoulder.

John moved so that he and Randy were close in the dark. "Kiss me?" He whispered. "Not my shoulder." He needed to feel wanted and desired by his boyfriend.

"Of course, Baby...you were just facing the wrong way." Randy reached for John in the dark brushing his face before leaning over to kiss him softly. "Better?" He whispered.

John shook his head before whispering, his voice husky. "No...please...kiss me like you do sometimes." He remembered how Roman and Randy had kissed earlier. "Like you...can't get enough of me." Randy moved move on his side to face John. He slipped his hand behind John's head to pull him closer until their lips met. He soon drew the kiss tighter. Their lips massaging the others until he parted his lips slightly to allow his tongue to wet John's lips.

John's eyes drifted closed although it was dark, getting lost in the kiss as he always did with Randy. He gladly parted his own lips so that their tongues could meet, gently caressing each other. Hearing them Roman rolled on his side away from them. He almost felt like an intruder on a private moment. Randy panted faintly for breath as the kiss broke. "Better now?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yeah...I love you so much, Big Daddy." John whispered. "Goodnight." He knew that no matter what happened with Roman he would always have Randy's love and that was enough.

"Night, Baby." Randy relaxed closing his eyes. John fell asleep within minutes, pressed against his lover's body. The next few weeks flew by with no major issues. It was time for Randy to leave the road for a few days to handle the business back in Nevada


	7. Chapter 7

Randy gave a shaky breath as he checked over his bags. "Well, Baby. See you in a few days."

John neared Randy with concern in his eyes. "Okay. Please keep me informed, Daddy. I wish I could be there for support."

"I'll be fine, Baby...as far as I know I won't even see him."

John nodded. "Okay. I'll miss you."

"You too." Randy moved to give John a long good bye kiss. "Now don't give Roman and Seth too much of a hard time while I'm gone." Randy headed out to catch a cab to the airport.

John looked around the empty room after Randy was gone. He was so worried about the situation in Nevada but knew it would not do any good to stew. It was morning so he decided to grab breakfast then maybe hit the gym. He pulled out his phone and sent Roman a text. #Ran just left. Going to eat then hit the gym.#

Roman got the message looking. #Seth and I are gonna eat in room today. You rooming next stop right?#

John wondered if it would feel odd rooming with the two men without Randy but it was better than being alone. #Sure. Beats sitting and worrying about Randy. Thanks.# John headed down to the hotel eating area for breakfast.

Seth was sitting on the bed trying to wake up. He had served his punishment well and been released from the cock cage with all forgiven. "That John?" He asked Roman.

Roman read the message then looked over at Seth. "Yeah...he's rooming with us after we go to the next hotel tomorrow."

"Okay." Seth got up to dress for the day. "Sounds fine to me. It will seem strange without Randy around."

"I know...and I know John is a grown adult, but without his Daddy, as his Master I want to make sure he isn't alone if he needs someone."

Seth nodded. "How's the whole thing with John anyway? Have you tried to kiss him again?"

"No." Roman admitted. "I just need to trust my instincts and hope John doesn't freak out when I do try."

"It will be fine, Sir. Don't talk about it. Just do it." Seth gave the Samoan a smile. "I can see it all over his face every time he looks at you...especially the other day when you were kissing Randy...he wants you to."

"I guess the moment will present itself somehow."

"Yeah. He seems to have gotten even closer to Randy lately if that's possible." Seth chuckled as he dressed. "But with his sex drive and Randy away I hope we can keep up with him. Either that or he gets really familiar with that toy of his." The two tone haired man shook his head at the thought of the huge toy John carried with him.

"Oh you see his...beast?" Roman chuckled as he moved to place the order for breakfast.

"Yes...damn...I don't know how he uses that. Those toys have so little give and it's got to be 8 or 9 inches." Seth shuddered. "I wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

"More how thick...that thing is thicker than any guy I've seen. Maybe even..." Roman paused with a smirk brushing his face.

"Getting an idea, Sir?" Seth saw the smirk on the Samoan's face.

"If he can handle that...wonder if he could handle both of us?"

Seth licked his lips. "Fuck, I don't know but it sounds hot. I'll bet even with all John's experience he's never been dp'd before."

"No clue unless we ask." Roman admitted hearing the door. "Wow, food's fast today." He went to answer it, grabbing the tray after signing the slip. He kicked the door shut. "Okay, so I got you your normal egg white omelet and fruit cup." He set them on the table before sitting.

"Thanks, Sir." Seth sat and joined Roman into digging into his breakfast.

Later that day Randy sent a text to John and Roman assuring them he got in okay and that he was getting settled in his hotel for the night.

John was relaxing alone in his room when he got the text. He replied. #Thanks, Daddy. Room seems quiet without you. Miss you already.#

#It's only a few days. We've done it before. You still have the others there.#

#Yeah but not the same as my Daddy to hold and kiss me. God, I am a chick.# John chuckled as he curled on the bed watching TV.

#I know Babe. It's only a few days. Your Master normally doesn't seem to mind holding you in my absence.#

#I know, Daddy. Take care of yourself.# John sent the text before closing his eyes, the TV running in the background for sound. Randy tried to rest, but he couldn't help his mind wandering to the events of the next day. After dinner sleep claimed him as he was mentally drained.

Next morning Roman and Seth were packing to drive out when Roman decided to text John. #Heading out in 10, you want a ride?#

John heard the text go off and replied. #Sure. Thanks.# He was tired after not resting well, worrying about his Daddy and sleeping alone but he was dressed and his clothes were packed.

#Meet you in lobby.# "John's riding with us. I didn't see the point of two cars if we going the same way." Roman filled Seth in.

"Makes sense." Seth agreed.

Ten minutes later John was down in the hotel lobby with his bags and dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans as he waited on Roman. Roman and Seth got off the elevator only a few moments after John. "Sorry, Man...took a little longer than planned." Roman told John, seeing him waiting.

"No problem. Just got here." John gave the two men a smile. "I'm grateful for the company. Didn't sleep well last night." Seth looked in sympathy at the older man.

"Well, I guess Seth or I will drive then and you can try to rest." Roman told him. "Come on." He headed for the front doors. John followed the men, pulling his large suitcase along.

Roman took the lead on the four hour drive to the next town. Once there they checked into a suite room for the three of them to share. John looked around the room, taking in the large rooms. "This is nice. Better than even a lot of suites I've been in...bigger than the last one."

"Well, you know that depends on the chain we are in. We have a bedroom separate from the main area." Roman pointed out.

"Nice." John walked to look at the bedroom, seeing a king size bed. Seth and Roman followed behind to check out the room. "Great one bed. I'm going to be delegated to the pull out aren't I?" Seth pretended to groan.

"We might be able to have you fit. Right, Johnny?" Roman stated. "And if not I can grab the pull out, they are quite nice in these places."

"Sure we can fit you." John seemed a little hesitant to say the next part. "If you don't mind, Sir...would you share the bed with us? Seemed so lonely without Randy last night." He cursed himself for sounding so needy.

"I meant if there wasn't enough room in the bed, John." Roman tried to assure him.

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" Seth joked.

"No! I just didn't know you liked to...um...cuddle." John stammered, blushing.

"Trust me he does...I woke up with him on my chest a few times." Roman told John.

"Oh." John looked at a loss.

Seth chuckled. "It's okay, John. I know I'm not your Daddy. Let's check out the bathroom."

"Go ahead, Guys." Roman told him as he went to set up his one suitcase.

John and Seth walked into the large bathroom with a shower, two sinks and a whirlpool bath. "Nice." Seth admired the large tub.

John nodded. "It is. Definitely one of the best suites in awhile."

Seth popped his head out. "Hey, Roman...isn't this above our normal budget?"

"Relax." He called back. "It's a three way split remember?"

"Don't worry about the money, Seth." John smiled. "We need a nice room when we travel." The two men walked back to rejoin Roman.

"Seth can be a bit is a tightwad at times." Roman dryly joked.

John laughed, taking a seat to kick off his shoes. "I figure I work hard for my money so I can enjoy it."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Well, I do admit this place is nice."

"I'm sure you have more then a nice nest egg built for yourself, Johnny." Roman commented as he moved to the couch to sit.

"Yes." John said simply. His hand moved to brush over the ever present necklace as he thought of Randy. "You think he'll have to see Dean?" He asked out of nowhere.

Seth sighed. "John, you're only driving yourself crazy worrying."

"I don't know how those things work." Roman admitted. "I don't see why he would. It's not like a trial where the accused can face their accusers."

John nodded, going silent. Seth tried to think of something to grab John's attention. "Hey, John...they got new toys in on Sweet Restraints and Adam and Eve. Want to check them out with me?" He asked as he moved to grab his tablet and moved into the bedroom to sit on the bed. John shook himself and smiled. "Sure." He stood and moved to join Seth in the bedroom. Roman decided to watch TV to distract himself. He was faintly worried they had not heard from Randy yet. How long does it take to make a statement?

John and Seth were hunched over the tablet. "I want one of those." John said, pointing to a camo ball gag. "I want something that will really stretch my jaw. The one you have is small." Seth laughed. "A little role play fun huh? You as a new recruit?" John nodded furiously. "Always wanted a role play. Add it to your cart. I'm paying."

After a little while Roman got up, heading into the bedroom. "You boys behaving?"

John nodded. "Just buying toys, Sir." He pointed to a leather blindfold on the page. "One of those, Seth. I'd love to do a roleplay where I'm grabbed and blindfolded by three...intruders...or crazed fan stalkers." Seth just laughed and hit the add to cart button. "You're up to 150 dollars, John."

"Something tells me he doesn't care." Roman stated. "And where are these being shipped to?"

Seth looked at John. "Uh...I guess my place. I make it there every few weeks." John replied. He looked at Roman. "You ever roleplay, Sir? I never had the chance before."

"Not really." Roman admitted. "Well, beside the talking down we do with you at times."

"Would be fun to try." John looked a little sheepish. "Force fantasies get me hot. I asked Daddy a few years ago to sneak in like an intruder and pretend to...um force me but the thought upset him so I dropped it." Seth looked up from the tablet. "Some guys don't see it's only play, John."

"And more so now I don't think he would be comfortable with that." Roman admitted as he moved over to the bed sitting up near the head of the bed leaning on the headboard.

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. I would never ask him to after what happened." He sighed, looking at the toys in the cart. "I wasn't thinking. Just cancel the order, Seth."

The younger man looked at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Guess some things are better kept for porn." John told him, thinking of his Daddy again.

"Keep it, Seth." Roman told him. "There are times your Daddy may wish to excuse himself from play. You want them...get them. Plus they can be used for play without the forced aspect."

Seth nodded. John grew thoughtful. "Would you both like to roleplay with me later tonight? Maybe be a nice distraction."

The two tone haired man gave a playful smirk. "Sure, John. Never role played before but how different can it be than playing a wrestling character?"

"Sure let me know what you may have in mind, Johnny." Roman told him. "We are up for new things."

John's face lit up. "You guys still have those skeleton masks?"

"We may...I honestly don't remember." Roman commented. "If not wardrobe may have them...then again that was years ago. Any clue, Seth?"

Seth shrugged. "Beats me,"

"It's okay." John assured them. "Maybe tonight you guys sneak up on me either as a robber intruder or fan stalkers wanting a piece of me. Don't go easy on me. Restrain me, force me, use me...whatever you want. Unless I say red me crying stop doesn't mean shit." Seth could not help grinning at the kinky idea. "I can be a bad guy. Sounds fun."

"You play a bad guy anyway." Roman joked. "We will plan something."

Seth grinned. "Sure, John. We'll make it fun for you. Tonight you're just a hot piece of ass." John swallowed, anticipation building. "Thank you both."

"Yeah sure." Roman felt the distraction would be nice for both of them.

Seth saved the order and sat the tablet down. "So, what do you two want to do now?" John glanced at the time. "Actually I have a an interview in a half hour. Sorry, Guys. Local radio station."

"Wow, an afternoon interview. Have fun." Roman told him.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few hours." John moved to gather his hat and look up the address on his phone. "You'll text me if you hear from Daddy?"

"Sure will, Johnny." Roman assured him. After John left Roman looked at Seth. "If I don't hear something soon I am going to message him. I thought he was going to contact us before he went."

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything in front of John." Seth admitted as he moved to dump his green travel bag out, ropes and various bondage items.

Roman laughed lightly. "Why do you look like a kid on Christmas morning at the idea of playing an intruder."

Seth grinned broadly as he dug through the stuff. "Yeah, kind of fun to play a part. Actually always liked watching those force fantasy porns myself."

"Well, open to suggestions of plans then."

"Hmm...so many different things. We going the robber route or the stalker fans?" Seth asked thoughtfully.

"I think John would enjoy the fan route more." Roman replied.

Seth gave a devilish smirk. "Well, then imagine we're two perverted fans just lusting over that ass. Maybe we followed him back from a show. We jump him, restrain him and just use him like a toy. He wants a force fantasy we fucking give him one...spanking, pulling hair, the whole works."

"Even though he doesn't have much hair to grab."

"Yeah, not like we do." Seth agreed. "Then we use him however the hell we want. Taunting him about what a big tough guy he thinks he is...He'll love the shit."

Roman nods. "That works."

Seth looked through his stuff. "Hmm...random fan would have rope not bondage gear." He sat the cuffs aside.

"I guess that depends on the fan." Roman laughed.

"Cuffs would be easier to just snap on though." Seth reasoned. "I doubt John will make it easy on us."

"Well, he wants realistic...guess I'll be the brawn between us." Roman snickered.

"Yeah, be kind of fun John playing harder to get." Seth chuckled. "I like a small challenge."

"I guess all my family scrapping will come in handy." Roman smirked.

The guys hung out and chattered a few hours before Roman got a text from John. #Anything from Daddy yet?#

Roman grabbed the phone when he heard it. He gave a sigh. #No. I'll try him myself, maybe he got distracted.#

John's heart pounded as he rode back toward the hotel. #Please do. I'm on my way back in a cab and fucking worried sick.#

Roman sighed as he wrote Randy. #Where are you? We have a worried Baby on our hands.# Roman put the phone down. "That was John first. I lost track of time and never wrote Randy."

"Fuck...yeah we need to see he's alright." Seth agreed as he looked on. "Then we'll all feel better."

"Just did...hope we get a reply before John returns." Roman told him.

"Me too." Seth hurried to hide the restraints he left out from John's view.

About ten minutes passed when Roman got a reply. #Sorry damn place was a dead zone. Then ran into Cynthia there of all people and places. Back at hotel now. See you day after tomorrow. Let my Baby know I'm sorry.# Roman read the message out loud to Seth.

"That's a relief." Seth grinned. As if on cue John came almost busting through the door a few minutes later. "You guys hear anything?" He panted, catching his breath.

"Just a moment ago, Johnny. Take a breath." Roman told him. "The hospital was in a dead zone and he just got back to his hotel."

"Okay. So he's fine?" John asked hopefully as he tried to calm down.

"Yeah, he's fine. He said he was sorry to worry you and that he will see us the day after tomorrow."

"Oh.." John's body relaxed visibly as he took off his hat and shoes. "Good. I could hardly focus on the interview."

"Fuck, Johnny I'm sorry, That was partly bad on my part I should have at least try to reach him sooner." Roman apologized.

"It's fine. Really." John gave him a dimpled grin as he sat. "What have you guys been up to? Relaxing?"

"Yeah relaxing, talking."

"So...when do you guys want to do my role play? I could use a good stress release." John commented as he leaned back.

"Maybe after dinner...or during...debating." Roman told him. "How about you are invited to met with a fan. Who just happens to be Seth here. Things will go from there?" He was partly asking Seth and John since they hadn't worked details yet.

"Works for me but if we do it during dinner won't you guys be hungry? I grabbed a bite after the interview." John said. Seth nodded at Roman. "I like it."

"Could order something now and then a smaller meal later for the sake of the play?" Roman suggested.

John nodded. "That works. Just know, Sir when I play I'm John Cena the wrestler not your sub. I might not be as easy to get as I normally am."

"That's what we want, Johnny." Roman told him. "I think I will be out of view to begin with. Let me talk a few things with Seth in private." He smiled. The guys ordered dinner. Seth and Roman talked over details away from John while they waited on the food.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later it was time for the fun. John was dressed in cargo shorts, red boxers and a T-shirt. He had just ordered a small meal for the play, not wanting to waste food.

"I'll be back, John." Seth said, heading for the bedroom area. "When I come back it starts. Remember your safe word."

Roman followed Seth into the bedroom, shutting the door. "So, we have the base idea right?" Roman confirmed as Seth removed the shirt he was wearing for one of John's merchandise shirts from the suitcase. It was easily two sizes too big.

"Yeah I look so fucking stupid." Seth groaned, pulling on two of John's wrist bands they had found in his bag. "Like a toddler wearing Daddy's clothes."

Roman chuckled. "Sorry, Man didn't have time to get one in your size." He turned Seth, pushing him lightly. "Now get out there and play the gushing fan hiding the meeting from your big bad boyfriend."

Seth groaned again. "Restraints are on the bed. Didn't know if you wanted any." He moved toward the door.

"The under the bed ones? Never mind I'll check while you play host." Roman smirked.

John looked up as Seth walked out, trying to stay in character and not laugh. The food had arrived while Seth dressed and sat on the table in front of John, salmon and small salads. "Mr. Cena! I was so excited to finally win a chance to meet you!" Seth gushed, reaching to shake John's hand. "I"m Tyler. I've been a fan since your OVW days." John shook the offered hand with a grin.

"Please have a seat. And call me John. I love meeting fans." Seth sat, beaming at the older man. "This makes my entire year! I've been to so many of your shows! I caught this shirt at a house show last month!"

Roman kept the bedroom door cracked open to hear where things were before he started to get the room ready. Seeing it was the under the bed set he worked the straps under the mattress, setting it for the large size. He then went to get dressed in black dress pants and a bright blue dress shirt. He left the top two buttons open and the cuffs rolled a little to show the bottom of his tattoo. He then went to slick his hair pulling it back in a neat ponytail.

Meanwhile Seth's gushing had taken on a more flirty undertone as they ate the meal. "I heard rumors that you're into guys, John. Is that true?" He tossed a strand of his long hair over his shoulder. John pretended to look a bit shocked. "Um...actually yeah. I don't flaunt it but I'm not ashamed. But I have a guy so I'm not looking."

"Shame." Seth leaned forward in the chair, almost batting his long eyelashes. John looked a little annoyed. "Sorry, Tyler. This is strictly a contest win. I'm not looking for more."

Roman by this point stood by the door listening wondering how long to make either guy stew before he makes his appearance. He pulled out his phone hoping Seth remembered his sending a message. #Hey, Sweets where you at? You better be behaving.#

Seth heard his phone go off and jumped. "Just a moment, John." He made a show of reading the text and replied. #Having my award dinner with John Cena...Don't I always? Love you Baby.# "It was no one, John. Just my boss about work." Seth leaned forward again. "So tell me all about yourself. Every last detail."

Roman chuckled, taking a deep breath to calm back down. #I warned you about going.#

Seth looked annoyed as the phone went off again, typing furiously. #It was only one dinner, Baby! I'm right in the middle of it. We'll talk later. It's in our hotel room so give me some space.# "Sorry, John." John looked annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"Look, if you're gonna play on your phone I have other things..."

"NO! Stay! I'll turn it off!" Seth made a show of turning his phone off and tossing it aside.

John smiled. "Okay. But I need to be leaving soon anyway."

Roman took the cue since the phone was off he waited a moment as if to send another message with no reply. A moment later he slammed the bedroom door open as if it was the front door. "What the fucks going on here!" He scowled. He looked toward Seth. "Give you space?! What the fuck you trying to pull on me bitch?"

Seth shrunk back while glaring at Roman defiantly. "It was just a dinner, Ro! Can't I have one dinner with my idol?" John looked at Roman in pretend confusion and righteous anger. "Look, I don't know who you are to come in here like this but degrading terms like bitch will get you nowhere."

Roman looked at John. "I can talk to him however I want. He's my boyfriend." He looked back at Seth. "Why the fuck I don't know...damned easy ass try to hop any dick he can." He scoffed. "Just dinner but you ask for space. Yeah I can just bet the space you wanted!" He looked back at John with a cocky smirk. "Fuck, he ain't much."

John made a show of trying to compose himself as he looked at Seth. "Why do you stay with this jerk?"

Seth shrugged. "He's sexy."

John shook his head, looking at Roman. "Look, I'm not fighting with you. Maybe I should just go."

"Yeah maybe you should." He looked at Seth. "Then I can show my boy here proper respect." He scoffed. "Fucking told you your great idol was nothing but a punk ass."

"Oh, hell no." John glared as he stood from the table. "I'm not leaving so you can abuse your lover." He then looked at Seth. "You need to leave this guy. It isn't safe." He turned back to Roman. "And I don't want your boyfriend. As I told him before I have a man already. A wrestler."

"Yeah, which of you two is the bitch there? You all nothing but over glorified stuntmen." Roman stepped closer to John.

"They are not! John can bench press over 500 pounds." Seth whined.

John's teeth were gritted as he glared up at Roman. "You want to see what a stuntman can do? I'm not like Tyler. You can't intimidate me."

"Go ahead try it...make you my bitch too. You don't even know how to handle a real man." Roman smiled with a faint smirk. He was sadly using some lines he had heard himself growing up coming from a wrestling family.

"I'm no ones bitch!" John lunged at Roman, of course not full strength to avoid wrecking hotel property. Seth rushed over to watch in pretend horror.

Roman went to act as though he was going to grapple John down. "Oh yeah, pretty boy. Don't have all your fans cheering you on this time."

"Roman! Stop! You'll violate your parole!" Seth pretended to protest. "I'm not bailing you out this time?"

"Parole?" John seemed to panic as he struggled with Roman.

"Yeah, he did seven for armed robbery and sexual assault." The younger man admitted. John's face went from pissed to freaked out as he fought to separate himself from the Samoan.

"Shut the fuck up, Bitch." Roman snapped at Seth as he struggled to pull John to his feet in a headlock. "And take that fucking shirt off." He started to try to drag John toward the open bedroom.

Seth pretended to remove the shirt reluctantly. "Let me the fuck go!" John choked out as he fought Roman dragging him. "You hurt me you'll go away for a very long time. Is it worth it?"

"Trust me...you won't snitch when I'm done with you." Roman moved to hoist him over his shoulder. "Tyler, go cut that thing...I need something to shut his mouth with."

Seth nodded, while almost pretending to pout. "Why do you have to ruin my perfect night? After all I did for you in prison!" He went to grab scissors. "I get the shirt he's wearing then!" John began to struggle on Roman's shoulder. "Tyler call the police! I was only trying to help you!"

"He knows better than to snitch on me, Cena." Roman carried John into the bedroom, tossing him on the bed. A lustful leer was on his face. "This will be fun...Come on, Doll. You know you're dying to see what he packs under those shorts."

John gasped as he fell on the bed. "What? No! I thought you were going to kick my ass!" Seth looked John over before nodding slowly. "I kind of have always wondered." The older man gave Seth a look of one betrayed. "Tyler! What the fuck?" He went to move from the bed.

Roman moved to shove John back down. "Shut the door, Doll." He kept his focus on John. "See you may be big guy to all the woman that fawn over you. Even my guy other there. I'm not so easy and it's been awhile since I had a new ass to break."

Seth moved to shut the door. John glared up at the smug Samoan. "Well, you won't be breaking in this ass! I fucking dare you to try and touch me again!"

"I like wild ones." Roman smirked as he went to remove his belt. "More fun to break. Just like I see I need to do with Tyler there."

John went to move while Roman worked on his belt but was shocked when Seth jumped to pin his arms to the bed. "What the hell, Tyler?" John thrashed, trying to escape. "He wants to fucking hurt us both!"

"My Doll knows how to be a good boy when he wants to." Roman smirked, walking to the head of the bed, pulling out the first cuff from hiding. He went to secure John's first wrist.

John panicked as he felt his first wrist being secured. "Stop! N...!" His scream was cut off as Seth clasped a firm hand over the wrestler's mouth, muffling him while the other helped hold him down to the bed. "See, I'll be good, Ro, if I get to play too." Seth told Roman sweetly.

"I'll let you play...I just don't like when you go off alone." Roman told him as he moved to secure the other hand. "Now take care of that shirt like I told you. Use the headband that came with those bands to keep it in his mouth."

Seth nodded, sliding from the bed to grab the shirt, cutting a piece of it. Of course as soon as John's mouth was freed he used the opportunity to "call for help" but not as loud as he could actually scream. "Help! Someone help!"

Roman went to grab John's jaw squeezing it. "Shut your mouth or I will cut your tongue from your mouth." He warned him with a cold glare.

John showed his first sign of fear, pretending to tremble at the threat. "You wouldn't dare."

"Here." Seth handed Roman a large wad of the destroyed shirt. "I'll grab the headband."

"Do you really want to test that." Roman smiled taking the cloth from Seth. "This will be easier." He started to wad the cloth into John's mouth before holding his jaw to keep it in his mouth. John's blue eyes shot daggers at Roman as he gave a muffled protest.

Seth walked over with the headband, the back sliced. "Here. I cut it so the ends could be knotted easier."

"You're learning, Doll." Roman took the band with one hand and then held part of it in place as he wrestled to get the ends behind John's head to tie them.

John pretended to struggle but soon he was restrained and tightly gagged. "He does look sexy helpless like that." Seth admitted, pretending to get into it. "And I can play with him any way I want?"

"No riding...your ass is mine. Other then that...sure." Roman nodded.

"What are you gonna do with him? No killing my idol." Seth said, running a hand down John's bound body to squeeze his clothed cock, getting an indignant grunt from their captive.

"No promises...depends if he is going to squeal on us once we are done. You won't last inside, Doll."

John knew it was only playing but his heart raced, body pumping adrenaline and he was so turned on his head spun. "Maybe he'll like it. He's hard already." Seth gave the member another squeeze. "What are you going to do with him? A good rough fuck?" John shook his head no furiously while the raw lust poured off him in waves.

"Yeah. Open him nice and good." Roman smirked as he went to remove his dress shirt. "Go ahead, Doll open his shorts. Let's see what we have. Watch it I think he may be a kicker."

True to Roman's word John kicked at Seth as soon as the man reached for his cargo shorts. "You better behave. Roman knows how to break bad boys." Seth warned as he wrestled the shorts and boxers down John's moving legs and off. "Damn...he looks good." John turned his head away as if he was humiliated by being so exposed, closing his legs as best he could but his cock stood at full attention.

"Playing hard to get...but we see the truth...don't we, Doll?" Roman smirked as he removed his belt and started to remove his pants. "His body is practically screaming for some cock."

John felt he should be protesting, being the moral wrestler with a boyfriend. He gave Roman his best puppy eyes, the ones Randy often spoke of while shaking his head no furiously. Seth tried not to break character at the pet name Doll for him and laugh. "Yeah..maybe he likes it rough too. I know you turn me on by putting me in my place."

"Yeah he trying to say no, but those eyes are just begging." Roman removed his pants, stripping himself bare to expose his own hard cock. "Bet he never tangled with something like this though." He commented as he took a good hold of it.

John tried to remember his wide eyed look he had gave the first time he saw the Samoan's large cock and replicate it. Seth grabbed John's legs, forcing them apart so that he was fully exposed. "Look at that ass! I stare at it every time he's in the ring."

Roman went to grab one of the cuffs from the bottom of the bed and secured John's one ankle. "So what did you want to do with him?" He asked before moving to the other leg.

Seth looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I don't trust his mouth on my dick..." He remembered their previous talk of dp'ing John. "Why don't we both share his ass at the same time?" John was genuinely taken off guard by the suggestion as he had never taken two cocks at once and Seth and Roman were both thick as hell.

"Hmmm we may need to free his legs for that. Plenty of lube too." Roman pondered the options. For that it was best John be free since one of them would need to be under John. "We need to get him flipped over."

"Just a moment." Seth ran to grab a pair of loose cuffs from the pile of toys. "I'll help you flip him and we can cuff his hands behind his back. He can't fight us both. This is like my fantasy!" He gushed like a zealous fan boy.

"Good thinking. Free his hands, cuff him then free the legs." Roman instructed. "I'll take under him...I can support his weight better than you I think."

"Okay, but be careful." Seth warned as he moved to free John's wrists. "I've watched this guy in the ring for years. He's fucking strong." John tried not to show his amusement. It was fun playing hard to get and forcing the two men to get rough and dominate him.

"I'm not a slouch either." Roman reached to grab the back of John's neck to push him up into to sitting position. He then grabbed John's shirt, ripping it up over his head before wrestling John's massive arms to get them behind his back, careful not to over extend them this time.

"I get to keep that shirt." Seth announced as he cuffed John's hand, careful they weren't too tight. He loved playing the obsessed fan boy. He groped John's bare chest eagerly, pinching a nipple and eliciting a groan from the older man.

"Fine, fine." Roman grumbled. "Maybe I should stretch that ass a bit before we team up." He licked his lips, eying John over.

"Yeah." Seth nodded, running his hands up and down John's chiseled chest. "Don't want to tear him up too bad. We send him to the hospital what will I watch on Monday nights? Guess just that sexy Seth Rollins."

Roman fought not to shoot Seth a 'really' type look. "Go get me the lube and strip down if you gonna join me later."

"Fine." Seth sighed as he left his toy to grab Roman the lube. John jerked as if testing the cuffs but they held firm as he panted and glared at Roman, the defiant Cena so different from the sweet submissive.

"Oh trust me, I broken men who thought they were big and bad before." Roman smirked. "Be thankful I don't rip your ass raw." He pushed John back on the bed before climbing between his leg waiting for Seth to return. "How much my boy gushes on you I should rip you just on general principle." He almost spat.

"What? He's hot. Look at him." Seth handed Roman the lube before he began to strip. "I love this. I haven't topped anyone in years." He gushed. "Can I spank that ass when we flip him?"

"Sure Doll." Roman took the lube slicking his cock down. "This should be good." John made muffled sounds he hoped sounded pitiful as he played the victim, struggling to avoid the inevitable. Seth actually grew almost concerned a moment as John looked genuinely upset and the older man gave him a discreet wink to show he was fine. Roman reached under John to lift his hips to shift under him enough to line his cock up before lowering John back down to breath his tightened hole. Roman dropped any shields he had up, reading John's excitement of their play.

"How does he feel, Ro?" Seth asked, stroking his own cock as he watched. John gave a groan as his walls were stretched quickly.

"Tight." Roman groaned as he stuffed John full. "Maybe he wasn't the bitch after all...but he will be now." He lifted John's up again only to bring them back down on him. Fuck yeah this will be so good."

"Fuck...that's hot." Seth almost moaned as he watched the look of bliss John tried to hide. "Fuck him good, Ro."

"Well not too good." Roman commented. "Need to keep cool enough until you join me. Just loosening him a bit first."

"Okay." Seth stroked his cock, now fully hard. "Never dreamed I'd get a chance to even touch John Cena. It's like every Christmas and birthday rolled into one."

"Okay, Doll...okay." Roman moaned out as he lifted John's hips to bring him back down a few more times watching the older man. "Mmmm" he moaned then smirked. "Like that?"

John shook his head no, pretending to be furious at the humiliation of being fucked but the feeling of his lust rolled off him in waves. "Told you he'd be hard to break." Seth said with pride. "John Cena NEVER gives up."

"We will see." Roman pulled out and away. He went to unlock John's legs "Help me flip the bitch."

"I'm not a bitch!" John tried to scream as Seth moved to help turn him but his words came out muffled. "Damn...he's heavy." The younger man grunted as John was flipped over.

Roman helped flip John and re cuffed his ankles. "Don't want him running on us now." Roman climbed on the bed. "You'll get your shot in a moment." Roman grabbed John's waist, jerking him up on his knees. He then worked to push back inside to fill him fast and deep.

John let out a surprised moan at the actions, loving the feeling of the Samoan deep inside him. Jolts of pleasure swept him as the new angle caused friction to his sweet spot. "I think he likes that. Look at that ass." Seth moaned out.

"That he does." Roman moaned giving another thrust. He only went a short bit before he pulled out. "Go ahead, Doll. You wanted to smack that ass. I don't want you hitting my goods."

Seth warmed his hands, rubbing them together as he neared John with a huge grin. "Stay still for me, John and I won't spank you that long." He reared back and gave John two hard swats, one on each cheek, watching as they jiggled before adding two more.

Roman moved towards the head of the bed grabbing John's shoulders to lift him in a kneeling position. "Feels good don't it?" He asked looking at John's face. "Go ahead. Give him a couple more."

"With pleasure." Seth gave John four more hard swats, rubbing the reddened round globes. He worried of them doing a dp first time on John with him gagged. "Why don't you take that shit out of his mouth so we can hear him moan?" Seth suggested, panting. "You could even make him suck your cock while I warm his ass."

Roman felt Seth's worry. He held John up with one hand on his chest the other grabbing the back of John's neck. "You gonna be a good bitch for us if I take that out of your mouth?" He gave a faint nod as he spoke, hoping John got the hint. John nodded slowly, looking like he was resigned to his fate. "Good." Roman moved to pull the band hold the gag to pull it up and over John's head before removing the cloth. He smirked. "See, so much better."

John licked his dry lips, trying to appear nervous. "I can't take two cocks. Tonight was the first time I ever took one." Seth tried not to crack a smile at John's claim. The guy probably had more cock inside him than a chicken coop.

"Oh, if you relax you will be amazed as to what you can handle." Roman smirked.

"F-Fuck!" John panted as Seth suddenly had two fingers plunging in and out of his tight heat. "Guess I have no choice anyway."

"Your right you don't" Roman told him. While holding John up he climbed on the sliding his legs between John's before sliding down lowering John with him using his hand to support John's weight. "Okay, Doll. Help get me in."

Seth took Roman's hard cock, guiding it back to fill John's stretched hole. "So fucking big!" John cried out, his eyes closing.

"Oh just you wait." Roman moaned as he moved his legs to bend the spreading John's legs more and allowing him to thrust up into him. "Oh fuck yeah." He lowered his hips back down before rising them again. "Fuck, Ty...get yourself ready. I don't think this bitch will last long."

Seth felt excited as this was all new to him too. He lubed his cock before climbing on the bed to mount John, slowly pushing his own needy member on top of Roman's so John could feel every inch. "Fuck!" John's eyes wanted to almost roll at the sensation of how full he felt. "So...stuffed...can't take it." He was in bottom heaven.

When Roman felt Seth he went all the way in and stopped. "Doll, you have the lube near by?" Roman took one hand to brush John's face lightly. "Yes you can." He whispered. "Breath." He broke character for just a brief moment.

"Yeah." Seth reached to grab the tube. "We need more?" John breathed slowly, his walls twitching around the large invasion to his body.

"After a few strokes we may." Roman told him. He pulled out just a little before slowly moving back up. "Oh fuck." He groaned at the tightness, feeling Seth's cock twitch and John's walls trying to clench.

John had never felt anything to compare with the sensation of two, hot cocks inside him at once. His mind was so cloudy from what he was experiencing he could no longer pretend to hate it. "W-Wouldn't want to push myself this far every day but DAMN it feels sooo good!" Seth moaned his agreement as he moved slowly, his aching cock sliding beside Roman's.

"That's it." Roman remained still. "You control the movement, Ty..." Roman moaned out as he watched John.

John's body quivered as Seth began to move more, causing even more stretching of his walls. The two tone haired man pushed himself in deeper until he was buried to the hilt with each thrust. "That's it, John. Take our cocks."

Roman moaned at the sensation. "That's it, John. Such a good bitch aren't you?" He licked his lips.

"B-Being a bitch might not be so bad if it feels like this." John moaned as his prostate felt constantly stimulated. "I may have to try some new things with my boyfriend."

Feeling the pace Seth was using Roman began to move his hips in time opposite Seth. So as Seth would pull out he would push back in keeping the older man filled at all times.

It was foreign to always feel full while he was being fucked. "D-Damn. I'm not gonna last." John announced, his body heating more with each passing moment.

"Think we care." Roman moaned. "You're already dripping." He smirked. "Fucking hot."

John moaned, letting the feeling wash over him. His muscles tightened as his body let go, almost screaming in pleasure as his orgasm seemed to go on and on. "Damn..fuck!" Seth panted as he felt his cock almost milked by the older man. "I'm almost there myself!"

Roman moaned, leaning up to kiss John almost capturing his scream. Roman moaned against John's lips as his own climax began to hit. The hand on John's face slid to behind his head. His body shuddering along with John's. John's mind did not register he was being kissed at first but when it did it felt so right this time. He dropped all pretenses of the roleplay, kissing his Master back, his lips parting so they could fully taste each other. Seth moaned out his own climax before he noticed the kissing, smiling softly at the two men.

Roman moaned deeper, his tongue brushing John's. He finally let go panting. "Fuck..." He almost whispered.

John's eyes showed a spark of joy to them as he also panted for breath. "Thank you, Master. So good." Seth pulled out of John, falling to lay on the bed.

"You did very good, Johnny." Roman praised him as he lowered his hips back down to pull out fully. "We will free you in a moment."

"Thank you both. I had so much fun." John said.

Seth moved to work on John's cuffs. "You're a great actor, John. I honestly almost stopped to see if you were okay at one point but you winked at me."

"Well, he has been in how many movies." Roman joked, still under John. "I think we need fresh linens."

"Yeah." John moved to give Roman space after he was freed. "By the way, Sir." Seth glared at Roman playfully. "Doll? What kind of name is doll for a tough guy?"

"You weren't playing a tough guy...you were my bitch." Roman smiled as he sat up. "Besides Randy calls John Baby.."

Seth just groaned and John laughed then grew serious. "I miss my Daddy. I'd love to be filled by him and you, Master at the same time."

"What am I chopped liver?" Seth huffed.

"No...you felt good. It's just I love ..." John stopped, blushing as he realized what he'd almost said.

"It's okay, Johnny...I'm not exactly blind." Roman told him. He then smirked. "Fuck, picture that while you blow Seth."

"Wow, even for me that's a lot of cock." John joked as he slowly moved. "Damn, I am a mess. Think I'd better hop in the shower."

"Yeah go ahead first, Johnny." Roman told him as he got up.

John walked to the bathroom, pausing as if he had something to say at the door. "I do love you, Master. Think I have for awhile and I don't say things like that easily. As a matter of fact, Randy was my first. I know you don't feel the same as I do...I just wanted you to know." He disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn." Seth looked stunned.

Roman stood, there unsure how to react. He knew it, but to actually hear it was different. Ne moved to sit back on the bed, his head lowered in thought.

"What is it about you?" Seth teased dryly as he sat on the bed. "I heard John say it took him over two years to say that to Randy. I know he is not an impulsive guy when it comes to his romantic feelings."

"Who knows...maybe he knows how I feel for his Daddy...how his Daddy is finally feeling about me in return." Roman said thoughtfully.

"More than just that. Maybe that's how it started but I see the way he looks at you even when Randy is nowhere in sight." Seth told him.

"He is right though I don't feel the same...not saying I feel nothing...just not the same. Who is to say that can't change though? Took Randy over a year to feel that way about me." Roman said.

Seth nodded. "Well, at least he knows that up front. It happens. He's not the first sub to fall in love with their Master. How many have we seen in the community we felt were being abused that followed their Doms like lovesick puppies just begging for more?"

"True...I wouldn't though. You know that." Roman said with conviction. "I'd never use his feelings like that."

"Of course, Sir." Seth nodded. "Just saying feelings often develop in our lifestyle." He heard the water stop in the bathroom. "John's done. You going next?"

"Yeah, I know...go ahead I'll go last." Roman told him.

"Thanks." Seth said. John walked out a few minutes later, dressed in a towel.

"I feel better." Seth moved to pass John and go into the bathroom for his own clean up. John walked to pick up his now ruined shirt from the floor and other remains of their fun.

"Glad you enjoyed, John." Roman told him. "We know merchandise can replace the shirt and bands."

John laughed. "Of course. I have shit loads of these things." He threw them in the garbage can. "Is it too late for me to chat with Daddy?"

"I guess you can try to reach him. I know he said he was planning on staying in."

John hurried to grab his phone and dialed Randy's number as he laid on the bed. Roman faintly laughed, laying back on the bed. He was not at all taken back by how fast John moved in hopes of hearing Randy.

Randy was laying in bed watching TV when the phone rang, he looked briefly before he answered. "I'm fine, Baby."

"I know. I was told. Just wanted to hear your voice." John assured him.

"Okay, Baby. How you doing?"

"Good. Just got cleaned up after some fun with Seth and Roman." John answered. "Wish you were here."

"Me too, Baby...me too. Boring here...too much time to think." Randy sighed.

"I know, Daddy." John said in sympathy. "Guess what? I had my very first double penetration today and it felt fucking amazing!" The last line was said with pride.

"Really?" Randy had a hard time to tell if John was joking or not. Roman bit his lip to prevent laughing.

"Yes, really. We role played awhile and then they both took me. Seth put on my gear and was my number one fan boy." John laughed.

Randy couldn't help laughing. "How goofy did he look?"

"Pretty bad. Roman was his boyfriend and called him Doll." John was happy he could make his boyfriend laugh. "It was so fun."

Randy chuckled more. "Doll? God damn." He roared. " And I missed it. Damn."

"Well, you wouldn't have enjoyed it all anyway." John told him honestly. "It was a kind of force fantasy. Master Roman was an ex con and jealous of his boyfriend. They tied me up and fucked me good and hard but I loved it. I know that's not your type of thing."

"Yeah...you are probably right." The younger man admitted.

John shifted to get more comfortable. "So...Daddy why don't you let me do something for you to help with your boredom and stress?" His voice took on a seductive tone. "This is only for you. And you're not allowed to say no."

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Randy groaned.

Roman turned, looking at John wondering what he was planning. John and Randy had lots of phone sex during their five year relationship and John loved giving it. 'What are you wearing, Daddy?" He almost purred into the phone. "I'm laying in bed wearing nothing but a towel."

"Baby...you can't be serious." Randy tried to protest. Roman went to move, wondering if he should leave the room, also warn Seth before he walked back in.

"I'm serious as hell. I want to do this for you. You know you like it." John's voice was low. "Now tell me what you're fucking wearing."

Randy sighed. "I'm in black gym shorts. I took a shower after I got back."

Roman made his way back to the main part of the suite, shutting the bedroom door.

"Why do you always have to play the hard to get tough guy?" John sighed. "We're all alone. Seth is in the shower and Master is in another room. I wanted to make you feel good like we've done for years."

"Sorry, Babe." Randy sighed, laying back in the bed. "I guess even if not near where it happened...just this area gives me the creeps."

"But you always act this way lately. It took me a half hour to beg you to play last time. It's like you can't admit you like it or something." John gave a sigh. "I remember when you used to be the one calling me for phone sex...or ripping off my clothes at the hotel. Do I bore you now?"

"No...ma-maybe I worry about the opposite. That I bore you. You have Roman and Seth willing to do whatever you want. I'm just...plain." Randy admitted.

"Ran, if you bored me why would I keep begging you for more? I was just practically begging you to be able to make you feel good like we used to and you sighed and acted annoyed." John tried to stay calm. "You're the hottest man I've ever seen and I love you. I could never get bored of you."

"Thanks, Johnny. I just have so much on my mind. I thought after today I would have a weight lifted, but I didn't." Randy tried to explain.

"It's fine." Tears pricked the older man's eyes as he tried to keep his voice light. They used to have such a fire between them but lately it seemed he had to have Roman present to talk Randy into doing anything and even then it was like pulling teeth. Where was the Viper that used to want to consume him? He could not even remember the last time Randy had initiated recently or took his advances with enthusiasm. "Maybe I should let you go so you can get some rest."

"You sure, Baby?" Randy could hear John seemed off. Once again he felt he was letting him down.

"Yeah. I'm sure." John swallowed hard. "Have a good night, Daddy."

"Night, Baby...love you...See you soon." Randy said softly.

Roman excused himself from talking to Seth and peeked his head in the door.

"Love you too." John was unaware of Roman as he ended the call, tossing the phone aside. "I only wish you still wanted me...I won't ask again." He mumbled before laying on his side on the far right of the bed and closing his eyes.

Roman slipped back out, walking to Seth. "Something is up...just give me a few moments." He turned, walking into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He slipped into the bed behind John not caring about his dirty state or that of the bed. He rested a hand gently on John's arm. "If you want me to stay I will...if you want me to go...I'll go."

"You can stay." John gave a shaky breath. "Randy has really been hurting me lately...and tonight just hit hard."

"Hurting you?" Roman was confused. He moved his arm to wrap it around John's waist. "What do you mean hurting you?"

"When we first met and for the past several years Randy and I always had this...sexual chemistry. My sex drive has always been a bit higher but believe me he wanted it." John sighed. "We had phone sex, Skype sex, you name it. Lately he is like pulling teeth...I have to initiate everything we do even then he gives in reluctantly... Especially when you aren't around to push him. Last time we had sex I had to push and beg for at least a half hour. Tonight he said he was bored and stressed...I told him we were alone and started our phone sex ritual but he acted uninterested. I'm just so fucking tired of being rejected."

"Johnny...trust me Randy loves you dearly. Remember the last year has been mentally draining on him and then when he finally tried to get the pieces together again he gets hit with having to relive it verbally again." Roman tried to tell him.

"I know he loves me but I don't think he finds me that sexy anymore." John felt an ache in his chest. "I'm not jealous of you...really. But every time you're around he almost melts. If you had been the one on the phone it would have been different. Maybe I'm too slutty and should stop begging and pushing for it...He lost the thrill of the chase."

"I can't speak for him, Johnny...I just know how deeply he cares about you. A few months back...I think it was the first time I tried to kiss you...or a little before that. Randy and I had a talk. We both kind of saw how you acted around me...looked at me. Randy said he had no problem if I wanted to try...he gave me a warning though."

"Warning?" John asked as he moved closer to Roman.

Roman rested his head on John's shoulder as he held him. "Yeah...he told me...that if I ever hurt you. It didn't matter how much he cared about me...he would hurt me."

John couldn't help smiling even if he was upset. "Sweet...but what do I do? Avoid sex until he brings it up? I just can't keep begging and feeling like a nuisance to him."

"I know I am not him...but I am here...Seth is here." Roman turned his head to lightly kiss the side of John's neck.

John gave a shudder at the sweet contact. "I know, Master and I'm grateful. He felt so tired. "Mind if I sleep now? Did you get your shower?"

"Of course, John...not yet. I will now I was talking to Seth when he got out." He moved to kiss John's shoulder before moving from the bed. He made his way back to the main room. "He's upset and going to try to sleep. I need to wash up."

Seth nodded at Roman, yawning. "Might get some rest myself."

"Go on...just leave the middle open." Roman told him heading for the bathroom.

Seth walked to the bedroom and climbed into the left side of the bed. He had no clue what John was upset about but he felt bad for the guy. "Night, John." He whispered. "Thanks for playing with us today. You make my life more exciting."

"You're welcome. Night, Seth." John whispered back, his voice a little hoarse. The two men went silent as they tried to rest, leaving the light on for Roman.

As Roman showered he wondered what he could do to cheer John up, sadly little came to mind. He tried to be careful not to wet his hair too much just so he could hurry up and go to sleep. Finishing he got out and dried quickly before returning to the bedroom seeing the two men asleep. He cut the light before climbing between them and laying down facing John. John gave a small stir as Roman caused the bed to move. "Daddy?" He mumbled, his face set in a grimace, tear stains on his cheeks.

Roman's heart ached for the older man. He gently wrapped an arm around him. "Just me, Johnny." He whispered in his ear.

John woke a bit more at the unique voice. He could smell the soap from Roman's shower on his body. "Oh...Well, I'm glad you're here. Night, Master."

"Night, Johnny." He whispered back. "My good boy."

John's heart swelled with pride at his Dom's praise as he had been feeling inadequate. "Really, Master? Your good boy?" His voice sounded hopeful in the darkened room.

"Yes...yes you are." He kissed John's shoulder. "We have fun indulging you. We even get to try new things. I think the role play was sort of new for Seth and I both. As for both taking you I don't think he ever did that either."

"Thank you, Sir. If there is ever anything you want from me don't hesitate to ask." John told him with devotion in his voice. "I always want to be a submissive you can be proud of."

"You are, Johnny...you are. God, you have no clue how envious many Doms would be of me and Seth because of you. You fit the mold many seek."

"Even with my ignorance and lack of training, Sir?" John's soft tone sounded genuinely surprised.

"You hold so much natural skill."

Roman may not have realized it but he was building up the bruised esteem John had suffered in recent months. "Thank you, Master. I love you." The words flowed easily as John's body relaxed. "Goodnight."

"Night, Johnny." Roman kissed the older man's shoulder again before resting his head down closing his eyes. John drifted into a more peaceful sleep this time, feeling secure with his strong Master.

The next day was pretty smooth sailings and it was time for Randy to rejoin them on the road. He was more then ready, his nights in Nevada were hellish, filled with no sleep or nightmares. He was reaching the hotel when he texted John. #Almost back what room number?#

John was eating with Seth and Roman when he got the text. "It's Randy." He told them. "He wants the room number." He replied. #2301. Eating breakfast with the guys. You want something ordered?#

#If you are already eating it's fine.# Randy got on the elevator and headed up.

John looked at Seth and Roman. "He'll be here soon." Seth nodded as his mouth was full of granola.

"Good. I know you missed him." Roman told John. It was only a few minutes when there was a knock. "You want to get it or should I?"

"You can, Sir." John told him as he ate. "If you want that is."

"No problem." Roman got up and answer the door. "Hey." He tried not to show worry looking at Randy. He moved to let him pass. "Go take a load off. We're almost done."

"Thanks." Randy moved with his suitcases to fall back on the couch.

"Hey, Ran." John offered Randy a small smile as he finished.

"Hi, Randy. Good to see you made it back." Seth told him.

"Hey, Babe...Seth." Randy replied. Roman came back over to eat, lightly shaking his head.

John finished his food before noticing the dark patches under Randy's eyes. "You look exhausted, Ran. You want a nap?"

"I can try." Randy commented.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Roman wondered.

"Last few." Randy mumbled.

"I'll get the bed ready for you." John stood and walked to the bedroom, fixing the pillows and pulling down the top sheet.

Randy got up, heading into the bedroom. "Baby?" He called John as he climbed in the bed.

"Yeah." John looked at Randy, seeing the bed was okay for his boyfriend.

"Stay with me a while?" He moved to kick off his sneakers realizing he was still wearing them.

"Sure." John was free other than his daily workout routine so he also kicked off the

shoes he had worn earlier and joined Randy in bed.

"Missed you, Babe." Randy mumbled as he moved closer to John.

"Missed you too." John whispered. "You look beyond tired. Get some rest please."

"I'll try." Randy curled on his side near John, taking comfort in his Baby. John was behind

him and felt Randy needed the security so he draped an arm over his boyfriend as Roman

had him last night. With John's presence Randy soon fell asleep.

About ten minutes went by when Roman looked towards the door. "I don't think John is

coming back right now."

"He's not?" Seth looked as he was supposed to do a workout with John at the hotel gym. He

shrugged. "Oh well. Guess I'll head down then."

"Yeah...I don't know if you got a look at him, but looked like Randy hadn't slept since

he left."

"Really? Damn...poor dude. He probably needs the rest then." Seth gathered his phone and water bottle. "You staying or coming with me?"

"Think I'll stay here...in case I'm needed."

"Okay. This is my long workout day. See you in a few hours." Seth told him before heading out.

"Okay, Man. See you then." Roman finished his meal, placed the trays outside and then headed into the bedroom. He saw both men in the bed unsure if both were asleep or not. He went closer to look careful not to wake them if they were. John was resting but not sleeping and he heard Roman come in. In all honesty he was wide awake, having just woke a few hours ago but he figured Randy would rest better with him there. He raised his head to look at Roman, hearing Randy's deep sounds of sleep. Roman just lightly nodded as he climbed in on the other side of Randy feeling he could use them both right now.

John lowered his head back down to rest and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift as he relaxed. Randy jumped a few times, but between John and Roman they quickly calm him back down. John finally managed to drift into a light sleep, one arm wrapped around Randy's waist. Roman rested, but stayed awake. A few hours later he got up knowing Seth should be returning soon.

Seth came in a short time later, sweaty from his workout, his long hair damp. "Hey. Randy and John still asleep?" He greeted his superior.

"Well, Randy finally fell asleep...John a little after him. Poor guy, of course he wouldn't let anyone besides us see him like this."

Seth nodded as he kicked off his shoes. "It had to be hard going back there. I still can't believe Dean sunk that low."

"Yeah...hopefully shows won't be so bad. We can be there for him." Roman remembered when Randy actually got out of the last tour of the area.

"Yeah. Well, I'm heading for the shower." Seth stripped off his damp shirt and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

"Okay." Roman moved into the room to quietly grab Seth a pair of sweatpants to throw on once he was done. He brought them back out, knocking on the bathroom door.

Seth opened the door naked to see Roman. The shower was already running. "Yes, Sir?" He whispered. Roman held the pants up.

"I grabbed these for you. I don't want to wake Randy until we have to."

"Thanks." Seth smiled and took them before closing the door again. Roman moved to watch TV for now.

Seth took his shower then joined Roman in watching TV. John woke a few hours later, listening to hear if Randy was still least for now Randy still seemed to be out cold. The safety of his Baby and Roman allowed him to rest.

John laid as long as he could but finally he grew so restless he slowly pulled free from Randy and quietly walked to look for Seth and Roman. He saw them relaxing and watching an action movie. "Hey, Guys."

"He still out?" Roman asked.

John nodded, sitting by Roman. "Yeah. I hated to leave him but it's been hours and I just needed to move." He chuckled. "Normally I've put in a full workout by now."

"If you want ,John, go. We can keep an ear out for him." Roman assured him.

John nodded, knowing Randy could sleep hours more. "I'll be back soon then." He jumped up to put on his shoes. "Just so much energy...I need to go work some off."

"It's fine, John. You know he is in good hands."

"Awe I thought we were how you worked off energy." Seth joked. John just chuckled and gave his friend the middle finger as he prepared to go.

"I think that is what he was implying, Johnny." Roman chuckled.

John laughed as he pocketed his phone. "See you guys in a bit." He took off out the door.

Seth chuckled. "Maybe I was tempting him."

"Guess he didn't bite because he's worried." Roman said.

"Yeah, he's acted off ever since last night." Seth agreed. "He'll probably feel better after some time in the gym."

"Also Randy being back. Though I have no clue what he thought would happen."

"Guess it bothered him knowing Randy had to go alone." Seth reasoned. Time passed and John put in a good workout, feeling a bit better. He checked his phone before heading back for the suite.

Randy finally woke up. At first he felt a little panicked not seeing anyone, but he took a deep breath before getting up and heading for the living room. "Hey...sorry about earlier."

Seth looked over at Randy. "No problem, Man. You were wiped."

"Yeah, feel foolish acting like that." He walked over to one of the chairs, falling back into it. "Hopefully last time I need to deal with that for a long time."

Seth nodded. "Hope so, Randy. John went to the gym awhile ago."

"That's fine, I didn't want to cause problems."

"It's not a problem Randy." Roman tried to assure him.

"It really wasn't." Seth agreed. As if on cue John came through the door, dressed in shorts and a T-shirt and soaked with after workout sweat.

"Hey, Babe." Randy tried to offer John a smile.

"Hey." John gave a small smile. "How long you been up?" He kicked his shoes off and pulled off his wet shirt, wiping his face on it.

"Honestly not long." Randy admitted.

"Good you got some rest." John sat to catch his breath after putting his shirt with his other dirty wash

"Yeah, I needed it, Babe. I feel a little silly."

"Don't start Randy." Roman told him. "You can't help it, it hasn't been that long."

"You were tired, Ran. Don't be sorry." John made a face of disgust as he pulled off his sweaty socks. "I need a shower."

"Want help, Babe?" Randy offered.

"Sure if you want." John answered as he stood back up.

"Yeah." Randy got up. "Guess we will be back."

"Take your time." Roman assured them.


	10. Chapter 10

(Thank you for all your feedback and reviews. They mean so much to us.)

John led the way to the bathroom. Once inside he stripped out of his shorts and boxers. Randy went to set the water before he began to strip down.

John felt almost awkward as he stood waiting on Randy. "Thanks for offering to help me."

"Of course, Baby." Randy walked over, looking at him. "What's wrong?"

John tried to give Randy a smile. "Nothing...just worried about you I guess."

"Sorry, Babe...I think I just freak myself out at times. It's over and I need to keep it in the past." He walked over, leaning to give John a light kiss before stepping in the shower.

John joined Randy in the shower, enjoying the spray as it washed his sweaty body. Randy went to grab the cloth and soap. "Guess your back first?"

"Sure, thanks." John nodded, his back facing his lover. He did not have the heart to tell his boyfriend he felt undesirable around him after being rejected time and time again for months. Last night had just been the final hurt but he also knew that it was not the younger man's fault.

Randy lathered the cloth before rubbing it along John's shoulders. "I love you, Babe...so understanding."

John swallowed hard. "I love you too, Daddy. So much."

"Always, Babe...you are...everything." He worked his way down John's back.

John was thankful Randy could not see the few tears that wanted to fall from his eyes and mingle with the shower spray. "I feel the same way. I missed you so much."

"Same here, Babe. I am sorry I kept you from your work, but I slept so much better feeling you there."

"It's fine. I wanted to." John closed his eyes, enjoying Randy's attention.

"I'm glad, Babe." Randy worked over John's ass and legs. "I know...I haven't exactly been the best of boyfriends lately."

"You've been fine. You are going through shit that wasn't your fault." John assured him. "You were basically raped and attacked...that would cause anyone trauma."

"Thanks, Babe. I'm glad neither one of us is alone in this." He looked up at John. "Okay, Babe. You can turn for me."

John turned so Randy could wash his front, uncertainty in his blue eyes. "Do you...love Roman?"

"I think I do...recently I began to realize that." Randy stood up, looking John in his eyes. "Does that bother you, Babe?" He hooked a hand under his jaw. "You going to tell me you don't feel anything for him?"

John let out a shaky breath. "I...told him I loved him. He doesn't feel the same way I know. His eyes are for you but I can't help it. He makes me feel secure...like last night when he held me."

"Maybe he needs time...I did...with you and him. You chased me...for how long before I agreed to be more than friends?" Randy asked.

John nodded, a flash of hurt crossing his eyes. "Seems like I'm always the one doing the chasing. Makes me wonder why I'm never the one pursued. I try to take care of my body and be a fun person to be around."

"Babe..I know you had your fair share...just none serious. Roman and I were both guarded guys." Randy told him.

John sighed. "Yeah. Maybe I act so slutty I don't give anyone a chance to want to pursue me."

"That was your past, Baby." Randy leaned in, kissing John lightly before he began to wash John's chest and arms. John just stood silently and let Randy wash him. He did not tell his boyfriend he had not been talking about his past rather the way things had been lately with Randy. Maybe he came on so strong, asked for sex so much that Randy now had no desire to approach him as the aggressor.

Randy worked lower over John's abs and legs, lastly carefully John's cock. John's soft cock twitched under the soft touch. He nodded when Randy was finished. "Thanks. Do you want me to wash you?"

Randy stood up. "You can if you wish, Babe...I just wanted time with you."

John took the soap and cloth from Randy. His eyes lowered to focus on his work as he began to wash the younger man's chest. "Feels good, Johnny." Randy told him. "You know you can talk to me right?"

John nodded as he washed his way down Randy's body. "Yeah..just relax and let me wash you. I'm sure it feels good after your time on the road."

"Okay, Baby...Okay." Randy just closed his eyes, trying to relax. "It does feel good." John lowered down to wash his Daddy's powerful legs. He looked at the thick cock he knew so well before raising it to carefully wash the cock and balls. Randy's cock twitched faintly at John's touches. "You're so good, Baby. I hate seeing your eyes so sad."

John trembled slightly at Randy's praise as he stood back up. "Thanks...I try to be. I just..." He paused a moment, his voice cracking slightly. "I don't think you're attracted to me anymore. I know you love me...but the attraction seems to have cooled."

"I am...I can't help what happened...changed me I guess." Randy admitted.

John could no longer hold back the tears that wanted to come as his heart ached. He was the kind of man who always looked for solutions to fix any problem. To realize that Randy may have changed to the point he lost his fiery Viper tore at him inside. "Yeah." His eyes lowered as he looked away. "T-Turn around for me, Daddy."

"Baby." Randy whispered before he realized there was nothing for him to say. He slowly turned like John asked.

John washed Randy's back and shoulders lovingly though his heart was breaking. He did not blame his Daddy. He just wanted to hunt down Dean Ambrose and hurt him for all the destruction he had caused but he knew it was an irrational feeling. He longed for his old boyfriend back. The cocky, arrogant Viper who could set him on fire with a look and shove him against the wall for passionate sex without being begged. John knelt to wash Randy's back legs and ass, trying to focus on the job and not his overwhelming sense of loss.

Randy closed his eyes again, tears wanting to rip from them. Where had it all gone wrong? John finished and stood, leaning against Randy to rest his head on his shoulder, no words just the water running around them. Randy slowly turned, grabbing John before he could move away. He wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. He rested his head on John's shoulder, just needing to feel the older man close.

John could feel his lover's warm tears wetting his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, Daddy." He whispered. "Maybe things just take time to heal." Randy slowly nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

John stood holding Randy a few minutes before slowly letting him go. "Guess we should get out before we use all the hot water." He said before moving to turn the water off.

"Yeah...I guess." Randy's voice cracked faintly. John climbed out and grabbed them each a towel, wrapping one around his waist before offering the other to Randy.

"Thanks, Ba-baby." Randy's head was down as he dried.

"You're welcome." John told him, knowing they both needed a distraction from their emotions. "Let's go see what the guys are up to."

"Sounds good, Johnny." Randy wrapped the towel around his waist before he followed John to the next room.

Seth and Roman were camped out on the bed, both on their phones when John and Randy made their appearance. "Sorry we took so long, Guys." John said, trying to force his voice to sound normal.

Seth grinned as he winked at John. "No problem. I'm sure you guys needed some...alone time. We know how much you missed Randy." The two tone haired man felt terrible when he saw pure pain play across John's face as he tried to compose himself.

"Y-Yeah. I did...miss him." A thickness hung in the air.

Roman lowered his phone as he could feel the pain radiating from both men. This wasn't good, but what could he do to mend the hearts of the two men? John dropped the towel and walked to his clothing to look for something to wear. He just needed something to distract himself. "Guess I better get my case from the other room." Randy commented before he turned, leaving the room.

"What's up, Johnny?" Roman asked.

John glanced at Roman as he pulled on a pair of shorts. "What we talked about last night. Randy said what happened has changed him...he still loves me but doesn't know if he'll ever be the same sexually with me again." He could not keep the pain from his voice.

Roman got up from the bed and walked over to the older man. He lifted John's chin lightly. "You just need to trust things will work out." He leaned down to kiss John the same time Randy returned with the suitcase.

"Well, I see there been some developments while I was gone." Randy stated.

John actually blushed at the comment as he looked Randy's direction. "I told you what I said...remember, Daddy?"

"About how you felt?" Randy wondered. "Did you tell him that because he kisses you?"

"If you mean his declaration of love." Roman stated. "I don't know if it was because of it, but it was after it." He wrapped an arm around John's shoulder in an almost protective manner.

John leaned against Roman as he tried to convey his feelings. "Maybe the kiss gave me the courage to voice it...but I've felt it for awhile. I...I just don't say those kinds of things lightly. You were my first, Daddy."

"I know, Baby...I know." Randy moved his suitcase somewhere out of the way to open it. Roman could feel the uncertainty from Randy. He couldn't voice it though. Things have shifted, but will they ever settle down?

John closed his eyes, just feeling stressed beyond words. "So...any ideas of something we could do?"

"Movie maybe?" Roman suggested."Not like we travel with games." He tried to joke.

"Sounds good." John nodded as he and Roman finally pulled apart. He walked to turn on the large TV the bed was facing before taking the remote and moving to sit on the bed. "The Marine?" He tried to joke though the sparkle was gone from his eyes. "I hear the lead is a real stud."

"You just liked getting beat up and tied up, Baby." Randy tried to joke back as he pulled on a pair of shorts.

John did grin at that. "Maybe but I kicked some major ass too." He began to search movies. "What do you guys like?"

"Maybe a good comedy?" Randy suggested.

"Sounds good." Roman agreed.

John skimmed the movies and chose a comedy he thought sounded good. "You guys ready?" He asked as he and Seth looked from the bed.

Randy looked at the bed. "Four big guys one bed. Why do I feel like I am at a bad sleep over? Luckily I don't have hair to braid."

Seth chuckled. "I do. Just no lingerie pillow fights."

"Okay, make room." Roman told them.

Seth scooted to the far left side of the bed and John moved over to give Randy and Roman room.

Randy and Roman joined them on the bed. "Okay, Babe...what did you pick?"

John pushed play on the movie. "The second Hangover movie."

"Oh, boy." Randy tried not to groan as he shifted to get comfortable.

"Sorry, there weren't many comedies to choose from." John chuckled. "I like watching these crazy guys anyway."

"It's fine, Johnny, really." Randy told him. John laid back on the bed, situated so that Randy and Roman were side by side sitting and he was laying in front of them propped up on one arm. He tried to focus on the movie and forget his problems.

"Trying to be a foot rest, Babe?" Randy joked.

John laughed. "If you want me to be one, sure. I'll be a foot rest for my Master and Daddy."

Randy chuckled as he propped his feet up on John so he could lounge back more. "Comfy?" Roman asked.

"Actually...Yeah." Randy admitted, giving one of the first real smiles since he got back. John smiled, glad he could make Randy a little happy as he watched the movie. As the move played Randy ended up leaning against Roman. The larger man holding him lightly, glad to feel some of the stress finally fading away. John got into the movie laughing as he loved bad comedies. Seth just relaxed, smiling as he saw Randy and Roman out of the corner of his eye.

Randy even gave a few odd laughs here and there as he got more relaxed. Once the movie ended Randy spoke up. "So we gonna chill with another or order food?"

"We should eat." John spoke up. "You didn't eat breakfast with us, Daddy."

"Yeah, sounds good." Roman admitted, slipping from the bed.

John's eyes lit up as he thought. "Load Day! Hell yeah! I want fries and a huge burger will all the trimmings and a Coke!"

Randy laughed louder than he had during the whole movie. John looked at Randy with a huge, dimpled grin. "What? Don't think I can finish it all?"

Randy was almost holding his side. "I know you can...you just like an overactive kid when you realize what day it is. What, no cheesecake for dessert?"

"Oh believe me I'm having my sugar fix before this day is over." John laughed. "Mmm...a big fudgy brownie with ice cream!"

"Awe, no cherry cheesecake?" Randy joked.

"Okay, John." Roman stated. "So the other food first then order dessert up later so it don't melt?"

John nodded. "Yeah. Sounds great. You guys know what you want?"

"I'll have salmon and rice if they have it. Otherwise a chicken salad is fine." Seth announced. "I save my cheat times for Bethany's big home cooked meals."

"She is a good cook." Randy admitted. "I don't mind when we go near your place." Randy thought a moment. "Guess I'll get the same as John."

"Okay...I'll place it." Roman headed for the main room and the phone, placing their orders. He ordered a steak and grilled mixed vegetables for himself. John moved closer to Randy, laying his head in the younger man's lap. Seth had turned on a sports news channel. Randy lowered a hand to pet John's head. His mind wandering with different thoughts. John closed his eyes, not sleeping just enjoying his Daddy's touch after him being away as the TV droned in the background.

Randy couldn't help but faintly smile. Roman returned but sat at the end of the bed, not wanting to make John move. "About 30 minutes."

"They always say that." Commented Randy.

"They do." John mumbled, his eyes still close. He gave a faint hum of pleasure. "Feels good, Daddy."

"Glad, Baby...you can stay until the food gets here." Randy felt this was a big change and better then the tension earlier.

John smiled, his dimples popping. "Thank you, Daddy. I missed you."

"Missed you too, Babe." Randy looked at the others. "When we go to the next town...you mind if Johnny and I get our own room again?"

"Oh?" Roman exclaimed slightly. "Of course not."

John opened his eyes and raised his head slightly in surprise. He knew his Daddy was developing feelings for Roman. "Why do you want that, Daddy?"

"Just do...like we were going to do before."

"So...I may still come over?" Roman wondered.

"Yeah...maybe." Randy answered. Roman wondered was everything becoming too much for the older man?

John did not know what to think by the change. He was glad to get time with Randy alone but he hoped the younger man was not going to shun Roman now that he had feelings for him. "But I can still be Master Roman's submissive and play right?" He asked. A part of John just melted when the Samoan called him his good boy and craved the control and structure the lifestyle offered.

"Of course you are, Baby. I'm not taking that away from you." Randy tried to assure him.

"Okay, Daddy." John relaxed again once assured he would still have both men in his life. A hand trailed to his neck to touch the always present necklace that graced it. Randy needed room to think, but he knew John needed what Roman and Seth both offered that he did not. Both the alternate life as well as just the amount of sex his Baby desired at times. He cursed himself that it seems a big part of his life was shattered from the attack and he just never quite pieced it all back together yet.

John wondered how Roman must be feeling by Randy's wish when the Samoan seemed to be opening up to them both more and more all the time. He studied him a moment, concern in his eyes from where he laid.

Roman turned his head looking at John. He felt the sense of being overwhelmed from Randy. Now concern from John. He just lightly nodded at him before he got up. "Think I will wait in the other room for the food. I don't know if we would hear it over the TV."

"Okay." John told him, then closed his eyes trying to make some sense out of it all. Roman made his way to the main room as Randy went back to petting John's head, his own eyes drifting closed to relax. John knew Randy had been through a lot of trauma and needed time. He just worried they may lose the Samoan who had won his heart in the process.

Time came for the food to arrive and Roman went to the door to retrieve the food that was on a rolling cart. He signed the slip before bringing it inside. He then went to the bedroom. "Foods here, Guys."

John opened his eyes and sat up. "Thanks, Sir." He was still hungry but bombarded with too many thoughts to still keep his childish love for the treat. Seth turned off the TV and all three men walked to join Roman.

Roman went and lifted the lids to see what was on which plates. He set Randy and John's on the table. He found Seth the fish platter, passing it to him when he came in. Seth grabbed his meal and sat to eat. John took one of the burger and fries platters and joined Seth, trying to keep his mood light. "Looks good."

Randy took the other opening it. "Damn, when they say the works they mean it."

"Yeah, it has everything." John could barely fit the stuffed burger in his mouth.

Roman chuckled, watching John as he cut into his steak. Randy partly squashed his burger down causing cheese and ketchup to squirt from the sides. "Yuck."

John swallowed his huge bite. "Hey, I can fit big things in my mouth. I have lots of practice."

"You said it not me." Randy chuckled as he went to take a bite. John dug into his giant burger, realizing he was more hungry than he had thought. Randy varied between the burger and fries. Roman was glad to see things relaxed again.

"So, what are we going to do the rest of the day?" John asked as he ate, feeling restless. "I'm just used to my busy work schedule I guess."

"I don't care, Babe." Randy admitted.

"What would you like, Johnny?" Roman asked.

"I guess we only have so many options in a hotel room." John said. He was silent a few long minutes. "It would be fun to play. I haven't played with Daddy in a while." Seth shrugged as he ate. "I'm game."

Randy lowered his head, biting his lip before he nodded. "Okay, Baby." He knew he had to stop being so reserved around the group.

John noticed Randy's body language. "Ran, we've been together a long time and friends a hell of a lot longer than that. Do you really want to play or are you only agreeing for me?"

"I want to, Babe." His voice may have cracked faintly.

"No one wants to force you, Randy." Roman told him.

"Maybe I need to force myself." Randy replied back.

John appreciated that Randy was trying so hard for him. "Thank you." He said quietly as he focused on his plate.

"Of course, Babe." Randy went back to eating.

John ate his food in silence as he thought things over. "Are you going to get me a cage soon, Sir?" He asked Roman at last.

"We will be down near home in a couple weeks. We can do it at my home." Roman informed him.

John nodded. "Yes, Sir." His went quiet again as he finished his fries.

"Good boy." Roman told John. Randy looked over. "Just my little name for Johnny at times."

"Oh." John's mouth turned up in a smile as he ate. Maybe if he was forced to learn control he would not keep pushing his Daddy for sex and making him uncomfortable. Slowly everyone finished and the dishes were gathered back on the cart to place outside.

"That was good." Seth said, stretching. "Give me an hour, John and I'll be good to go." John nodded at the younger man. "Yes, Seth Sir."

"Sounds good." Randy admitted and Roman agreed.

John stood up. "I think I'll go relax on the bed until then if it's okay."

"It's fine, Johnny." Roman told him.

"Mind if I join you, Babe?" Randy asked.

"Of course not. I'd love it." John told Randy as he moved close to him.

"See you guys in about an hour." Roman told them before Randy headed for the bedroom with John. The room was dark by then and he headed for the bed, just light coming from the open door.

John climbed into the bed, leaving room for his Daddy to join him. Randy came over, climbing on the bed moving close enough to feel John's warmth. "Thanks for joining me, Daddy." John almost whispered into the darkness.

"Of course, Baby." Randy turned to wrap his arm around John, pulling him closer.

"Things will get easier for you soon, Daddy." John confided in the dark. "When I'm locked in the cage I'll have to learn control. You only let me out when you want me to play. I'll be able to stop asking you for sex then."

"Is that why you asked about it? For me?" Randy said, surprised.

"This time yeah." John admitted. "I was curious about it before though...Ran, I see the pain in your eyes every time I mention playing and it kills me. This way you decide when you're ready."

"If that's the only reason...don't. Please, you will just ask me to let you out if you don't really want it." Randy told him.

"No I won't." John argued stubbornly. "And I do want it. I need to learn control."

"Okay Baby...I...I don't want to fight." Randy sighed.

"I don't either...I ...I'm sorry." John closed his eyes, feeling so drained. Randy moved, lightly kissing John's neck. John's head throbbed from stress but the kiss still felt good. "Feels nice." He mumbled.

"Good...I...I won't mess with you since we are playing soon." Randy shifted to rest on John's chest.

"When we play will you be the one to fill me?" John asked. "I've missed you."

"If that's what you want Baby...sure."

"Yes, that's what I want. I missed feeling you inside me." John said, longing in his voice.

"Okay, Baby." Randy took a hand, lightly stroking John's chest. "Just rest."

"Yes, Daddy." John allowed his body to relax.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile Seth sat in the room with Roman, killing time. "Is it just me or has Randy gotten way more clingy with John since he came back? He's followed him in the shower and bed twice, wants their private room back and acts almost jumpy to play with us at all." He commented.

"Yeah." Roman didn't want to read too much into things. "Wonder if something happened those few days or just memories?"

"I don't know. He was getting so relaxed around us before he left." Seth sighed.

"Well finally. We had a rough six months or so." Roman sighed faintly.

"Any ideas what to do for John's playtime?" Seth asked, trying to lighten the subject. "That guy keeps me on my toes looking for new ideas."

"No...nothing against Randy, but we need to be careful around him it seems." Roman answered.

Seth nodded. "I know that's the issue. I'm used to playing with Bethany and guys in the clubs who love it rough. I know how to give John what he wants but with Randy here I just don't know."

"I know. I think that is why Randy wants to room alone again. Damn it... when it seemed there was progress."

"I guess we just have to be patient." Seth said, looking a little frustrated. "Damn it, I know John wants to play..kind of hard balancing Randy's discomfort with John's needs. You don't think he'd be okay now with the kind of things we did before?"

"The act itself he may be...just not the forced aspect of it. If he sees how much John likes it he may be okay. Just if John tries to act like he doesn't or we get forceful with it may be where the line is." Roman also knew once Randy got swept up in the sexual energy he couldn't really help himself either way. Roman lowered his eyes in thought. Would that be almost manipulating him? That would be wrong though.

Seth nodded. "Okay..I'll watch myself and keep an eye on Randy. Just trying to decide what to do with John tonight. I'm limited with only my bag here. Maybe we can ask him if he has any preferences."

"That may be best. I would then ask Randy if he is okay with that...but I have a feeling he may agree to just about anything just to prove to John...and us that he is okay." Roman sighed.

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe we should talk with John alone and warn him to keep his requests more tame around Randy for now?" Seth chuckled. "Hell, some of his ideas even are new territory for me. Seems the more extreme, more his body is pushed or forced the better he likes it."

"Yeah...some are like that. Even your girl is close at times." The Samoan replied.

"I know." Seth grinned. "Love my girl. She's the perfect package. A sub who is obedient, attractive and dedicated is hard to find."

"John fits many of those same traits...before you say a word yes I admit he is attractive." Roman stated.

"I agree." Seth smiled. "And he is very devoted to you. As much as he loves his Daddy the first thing he worried about when Randy asked for separate rooms was if he could still be your submissive. I admit I enjoy getting to unleash my harder side on a strong guy like him...things I'm almost afraid to try on Bethany."

Roman nodded "Maybe separate rooms will give Randy the space he needs to feel safe and in control again. At the same time we don't need to feel like we are on eggshells around him either."

Seth nodded his agreement. "Yeah, he knows what we do. That was the reason John sought us out to start with. He wanted a taste of the life Randy could not offer him." He went to his bag, looking through it thoughtfully. "Hmm...maybe some nipple clamps...I don't know."

"Whatever you feel is best." Roman told him, knowing Seth had learned his lesson before.

Seth looked a few minutes more before letting out a sigh. "Screw it. John might be the sub but he's calling the shots tonight. I'm drawing a blank here. Maybe it's my worry of Randy."

"Sounds good." Time passed and it was time for them to check on John and Randy. Roman got up, heading for the bedroom peeking in seeing the lights off and no real sounds. John was lying in the dark resting as Randy told him but his mind was wide awake. He heard movement and sat up quickly in the bed, looking around. Randy gave a grunt as he had drifted lightly on John's chest then got knocked off. Roman tried not the cringe, hearing Randy.

"Was just checking on you guys." He whispered.

"I'm awake...was just relaxing. You awake, Daddy?" John asked the younger man, not realizing he had knocked him off.

"Yeah." Randy replied with a faint groan.

"I'm ready to play whenever you guys are." John said, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"Okay I'll grab Seth." Roman headed for the other room. Randy climbed from the bed. "Guess I'll get the light."

"Okay, Daddy." John sat up completely, trying to prepare for the bright light to his eyes. Randy got the light and then moved back to the bed where he went to removed his shorts.

John stood to pull his down, giving a concerned glance Randy's direction. "You going to be okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah, Babe." Randy replied, hoping that was true.

John walked into the next room where Seth and Roman were. Seth was grabbing his green bag. "We're ready...well, I hope Daddy is." John said, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked as he looked over, seeing John was already stripped.

"Nothing. I just worry too much I guess. He said he'll be fine." John told him.

"Any ideas what you would like to do, John?" Seth asked.

"I've asked Randy if he would be the one to take my ass since I missed him so much and I'd like to be used and restrained if that's okay." John replied to the question. Seth nodded, looking at Roman.

"That should be okay." Roman replied. "We just don't want to do anything that hints on our role play." He told John. "We know you like it rough...and we can be, you just need to help reassure your Daddy that you are enjoying it."

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. "I'll keep voicing my pleasure at anything you choose to do. No pretending to be unwilling in front of him."

"Good Boy...exactly." Roman praised John at his understanding and willingness.

John smiled happily at the praise as always. "Thank you, Master." He headed back to the bedroom so Randy would not be waiting alone. Randy was sitting on the bed, trying not to look as nervous as he felt.

"Okay, let's go." Roman told Seth heading for the room. Seth followed Roman into the room, trying to get into his strict Dom mindset. When they entered John and Randy were both on the bed naked, John looking excited and Randy nervous.

"Okay, time to slightly go back to our roots. Seth is going to try out a few knots on John. get him nice and secure for his Daddy to have some fun with him. Then we will see from there." Roman announced to the group.

"Sounds good." Randy replied.

Seth pulled out a few lengths of rope, studying them. "Any position you prefer John in, Randy? On his knees, back, or do you care?"

"I don't think so." Randy admitted.

"Okay...John ever heard of a frog tie? Seth asked, knowing John watched a lot of porn videos.

John nodded. "Yeah, I've seen it several times."

"Good. Then you have the visual. Come here and put your arms behind your back." The older man walked over to Seth as ordered, his heart racing with anticipation. Seth took a length of rope and began to bind John's large arms, careful not to cinch his shoulders too tightly. "You'll like this tie, John." The two tone haired man said as he worked, his dark eyes glinting with joy of his work. "Get you nice and exposed."

Roman moved over by Randy to assure him John would be fine. The tie Seth picked this time would not put John in any distress past maybe his arms falling asleep. Randy nodded as he watched.

Seth finished the first part of the tie. "Move to the bed, John and lay on your back." John walked to the large bed and climbed on it as best he could with his arms bound. After he was on his back Seth took more rope and climbed on the bed himself. He tied John's right ankle to his right thigh then shifted to do the left. John was left in a very exposed state, his legs tied in such a way his cock and ass were on full display. The exhibitionist in John fed off being helpless and vulnerable this way. Seth gave a proud smirk as he moved off the bed. "A nice package and all yours, Randy. Enjoy."

Randy turned to watch as Seth worked. He licked his lips already beginning to feel John's excitement, causing his own cock to twitch. "You like that, Baby?" His tongue flicked along the his lips as his eyes gazed up his Baby's exposed form.

Roman got off the bed and moved over by Seth. "Give them a few moments." He whispered to the smaller man. "Then we can see when and how we may get involved."

Seth nodded his understanding as he watched. John shivered as he saw his Daddy eying him. He missed seeing the look of lust in those steely eyes. "Yes, Daddy. Being tied up gets me so hot..especially when I know it's for you."

"Good." Randy climbed up on the bed, slowly to almost give John the feeling of being stalked. He raised on his knees, wetting his hand to begin wetting his cock knowing John liked it near raw anymore. "What me to stretch you first?"

John licked his lips, almost afraid to ask for what he wanted. "I k-know it's not your thing...but would you suck my cock a few minutes first...then take me with no prep?" He had an unexplainable longing to feel those sinful lips pleasuring him.

"Sure, Baby." Randy gave a faint smirk. He stopped stroking himself, bracing his hands on John's already stretched thighs. He lowered his head down to lick along John's full length. The way Randy was posed as almost reminiscent of his 'coiled' position in the ring.

John's body shivered as he let out a moan, feeling the wet tongue on his twitching member. "Thanks for the treat, Daddy...feels so damn good!" Randy repeated the almost dipping motions to teasingly lap along John's cock.

Roman gave a faint smirk from behind them. "I think Randy is actually enjoying toying with his prey."

"Yeah." Seth nodded, running a hand over his clothed cock.

John gave another moan of need mixed with a little frustration as Randy teased him. By now his cock was fully hard. "Please, Daddy...more...please." He begged, his hips bucking slightly.

Randy pushed on John's legs a little. "I will when I'm ready." He dipped lower to bath John's balls.

"Fuck, he keeps going like that I wonder if John can even last until he gets filled." Roman commented as he watched, unsure which part of the scene was hotter.

John gave a pant of resignation as Randy's actions were driving him crazy. "O-Okay, Daddy...fuck..."

"I don't know...it's fucking sexy though." Seth answered, a hand drifting under his shorts to grip his hard cock.

Roman glanced at Seth with a smirk. "Feeling a little over dressed there?" Randy ran his tongue back out John's cock before finally letting it slide past his lips.

"Yeah...maybe." Seth agreed as he moved to lower his shorts before stroking himself. John's head went back a little as his Daddy finally tasted him. "Fuck, Daddy! Yeah just like that!"

Randy took his time drawing more of John into his mouth before he sucked as he pulled up to stretch the firm member. Roman figured he better join the party and stripped down as well. Randy did not give John oral very often so when he did it was a rare treat for him. "Your mouth feels so good, Daddy!" He moaned, bucking his hips to drive his aching member in deeper. Randy actually almost gave a growl as a hand moved from John's thigh to his lower abs pushing down. His eyes trailed up John's body with the look of the predator John had missed.

"Hmm seems we may have found at least some play Randy enjoys." Roman commented to Seth.

"Seems so...damn, see why John likes him that way." Seth panted, watching the Viper work. John grew even more heated as he saw hints of the dominant lover he had missed so much. "Okay, Daddy. I'll be good." He said in a submissive voice.

What Randy did next was sure to be one of the last things John would expect. Randy pulled up to remove John's cock from his mouth. Instead of lifting up to get in position to fuck him Randy lowered his head more to swipe his tongue over John's exposed hole.

John's eyes conveyed his surprise as his boyfriend had never licked him in that area before...well at least while sober. He had longed to feel desired and he certainly did at that moment. "Fuck, Daddy..." Randy gave John a few more licks before he slithered up John's body.

"Wanted to make sure my Baby was ready." He rubbed his hard cock over John's wet entrance. He leaned down, actually kissing John as he took one hand to guide himself in with a deep moan. John's cry of bliss was muffled by the kiss as Randy filled him. He had missed the younger man taking him this way. Seth felt almost an intruder as he watched the two men enjoy each other.

"Almost seems rude it...interject." Roman whispered as he watched. Randy didn't want to break the kiss as he slowly piston his hips to claim his Baby. Roman could feel the connection it seemed the two had been missing lately.

Seth nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking. Weird I somehow feel kind of perverted even watching." John moaned into the kiss as the head of Randy's cock brushed his sweet spot.

It wasn't like watching a play scene, this was even more intimate. Roman nodded. "Wonder if we should step out?"

Seth nodded, casting a look at the bed. "Yeah, they barely know we're here. They need their time." Roman nodded, heading slowly for the door. He figured Randy can get them when John needed to get free. He waited until they were out of the room and closed the door most of the way.

"Sorry, I know you wanted to play more yourself." He told Seth.

"It's okay. They obviously needed that. Mind if I get myself off quickly?" Seth asked as he looked at his hard cock.

"Knock yourself out." Roman chuckled. Seth ran a hand over his leaking cock, letting his eyes drift closed as he went back to stroking it. He panted as he pictured Randy with John, the way John looked bound in his ropes while the Viper teased him. Roman moved to sit. He raised his shields a little so not to get swept up in Seth's actions or that of the next room.

Randy trailed his lips from John's lips toward John's neck. He licked over the small scar that graced over John's adam's apple. John moaned, turning his head to bare his neck more for Randy as goosebumps formed on his body, "All feels so good, Daddy."

It did not take Seth but a few minutes to reach his peak. He opened his eyes, smiling sheepishly at Roman. "Sorry. Didn't want an epic case of blue balls."

"Your fine." Roman told him.

Randy took the offered flesh licking along John's neck toward his ear, careful of the necklace. "Mmm..bite my neck, Daddy!" John moaned desperately. He longed for the slight pain while Randy's cock sent jolts of warmth through him. Randy worked his lips back down kissing John's neck before allowing his teeth to lightly bite the tight skin. "Oh fuck! HARDER!" John almost screamed out in bliss as his cock throbbed.

Seth chuckled as he wiped off with a tissue. "Someone is enjoying his Daddy."

"Sounds like it." Roman chuckled as they could hear John even with the door mostly shut.

Randy licked the slightly abused flesh before he sunk his teeth even more and began drilling John faster and harder as he moaned. His body felt so heated, almost wanting to be consumed. "Yes! Oh my god, Ran!" John almost wailed out as the combination of the harder biting and fucking proved too much for the older man. He almost saw stars as his orgasm came strong and fast, his cum spurting to cover their stomachs and abs.

Feeling the wetness Randy released the bite moaned deeply by John's ear. "Fuck, Babe...so...hot..."

John's head spun with endorphins as the pleasurable spasms finally ended. "So...perfect, Daddy. You make me feel so good. Fill me...Show everyone I'm yours."

Randy lifted up to focus on drilling John to get his release. In the past he would have stopped, but John just said he wanted it. "So good, Baby...fuck." He groaned as he continued. It took a few more minute before he leaned down to cup John's face to kiss him just before he came. He moaned deeply into the kiss as he rode his high.

John felt stress lift from his heart as his lover's actions showed him how much he loved and wanted him. A tear trickled down his cheek as they kissed, feeling his Daddy's release deep inside. Randy pulled back panting as he finally looked over his shoulder seeing they were alone. He looked back at John, hanging his head. "Oh fuck."

John's eyes were glazed as he was almost on a sexual high from the experience. Somehow Randy had brought him into a subspace mindset. "What's wrong, Daddy?" He mumbled with a dreamy smile on his face.

"It seems we chased our playmates away." Randy admitted as he moved more. "I need to find Seth to set you free."

"Okkkkay." John slurred, almost as if he were high or drunk.

Randy hoped John was okay as he went to look for the others seeing them lounging in the main room. "Sorry, Guys." Randy said almost sheepishly.

"It's fine, Randy. You two needed that." Seth smiled at him.

"I think we did. Um...can you come free him and check on him?"

"Check on him?" Roman asked, standing up.

"Ah...yeah." Roman raised a brow heading for the room. Seth followed behind Roman heading for the bed. Randy followed behind them.

John laid in the room, his eyes open but looking unfocused and a blissful smile on his face. Seth gave a knowing look, having seen the same expression on Bethany's face many times. He climbed on the bed. "Here, John. Let me get you freed." He took note of the faint purple bruising on the older man's neck.

"Is everything OK?" Randy asked with a hint of worry.

"It will be fine, Randy. You didn't do anything wrong." Roman tried to assure him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much...or so I thought. What's happened?"

"John's mind is going to be in la la land for a little bit. Once Seth frees him one of the best things for you to do is just lay with him until he snaps out of it on his own." Roman replied calmly.

"What happened though?!" Randy tried not to yell.

Roman gave a faint sigh. "In the scene we refer to it as subspace. Normally it is considered a rare state for a sub to enter."

"But it is safe?"

"Yes very. He will snap out of it in a little bit."

Seth glanced at Randy as he worked. "No worries, Randy. Happens to Bethany all the time. Remember the look on her face at my place while she was suspended? Different things can set a sub off..." His hand trailed the mark on John's neck, getting a shudder from the older man. "I'm guessing the biting sent him into a state of near euphoria."

"Faintly." Randy admitted. "I guess so...he asked me to do that."

"Randy, you did nothing wrong." Roman tried to reassure him. "I guess even thought you seen it a few times before, you were never the one to cause it so it just freaked you out a little.

"No, it's a special thing you can make John let go that way." Seth gently rolled John over so he could untie his arms. "From what I've heard from other subs the feeling is like heaven. If anything John will be begging for more next time."

"Oh...okay." Randy replied.

"I'll get a cloth so you can wipe the two of you down." Roman commented. Randy was so worried about John that he forgot about release covering both of their stomachs.

Seth finished untying John and moved his arms so that they fell on either side of him. "That better, John?" He asked as he moved, seeing some of Randy's release running from John's used ass. The older man only mumbled into the bed. Randy walked over sitting next to John on the bed.

"Baby." Randy called, lightly stroking John's head.

"Yeah." John's voice sounded a little slurred. "Here, Daddy...need...moment."

"It's okay, Baby, take your time. Rest." Randy moved to lay next to John, not really caring he was a mess. Roman returned with the cloth and looked. He just faintly shrugged.

"Felt...good...So good, Daddy. Best I've ever felt." John slurred, the happiness evident in his voice. "So happy...you do still want me."

"Of course I do, Baby...of course." Randy whispered as he held John. Roman moved back to the bathroom to put the cloth back, having a feeling it wasn't going to be used right now.

"I thought...would never be the same again. But it was..." John's eyes closed fully as he drifted off to sleep. Seth took his ropes and packed up his green bag, heading for the next room.

"Just rest, Babe." Randy closed his eyes, holding John close.

Roman was sitting on the couch, his head lowered and hands folded in thought. John was too far gone to hear his Daddy's words as he slept deeply, his body and mind relaxed and stress free.

Roman was in his own thoughts that at first he didn't even heard Seth come back out. Seth sat the bag down and looked at Roman. "You okay, Man?"

Roman jumped slightly. "What was that?"

"I said are you okay? You look as far gone as John in there." Seth sat beside Roman. "What's wrong...do you feel left out because they didn't invite you?"

"Maybe...I don't know. I was so in control for so long. Now I just feel...I don't know." Roman sighed.

Seth gave the Samoan a smile. "Sir, they both have feelings for you. John has admitted he loves you. They just needed that time to work some shit out. Do you see the way John lights up when you call him a good boy?"

"Yeah...I am not used to feeling this way."

Seth patted his shoulder. "Hey, you're preaching to the choir. I never felt anything for anyone before Bethany. But things change and you have two really great guys who want you."

"But they need their space." Roman replied.

"Maybe." Seth agreed. "But they won't forever and they both need you. You give Randy the chance to bottom and John to be a true submissive."

"Yeah...um maybe we should set up the pullout."

Seth sighed. "Yeah...hate those damn things."

As they talked John partially woke, feeling his Daddy but missing Roman in his half asleep state. "Where is Master?" He asked, feeling on the other side of him.

Randy opened his eyes. "Not sure, Baby...guessing other room."

"Will he come in?" John mumbled. "I want to feel you both. Can't sleep."

"I'll see if I can get him." Randy pulled away slowly to head for the other room seeing the guys wrestling with the pull out. "Roman?"

"Yeah?" Roman looked over. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, John wants to know if you can join us." Randy told him.

"Sure...let me finish helping Seth set this up."

"Okay." Randy headed back into the room.

Seth grinned at the Samoan as he worked. "See?"

"Okay...Okay...so you want the pull out or just the couch?" Roman grinned.

"Couch is fine. Go be with your boys." Seth chuckled. He wondered what John would do when he and Randy roomed alone.

"Okay, Man." Roman helped Seth fix the couch. "Night, Man...oh, better see if the extra pillow and blanket is in the closet out here or the bedroom."

Seth moved to the closet to check. "Yeah they're in here. Goodnight." He pulled out a pillow and blanket.

"Okay." Roman headed into the bedroom, shutting the door. "You called for me, Johnny?"

John sat up, his voice heavy with sleep. "Woke up and didn't feel right. Please join us. I'm so used to you being here with me now, Master."

"Okay, Johnny. I guess move into a better position for all three of us." Roman smiled.

Randy moved to lay to the right of John.

John moved to give Roman room. "Thank you, Master."

"Of course, Johnny." Roman shut the light before moving to the bed climbing in. "Night, Guys."

"Night, Roman...Baby." Randy replied.

"Night. Love you, Daddy. Love you, Master. I'm so lucky." John said as he felt secure and happy between them both. His eyes closed and he drifted off yet again.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning felt like it came fast as sunlight began to fill the room, waking Randy from his sleep. John heard Randy shift in the bed and he woke, feeling like he had slept four days. He grinned as he faced Randy, feeling the warmth of both men close. "Morning, Babe." Randy faintly grumbled, still partly tired.

"Morning." John smiled, his blue eyes bright. "Last night was just...wow. You were so amazing."

"Thanks, Babe...it was." Randy smiled faintly. John leaned closer to give his Daddy a soft kiss. Randy returned the kiss lightly. "We should hope in the shower."

John nodded with a grin. "Good idea. We're dirty boys." Randy and John headed to shower. Most of the day was uneventful. The next hotel John and Randy roomed alone, but many nights Roman still ended up in their room. The connection between the guys improved. As the date grew closer to when the tour was back in Florida John became a little more anxious knowing it would be his time to experience life in a cage. Unable to even pleasure himself without his Daddy or Master's approval. He would have to learn control of his hormones.

John and Randy pulled up in front of Roman's home when they finally made it to his place in Florida. Seth and Roman had reached Roman's home the day before but John and Randy were arriving later because of John's last minute interviews at the last location. "Nice place." The older man commented as he killed the car engine. They had made a stop at his place to check on things and so John could drive one of his precious babies.

"We been here before, Babe." Randy joked as he got out of the car, looking the place over.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. So much traveling." John chuckled as he climbed out of the large muscle car. They walked up to the door of the ranch style home, ringing the doorbell.

"I'm sure it's fine, Johnny." Randy told him as the door opened.

"Hey, Guys. Come on in." Roman greeted them in a pair of black jeans.

"Thanks." John told Roman with an almost shy smile as they both walked inside. "We would have been earlier but we made a stop off at my place."

"It's fine, John. We aren't on a time crunch today."

John looked at Randy. "You want me to grab our bag out of the back?" They had traveled light, leaving their large rolling cases at his place.

"Yeah, guess we should have done that to begin with." Randy admitted. John nodded, taking off after the two duffel bags. He was dressed in his normal tan cargo shorts with a black tank top and his red CeNation cap.

"Which of you are more worried?" Roman asked Randy.

"We aren't worried." Randy tried to protest.

"Nervous?"

"Maybe. I know he is."

John cursed himself for acting so forgetful as he grabbed the two bags. His mind had been occupied all day. On one hand he longed to know how it would feel to fully submit to his Master and Daddy but his mind raced with questions. Could he handle not being able to just get himself off whenever he wanted? How would the cage feel? He carried the bags up the driveway to rejoin the two men.

"Okay, get out of the heat you two." Roman told them when John joined them.

John walked into the main room, taking off his shoes and hat at the door. Seth came walking into the room, his hair pulled back and wearing black shorts. "Hey, Guys. Glad to see you made it."

John smiled at his friend as he sat the bags down. "Hey, Seth Sir."

"Yeah, John wanted to ditch the rental and grab one of his babies to drive over. Then when we got there of course he wanted to check everything over." Randy told Seth.

Seth nodded. "I don't blame you guys. I know John loves his cars and doesn't come to Florida often."

"Yeah, I know." Randy admitted.

"I have drinks in the kitchen, Guys." Roman told them.

"Sounds good." John gave a dimpled smile as they all headed for the kitchen. Randy followed the group.

"So we have tea, lemonade and soda." Roman listed off.

"Lemonade works for me." Randy told him.

"Same here." John echoed, moving to stand by his Daddy. "I'm good, Sir. Just had tea not long ago." Seth told the Samoan. Roman got the drinks out for the two guys.

"Here you go. Not in a huge rush are you two?"

"Nope." Randy commented, taking his drink sipping it. "It's good thanks."

"No, Sir. Thank you." John took his lemonade and took a drink. "Tastes good on a hot day like today."

"Okay, come relax then for a bit then we can go to the room." Roman lead them to his living room, sitting in his recliner. Seth sat in the second chair while John and Randy took the couch. John looked at Roman.

"We missed you the last few days and nights, Sir." They had not seen Roman or Seth a few days because of hectic schedules.

"That's sweet, John. We know schedules can do that at times though." John nodded. He wanted to go to Roman and give him a hug but did not want to seem clingy. He had grown closer to his good hearted Master and he had really missed him. The men had small talk for a while. "Let me show you two to the guest room you will be using for the few days you are here. Unless you were planning on going back to John's." Roman told them.

John looked at Randy. "Can we stay here, Daddy?" He liked being home but wanted to be close to Roman.

"I don't see why not." Randy nodded.

"Great, follow me then." Roman lead them up to one of the spare rooms, Seth was in the other. There was a queen size bed with a dresser and TV. "You know where the main bath is."

John looked around, wishing the bed was big enough to share with Roman. "Thank you, Sir."

"No problem. Get comfortable, feel free to use the dresser." Roman told them.

"Thank you." John swallowed hard, wanting to ask something. "May...may I kiss you, Master?"

Roman looked at John, raising his hand giving him a come here motion. John walked over to Roman and stood in front of him, his heart pounding. He did not know if the motion was permission or not. Roman pursed his lips as if in thought. They then slowly shifted to a smirk before he took John's jaw in one hand turning it up slightly to lean in for a kiss. John kissed the younger man, enjoying the unique feel and taste of him he had missed. "Thank you." He said quietly after it ended with a dimpled smile before glancing at Randy. "Daddy wants one too. He's just too proud to admit it."

Roman smirked. "Is that true Randy?" He asked as he lightly stroked John's head.

"Well..." Randy almost blushed.

Roman laughed. "Well, come over or do I need to chase you?" He smiled. Randy walked over. He didn't want to say it, but maybe he did feel a touch left out. "Better." He let go of John, pulling Randy against him to kiss him so deeply the smaller man nearly felt like he could melt when Roman let go of him. "Better?" Randy nodded. "Good...I'll be back soon." He turned, leaving the room.

John smiled at how dazed Randy looked as he moved to look the room over. He sat their bags on the bed and opened them, pulling out clothing to put in the dresser drawers. Randy finally turned, watching John. "You did that on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?" John chuckled as he worked.

"You damn well know what." Randy commented as he walked over to John.

"What? I didn't want you to feel left out." John's blue eyes looked innocent but his mouth turned up into the hint of a smirk.

"Sure, Baby...whatever. You just like seeing him do that to me."

John gave a throaty laugh as he sorted through the bags. "Maybe I do. It's hot how you react to him. What you gonna do about it? Spank me?"

"Maybe later..." Randy got almost a sinister smirk to him then chuckled.

"Ohhh...I'm so scared." John said in a sarcastic tone. He would never talk this way to his Master but he and Randy had been buddies for so many years they ribbed each other at times.

"Oh, you have no clue, Baby." Randy smirked again.

John gave Randy a naughty smirk like he had done before in the ring. "I look forward to seeing what the Viper can dish out."

"Okay...I'll talk to Roman about it later." Randy replied simply. John tried not to feel excited as he moved to finish sorting their stuff. He loved getting his Daddy riled up by teasing and taking the consequences. Randy just relaxed until Roman returned. "Hey, can I talk to you a moment?"

"Yeah sure." Randy got up from the bed and walked to Roman. "Be right back, Baby." He took Roman into the hall to talk a moment. John was almost finished organizing their belongings by that point so he sat on the bed and looked over his e mail messages on his phone while he waited.

Roman came back in. "Okay, Johnny. I want you to go take a shower and clean well. Then meet me down at the room."

"Yes, Sir." John headed for the master bathroom to take the ordered shower. His stomach was swirling with nervous butterflies.

Roman was down at his play space with Randy and Seth waiting on John. "You sure about this?"

"Yep...Why you think it's too much?" Randy wondered.

"Knowing, John...no." Roman chuckled.

Seth just chuckled as he looked at the two men. "You guys just love giving your boy a hard time don't you?"

"He likes to start it." Randy pointed out. He was stripped to just his shorts by that point.

"What did he do this time?" Seth asked, knowing John loved to get under Randy's skin.

"Razzed me about Roman again...when I called him out on it he asked what was I gonna go about it."

"Oh." Seth tried not to chuckle. "I think he's afraid to talk to Roman that way."

"Oh, I know he is. Because we were buddies first he feels he can pull that with me." Randy said.

As if on cue John came walking into the room wearing nothing but a towel and his collar. He walked closer to the three smiling men, feeling excited and nervous.

"So..." Roman spoke up he was in just the jeans. "Your Daddy told me you were a slightly bad boy. Is that true?"

John tried not to crack a smile as he nodded. "Yes, Master. I enjoy ribbing him at times, Sir."

"And what should happen to bad boys?" Roman growled.

"They should be punished, Sir." John answered, his head slightly lowered to hide the hint of his dimpled grin. He loved their punishment sessions.

Roman gave a bit of a glare. "You're not a bit sorry are you?"

A bit of the smile left John's face at Roman's glare. He hated making his Dom unhappy. "I'm sorry, Master. I was only playing with my Daddy. I enjoy seeing his more dominant side when I tease him."

"You'll see some of that. Now on the table, on your back." Roman commanded, pointing at the black padded table that rested along one wall. John moved quickly to lay on the table as he was instructed, dropping the towel before he climbed on. "Good, Boy...Randy." Roman motioned toward the table.

"Thank you." Randy walked over toward the table, picking up a small bag that rested on a metal tray near by. "Roman instructed me on how this works." He told John as he opened it, dumping the contents on the tray.

John was surprised the cage was being put on him so quickly. He had expected some fun and maybe his punishment first but knew he could not protest. "Yes, Daddy." He answered, watching Randy closely. Randy moved to apply a little lube to John's cock before he began applying the different pieces that made up his cage. Roman came over to inspect it.

"Looks good." He commented. "Now to test it." Both men backed up.

"Off the table, Johnny...then bend over it." Randy gave the order.

John thought the sensation of the cage felt odd as he slowly moved to stand and bend over the table. The added weight to his cock felt heavy. "That's good, Baby." Randy told him before he brought his hand down across John's ass. John grunted, the first smack sending delicious heat through his body as it always did. When it came to his Master and Daddy he seemed to like it the rougher the better.

Randy proceeded to give John a total of only six open hand smacks on his bare ass. "Stay." He commanded as he walked away.

Roman by this point was back by Seth. "So what you think of Randy punishment for his Baby?"

Seth nodded. "Randy may have more Dom in him than he realizes."

John was in sweet torment as he stayed perfectly still, his ass slightly tinted. He had gotten excited by the brief spanking and the plastic cage was squeezing him painfully tight. The stubborn side of him refused to beg or say anything as he breathed through his nose and tried to cool down.

Randy had walked over to a display Roman had of floggers and paddles. He was looking them over before he decided on an old fashion wooden paddle. Roman nodded as Randy took it off the wall, carrying it over toward John. John thought Randy was finished as his Daddy rarely gave him more than a few swats at a time. He was shocked to hear footsteps nearing him once again and wondered if it was Roman. "Master?"

"Still me, Baby." Randy told him before John felt the first of the harder swats of the paddle that spread across John's whole ass.

"Fuck." John said quietly, jumping at the dull, painful thud. It was not an unwelcome pain but was not helping his growing situation any. Randy gave a second one. "Breathe, Baby...you need to control it." He gave a third hit. John gave a low, pained groan as the plastic of the cage was cutting painfully into his throbbing manhood. This was all so new for him as he could actually cum at times from a spanking alone.

"Trying." He panted.

Randy stopped and rubbed soothingly over the reddened flesh. "You did good, Baby...I think that is all for now." He walked away, setting the paddle to the side.

"There is rubbing alcohol in the cabinet near you to clean it." Roman instructed him.

"Okay...thanks." Randy quickly cleaned the paddle before hanging it back up.

John slowly stood, his back to the three men as he took deep breaths. He was ashamed to turn and let them see how much his cock was straining in the cage, wanting to be a good sub with self control. "Come here, Johnny." Roman ordered him. John stood a moment, hesitating before he slowly turned and headed Roman's direction, his eyes lowered as he walked.

Roman hooked a hand under John's chin. "You are a good boy and took your punishment well."

"Thank you, Sir." John's heart warmed at the praise. He had expected a reprimand.

"Now return to your room for now and maybe you will have some more training after you have a cooling down period."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir." He hurried from the room glad to have time to collect himself. Seth shook his head as he watched John go. "I remember my first time in a cage."

Roman nodded. "He is ashamed, but he has no reason to be. He will learn." Randy walked over to join them.

"So now what?"

"The next day or so we will keep working on John's resolve. He wants to learn to serve without always worrying about his own sexual urges. He will get to a point he can be in the cage and serve without growing hard. It takes time though."

"Can someone really learn that much control?"

"It is almost along the lines of him not cumming until told...which it seems he has grown laxed with when it comes to us." Roman commented.

"Yeah, that was kind of our faults." Seth spoke up. "Used to be he could control his urges for hours but we kept telling him to just let go and not try to wait for our permission. Now his body is used to instant gratification and his cock will be sore as hell later."

"He still had his urges...he just couldn't finish without permission. He wants to learn the whole thing." Roman replied.

"He'll learn now." Seth said. "That or his cock will be too sore for pants soon. I know first hand how sore I was the first few days and John's sex drive is way bigger than mine."

"Are we taking it too far?" Randy wondered.

"Your Baby wants to learn. He wants to know the joy of service without falling prey to his own carnal wants." Roman told him.

"He'll be glad he did later. It's just the learning that's a pain in the ass. A good sub should be able to control his body." Seth gave his opinion.

"Okay...I will need to trust you two on this one." Randy told them.

"Hey, you weren't half bad, Randy." Roman told him. "The idea of punishing him after the cage was on was actually a good idea."

"Yeah, he definitely got more than he bargained for on that one." Seth gave a short laugh. "I don't think he'll think it's so fun to disrespect you next time."

"Well, of course sometimes is okay...but then he kept going. Well, guess I better check on him."

"Yeah, see you in a few hours unless we or you fall asleep." Roman told him.

"Okay, Guys." Randy took off out of the room and down the hall for the bedroom.

John laid on the bed, resting on his side. He was a flurry of mixed emotions. He wanted to stick to his training and learn but the cage hurt so much it took all the joy out of playing. He knew he had to learn control but had no idea how to stop his body from heating while being used. Thankfully he had cooled down some but his cock felt rubbed raw and he was ashamed he had gotten so hard from a simple spanking.

"Hey, Babe." Randy addressed in a low tone as he entered the room.

John sat up when Randy entered, his eyes lowered as he often did when Roman was present. He had learned from the experience that Randy was his Dom too and he needed to show him proper respect or be punished. "Hey, Daddy."

"You did good, Baby. It takes time." Randy walked over, sitting on the bed next to him. "We are going to keep pushing you. You ready for that?"

John did not know if he was but he refused to give up. Everyone had to learn sometime if they wanted to be a good submissive. He nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I'm...I'm sorry I was disrespectful to you. It won't happen again."

"It's okay to joke at times, Baby...do you feel I took it too far?" Randy moved to kneel on the bed so he could face John.

"No, I guess I just never saw you in that way before. With Master I always watch my words and tone but I guess I still saw you as my buddy." John explained. "You showed me I was wrong today...that you can be my Dom too...I learned my lesson."

"Okay, now I was told to remove the cage between your training sessions." Randy told John. "So just relax for me." John nodded and moved to let Randy work welcoming the much needed release of pressure and pain. Randy carefully but quickly worked, freeing John from the painful prison.

After he was done Randy moved to lift John's head, kissing him lightly. "Fuck what I can do to you." Randy chuckled faintly as he let go. "But you need your cooling down period." Randy moved to sit again.

John swallowed hard, feeling the next few days would be difficult ones. "Okay, Daddy. He moved to lay back on his side to rest. Randy laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "Just rest, Babe." Randy moved to kiss John's shoulder. John closed his eyes and tried to relax for awhile.


	13. Chapter 13

(Thanks for all the reviews and support. It means a lot to us both.)

Roman was sitting in the living room pondering over a few things. Should he just let John rest the night or push him even more? He knew how strong willed the older man could be. Seth walked in the room drinking a glass of water. "What's up, Sir?"

"Just thinking of when to move forward." Roman admitted. "We had three steps Randy and I talked about."

"Oh...You care to share?" Seth asked as he sat down.

"Well, the second part you wouldn't have a role in...I know you didn't really the last either. Just like we know John gets hot getting spanked, we also know he gets worked up watching Randy and me together. It's just he would need to remain a spectator."

"Oh...yeah he loves watching you two that's for sure." Seth agreed. "Maybe I'll stay away for that one. What's the third step?"

"More like our normal sessions. You know really get him used, see how well he can keep control with direct stimulation of getting fucked."

"That's the hard one." Seth said knowingly. "Took me months before I could get fucked without pain in the cage. Not easy to stay cool when your prostate gets stimulated that way."

"Yeah, we may need to work up to that. Maybe not even this trip. See how bad step two is."

Seth nodded. "Stubborn SOB wouldn't admit it if it was too much. You know John well as I do."

"True...I will just need to use my judgment." Roman agreed.

Seth nodded. "Well, since I'm not needed either way guess I'll hang in my room." He stood up. "I have a video chat with Bethany to do. Poor girl misses her Sir."

Roman laughed. "Have fun...don't forget a towel."

Seth laughed. "I won't ruin your sheets. Night." He took off for his room.

Roman decided to go and check. If Randy and John were asleep he would leave them alone. If not then maybe step two. He made his way to the room, pushing the door open slightly to peek inside. John opened his eyes when he heard the door open. "Hey, Master." He said, looking.

Roman walked around to John's side of the bed. "How's my good boy doing?" He asked, brushing John's cheek. He saw Randy was still laying down.

John's blue eyes shone as they always did at being called his Master's good boy. It made the older man want to work harder to make his Dom proud. "Okay, Master. I'm sorry about earlier but I know I can do better..it was just new the first time."

"Of course it was, Johnny...You did just fine. You are a natural in many things...you just need some training for others. Now if I can get your Daddy up we can work on your second test of control and discipline."

John moved to gently shake Randy's shoulder, eager to redeem himself. "Daddy!" Something about the quiet Samoan made John want to please him more than anything. Randy groaned while Roman tried not to chuckle at John's enthusiasm.

"What?" Randy asked, almost swatting at John like someone would a fly.

"He wants to see what his second test is." Roman called out.

"Oh." Randy slowly moved to sit up. He looked at John. "Is that right, Baby?"

John nodded quickly. "Yes. I know I can do better now. I'll focus this time."

"Okay, Baby." Randy looked at Roman. "Where are we going?"

"My room." He told them.

"Okay." Randy moved from the bed. "Babe."

John stood from the bed, looking at Randy. "Yes, Daddy?"

"We need to put the cage back on. You ready?"

John nodded, laying back again so Randy could put the cage back on. He almost dreaded it, but he wanted to make his Master and Daddy proud of him and prove he could be a good sub. Once done Randy got up, looking at John. "Now follow and listen." Randy smiled as they left the room and down the hall toward Roman's master suite. Once in the room Roman looked around debating. John had followed the two men and stood behind Randy. He had no idea what they had planned but was determined to pass the test.

"This one may be easier or harder than the first test, Johnny." Roman told him. He moved to grab a chair by the window, turning it toward the bed. "Come and sit." John looked confused as he moved to sit. He had expected to be used by the two men.

"The last test was more a punishment then a test. It involved direct stimulation. This one is indirect." Roman told him. Now John was even more confused. "Yes, Sir." Roman headed toward Randy then took a hold of him to kiss him like he did earlier in the day. Randy fought to not have his head spin as it had before.

John watched the scene, almost getting swept up in the kiss until he realized this was part of the test. He had to watch yet somehow block out the two men at the same time. He was determined to do better this time around.

The two moved closer to the bed until they were right next to it. Roman moved the kisses toward Randy's neck getting a pant from the older man. The same time his hands trailed to the waist to take a hold of his shorts. As he went to slide them down his lips left Randy's body, trailing down his body over his chest and abs. "Fuck." Randy husked out, already feeling his head begin to slip into a fog.

John was finding it increasingly difficult not to get aroused. The almost hypnotic effect his Master held over his Daddy was so erotic. He tried to focus on their pleasure and not his own, remembering how sore his cock felt the last time he lost control. Roman moved Randy to lay the slightly smaller man back on the bed before he moved to strip himself. Randy's chest could be seen rising and falling from the excitement he felt. He used his arms to move himself up on the bed before Roman moved to join him.

Randy shuddered wondering if this is how John felt when he stalked him. Roman paused with his strong hands resting on Randy's slightly spread thighs looking up at him. He then leaned down, licking the head of Randy's already hardening member. "Oh, shit." Randy whispered out. A silent chuckle could be seen leaving Roman as he repeated the action.

John bit his lip as he felt his cock twitching from the sights and sounds Randy made. He knew he was going down a slippery slope fast so he tried to block them out completely, thinking about cars, wrestling, his next workout...anything but the two sexy naked men he loved playing in the bed in front of him. Roman then moved to suck on the head of Randy cock moving faintly lower, a moan coming from Randy's lips. He had no clue what Roman had in mind. He was not expecting that.

By this time John was doing better. His blue eyes were staring straight ahead at the sight but his mind was focused on work. The heat in his body seemed to have lessened. The next thing Randy felt was that Roman must have slicked a couple fingers and they were now pressing against his

entrance. His hands moved to grip at the bed as he felt them pushing inside.

John was learning to control himself for the first time in his life. Normally if anything heated him, whether it be real life or porn he just gave in to the feelings and went along with them. Now he had to equate getting hard with the pain of the cage and not the pleasure of release. He kept his mind firmly on his last interview, not allowing his eyes to really see what was right in front of him.

Roman fingered Randy, crooking his fingers to brush his spot. "Oh, fuck...keep that up...you gonna get something."

Roman smirked as he pulled up and off. "How do you know that isn't the point?" He then went back down.

"Oh, fuck." Randy moaned. Roman actually wanted him to come from a blowjob?

John's body trembled as he fought a war within himself. He wanted to just leave the room, get away from the temptation but he knew he could not. It was harder ignore the men than he imagined, his own sex drive so healthy but so far he was not feeling any pain from the cage. Roman cast his eyes over toward John. He then returned to focusing on Randy. Randy's back wanted to arch from the bed as Roman massaged his prostate. As he panted he couldn't help stealing looks at John as well. He licked his lips as they felt parched. John did not even notice they were watching him. He sat with his hands resting on his legs, his mind trying to focus elsewhere to avoid an uncomfortable situation .

"Damn, I think we lost him." Randy moaned. Roman moved off from his task, climbing up Randy.

"He'll learn how to stay in the here and now but remain calm." He moved his fingers to fill Randy with his cock getting the smaller man to cry out.

"Fuck...what happened to tasting me?"

"Maybe another time." Roman smirked. "I know I'm not as good as your Baby at doing that. So let me do what I am good at." He filled Randy more and went to move his legs, pinning them back. Randy moaned, feeling the deeper stretch.

John was shaken out of his reverie as he heard his Daddy cry out as he was filled by Roman. "Fuck." He panted, his cock wanting to thicken as his hands clenched into fists.

Roman chuckled faintly. "Guess we didn't lose him as much as you thought." He leaned down to kiss Randy, the older man moaning against his lips. John was in sexual agony. No thoughts in his head could distract him from the sensual sounds his Daddy was making. Once again he could feel the plastic cutting painfully into his expanding member. He wanted to please his Master so badly he almost wanted to cry out his frustration.

Randy could now feel John's heated frustration. He cried out as he came between both their bodies. He panted for breath as Roman broke the kiss. He focused himself to finish with only a few more thrusts before looking at John. He slowly pulled out from Randy moving from the bed. "It takes time...You'll learn." He didn't think John was ready to even try the last step yet.

John nodded. He could not even look at the two men he was so frustrated and upset with himself. He knew that Roman said it took time but he was failing at every turn and his cock felt more sore than the first time. John Cena was not used to failing at anything he did. He had sworn this time would be different and did not know how to try harder. "May I be excused to my bedroom, Sir?" John asked quietly. "If that is all you wish from me." Roman walked over closer to John, lifting his head.

"You were a good boy. You may be excused." He leaned down kissing John's forehead before he moved. "But I must free you first." He crouched down to carefully work the cage off of John, seeing how bad he was. He knew right then they would need to take a break before continuing with the training. He slowly stood up. "Good boy, Johnny. You're excused."

"Thank you." John stood and hurried from the room before either of the men could see the disappointment in his eyes. He did not feel like a good boy, far from it. Roman gave a sigh as John left. He would talk to Seth in the morning. Maybe the smaller man can convey it better as he had been through the training once before. He moved to check on Randy, which as normal was bordering on passing out.

"Just rest you can check on your Baby soon. I'll be right back." He went down to Seth's room, knocking lightly hoping he was not interrupting his video chat. Seth took a while before answering the door. When he did he looked a little frustrated. Bethany could be heard taking in the background. "Yes, Sir?"

Roman looked down. "Sorry, Seth...it can wait until morning. Night." Roman turned to head back toward his room.

Seth shrugged, going back to his hot chat after closing the door. John sat in bed a few moments before he realized Randy was not coming. He turned off the light before climbing into bed, lying on his side, trying to ignore the fact that his cock felt rubbed raw. Tears of frustration wanted to burn his eyes. He knew Roman and Randy could not understand how he felt. To want to please so badly but have your own body betray you time after time, making you feel ashamed and weak. Not even caring that neither man had wished him goodnight John pulled up the blanket and went into a fitful sleep.

It was a few hours before Randy woke up, looking around seeing Roman, but no sign of John. He slipped from the bed seeing his soiled state. He went in the bathroom to quickly wash down before heading for the room he was sharing with John not caring he was still nude. He pushed the door open, heading inside.

John was still curled on his side sleeping and did not even hear Randy enter in the darkness. Randy moved toward the bed. He brushed John's face, feeling the remains of the tears. He felt bad for John wondering was it worth it? He climbed in next to the older men to just hold him lightly. John woke slightly when Randy got into bed but did not know what to say. "I thought you were sleeping with Master Roman." He said at last, his voice a little hoarse.

"I was." Randy whispered. "I thought you would be too."

"No, I excused myself when you were done." John's voice cracked slightly. "I failed. I fucking failed again and I don't know how to try harder." He moved to touch his cock and winced. "My cock feels like the skin's been shredded off. Don't think I have to worry about getting hard again."

"My poor Baby." Randy leaned over to kiss John softly. "Maybe we took things too far. They said it takes time though if you really want to learn."

John nodded. "I know I just don't know how to try harder. I tried to stay calm and get my mind off it and it worked for awhile..but you both just have so much chemistry...I lost control."

"I think it is more controlling your reaction then just separating yourself. I never been through it, Babe, so I don't know."

"It's the hardest thing I've ever tried to do." John admitted. "Imagine you are watching me with someone or someone is playing with you but you can't get hard. When you do it brings pain instead of pleasure." His voice lowered to an almost whisper. "I could hardly look at him. I swore this time would be better. Right now he's probably wondering why the hell he tries with me."

"I doubt that, Baby. I'm sure he knows it is not an easy thing. You are just being too hard on yourself." Randy whispered.

"But I don't know how to stop it!" John snapped in frustration before he realized it. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Just stressed. Maybe I should go back to sleep."

"Well, ask Seth later...remember he wore one for a while. For now though try to sleep." Randy leaned over, kissing John lightly.

John closed his eyes in the darkness, his body giving a tremble. "I wanted Master to claim me. I missed it on the road but I'm sure now he thinks I'm not ready. I didn't earn it." He sighed. "Night, Daddy."

"Night Baby...He was planning it...just not tonight." Randy told him.

"I bet he's not now." John mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. Randy sighed and just held John until he fell asleep as well. John woke up the next morning feeling drained as he had not slept well. He carefully climbed from the bed and walked to the drawer, pulling out a loose pair of gym shorts. He bent to pull them up, biting his lip as the material brushed over his sore manhood.

Roman had woken earlier and saw Randy was gone. He was not overly surprised. He knew his Baby was always Randy's main concern as it should be. He was down at the kitchen working on food knowing the house would slowly be waking. John saw Randy was still asleep. He smelled food and his stomach growled so he headed downstairs to help. Seeing it was Roman cooking he tried to put on a smile as he walked in. "Morning, Sir."

Roman lifted his head. "Morning, Johnny." He looked around before looking at him. "You know better than to try to mask yourself for my sake."

John lowered his head. "Sorry, Sir. Just had a rough night."

"I see that...I will set you up with a bath after breakfast."

John walked closer to Roman, debating if he should speak his mind a moment before going ahead. "I don't know how to control myself. That's a hard thing for me to admit. But last night I tried so hard...and nothing worked."

"Talk to Seth. He has had training as a sub before he became a Dom. You have...or had great discipline when it came to not cumming until told. This is just a step farther." Roman replied.

"I can still do that...do you want me to go back to it? I only stopped because you three kept telling me not to hold back so I pictured your permission in my head to cum." John explained.

"Yes...if you get that part under control again, then in time you will learn to control the other." The younger man nodded.

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. I won't ever cum again unless one of you tells me to." He still had a hard time meeting his Master's steely eyes. "Would you like help preparing breakfast?"

"I was hoping Seth or Randy would be up moving before I work on the eggs. You can put the biscuits in though I guess." He motioned to a tray that was covered with square cut buttermilk biscuits on it. "I know I know not exactly your eating 'Program'." He chuckled.

John tried to laugh as he moved to slide the biscuits in, closing the oven door. "It's fine. Want me to go wake Randy and knock on Seth's door?"

"Sure...just don't mind if Seth may be grumpy. He had a video chat with his girl last night."

John nodded. "Okay." He headed to Seth's room first, knocking on the door. Seth came out, his hair messed and looking tired. "Sorry." John told him. "Roman is making breakfast and wanted me to wake you."

The younger man nodded. "Thanks. I'll head to the kitchen in a few." John nodded and left him to go wake his Daddy.

Randy rolled over, hearing the door then found the bed empty. "Babe?"

"Yeah. Roman wanted me to wake you. He's cooking breakfast." John told him, nearing the bed.

"Oh...okay how you doing?" Randy moved from the bed to look for something to throw on.

"Better but sore still. Every time my shorts brush my cock I'm reminded of last night." John sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, Babe." Randy took a pair of gym shorts, pulling them on. "Let's join the others."

John nodded and both men headed for the kitchen. Roman was working on fresh squeezed orange juice. "Wow, look at Mr. Domestic over there." Joked Randy.

"Hey, in Florida what you expect?" Roman replied.

"All that's missing is the apron." Seth joked, more cheerful than when John first woke him. "How was you three's night? I had fun with Bethany. We tried a few new things."

"It was okay." Randy told him.

"Yeah." Roman added, ignoring the apron crack. "We need to give John a break in training. I was too hasty I think."

Seth looked at John, whose face was flushed as he looked down. "Sore, John? I know it hurt me to wear pants for the first few weeks. It's not an easy thing to learn and I learned from strangers...I can imagine how tough it would be not to get turned on around a boyfriend or lover." The older man just nodded, looking embarrassed.

"We will take things slowly." Roman stated. "I already told John he is to go back to where he is not to cum without one of the three of us telling him so."

Seth nodded. "Makes sense. That was our oversight I guess." He felt bad as the normally talkative John stayed completely silent, his cheeks flushed in shame looking like he wanted to disappear from the room.

"You did nothing wrong, Johnny...lift your head." Roman told him.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John looked miserable as he slowly lifted his head. "Is there something I can do to help?" He just wanted the subject changed to anything other than what happened last night.

"Gather plates." Roman told him as he went to finish the eggs and check the oven.

John moved to gather the plates. Seth shook his head as he watched him, knowing John felt like a failure. "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"After we eat John is getting a soak." Roman told Seth. "Then we will see."

"Sounds good." Seth nodded. John sat the plates on the table before going for silverware.

Roman worked to bring the different serving platters to the table. "Damn, someone was busy." Randy joked.

"Hey, what can I say?" Roman replied. "You should see my cousins in a kitchen."

"Yeah, they have some amazing food at family reunions. Roman brought me a plate from the last one." Seth laughed.

"Yeah you guys are always welcome." Roman said. "Many of my family see the WWE as family as well."

"I know. They're a great bunch." Seth agreed. John finished setting the table and sat in one of the chairs, wincing as his shorts brushed his cock.

"John, do you wish to get that bath now?" Roman asked.

John shook his head no. "No, Sir. I'm hungry." He wanted to enjoy a meal with Randy and forget all about it.

"Okay then. Dish up people." Roman announced as he reached for the juice.

John stood halfway and dished himself some eggs and ham before sitting back down to eat. Seth walked to the table and began to fill his plate. Randy got his food, taking a few of the fresh biscuits and butter with the ham and eggs.

"It all looks so good." Randy commented.

"Thanks. We see no shame in men knowing their way around a fire." Roman joked as he sat.

Seth took a hearty bite of a biscuit before sitting. He was sitting across from John and could not help but notice how quiet the man was. He missed the grinning, joking John who always seemed to liven up a room and make things more fun. "Yeah, it is good, Sir. But then again it always is."

"Thanks, Guys. Really." Roman commented as he ate even indulging on the biscuits a little himself.

"It's good, Sir." John told the Samoan, not wanting to seem ungrateful. He had avoided the biscuits, having mainly eggs and some ham.

"Glad you enjoy it, John. I can get a little carried away when I am cooking for others."

"Yeah, he will make a good wife some day." Seth joked. Randy tried not to snicker. John gave a genuine smile at Seth's joke to Roman but said nothing not wanting to look disrespectful.

"Relax, John. You can laugh even if slightly at my expense. Seth there primps like he thinks he's the wife though." Roman replied with a smirk before taking a bit bite of ham.

"I do not!" Seth sputtered, acting more indignant than he was as it made John smile. "Just because a guy likes to look his best...besides I have Bethany."

"I think you take more time then half the divas." Roman chuckled. "Almost smell as pretty too." He spoke in a slightly higher voice, flipping one hand at the wrist as he said it.

John cracked a dimpled smile, chuckling at Roman. Seth just shook his head, glad a little of the stress had lifted. "At least I don't smell as bad as half the guys in the locker room."

"Neither do I." Roman piped up.

"Yeah, last I knew you smelled like coconuts." Randy smiled.

"Hey, it works good on my hair."

"You do take good care of that Fabio hair I'll give you that." Seth laughed. John looked at Roman's shiny, dark hair. "I like your hair, Master."

"Thanks, Johnny." Roman smiled. "I am sure short hair has benefits, but I like it."

"I like it on you. I hope you never cut it." John told him. "Hey, what about mine?" Seth joked, tossing his two tone hair. "It's hot too. You both pull it off well." The older man answered him.

"I don't think Johnny or I could pull it off at this point." Randy laughed.

"Awe, but so many fans loved when you started to grow it out." Roman commented.

"Not going to happen." Randy said firmly.

"I liked it too. Reminded me of cocky Legend Killer Randy." John said. "But he looks sexy either way."

"Thanks, Babe...just don't go back to the bleached box cut." Randy tried to joke.

John made a face. "Hell, no. I looked terrible in that cut." The meal went on until all four men had their fill. John pushed back his empty plate. "It was good, Sir. Want help cleaning this mess?"

"No, Johnny...go to your room and strip down. I will get you in a little bit." Roman told him. "Randy, why don't you keep him company? Seth can help me with this."

"Sure." Randy told him, standing up.

"Yes, Sir." Some of the happiness left John's eyes as he turned and headed for his room. Seth watched him go as he gathered the dishes. Randy followed John. Roman looked at Seth after they left.

"Do you think you can handle this while I go prepare John's bath?" Roman asked.

Seth waved him off. "Sure. You cooked. Go and let me take care of it."

"Thanks." Roman took off for his room to prepare the bath in the large soaking tub he had. John reached the room and sighed before slowly stripping out of his shorts as ordered. Normally the type who loved to show his body John felt self conscious so he moved to sit on the bed.

"It's okay, Baby." Randy walked over to sit by him.

John showed a rare moment of weakness as he leaned to rest his head on Randy's shoulder. "I'm so...ashamed. Putting Master Roman out just because I couldn't control myself."

Randy turned to actually grip John's jaw. He peered right in his eyes. "You are NOT putting him out and you are NOT weak. You hear me?"

John flinched at the action, a hint of fear flashing across his blue eyes for a moment. "Y-Yes. I hear you."

"Good...how many times must you been told it takes time? Not everything can be learned in an instant? So stop beating yourself up if you are at least trying. Roman is preparing a bath to make you feel better because he cares about you." Randy finally released John's jaw.

John rubbed his jaw as he looked down. "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"Good...you know I don't like being rough with you unless I need to...or it is in play that you enjoy." John nodded, hurting and stressed and just wanting time alone.

Roman knocked before walking in. "You can come, Johnny. Randy you can just relax if you want."

"Oh...um...ok." Randy looked confused.

John stood and walked toward Roman. "Yes, Sir."

Roman lead John to the master bath. Steam filled the room as well as a mix of relaxing and exotic scents. "Don't worry it is not as hot as the salt bath." Roman told him. "The main parts is a mix of milks and oats...with a few other things."

"Thank you. It looks very relaxing." John gave Roman a grateful smile as he neared the tub and climbed in, sinking down into the welcoming water.

"Of course, John. You were a good boy for trying. You need to be taken care of. The oats and milk will help sooth the roughed skin."

John's heart warmed at his Master's praise. "Thank you...I'll try not to fail again, Master."

"Don't see it as failures...just maybe setbacks. Failure would be if you gave up. Are you giving up, John?"

"N-No, Sir." John answered. "But will it hurt this much with every set back? Not to sound negative but it would be hard to work so sore."

"We can work with other methods of learning control. Like the withholding orgasm until told. Then work with the cage slowly."

John honestly felt relieved to hear that news. "Sounds good, Sir. Thank you."

"Of course." Roman reached over, stroking John's head. "Remember the cage was partly at your request for a new experience."

John's eyes drifted closed as he drank in the touch. "I know, Master. I guess it's not as easy as on the videos."

"Of course not...they only do it for a short time or had a lot of training before hand."

John's body began to relax for the first time since last night. Something about his Master's presence could do that at times. "I see that now." John almost nuzzled his head into the touch.

Roman moved to sit on the edge of the tub, allowing him to continue to pet John easier seeing the relaxing effect it was having on him. "That's it, Johnny...such a good boy."

John almost melted at the words and touch, the lack of sleep causing his mind to want to drift. "I love you, Master." He mumbled.

"I you, Johnny." Roman admitted. He didn't know if it was the same sort of love, but it was some sort.

John woke up a little, not expecting to hear any response back. "Y-You do?" He asked, his eyes opening slightly.

"Of course...you're special Johnny." He moved his hand to tip John's head up before leaning down to kiss him, careful not to fall into the tub.

John felt a deep connection between them for the first time as they kissed. He felt loved, safe and cared for and the sensation almost made him melt. He knew in that moment he would always love Roman just as he loved his Daddy, although being his first Randy would always hold a special place in his heart. Roman slowly broke the kiss. "As soon as you think you are ready you can get out, Johnny. You may want to wear your briefs for a while just to give you some support while you finish healing."

"I think I'm ready now, Sir." John slowly stood to get out, feeling relaxed. "Thank you...for everything." Roman stood up moving to grab a large oversized towel. "Here you go, Johnny."

John took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He gave Roman a parting smile before walking back to his room. Randy was stretched out on the bed his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. John walked in and went to the drawer for a pair of his briefs. "Hey, Daddy."

Randy sat up looking at him. "You sound better, Baby."

"I feel better...relaxed." John had a dimpled smile on his face as he removed the towel to carefully pull on the underwear then his discarded shorts.

"I'm glad, Baby." Randy admitted.

John moved to lay in bed, his eyes drifting closed. "He...said he loves me too. And I felt it..in the kiss this time."

"Good...glad for you, Babe." Randy laid back down next to John, moving to hold him. "Rest. It looks like you could use it." John did not need to be told twice. He was sound asleep within moments. Randy just relaxed with John figuring someone would get them if need.


	14. Chapter 14

(Warning: In several of the upcoming chapters there will be scenes of noncon sex and physical torture. If this bothers you please do not continue.)

The rest of the visit went smoothly and life resumed on the road. Things went smooth...or as smooth as possible when you see a new city almost every night. A few months passed since John's training in controlling himself began. He had made improvements even if not to the point he would like. Seth and Roman at every turn would only encourage his strides.

The four guys were eating breakfast in John and Randy's suite when Randy's phone rang. He got up from the table to answer it. "I hope it isn't a last minute schedule change."

"Hey, they're facts of life at times." Roman told him.

Randy picked it up, answering it. "Hello...yes, who's speaking?..." Randy's face almost went blank in expression and Roman got up from the table as a slight panic filled the air around the older man. "What's this about?" Randy asked the person on the phone. Roman was over by him before his legs could even think of giving out. "Ye-yes I understand...th-thank you." Color wanted to leak from his face as he hung up.

Roman was there to support him if he needed it. "It happened didn't it?" Randy just slowly nodded, almost feeling in shock. "Come on. Sit." Roman guided Randy to a nearby chair. Seth just shook his head, knowing what the news was by Randy's reaction.

John hurried to stand and walk over to his boyfriend's side. "You okay, Daddy? This royally sucks but everything will be fine I promise." He was trying to be optimistic.

Randy looked up at John, a haunted look in his eyes. "Can you really promise that?"

"Hey..." Roman started. "You are fine. You will be fine. You have all of us. We can also contact the office and make sure they are aware of the situation." Randy slowly nodded.

"We didn't know how dangerous he was then...we do now." Seth spoke up. "That SOB won't be coming anywhere near you."

John nodded. "He's right, Ran. We've got your back."

Randy nodded taking a deep breath. "Sorry...guess I just...overreacted."

"It's fine Randy." Roman told him. "It's a shock. We understand that."

John patted Randy on the back soothingly. "You'll never have to see him again. He's finished in the company."

"I know, Baby...sorry." Randy gave a shudder.

"Randy, please stop apologizing." Roman told him.

"Yeah, you had every right to be upset. Hell, I'd be upset." Seth told him. "Let's try to get our minds off it though."

"Yeah...don't think I can each much more right now. A run sounds good though. Let's hit a gym." Randy suggested.

John smiled, loving a good workout to ease stress. "Sounds good to me."

"You guys finish up first...please." John walked back to sit down as Randy asked and worked on finishing his breakfast. Seth turned back to his food as well.

Roman returned to his meal as well, glad Randy ate something before he got the phone call. "Seth, one of the cross fits you partner with is near here isn't it?"

"Yeah." Seth nodded as he ate. "Only a few blocks from here actually."

"Good, I know they tend to be better stocked than the hotels." Roman nodded.

"They are." Seth agreed. "You still trying to break Antonio's weight record, John?"

"Hell yeah." John answered with a grin. "That guy is a machine though."

Randy chuckled lightly at John's enthusiasm. "You just like showing off those muscles."

"Told you I'm an exhibitionist." John agreed, flexing a muscle to make Randy laugh. "I may be a bottom but I'm no damsel in distress." Randy did laugh.

"I never claimed you were, Babe."

"Yeah, Johnny...we know we only get the upper hand because you let us." Roman joked.

John laughed good naturally. "I think you could give me a good run for my money, Sir. I think we're pretty evenly matched."

"True...still fun." Roman smirked as he finished his meal.

John flushed at the smirk, remembering their last role play session. The two men had almost full out wrestled during their last fun before the older man had given in. "That it is, Sir. I love it when you use your full strength to dominate me."

Roman gave a faint smirk as he gathered his dish to put it on the cart. John felt weak every time he saw the familiar smirk. He moved to put his own plate on the cart. Roman went to grab Randy's left over plate. "Sorry, I should have done that." Randy told him.

"Relax. It's no big deal." Roman replied.

The guys got their stuff together and headed to the gym. John immediately went to the weights while Seth got on the treadmill. Randy joined Seth on the treadmill as Roman headed for some of the circuit machines.

Seth was already going at a brisk run when Randy joined him. "Hey, Man. It will feel good to run off some stress."

"Defiantly." Randy agreed as he started up. Seth began to work up a sweat as he ran. Once again his eyes drifted to stare at John as the older man lifted. He did not have any feelings for John other than a good friend and playmate but the large guy was just so sexy. Randy just focused on the TV that was near by as he ran.

John was oblivious to the fact that Seth was watching him as he lifted. His mind was on Randy and Dean's release. He wanted his Daddy to feel safe but knew he would be jumpy for awhile. Feeling sweaty he paused to pull off his shirt, unaware Seth was almost salivating at the sight. "You okay, Man?" Randy asked Seth.

Seth cleared his throat as he forced his eyes away from John. "Yeah...Sorry, it's just John is really hot." He said in a quiet tone.

"Oh." Randy smiled with a chuckle.

"Guess you get immune after a while." Seth said jokingly. "Just something about watching him work out."

"Yeah, I've been doing it for years." Randy joked. Seth tried to focus on working out and not the sweating, half naked man across the room. John grunted as he began to strain under the heavy weight, pushing himself to try harder.

Hearing John Roman decided to move over to act as spotter. John looked, seeing Roman nearing him. "Come to give me a hand?" He asked, grinning.

"Just in case. I know you know what you're doing. Safety first though."

"I appreciate that." John was already starting to strain but he paused to add more weight. "I like pushing myself to see how far I can go."

"Not a problem." Roman offered a good natured smile.

John was in the middle of lifting when he glanced across the room at Randy and saw Seth starring again. "Damn, why does Seth keep looking over here?" He grumbled. "Makes me think something is wrong."

"I think he is admiring the view." Roman joked.

"Oh?" John could not wipe the smile from his face as he looked then went back to lifting.

"Hey, you look good...gives him a change of view from his girl at home." Roman laughed.

"Thanks, so do you." John said honestly. He lifted awhile more before looking at Roman. "I think I'm done for now, Man."

"Okay, Johnny and thanks."

The guys finished their workout and time rolled on for them. The office was contacted and to make Randy feel safer told him they would make sure he had security at any appearances around the Nevada area.

Time wore on since Dean's release and the man's life seemed to grow worse and worse by the day. He could not find a job that fit him as the WWE had and he had lost most if not all of his friends once they learned of his assault on Randy and his mental state. He spent most of his days sitting in his home in Vegas in front of his main TV in his favorite recliner with a can or two of beer, stewing over the whole situation and what could have been. Currently he was watching backstage interviews of John Cena on the WWE Network, fuming as he looked at the sweet, dimpled face he had wanted as his submissive.

Suddenly something caught his eye, causing him to move closer to look at the TV. John was wearing a necklace, not his normal dog tags but a silver necklace with what appeared to be Samoan beads and a snake pendant in the center. Dean knew John was not the type to wear meaningless jewelry so it only took him a few moments for the obvious truth to sink in. He began to laugh out loud, almost manically, crushing the empty beer can in his fist. "Of course! Of fucking course! That was the plan all along wasn't it, _Sir_? Get your competition out of the way so you get to claim the best submissive we ever played with. Guess Randy wasn't enough for you!"

Dean stood and began pacing the room, getting more and more angry as time went on. "I can't believe this...all of them! John saying Randy was his only Dom...guess I didn't measure up to his high standards!" A dangerous gleam entered the disturbed man's eyes. He had not been cured in the facility. He had only played the part he knew he must to be released. "They have everything and I have NOTHING!" Dean panted, his teeth bared as a sick smile crossed his face. "This isn't over not by a long shot! I'll take care of you all! Starting with the Viper...we'll see how happy John is without his precious Daddy around." He walked to turn off the TV, having a purpose to live for the first time in weeks. "I've got some thinking to do...some planning...Roman might think he's a fucking god but even gods can have their Achilles heel...and I think I know exactly what his is." The already warped mind of Dean Ambrose grew even more twisted as the man let hatred and a thirst for revenge consume him whole.

The company was on the tour of the Midwest. Heading into Minnesota the guys had their normal media duties. Randy was set on a string with Brock Lesner as they had a standing feud with John and Roman at the time. Brock was the hometown boy so Randy let him take as much lead as he wanted. Well, that was until he remembered how poor Brock's mic and people skills were. It was near the end of the day of media work and time to head for the arena.

Brock and Randy were seated in the back of the SUV that had been taking them around all day. Randy felt wiped and just wanted to get focused on the show for that night. He just looked out the window watching as building went by. At one point he raised his head more looking. Something didn't seem right. "Hey, not to question your directions...but you sure this is the way to the arena?"

"Oh, just relax, Buddy Boy...it's right." Came a familiar voice that made Randy blood boil yet run cold at the same time.

"Can't be!" Randy exclaimed.

"Oh, it is...just sit back and enjoy the ride." Dean laughed. "I know we will." Randy wondered how Brock could just sit there, so stoic like everything was okay. He pulled out his phone to call for help but before he could hit the power button it was snatched from his grasp.

"None of that now." Brock told Randy.

"What the hell, Brock? We are in serious danger here." Randy told him. Next he knew Brock had a hand around his throat, pinning him to the seat.

"You'll not be needing this." Brock told Randy, holding the phone up.

"Good boy, Brock...but no breaking it. We may need it." Dean laughed.

"Yes, Sir." Brock replied.

'Sir?' Randy thought, realizing he was in deeper trouble than he first thought.

"We will get him secured then get you to the show. Tell them Randy missed the pick up at the last studio."

"Yes, Sir." Randy tried hitting Brock but his blows had no power behind them to knock the powerful man off on him as he slowly blacked out from the pressure to his neck.

It was not long before they reached Brock's secluded lake house. Brock was not worried about being spotted as he hoisted Randy over his shoulder and carried him inside to the room they had set up for him. A dimly lit but large bedroom waited for their captive with a full size bed and various bondage items Dean had transported from his playroom in Vegas. A small bathroom with no windows was joined to the plain looking room. Brock threw Randy on the bed like a sack of potatoes and looked at Dean.

"Good work, Brock. We have a fun little toy to break in." Dean almost salivated at the thoughts going through his head as he rolled Randy on to his stomach. The Viper had not wanted to take part in the lifestyle...well he would now. "I'm not as good as my old buddy Seth but I've been practicing." He said out loud as he went to his supplies for rope and a red ball gag. Humming a song to himself Dean set to putting Randy into a strict hogtie, relishing the idea of how much pain his prisoner would be in later when he woke up. Finishing up, he pushed the ball past Randy's lips and buckled it tightly behind his head. Truth be told they were probably too far out for anyone to hear the older man's screams but Dean wanted the Viper as miserable as possible.

"I need to get to the show." Brock spoke up, causing Dean to glare as he was enjoying his moment of victory. "Okay. Okay, let's go." They left, locking the bedroom door behind them.

John paced back and forth a while later at the show in his locker room as he waited with Roman. He had called Randy and only gotten his lover's voice mail. "Where is he? It's getting damn late." He told Roman with worry in his eyes. "Normally Ran's the early one."

"Maybe there was a delay at the studio." Roman told him. "Has anyone seen Brock? They were traveling together today weren't they?"

"Yeah they were." Maybe I should go look for him?" John knew it was not like Randy to be so late and not answer. He sent out a text to his Daddy's phone. #Where are you, Daddy? We're worried sick.#

Dean heard Randy's phone go off as he drove. "Not again."

"Text." Brock said.

"You know how to open it?"

"I'm not dumb." Brock scowled at he tried to operate the phone and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Let me see." Dean held out his hand at the light. He looked and saw it had a pass code. "Damn." He just shut the phone off for now. He stopped about a block from the arena. "Tell them the driver got a flat. If I go closer they may see me."

"Yes, Sir." Brock got out, heading for the arena with his bags looking in his normal foul mood.

John looked at Roman when a few moments had passed since his text. "Still no answer. I'm going to go look for Brock. Okay?"

"Should I go with you or wait in case Randy turns up here?" Roman wondered.

John thought a moment. "Well, he would come here first. Maybe you stay and I'll be right back?"

"Yep, will do." Roman moved to sit in one of the chairs.

John took off through the arena looking for Brock. Thankfully it did not take him long as the sour faced wrestler almost walked right by him. "Brock! Did Randy come in with you?" John asked before the man could get away.

Brock stopped to look at John with his teeth clenched his brow low as normal. "What?...no." He huffed a breath. "He didn't show for the pick up."

John looked in shock as he stared at Brock then tried to shake it off. "Uh...okay, Man." He hurried back to his locker room like he was on fire. He burst in and looked at the sitting Roman, panic rising in his chest. "I found Brock. Randy never showed up for pickup. What the hell?"

"What, you mean he never showed? You talked to him at lunch today right? He made the first stop?" Roman looked equally worried.

"Yeah, that's what doesn't make sense but Brock came in alone! He's not answering calls or texts and I'm worried." John looked confused and scared.

"I guess one of us should let Hunter know something is off."

John nodded. "Right away. Want me to go?"

"Maybe we both should? He will want to know his main event is in trouble." John nodded and the two men hurried off to Hunter's office. Hunter was in his office going over last minute details for the show. John walked inside with Roman behind him. "Randy is missing, Hunter. He never showed up with Brock and he isn't answering his phone."

Hunter's head shot up from his desk. "What?" He stood up. "Repeat that."

Roman spoke up. "Brock's here...but Randy's isn't with him. He said he missed the pick up. But John spoke to Randy this afternoon."

"Hmm... Let me get a hold of Brock and the car service we used." He looked down a moment thinking. "I guess until we know something your match is on hold. I'll have to let you know if we have something for you or not."

"That's fine. My only concern is for Randy. He never does this." John answered, fighting to keep calm.

"I am well aware of that, John. That's all for now." Hunter told them as he sat down, grabbing his phone.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile Randy came to, feeling discomfort bordering on pain radiating through his stretched shoulder. He went to yell only to find his voice muffled. That's when it began coming back to him. His heart raced as he tried to move. The best he could do was to fall on his side. He almost wished he hadn't as he saw the items hanging on the wall in front of him.

Dean arrived back at Brock's and used a key to let himself into the house. He kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket before deciding to check on Randy. He unlocked the door and cracked it to peek inside.

Randy stopped trying to struggle with the ropes when he thought he heard something, his heart leaping into his throat. Dean came strolling into the room, seeing Randy was awake and on his side. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" He neared the bed, bending to peer into the older man's eyes. "Comfy? I hope so." Randy gave a grunt along with a glare, trying not to show the fear he felt.

"You don't look too happy...not at all." Dean continued as he straightened up to pace the room. "Well, I wasn't too happy either when I was locked away and LOST MY JOB!" The man yelled the last line at the ceiling. "Then I get out to find out I have NOTHING to live for! No friends, no money and your fucking lover ROMAN took John as his sub! I guess you didn't mind sharing with him huh?" He rambled on, looking at Randy. "Of course you didn't! You were too busy leading him around like a lovesick PUPPY!"

Randy grunted behind the gag, unable to reply clearly. He was willing to share John with him, but he wanted to take John away. He wanted to break him and John up. Make him fearful of John.

Dean heard Randy and bent down to his face again. "You got something to say, Randy? I'll take that out but I'm warning you. If you say something to piss me off you'll be a very sorry Viper. Got it?" Randy slowly nodded just to be able to breath better.

"Good boy." Dean mocked as he worked to undo the buckle that held the gag in place and slide the ball from Randy's mouth, tossing it aside. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, Roman took John from me so I'm taking you from him. Believe me, hurting you will hurt him. He admitted to me you're in his heart."

Randy licked his parched lips. "What will hurting me do besides getting you in trouble?" Randy asked. "You know this isn't needed. I was willing to share."

"Lies! You and John are Roman's pawns...and now you're my bitch." Dean moved so Randy could see the handgun he pulled from his back pocket. "Let's get this straight, Orton. I don't give a flying shit about you. You try anything...and I mean anything I have zero problems with putting a bullet in you. You are my submissive...my toy to play with. You obey me and I might let you live. Understand?"

Randy gulped, the fear could not be hidden in his eyes. Being a gun collector he knew the dangers of them all to well. "Yeah." He forced out.

Dean slapped Randy across the face with his free hand. "You need to take lessons from John. You took him from me so you take his place. Now what was your answer?"

Randy glared briefly at Dean, but quickly remembered the gun. "Ye-yes, Sir."

"Better." Dean grinned, a disturbed look in his blue eyes. "I like John a lot. I'd hate to have to damage his Daddy for good...hack up that pretty boy face or that cock. We both know your boy's sex drive. How long would he want his dear Daddy as a castrated joke of a man?"

"He would still love me." Randy's voice shook slightly.

Dean looked like a bomb ready to explode but tried to reign himself in. "That so? Well, he'll have to do without you for awhile I'm afraid." He bounced from side to side like a ball of energy. "I take it from my...assault you discovered I'm not exactly human. I can mess your head up, Boy. How would you like to be raped every day for weeks seeing only your Baby's face...or maybe Roman's...I like a variety."

"I know better though." Randy's voice shook some. It took him months last time to recover and not flinch around his Baby.

Dean smirked, seeing the fear in Randy's eyes. "We'll see. Remember I am your Dom from now on. You call me Sir or there will be consequences." He began to work the knots with his free hand that bound Randy. "I'm going to untie you now. As soon as you are free I want you to stand and strip like a good bitch. You try one thing other than that I will shoot you."

"Yes...Sir." Randy regretfully replied. Randy laid still a moment before he tried to move. His knees and shoulders strained. He slowly stood up and began removing his clothing. He knew he could over power Dean, but he also knew how fast a gun could fire. What choice did he have besides to obey him?

Once Randy was naked Dean moved to pick up the clothing, tossing it aside. "You won't be needing that anymore. Turn around and put your hands behind your back." He walked to his toys, pulling out a sturdy set of cuffs. Randy slowly turned around placing his hands behind him. He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm.

Dean placed the cuffs on Randy, testing to make sure they were securely locked. He knew if he gave Randy an inch he would make a move. "We are going to play. If you have to piss let me know."

"Yes, Sir."

Dean pointed to the bed. "Bend over the bed. Face down...ass in the air." He walked to the toys, picking out a sturdy wooden paddle.

Randy tried not to give a shaky breath as he did as told. He had to just bide his time...wait for an opening. Dean has to slip up at some point. "Yes, Sir." His hands behind his back he had to rest with his chest on the bed, turning his head to breath.

Dean walked slowly to the bed, running a finger down Randy's bare back before he sat the gun aside so he could use both hands. Unlike with John when the Dom had mixed the discomfort with pleasure Dean only wanted his captive to feel pain. He reared back before striking Randy's bare ass full strength with the wide paddle. Randy was caught off guard, giving a yelp then fought not to curse.

"Yeah..don't hold it back, Randy. I want to hear you scream." Dean smirked as he swung again, landing two more hard hits in rapid succession. "You may not want to sit down for a few days after this." Randy tried not to yell now, knowing what to expect.

Dean hit Randy harder, spurred on by his rage. "I told you not to hold back! I want to hear those screams your new Dom has caused! Is this the way you please your fucking Master?" The crazed man did not care that Randy's ass was flushed and probably bruising from the harsh hits. If anything it fueled him more. There was no seduction in these blows unlike the sessions with John. Each strike was to inflict misery and torment. Randy couldn't help but scream. To him it felt like his skin was ripping from the blows.

The pained cries of the Viper was music to Dean's ears. He then threw the paddle to the side and hurried to lower his jeans, his cock already hard and leaking. It was such a turn on to see the dominant older man like this. Without any warning to his new submissive Dean lined up his cock and shoved inside the restrained man, groaning in bliss at the tight heat. "My dick's gonna burn like hell later but it's fucking worth it."

Randy screamed out, turning his head to bury it in the mattress as tears wanted to sting his eyes as he felt the distant yet familiar pain. He fought the urge to buck and try to get the younger man off of him, but what would that accomplish? He was in pain,and restrained. His voice muffled by the mattress he allowed obscenities to pour from his lips.

Where most men would feel sympathy hearing the muffled pain of his victim Dean Ambrose only fed off it. He gripped Randy's hips as he plunged deeper with every thrust, setting a rough pace. "Not such a big Daddy are you now, Orton? Better get used to having a cock up your ass...maybe I'll invite Brock next time." Every action and word by the demented man was aimed at breaking Randy's will...destroying his mind and body. Sobs ripped from Randy. He knew Brock was a monster in his own right, but he didn't know if he was even as much of a monster as Dean. Along with the tears was a slowly building hatred.

Dean could not last when he realized he had made the cocky Randy Orton cry on their first session. He moaned out, thrusting deeply to fill the older man with his cum. Panting, he pulled out to gloat over the sight in front of him. "Don't move." He warned,pulling his pants up, grabbing the gun and going for his phone.

Randy shuddered feeling pain, anger, sadness, regret, like filth. He had no clue if what he felt was Dean's cum or his own blood seeping from his already abused body.

Dean returned a moment later. Bringing up the camera on his phone he snapped a picture of Randy bent over the bed, his back tattoo leaving no doubt who it was. The Viper's ass looked well used and was already showing signs of bruising, blood and cum trickling down his leg. "Just a little picture for your Baby." Dean chuckled, pocketing his phone. "Poor guy is probably worried sick." He mercifully walked to the bathroom to wet a cloth to clean Randy.

"Sir, pl-please." Randy weakly protested unsure if Dean even heard him. He couldn't let John see him like that. Dean returned with the cloth and began to wipe the cum and blood from Randy's legs and ass.

"Got to keep my toy clean for future use." He smirked. "By the way, what is the pass code for your phone?" Randy cringed from the rough cloth and realizing Dean didn't hear him.

"Pl-please, Sir...Do-don't se-send that to Jo-John." He sighed. "The code is 2009."

"Oh, I'll be sending many things to John and Roman. This will only be the first." Dean gave a humorless laugh. "You think this was all about you? I want them to hurt. And now thanks to your pass code I have access to John's phone number." Dean yawned, leaving Randy's side to set him up for bed. "You're going to be chained to the bed all night. If you have to piss you'd better do it now."

"So I may stand, Sir?" Randy's voice was cracking from the tears.

Dean looked surprised Randy was learning so quickly. "Yeah, yeah you're learning, Orton." He brought cuffs with long chains over to the bed to set them up. Randy slowly stood up.

"Sir? I will at least need my hands in front of me." Of course now the redness of his pale eyes were clearly seen.

Dean smiled, knowing the Viper would break more quickly than he had anticipated. "Wait until I set these up and I'll release you to do your business." Randy just nodded, keeping his head low. There was a noise from the other room. Randy jumped, already having a feeling it wasn't help...at least not for him.

"Must be Brock." Dean muttered as he finished up. "Alright, come over here with your back to me." He reached to grab the gun he had laid down. Randy sighed as he moved. He hated every second of it. Pain wanted to shoot up his body from his abused ass. He turned when he reached Dean.

Dean moved to free Randy from the cuffs. "Go to the bathroom and do your business and I want you right back here. The locks have been taken off the bathroom door and there are no windows so don't even think about it. You try one thing I will shoot you in the leg and keep you tied 24\7. You can piss yourself and lay in it. Now go."

Randy shuddered before moving. Without Brock there he may have been able to try something, anything. With both of them there was no way. Once in the bathroom he tried to relieve himself despite how he felt. He turned to try to use the bathroom and nearly screamed as his sore ass hit the hard seat. He just wanted to flush his body of the traces of Dean, not thinking of how painful it would be.

Dean stood close by the bathroom, holding the gun as he waited. Every pained sound from the older man was music to his ears. Somehow in his mind he had blamed Randy for every bad turn his life had taken and this was payback. Randy slowly stood up and tried to wipe, of course with only more pain. He had a sad feeling pain would become a common companion for him. He washed his hands before stepping from the room.

Dean ushered Randy toward the bed with the gun. "Lay down. I gave you long chains since you was such a good boy tonight."

Randy moved laying down. "Th-thank you, Sir." Dean's words made him feel dirty. He had to play along for now though. Go through the abuse in hope of freedom.

"You're welcome." The polite words seemed out of place as Dean locked Randy in the cuffs. Once finished he stood up and made his way to the door. "You know, I expected more of a challenge from you. Oh well." He turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness. Dean turned to go before pausing. "Oh, I forgot how careless of me..." His sarcastic voice took on a new tone, almost sweet and loving. "Night, Daddy. Love you." A chuckle was heard before the door shut with a click.

Randy felt he would be sick at Dean's words. 'More of a challenge'. He wanted to, but he wasn't a fool. It wasn't worth his life.

Brock was sitting in the main room when Dean came out. "They bought it, Sir." Brock told him before even asked.

Dean gave him a smile. "Good job. He's down for the night but you can play with him all you want tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir." Brock told him as he stood up. "Going to bed unless you need me to watch?"

"No go to bed. He isn't going anywhere." Dean assured him. After Brock headed off Dean used Randy's pass code to open his phone, looking up John's number. He then blocked his number before sending the picture in a text to John's phone. Tomorrow's video would be for Roman. That done he took Randy's phone to bed to look up useful information.

Meanwhile

John and Roman tried to carry on business as usual. Of course by the end of the show the normal rumor mill was in effect as to why the main event didn't take place. John still kept trying Randy's phone with it now going directly to his voice mail. Worry didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling by the time Seth, Roman and he returned to the hotel.

Roman told John Seth and he were going back to his suite with him. He would not be leaving John alone like this. "Just breath, John. There has to be an explanation for it." Roman tried to tell him. John didn't really want to listen he just wanted Randy back there with them. A short time later John's phone went off. "Maybe that's him now?" Roman told him, maybe a bit hopeful.

John hurried to open the text he prayed was from Randy. All the color drained from his face as the photo filled his screen. He began to tremble, his legs feeling like Jello.

"John, what is it?" Seth asked, alarmed by the older man's body language. "P-Picture of Randy with a message. Whoever took him wants 4 million dollars. They said details later." He felt the room spinning as he handed Roman the phone. "They've...my god, they've assaulted him."

Roman worried about grabbing John first. "Come on. Sit." He told John, easing him to a chair. Only after John was down did Roman take the phone looking. He quickly tapped the screen to prevent it shutting off so he could look. His jaw clenched as he focused on the screen. He knew the first thing to pop in his mind. "No...fuck...Can't be." Something in his mind told him it was, but how.

Seth walked over to Roman to look. A rage filled his dark eyes as he saw the condition Randy was in. "It's fucking Dean isn't it?" He hissed, causing John to look at them in even more shock. "Randy's ass has been hit hard...looks like with a paddle and who else would know to send it to John?"

"No one...a real ransom would have been sent to the company...like Hunter or Vince." Roman sadly admitted as Seth voiced what he already feared. "For now we still need to report this to them."

John was shaking as he fought his first panic attack, his heart pounding. "I'll give him all the money he wants...I just want my Daddy back...I promised him he'd never see Dean again."

Roman gave Seth the phone to hold as he moved to crouch in front of John, taking his hands. "John, breathe. Just focus and breathe." Roman to him in a firm yet still calm tone.

John tried to breathe, his blue eyes looking haunted as as he clung to Roman's hands like a lifeline. "B-But what if he does like last time..." He said lowly, knowing Seth was in the dark about Dean's powers. "Randy will never trust me again...what if he kills him?" The two tone haired man heard only the last part as he studied the phone. "He won't, John. I know Dean. He's pissed and wants revenge. Killing Randy would only end his fun."

"Seth's right." Roman admitted. "He feeds off pain like it is a drug to him. He kills Randy he will have no one to inflict pain on. We need to tell Hunter. For now we can only tell him we suspect Dean...but that's all. We have no proof past our own history with him."

John nodded, looking at Roman in desperation. He knew the man was not exactly your average person. "Is there anything you can do to find him? If he disappeared today he has to be nearby right?"

Roman lowered his head, shaking it. "I may not...but I may have someone." His almost whispered before he looked at Seth. "Why don't you take John to Hunter's suite? If he is at all worried about Randy he should still be up. I'll check to see if there is any clubs in the area that may have seen or heard anything."

Seth nodded walking over to them. "Come on, John." The older man finally let go of Roman's hands to stand and the two left to go see Hunter.

After they left Roman went to his grooming bag to look for a small metal dish he had and a powder. He opened the patio door before sitting down. He just prayed John and Seth were long enough. He put a small pile of the powder in the dish and with a match lit it. A dark smoke came from it after the flame died. He closed his eyes before breathing in some of the smoke as is floated around him, allowing his mind to drift to a place he was dreading to go. His head drifted back against the chair as he slipped deeper into the needed trance.

John and Seth reached Hunter's suite and pounded on the door. Seth carried John's phone, glancing in concern at the older man. It took a few moments for Hunter to open the door, nearly throwing it back from John's pounding. "What the hell is it?" He tried not to yell. He was dressed in just a pair of black lounge pants.

"Sir, we got news of Randy." Seth spoke as calmly as possible. "May we come inside?" John looked beyond distressed, tears wanting to form in his blue eyes.

"Yeah...yeah...Just keep it down." Hunter grumbled faintly as he moved. He waited until he shut the door. "The local police are checking into the last stop he was at."

"Well, John received this picture from a blocked number along with a message demanding 4 million dollars." Seth told his boss, bringing up the photo and handing him his phone. Hunter took the phone, the image nearly made him feel ill.

"I know part of you will want to delete it...but don't" Hunter urged them.

"We both think it's Dean but we have no proof." Seth said, taking the phone. "Because he assaulted Randy before and he knew Randy and John were a couple."

"Dean had grown obsessed with me." John finally spoke, his voice trembling. "He was jealous of Randy."

"Last any word I had he was still in Nevada." Hunter told them. "I will pass it on to police though, because he does seem like the most logical of suspects." Hunter sighed. "I still remember some of the things that came out about him at the trial."

Seth nodded. "Sir, I spent a lot of time with the guy and I can honestly say he is messed up in the head. And yes he was completely obsessed with John and pissed Randy had him. This is his way of getting payback."

"I will pass the information on. I can't do more then that." Hunter told them. "Even if it was a blocked number maybe the police can trace the photo's origin. That's why I said not to delete it."

John nodded, looking like he may be sick. "Thank you. Anything you can do is appreciated." His voice broke as the man fought tears.

"Of course, John. Keep me informed of anything else that may be sent to you."

John nodded, unable to say anything else and the two men left, heading back to John's suite.

When the two reached the room a faint odor still filled the room that was hard to place. Roman sat at the table still, a faint ashen look to his skin. Seth sniffed the air, looking around. "You okay, Sir?" John just walked to sit on the bed, a haunted look in his normally happy eyes.

Roman made no movement or recognized that John and Seth were there. Seth had only seen Roman like this a couple other times over the years he had known him. It always made the smaller man uneasy. "John, something is wrong with Roman." Seth said in a worried tone. John went into almost panic mode at the thought of his other love being in trouble. He jumped from the bed and ran to the Samoan's side, shaking his shoulder. "Master! Master!"

Roman jumped, taking a gasping breath. When his eyes opened they looked almost grayed out but he quickly closed them, lowering them he hoped before either man noticed. He could still feel the effects. "Yeah." His voice was a faint whisper.

John was shaking as he almost wanted to pass out from nerves. "What's wrong? You didn't respond to Seth."

"Sorry...lost in thought." The way Roman sounded it was like his mind was still miles away. "Excuse me." He stood up and headed for the bathroom, not opening his eyes until he was past the two men. John felt lost but knew his Master asked for his space. He kicked off his shoes, his heart aching as he felt the snake pendant rub against his neck. "I'm going to lay down, Seth. So damn tired."

The younger man nodded, sympathy in his eyes as he sat John's phone on the table. "Sure, John." John walked to the large bed, climbing on the right side and closing his eyes.

Roman splashed water on his face realizing that was a close call. He cringed a little as he moved. Watching his face in the mirror as his eyes cleared back to normal. He turned, heading back out. "Sorry about that, Guys." He went to clear the table of the burnt remnants. John was in bed, curled on his side half asleep so he did not respond.

Seth sighed, shaking his head. "John went to bed. He's a mess."

"Understandable. Go back to our room if you want...I'll stay here with him." Roman said.

Seth gave Roman a pat on the shoulder. "Okay. Call me if anything comes up. I left John's phone on the table." He took off out the door, closing it behind him. Roman made sure the door was locked, he cut the light and stripped down before climbing into bed behind John. He felt sore and drained. He wrapped an arm around John, pulling him close.

"Come here, Johnny...We will find him." Roman whispered faintly.

John's body trembled against Roman's. The man had been so upset he was still in his shorts and T-shirt. "But will it be too late?" He asked, his voice sounding choked up. "Just thinking of him out there somewhere right now, hurting and afraid...I can't stand it."

"You're such a good boy...my good boy. We will find your Daddy." Roman said faintly. "Sorry if I feel a little cold." He lightly pet John's head. "I'll move if you wish."

"No..please stay." John told Roman, staying as close to him as possible. "What was wrong with you when we got back? You looked strange and there was a smell in the room."

"The checking I did...it didn't involve any clubs." Roman shivered faintly. "I...I was reaching out to...um...Dean's former Mistress. She isn't reached by normal methods." He sighed faintly. "You think Seth noticed how I looked...or just the fact I didn't answer him?"

"I think he just thought you were stressed same as I am." John tried to take in all Roman was saying. It sounded crazy but he trusted the Samoan. "So, did you talk to her?"

"Yeah...she wasn't pleased with me. It has been too long since he was hers. She can't track him anymore. She said she would have people checking areas he may try to turn up or contact."

John gave a small sob, fresh tears traveling his cheeks. "If even she can't track him w-what are we going to do? He can have every dollar I got..I just want my Daddy back before he hurts him more."

"I'm sorry, Johnny...I really am. We will find him somehow. Please...just try to relax. This is what Dean wants to do. He wants us to fall apart. I was dumb that when I cast him out I admitted Randy was already in my heart. Something no one had been able to do."

Roman moved to roll John onto his back to look at him in the darkness. "Randy is our common thread...I showed mercy on Dean. I should have tossed him right back into her grasp. Please forgive me, my boy."

"It's not your fault. I would have done the same." John admitted, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "How could we have known he was this bad? There's nothing to forgive, Master."

"Thank you, Johnny...Just try to rest. There is nothing else for us to do tonight." Roman sadly admitted as he leaned down, kissing John forehead.

"Yes, Sir. I'll try." John told him. Sadly he knew what little sleep he would get would probably be plagued by nightmares. Once John settled down Roman did the same keeping a faint ear on the older man.


	16. Chapter 16

John's body relaxed as he drifted off from exhaustion alone. He slept more than he had expected, waking in the early morning on his side, his body almost spooned by Roman as he often was Randy. He forgot what had happened for a moment in his half awake state. "You up, Daddy?" He asked, snuggling closer.

A faint sigh greeted John. Roman's appearance had returned to normal during the night including his body warming back up. "I'm sorry to break your illusion, Johnny." He whispered before pressing a faint kiss to the back of John's neck since he couldn't reach his shoulder.

John heard the voice of his Master and felt sick in the pit of his stomach. "It's okay. Sorry, S-Sir." He swallowed hard, trying not to need to run to the bathroom.

"No need to be sorry." Roman loosened his hold. "Go on, Johnny. Don't need to be strong for my sake." Before either man could move John's phone went off. "How early is it?"

"Don't know, Sir." John bolted from the bed to grab his phone, answering before he looked at the caller. "Hello? Yes, Sir? Sure. Um...Roman is already here, Sir. Okay. Goodbye." He hung up the phone to look at the younger man. "Hunter is coming to my room in a few. He has news from the police."

"Guess I better at least throw my pants back on." Roman commented as he slipped from the bed.

"Yeah." John looked at himself, still dressed in his ring gear, wrist bands and all. "Damn. I look like shit." His stomach churned in protest.

"Well, do a quick wash and we can try to eat after he leaves." Roman said.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Nausea swept over the older man. "Excuse me." He ran to the bathroom before making a mess on the floor.

Roman sadly knew it would not be easy for John to keep anything down with his nerves so twisted. He had to try though. There was a knock on the door and Roman went to get it, seeing it was Hunter.

"Morning, Hunter Sir."

"Roman." Hunter addressed him dryly.

"Come on in please." He moved for the older man.

"Thank you." Hunter walked in, looking around. "John told me you were here already. Is Seth here too?"

"No, he stayed down in our room. I volunteered to stay with John in case he needed a shoulder...you know." Roman trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." Hunter looked Roman over with a faint purse of his lips. Before he could ask about John the sound of him growing ill again was heard from the bathroom.

John flushed the toilet and wiped his face after getting sick before walking back to the other room, seeing Hunter had arrived. "Sorry, Sir. Nerves I guess."

"Understandable." Hunter told him. "I wish I had better news, but we have a small lead."

"A small one is better than nothing." Roman commented.

"You do?" Hunter had John's full attention. "What?"

"There is video of Randy and Brock both leaving the last stop." Hunter filled them in. "Also the driver service wasn't the one to pick them up. We asked why it wasn't reported to us. They said Brock called in that it wasn't needed since he was from the area."

"Okay so Brock had to have lied to us last night. Where is he now?" Roman asked.

"That's where the not so good news is. We don't know." Hunter sighed.

"Can't you just call him in to work?" John asked. His heart pounded at the idea of Randy being at the mercy of Brock Lesnar as well as Dean.

"Our calls have gone unanswered. I had someone trying his phone every thirty minutes for the last two hours. We even tried his home. His wife claims she hasn't seen him since he left home yesterday."

"This is crazy. Why would Brock want to hurt Randy?" John shook his head. "Thank you for coming, Sir."

"No problem...told you I would keep you updated." Hunter told him. "I don't know what Brock's connection to all this is."

"Thank you anyway, Sir...when was Brock do at a show again?" Roman asked.

"Over a month." Hunter sadly admired. "Vince has been real tight with his schedule. Only brought him in for the few house shows because it was near where he lived."

John nodded, standing close to Roman as he felt shaky. "We'll find him, Sir. We have to."

"Well, Brock's wife said she would call if she hears anything. She has some odd notion that both of them were taken. Even after I explained that Brock was seen after Randy went missing. Poor woman has these grand images of her husband." Hunter shook his head.

John nodded. "She probably can't face the truth. Did the police call Randy's folks?"

"I honestly don't know, John. As far as I know the office hasn't yet." Hunter admitted. "We were hoping for some positive news first."

"Probably best. No use worrying Elaine yet." John spoke of Randy's mom. "Tell Stephanie I said hello."

"I will...take care, Guys." Hunter turned and left.

After the door closed Roman took a deep breath, clenching his hands. "I swear I see either of those two..." Roman gave a deep growl like sound.

"I know." John was more upset that pissed. "Just imagining my Daddy at the mercy of those two...Brock is a beast even compared to big guys like us."

"Yeah...I know. I'll call Seth to fill him in and see if he will join us for breakfast. Before you say anything you need to try to eat." Roman said sternly.

Meanwhile...

Pain greeted Randy that morning. He managed to shift to his side so not to lay on his abused backside. His stomach felt like it was slowly twisting in knots. He didn't know the actions of the next room. Brock had been up a few hours already with a ringing phone. Dean finally took it from him, shutting it off.

"Are you fucking stupid? Even thinking of answering it..." Dean yelled.

"I am NOT Stupid...Sir. The one call was my wife!" Brock retorted.

"Don't you think they would have gotten a hold of her when they couldn't reach you!"

"But..."

"NO BUTS! NO ONE OUTSIDE THIS BUILDING EXISTS TO YOU! GOT IT?!"

Brock grunted his teeth clenched. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." Dean calmed, trying to smile at the big man. He knew he needed Brock on his side to keep Randy and avoid trouble. "Would you like to play with Randy when I do today? It will be good training for you as a Dom. I don't care what you do to him as long as he is left alive for now."

Brock nodded. "Yes, Sir...be nice some hands on training." He then tilted his head, looking at Dean. "For now?"

"Yes...for now. I want my fun with Randy...when I'm through I don't care what happens to him." Dean replied with no hint of guilt. He sighed. "Guess we'll have to feed him."

Brock nodded. "I have stuff."

Dean looked at Brock. "Can you fix him something? We can both go in his room and let him go to the bathroom and eat. Then we can play whenever you want. With you around I won't need a gun everywhere I go."

Brock nodded, heading for the small kitchen. He managed to fix together a scrambled egg sandwich. He brought it out on a small plate. "Thought silverware could be dangerous?"

Dean mused faintly. "Yeah maybe." He was almost surprised Brock had some brains to him.

Dean walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water before taking the plate from Brock. "I need you to make sure he doesn't try anything. He will have to be unchained to go to the bathroom. If you look and act intimidating Randy probably won't give us any trouble. Understand?"

Brock nodded. "Got it, Sir."

Dean let Brock lead the way to Randy's room as his hands were full of food. Brock unlocked the door and swung it open. The room was dark as the lights were out and the only window had been boarded up. "Get the light, Brock." Dean said, squinting to see. Randy groaned some, hearing the men. Dean's voice seemed loud to him. Brock went to flip the switch causing Randy to cringe, trying to cover his head with his restrained hands.

Dean and Brock neared the bed. "Randy, Brock is here to release you so you can go to the bathroom and eat. If you try anything you will be hurting more than you are now."

Randy slowly nodded, moving his hands.

"He's not so tough." Brock gave a silent chuckle. "Or is he just a crafty snake?"

Randy lifted his head and even Brock could see the look of a fractured man which just earned another scoff. "Give me your hands." Randy moved to sit with a wince as he held out his hands for Brock to unlock them. "Move." Randy looked unsure. "I said MOVE!" The yell made Randy cringe and slowly stand.

"You'd better get livelier real fast, Boy if you want to please me." Dean said coldly as he watched Randy. "We have a lot of plans for you today."

"So-Sorry, Sir...not feeling well." Randy replied faintly as he went to move for the bathroom.

"Better watch it, Orton. You see what I do in a ring...imagine not having rules." Brock told him. Randy nodded, his stomach cramping more.

Dean could tell Randy was breaking already. It almost took all the fun out if he did not think of how much he was hurting Roman and John. "Take your time and relieve yourself but you've been warned by Brock. Remember it."

"Yes, Sir." Randy went in and tried. It felt almost a strain. Brock looked back at Dean with a questioning look before focusing back on Randy. "Not easy doing this while watched." Randy mumbled.

"Watch the mouth before I punch you in it, Orton." Brock told him. "Just do your business and move it."

Dean sat the food and bottle of water down on the bed while he waited on Randy. "Good job, Brock." He praised the large man. "You make my job easier when you're around."

"Pleasure, Sir." Brock liked the praise. "Can't wait to start training." Randy shuddered, hearing him. He finished and moved washing his hands. Brock waited for him to pass. He pointed to the bed. "Eat."

"Ye-yes, Brock...Sir?" Brock looked at Dean wondering if that was right.

Dean nodded at Brock. "Sir is fine. You are a Dom in training. And I can't wait to watch you train. I think we'll send a video of Randy to my old superior. Of course if you are in it you'll have to cover your face."

"And shirt?" Brock commented looking at the massive knife tattoo on his chest.

"Of course. Good thinking." Dean praised, knowing how much the man liked it. Randy slowly picked up the sandwich from the plate. Something in the smell made his stomach want to turn more but he forced himself to eat, not knowing how often they planned on feeding him.

"As long as you're a good boy you'll be fed regularly." Dean said as if reading Randy's mind. "You'll also get showers and bathroom breaks. You make us unhappy and those rights can be revoked."

"Th-thank you, Sir." Randy answered after he forced a bite down.

"You make almost as good a submissive as your beloved Baby." Dean mocked the once dominant Viper, not expecting an answer. He looked at Brock. "Anything in particular you want to try today?"

Randy shot Dean a faint glare as he brought up John. How dare he? He had no right. "I want to see how good his mouth is." Brock smirked. "And if he tries to bite mine..." He held up his hand. "I'll rip his." Randy gulped, his heart racing.

The glare did not escape Dean. So Randy still had a little fight in him after all. "You have a problem with me bringing up your little slut, Boy?" He taunted with a smirk. "Wish he was here too so he could show you how to really suck cock like a pro."

"You leave him alone." Randy bit out before he realized it. "Sir." He punctuated at the end.

Dean just gave Randy a sly smile. "You be a good enough slut I won't have to send Brock after him. Imagine a trusting soul like John passed around like a cheap toy to some of my new lifestyle buddies I met online." He looked thoughtful, knowing he could not actually pull off grabbing John but just wanting to mess with his captive's head. "Hmm...maybe I should. You must miss him."

"I'll behave, Sir...pl-please Leave John alone." Randy near begged. Brock almost couldn't believe it. Randy Orton was begging?

Dean's smile widened as an idea filled his head for fun mind games to play on Randy later. For it to work fully the man would have to be weakened further by more playing. "We'll see, Boy. Depends on you. Now finish your breakfast."

"Yes, Sir." Randy worked to finish the sandwich.

Dean looked at Brock as Randy ate. "When he's finished we'll secure him to the bed again. He can have an hour so he won't throw up on us during play and we can discuss what we'll do in this session."

"Yes, Sir." Brock answered as he waited on Randy. The smaller man was eating slowly. Was he stalling? Dean didn't seem concerned why should he? Randy finally finished, setting the plate down. A part of him wanted to run, wanted to fight. But he knew if he even tried Brock could easily break half the bones in his body.

Dean saw the desperation in Randy's eyes and moved toward him. "I'm locking you back up, Randy. You try one single thing and Brock will knock you out. Then I'll have him go after your Baby and he'll pay the price." He reached for Randy's left hand. Randy sighed, giving Dean the hand he was already reaching for. Dean secured the first hand before unexpectedly slapping Randy hard across the face. "You don't sigh when I give an order again! You're my sub so it should be your pleasure to serve me."

Fire tried to burn for a moment in Randy's eyes. "Yes...Sir." He answered with a pant. He blinked for a long moment as his head spun. Was there something in his food? Dean moved to secure the second hand, noticing Randy seemed off. He frowned, thinking he had not hit him that hard. "Come on, Brock." He said, leaving the room.

Brock nodded following Dean out. He locked the door behind him. Dean walked to sit at the table near Brock's kitchen. "So, you want his mouth...anything else interest you? I brought a nice arrangement of toys from my place...paddles, floggers, nipple clamps, spiked dildos and ball stretcher, uh...blindfold, a hood, several gags, a bullwhip..." He named off the items as they crossed his mind.

"Whatever it is you want me to use on him, Sir. I am open to suggestions of your knowledge." Brock said.

Dean thought it over. "Hmm...never got to try the spiked ball stretcher on John...maybe that and let you use the flogger on him a little before enjoying his mouth. I would say bullwhip but with your strength and the way he looks he may pass out on you. Who ever thought Randy Orton would be so fucking fragile."

"I know." The larger man laughed. "Whatever you say, Sir. So, need to find a shirt that covers all my tattoos? Because you sending this to John?"

Dean nodded. "Probably John and Roman. May not send the entire session just video a few key parts. I may take that ass myself if he gets me hard enough. Go find a shirt and something to cover your face. A ski mask if you have one." He knew John and Roman would definitely know it was him if they saw BDSM tools used but he did not care. A part of him was glad they knew.

"Yes, Sir." Brock headed back for his bedroom. He came back out in jeans and a long sleeve black thermal shirt and ski-mask. "Passable Sir?" He could have passed for a bad movie burglar.

Dean nodded. Brock looked very intimidating which was exactly what he wanted. "Perfect. Give me a few minutes to grab my phone and we'll begin." He decided it would be a nice touch to send the video from Randy's own phone.

"Yes, Sir." Brock moved to sit as he waited.

Dean grabbed Randy's phone and brought up the video app. "Okay. Let's go. Try not to talk more than you need to." He headed back for Randy's room with a wide grin.

"Got it." Brock told him, standing up to follow him.

Dean lead the way into Randy's room, pushing the door open with a shove after unlocking it. "Look lively, Boy. It's time to play." He called out cheerfully, Brock right behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Randy trembled as he moved. Did the room get colder? "Yes, Sir." He moved to sit on the bed. His mind hardly registered the pain to his backside at this point.

"From now on you will call Brock Sir. Do not use his name." Dean instructed as he looked at Brock. "Release him from the cuffs." He moved to pick up a length of rope from the corner.

"Yes, Sir." Randy replied. Brock went to free Randy, feeling his hands shaking a little. He looked at him a moment before moving out of the way for Dean. Randy didn't dare question why Brock was dressed that way.

"You know the drill, Randy. Stand and put your arms behind your back." Dean relished the power he held over the older man as he waited. Randy slowly stood up. As he turned he couldn't stretch his arms quite as far as he had the night before. They still felt strained. Dean grabbed Randy"s hands impatiently and jerked the arms back where they needed to be. "Damn, you act like a delicate flower. Bethany was tougher than you." He grumbled as he bound the Viper's wrists together. Randy grunted, almost feeling like Dean was trying to pop his shoulder out of joint. He gnashed his teeth with a scowl.

Next he felt was a slap across his face from Brock. "Be respectful of your Master." He snapped.

"Oh, you don't like the mercy I was going to show you? Fine. I'll give you something to whine about." Dean sneered. He took a second length of rope and lashed Randy's elbows together, forcing his shoulders even further back. Randy couldn't help but yell as hot pain shot through his arms. He couldn't help but struggle until Brock moved to hold his arms for Dean to work.

"PLEASE, SIR!" Randy cried out. He had no clue how John lasted as long as he did in that position the one day.

"Breathe through your nose. You'll survive." Dean said coldly as he finished. "I've seen men bulkier than you in this position for hours. You stay like this for the first part of our session and I'll release your elbows." He pushed Randy until he was standing in the center of the room. "Remember when I showed you how to use the ball stretcher?" He asked Brock.

"Yes, Sir." The large man replied before moving to a foot locker type chest. "The special one right?"

"Yeah." Dean stepped back from Randy and prepared to turn on the video. "Your uptight lover wouldn't let me use it on John though he would have craved it so now you get to try it in his place, Orton."

Randy lowered his head, trying to think back. What was Dean talking about by he couldn't use it on John? That all seemed so long ago...then again it was. It was over a year ago, almost two years actually. Randy jumped, jarred from his thoughts as he felt someone touch him. His mind refocusing he saw it was Brock. "Wouldn't move if I were you." The large man warned him. His body blocked Randy from seeing exactly what Brock was doing to him and the unknown made his heart want to race even more.

Dean turned on the video and began to record. He focused so the watcher would be able to see Randy's bound arms and the way his shoulders were straining before moving it to take in the look of fear on the captive's face. Brock moved out of the way once the item was snapped in place. To the camera it just looked like a plain piece of leather that wrapped around Randy's balls with chain under it linked together like a parachute. Unseen to the camera was the multitude of tiny pin prick like spikes inside.

"You know what to do." Dean told Brock in a deep voice. "Keep adding weights until I tell you to stop."

"Pl-please, Sirs...do-don't." Randy tried to plead. Brock just gave a silent laugh before moving to the chest to retrieve the bag of weights. He set the bag on the bed, the weight dipping the mattress slightly. Randy fought not to panic even more.

Brock grabbed the first of the smaller weights, placing it on the large ring that linked the chains together. Randy bit his lip as he felt the spikes pressing into the delicate flesh of his scrotum. Dean laughed at Randy's begging, zeroing the camera on his face. "It's nothing permanent...come on, the Apex Predator can't take a little pain? Those spikes aren't that big." He added the last line so the viewer would be aware of what Randy was enduring.

Brock moved, adding two more weights. Randy gasped, lowering his head panting. To him it felt like his balls were being shredded from his body. His legs wanted to shake, fighting to buckle.

Dean could see if Brock added more Randy could pass out and ruin his fun. "That's enough." He told Brock before addressing Randy. "You better take it like a man, Boy. You pass out and I'll grow bored of you. I get bored and I'll dispose of you and go after your Baby."

"Don't you fucking dare." Randy snapped again before he realized it. His outburst earned him a punch in the gut from Brock, causing him to double over. The shift of weight made him cry out.

"I don't think you're in any position to talk back to me. I'd gag you if not for using your mouth soon." Dean shot back at him before looking at Brock. "Use the crop on him." Brock nodded before moving to pull a thick riding crop from the wall. He walked around Randy as if to see where to aim first. He actually hit Randy's strained shoulders first. Getting Randy to shoot upright with another scream.

Dean grew hard, his cock straining his jeans as he almost drank in the sound of pain. He used one hand to rub over his clothed member while using the other to video Randy's face and the way he moved. "That's it. Teach him some respect."

"Fucking bastards!" Randy yelled. Why did he seem more defiant today compared to last night? Brock slapped him across the face again before bringing the crop across his limp cock.

What Randy did not realize was his defiance was music to his captor's ears. This was the Viper Dean had hoped for not the scared submissive of last night. Each curse, each scream was recorded for his own enjoyment and to horrify Randy's two lovers.

"You're as fucking crazy as your Master." Randy snapped as Brock. Which earned another slap, this one splitting his lip faintly. Brock panted under the mask wanting to tell Randy off but remembered what Dean said about not talking.

Randy was starting to get under Dean's skin even if he liked his spirit. "Gag the bitch." He snapped at Brock. "You can take it out when you give him something else to gag on."

Brock moved to retrieve the gag from last night. Randy actually tried to fight this time until Brock squeezed his jaw so tightly he thought the bone would snap. He was so rough with the ball Randy wouldn't have been shocked if he chipped a few teeth. He body throbbed with pain at this point it was hard to feel where the pain stopped and started again. No more screams of pain wanted to leave his body.

"Much better." Dean smirked at the sight, loving how rough Brock was with Randy. "Have your fun with him. It's up to you if you want to trust him not to bite you later or just fuck his ass raw." Brock wasn't sure if he trusted Randy not to bite him at this point even at the threat of castration. Brock picked the crop up again, moving to bring it across Randy's already bruised ass. Oddly there was no reaction. He looked at Randy doing it again with the same result before he looked at Dean.

Dean realized Randy was probably in so much pain he would not react. "You can remove the stretcher and release his elbows." He told the masked man.

Brock set the crop down to removed the stretcher. Randy's balls were covered in tiny red pinpricks. He grunted behind the gag from the sudden release. Brock then worked on the ropes, fumbling with them some as he was not the most dexterous of people.

Dean waited until Randy's elbows had been released then paused the video. "Give him a few minutes then fuck him good...his mouth or his ass your choice." Dean told Brock. He would get his own release later while watching the video alone. "I don't think he can handle much more without passing out. Fucking lightweight." He spat.

Brock nodded. He saw Dean lowered the phone. "It off?"

"Yeah. it's off."

Brock removed the mask so he could breath a minute. "Don't trust him." He grabbed Randy's arm. "On bed...on your back." He snapped at him, pulling him toward the bed.

"I'm turning it back on when you fuck him." Dean warned Brock. "Don't want Randy's Baby to miss anything good."

"Got it." Brock pushed Randy back on the bed, causing Randy to grunt and glare. "Go ahead try it...give me a reason to wreck that face." Brock warned him. "Now make it a good show for your boy." He smirked before pulling the mask back down.

Dean laughed as hit hit the resume record button and neared the bed. He loved what a heartless beast Brock was. He was a great asset. Randy debated just laying there, taking it, not fighting. He knew he could not overpower the two men, what would fighting do besides thrill them and scare John? He just closed his eyes. Brock gave a muffled growl as he went to open his jeans showing his heated state.

Dean was annoyed by the resignation on Randy's face. "What's the matter, Orton? His cock not big enough for you. Sorry it's not your perfect Roman's." He spat, not caring if he gave himself away.

Brock looked at Dean, insulted when he claimed he wasn't that big. Brock slapped Randy to force him to open his eyes. Randy grunted behind the gag, cursing. "That's more like it." Dean smirked behind the camera. Brock moved on the bed, jerking Randy's legs up to exposed the abused opening. He looked at Dean. "Yes, raw...surely you can handle it." Dean told him. "I did...nothing like it."

Brock was more for inflicting pain then receiving it. But he did as told, moving to begin take Randy's ass. Randy couldn't help fighting. Brock was thicker so the pain was clearly there as he screamed behind the gag and tried to wiggle away, but it was no match for Brock's strength.

Dean was so heated as he watched the scene. He had insulted Brock on purpose to get a rise from the man. He knew the muscled fighter could fuck Randy like the beast he was. "That's it. Take that cock, Orton." Dean moaned as he caught every second on video. Brock was brutal. While his anger may have been at Dean's insult he took it out on Randy, his large, thick hands gripping Randy's legs tightly as he tried to struggle. Tears broke Randy's eyes. All he could do is wonder why...Dean he could see. Why Brock though? How could he get wrapped in all of this?

Dean zoomed the camera in, catching Randy's steely blue eyes filled with tears before zooming back out. "That's it, Randy. Put on a good show for them. Show them both what happens when you fuck with me." Shame wanted to flush across Randy's face at Dean's words as he turned his head away from the camera. He tried to close his eyes again. That was until he gasped, feeling Brock's one hand now around his throat, squeezing, the same time turning his face back up. The larger man's heated grunts could be heard as he went. The actions were becoming easier and easier to take.

Dean simply drank in the scene, savoring each moment of his sweet revenge. He knew doing this to Randy would hurt Roman and John more than anything he could conjure up for them. Randy's head began to get foggy, he struggled for breath. His heart wanted to race so badly he thought it would pound from his chest. Brock grunted as he was reaching his end. He actually released Randy's neck so he wouldn't totally pass out. But Randy's eyes looked fully glazed as he became unaware of the world around him.

Dean was a little annoyed Brock had squeezed Randy's neck and taken the fight out of him but he kept his mouth shut for once. He figured the video was bad enough to traumatize John for life and he would give Randy a break before the real mind games began later. Brock finished and pulled out. He stood from the bed and went to fix his pants. A small part of him felt empty. The attack was not like when he fought in the ring. There was no thrill of victory when the other man was helpless.

Dean zoomed the camera in on Randy, showing the end result before the video was stopped and the phone lowered. "Good job, Brock." Dean praised warmly. "You are going to be an excellent Dom. Now let's get Randy freed and chained in bed so he can rest awhile. I think we'll give him the rest of the day off." He tried not to chuckle, thinking of the emotional pain he would bring to the Viper later.

Brock nodded. "Thank you, Sir." Brock tried not to show or voice the actual displeasure he was feeling. He moved to lift Randy, feeling he was pure dead weight as he allowed Dean to free his arms. Once free he laid Randy back on the bed.

Dean removed Randy's ball gag before locking his hands in the long chained cuffs. "Let him rest. We'll let him shower later."

"Yes, Sir." Brock headed for the door. Randy's eyes for now were wide open, but looked blank.

Dean placed a mocking kiss on Randy's forehead before leaving. He was not a bit worried about his unresponsive prisoner. If the Viper died it was all the same to him although he would miss his toy. Once they were back in the main room Brock took off the mask. "Am I needed anymore right now, Sir?"

Dean shook his head. "No, you did good, Brock. Go do as you please." He wanted to relish some alone time with the video after sending it out. Randy was exhausted, cuffed and in a locked room so he had no chance of escape. Brock headed into the master bedroom, shutting the door. He stripped himself down, wanting a long hot shower. He wanted to call his wife, send her a message, something. Dean still had his phone though. For now all he could do is try to wash the physical reminders of what he had done. He knew his wife would be so ashamed.

Dean headed for the bedroom he was staying in. He grinned as he texted the video to John and Roman from Randy's phone. On John's he added the words From Daddy and on Roman's Payback's A Bitch. He whistled as he looked through Randy's contacts, sending the video to the older man's mother Elaine. He then laid on the bed to replay it for some much needed release.

xxx

John sat alone in his suite late morning while Roman was out grabbing them breakfast. It was his Load Day so he had talked the Samoan into grabbing breakfast at a doughnut shop a block away while he showered and dressed. He heard his phone go off and hurried to look, thinking it might be his Master. John's heart began to pound as he saw it was a video from Randy's phone. He sat on the bed and hit Play.

The same time John's phone went off so did Roman's as he was in line at the doughnut shop. He pulled it out, seeing a message. Opening the list he saw it was from Randy. He had maybe a flash of hope that Randy somehow got out of Dean's clutches, but he had his doubts. He didn't dare open it in public just in case.

Sadly a few states away was a passed out mother and an irate father of Randy as they got the video on their phone.

As John watched the video play he could not take his eyes from the screen although his mind was screaming at him to turn it off. He watched his beloved Daddy being tortured, degraded and used by a masked man who looked very much like Brock Lesner's large build. The one taking the video was obviously Dean and the glee could be heard in the sadistic man's voice. He got to almost the end as Brock was raping Randy before the phone dropped from his hands on to the bed, all color drained from his face as tears streamed from his eyes.

Time passed before Roman returned to the suite. His stomach was twisting in a knot before he even got the door open. "Johnny?" He called out, looking around. John sat on the bed in shock, looking straight ahead as tears streamed down his face, his stomach heaving. He felt he was living in a nightmare with no way out.

Roman sat the bag down, rushing over to the bed cupping John's face. "Johnny? Johnny...come on, snap out of it."

John finally stirred, giving an almost wailing sob as he clung to Roman. "My Daddy...my

Daddy...my god, I can't take any more. Why didn't they take me instead?"

Roman sadly now had his answer to the message. Randy didn't get free after all. He sat on the bed, pulling John to him one hand cradling the back of John's head the other rubbing his back. "Dean knew it would hurt more this way."

John was trembling so hard he could hardly speak. "The things they did to him...s-said to him...Randy will never be the same again...my heart is breaking." John was in such mental torment his heart literally hurt.

"I haven't seen it yet." Roman admitted. "Do you want me to?"

John nodded slowly. "It's gonna hurt but you should I guess...so you c-can see what's going on."

"Okay, Johnny...I am going on the other side of the suite so you don't need to hear it again." Roman stood up, pulling out his phone.

"Thank you. I c-couldn't stand to hear it again." John admitted. He just want to find his boyfriend and beat Dean and Brock to a bloody pulp. Roman sat down, already having a feeling it would not be easy as he turned the volume down and hit play. He couldn't believe how long the video was, he actually fast forwarded some of it. What he did see made his blood boil even more. Dean was so dead if he got his hands on him before the police. He paused the last few seconds of the video. He moved to zoom in on the masked man's face.

"There may be a faint glimmer of hope." Roman whispered to himself but out loud as he shut the message.

John was sitting on the bed with haunted eyes when Roman returned. "I could hear Dean talking. He kept telling Randy to be a good boy or he would come after me. Do you think he would trade? Me for h-him? Maybe he would go easier on me."

"No...You hear me NO!" Roman grabbed John's shoulders. "LOOK AT ME, BOY!"

John looked slowly into Roman's eyes, his heart aching as he saw Randy in them. "I h-hear you, Sir...but he's hurting my Daddy so much...he hates him...he threatened to kill him."

"Dean doesn't care about you...he only cares about pain. Trade or not there would still be nothing but pain. Don't fall for it. Your Daddy wouldn't forgive himself if you did. He would never forgive me for letting you. I wouldn't forgive myself." Roman said firmly.

John's eyes lowered as he nodded his head. "I know..I just can't stand it...if he sends any more...hurts Daddy any more...we have to do something."

"There isn't much...wh-" Roman sighed, shaking his head standing back up. There was a knock on the door. "What now?" He headed for the door.

John wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself, not knowing who was at the door. Roman opened the door, seeing Hunter there, looking more sour than normal. "Where's John?"

"He's here...what's up?"

"I need to talk to him...and I guess you." Roman sighed, letting Hunter past him.

"He's upset enough as it is."

"No fucking shit." Roman shut the door, thinking Hunter better be glad he is the boss.

John heard Hunter's voice and moved to where the two men were. He could tell by his boss's face he was not pleased. "Sir?"

"Seems we have a major shit storm over this." Hunter told them, seeing John.

"How'd it get leaked?" Roman wondered.

"It hasn't exactly yet...but a big piece of it is about to. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Vince is getting ready to send out a formal release about Randy's abduction."

John gulped, trying to appear calm. "Roman and I just received a video on our phones...of Randy and one of the abductors." His hand trembled as he handed Hunter his phone.

"I don't need to see it...again." Hunter told him.

"Again?!" Roman spoke louder then planned. "Sorry, Sir...what you mean again?"

"Ambrose...Yes, I know it's him after hearing the voice. Ambrose thought it fitting to send a copy to Randy's family."

"Fuck." Roman grumbled.

"Exactly. So Bob was on the phone to Vice wondering if we had any clue and what we were doing about it. Well, as they say...shit rolls down hill...so from Vince to me...to PR and you two."

If possible John's face paled even more. He loved Randy's sweet mom. "I can't believe he sent that to them...poor Elaine and Bob."

"Yes, I know, saying Bob was enraged doesn't begin to describe it. I he had his way I am sure he would bring a lynch mob I search house by house for them." Hunter sighed.

"That sounds good to me right now." John said with no hint of a smile. "I love him and this is ripping my heart out. I would do anything to find him."

"John, past leaving the studio we have no clue where they are. What part of the state they are in...if they are even in the same state."

"You're not exactly giving us much hope, Boss." Roman stated.

"Would you rather I lie? Hey, once we get the formal statement out there about Randy being abducted you have any clue how many people will be keeping an eye out for any of the three?"

John nodded. "It's obvious Brock was the masked man. Sooner or later one of them has to show their face. I'm only afraid what damage will be done to Da..Randy before he's found."

"And hopefully someone of the WWE Universe will spot them when they do. Sadly Brock's wife is not being any more helpful."

John felt the room spin as they talked, feeling so many strong emotions his body was overwhelmed. "Feel s-sick..." He mumbled a few moments before everything went black, his body collapsing as he passed out.

"Johnny!" Roman heard as John went down. "Johnny...come on, Johnny." Roman carefully pulled him on his lap. "Wet a wet cloth or something damn it!" Roman snapped at Hunter, not caring if he was the boss or not. Hunter scowled before heading for the bathroom.

John heard nothing as his body laid unconscious, unable to face the nightmare that was his reality. Hunter returned with a cool cloth and Roman used it to try to wake John. "I'm calling Doc." Hunter told Roman, pulling his phone out. Roman didn't want to argue. Even if John woke before the doctor got there it maybe a good idea.

John did not respond for a few long moments before he shifted slightly in Roman's lap, giving a groan his face set in a grimace. "Just take it easy, Johnny." Roman told him. "Just me and Hunter...he called Doc."

John was still half out, his mind hearing only Roman's voice but not registering what he had said. "Daddy...did they hear anything about Daddy yet, Master?"

"Master?...Daddy?!" Hunter wondered. Just then there was a knock on the door and Hunter went to check seeing the doctor. "Cena fainted...he's slowly coming around." The Doctor went over by Roman with his bag to check John over.

John blinked, his head pounding as he opened his eyes seeing three men watching him, a look of confusion on his face. "You passed out, John...just take it easy and let Doc take a look at you." Roman told him slowly.

John nodded, his head pounding from stress and anxiety. "Okay. Sorry, Doc to bother you."

"It's fine, John." The doctor told him. "Think you hit anything when you fell?" Roman looked around the area John was standing.

"I don't think so, Doc."

The doctor looked at him. "Okay then...John, try to stand take your time. Let Roman help you to the bed so I can check your over better."

John slowly stood to his feet and walked toward the bed. "I feel sick to my stomach and my head is pounding but I think it's just stress."

"He also didn't eat yet today." Roman told the doctor.

"No problem check your blood pressure first and your temperature." As the doctor checked John, Hunter pulled Roman to the side.

Based on what John said while out of it he had a few questions for Roman, including any involvement with this whole mess. Roman fought to remain calm, not wanting to upset John anymore then he already was. John tried to calm his nerves and let the doctor check him, not wanting to make any more trouble than they already had.

"Okay so what has you so stressed, John?" The doctor asked him.

Hunter looked over, hearing him. "Randy Orton's gone missing and John's just overly worried about his friend's safety after the mess a couple years ago."

"Oh, I see...is that it, John?"

John struggled to go along with Hunter and not reveal the truth...that the man he loved more than his own life was being tortured by two sadistic lunatics. "Y-Yes."

"Okay...well, take it easy rest of today. Watch how much salt you eat. Lastly be careful with your workouts for a day or two. Can't afford you passing out while lifting those big weights."

John nodded. "Thanks, Doc. I will."

Doc packed his bag. "If there any other issues call me."

"Will do, Doc." Hunter told him, walking the man out. He then looked between Roman and John.

"Sorry, Hunter." John spoke up. "I don't know what came over me. I've just been so upset."

"It's okay...just follow Doc's orders. I really need to head back to make sure the announcements were sent right for the website and Twitter." Hunter told him.

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by." John rubbed his forehead, wishing his headache to go away.

Hunter nodded and headed out. "Should I have asked Doc for some aspirin for you, Johnny?" Roman asked. "Hmm don't think doughnuts are a good breakfast for you today."

"Not really hungry anyway. Just want to rest a minute." John laid down, closing his eyes. "I can't believe I passed out like that."

"You still need to eat, Johnny." Roman told him. "I don't know if you realized you slipped up just now."

"What slip up, Sir?" John asked, opening his eyes.

"Sort of that...you refereed to Randy as Daddy...and me as Master...in front of Hunter."

John closed his eyes with a groan. "Fuck...I didn't know, Master. Forgive me?"

"You were not clear headed, My Boy...just warning you in case Hunter gives any odd looks. We had a small chat."

"You did?" John gave a concerned look. "What did he say?"

"Don't worry...you're not in trouble or anything, Johnny. Just rest a bit then we can order room service."

"Okay." John's eyes drifted closed. "You don't know how grateful I am to have you, Sir. Without your support right now I would be losing my mind completely."

"I know, Johnny...I know." Roman leaned down, kissing John lightly.

John kissed him back with love. "Your eyes are so much like his." He whispered when the kiss broke.

"Does that bother you or comfort you?"

"It makes my heart hurt at times because I know what Randy is going through but at the same time it comforts." John admitted. He gave a shaky breath. "Dean kept using me against Randy. Doing horrible things to him and threatening to grab me if he resisted. Fuck, they had him in that elbow tie Seth put me in."

"I know, Johnny...now with training someone like Randy MAY have been able to handle it, but the way they were jerking him is what I worry about."

John nodded. "They used the spiked stretcher you warned Dean about...I lost count of how many times they slapped him. His eyes looked so broken at the end. I just want to kill them."

Roman slightly nodded. "Something was off with him. He was almost broken one moment and defiant the next. I...I don't want to get your hopes up...but I may have seen a faint glimmer of hope in all that misery."

"Really? What?" John looked at his Master with questioning eyes.

"I think I saw regret in the other man's eyes."

John wished he could believe that. "I hope so, Sir. I hope we can reach Randy before Dean gets tired of him. Before it's too late."

"Me too, Johnny...Me too." Roman leaned down to lightly kiss John again.

John kissed him back, his eyes looking troubled after it broke. "Do you think he blames me? For asking him to let me play with Dean...for getting him in this mess?"

"I doubt it." Roman brushed John's face. "My sweet boy. If either of us should be blamed for Dean...it's me."

John shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. I guess none of us guessed how low he would go." He gave a small smile. "Every time I hear you call me your boy it just feels...good. Like the first time Randy called me his Baby."

"Good, because you are...now rest so you can eat in a little bit." Roman stood up. "I'll be watching TV."

John closed his eyes. "Yes, Sir." He drifted off, the headache easing some as his body relaxed.

Roman moved to sit on the couch. He turned the TV on low, but focused more on relaxing then what was on the screen, allowing his eyes to drift closed.


	18. Chapter 18

Later in the afternoon back at Brock's lake house Dean was fixing Randy a sandwich of tuna. He grinned as he added some of his spores to the fish then covered it with wheat bread and grabbed a cold bottle of water. He smirked at the thought of what was to come as he grabbed the gun and headed for Randy's room.

Randy when he came to felt overly warm and disorientated. For a faint moment he even forgot his prior torment. What was wrong with him? He went to move, giving a cry of pain from his protesting shoulders. He laid back down, wondering could one of them be dislocated? He sadly had felt that pain a few times in his life.

Dean walked in, looking at Randy as he neared the bed. "I brought you lunch then you can have the rest of the day off and a shower later if you want...I have other things to see to."

"Yes...Sir, please...not very hungry...but I'll try." His voice was a little raspy, and looked like a fine sheen of sweat wanted to cling to his brow as Randy went to sit up, wincing. He tried to move his left arm, drawing a sharp breath. Maybe it wasn't dislocated, but sure felt pretty damn close.

Dean frowned at Randy's appearance as he handed him the water. Looked like his toy would not last as long as he had hoped. "I'll take you out of the cuffs while you eat but you move I'll shoot. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

Dean moved to free Randy, knowing he could take the weakened man down if he wanted. He then handed him the plate. "Eat as much as you can." Randy nodded as he took the plate. His hands felt weak. He pulled it close to lift the sandwich, taking a few small bites.

Dean studied Randy as he ate, wondering why the guy seemed so weak and sick. Yes, he had been rough on him but he had been fed and given breaks. Dean had seen subs in the clubs take much worse. He did not care about the Viper it was just a mystery. Randy worked to try to eat even though he didn't have much of an appetite. He didn't want to give Dean a reason to grow even more angry with him.

Dean tried not to grin as he watched the sandwich vanish. He had given his captive enough spores to keep up his coming illusion for hours if he chose. It would be great entertainment for the afternoon. Randy set the plate down, but then had to work to keep the food down as his stomach wanted to heave. His eyes squinted faintly as he tried to focus.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom before I go, Randy?" Dean asked, seeing the older man was not a threat.

"How long until...you or Brock may be back, Sir?"

"I may be gone awhile. We have something important we need to tend to." Dean lied, not telling Randy he had given Brock time off.

"I...I better try then, Sir." Randy replied but didn't stand up yet.

"Okay. Go ahead and I'll wait. You know the drill." Dean just wanted to make sure Randy would not get sick and make a mess for him to clean.

"Yes, Sir." Randy stood, heading for the bathroom. He stumbled slightly but kept moving. He couldn't go but washed his hands before he slowly made his way back out. He moved to sit back on the bed.

Dean locked Randy back in the cuffs, deciding to put on a show to further toy with Randy's mind. "You know...you were a very bad boy during our last play session. I'm afraid you're not shaping up to be half the sub John was. Don't worry...that will be taken care of soon."

"Wh-what do you mean, Sir? I...I do-don't know what came over me." Randy was totally honest. He felt ill and something was messing with his head.

"Don't worry about it." Dean gave a cold laugh as he headed out of the room. "By the way if Roman claims he loves you he is a liar. How can anyone so closely related with death be anything but cold?"

"Related to death? What do you mean?" Randy called out.

Dean turned to look, faking surprise. "You mean he never told you? Guess I don't blame him. Ever heard of Hades...watcher of the dead? Well, your beloved Roman's aunt is the real life equivalent."

"I knew he was different." Randy admitted. "As you say like you...Sir." He didn't divulge himself. It wouldn't change matters any. Dean snorted, annoyed that Randy did not seem horrified by the news. He left the room, closing it behind him. Randy laid back down, closing his eyes. He couldn't focus anyway. So Dean claimed Roman was related to an entity of death...so what? If Roman had no compatibility for love how could he stir the things in him he did? He knew Roman loved him and had grown to love John over time.

Brock was coming out of the bedroom as Dean came from Randy's. "He doing okay?"

"Yeah. I fed him and he's resting. Feel free to do whatever you want today." Dean waved the man off as he sat the empty plate in the sink.

Brock raised a brow when returned to the bedroom to get dressed in normal clothing. He then went to the main room to try to find his cell phone.

Dean waited around an hour to make sure the spores had done their job before grinning as he stood to begin his game. Brock saw his phone on the table. Dean seemed distracted and didn't speak up as he left the house. He got in his car, driving off. He needed to contact his wife, let her know he was okay.

Even in the afternoon Randy's room was dimly lit due to the boarded up window. A figure stumbled into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. The figure was sobbing quietly as it neared the bed, the outline of a naked man shaking slightly. Randy jumped faintly at the noise. "Wh-whose there?" He saw the light was shut off again.

The quiet crying continued as a familiar form neared the bed, curling up on the end. "D-Daddy...please tell me you're okay." Randy jumped, his heart beating so loudly he was sure the other man could hear it.

"No...No...Jo-Johnny?" He moved to look closer. "No...ca-can't be."

"D-Don't look at me." Dark bruising could be seen on John's face along with the tears that wet it. "I'm filthy. Brock...used me. I didn't let him."

"Baby...I...I'm not much better." Randy moved closer, well as close as the chains allowed. "I...I did...to tr-try to save you." Deep regret showed in his eyes before he closed them. "Damn, Babe...so-something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" John asked, looking confused. "Did they hurt you worse than the video I saw?"

"Th-the video?" Randy looked confused. He remembered the photo. "Be-been feeling off." He slowly opened his eyes. "Ho-how warm is it in here?"

"Cool." John raised a hand to Randy's forehead. "You have a fever, Daddy. And yes I got a video from your phone...you were being tortured by Brock...they sent it to your parents too."

"Wh-what...no...no...god, my ma..." Randy lowered his head to his chained hands. He shivered faintly. "Ba-Babe...we...we need to get out." Randy lifted his head. "Ne-need to see if there is so-something to undo these."

John began to shake, looking visibly more upset. "I c-can't, Daddy. They warned me if I released you they would shoot you in the leg. They used this dildo that was so big on me with no lube...it had jagged edges then Brock r-raped me...it hurt so damn bad."

"I'm so-sorry, Baby...move closer so I can hold you pl-please." Randy pleaded.

John moved, shaking as he curled up next to Randy. "I missed you so much...was worried about you."

"I wish I could have pr-protected you better." Randy went to hold John, giving a faint cry of pain. "So-sorry, Babe."

"You look bad, Daddy. I'm afraid we're going to die." John confided as he looked at him. "I think Dean's getting bored of playing with us."

"Me...maybe. No-Not you though...yo-you were hi-his perfect sub...yo-you like the pa-pain and pleasure he ga-gave you. He...He..." Randy closed his eyes, wavering some. "He...just got greedy."

John's sweet smile morphed into a sneer, blue eyes looking at Randy coldly with seething hatred. "You're right...Randy. John's not going to die. He'll probably live out his life with his new Dom and forget you ever existed. But you are and I don't even have to do the job. You're breaking before my very eyes."

Randy shoved the image away like he was on fire. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" He yelled then cringed, holding his head. "Pl-please I'm...I'm sorry...yo-you said it yourself. I'm sick."

John suddenly turned back into a very smug Dean as he got up from the bed. "You know, you bore me, Randy. I think I'll head out in the morning. What good is tormenting a dying man?" He gave a chilling laugh as he headed for the door.

"Yo-you gonna ju-just leave me in here?" Randy couldn't believe Dean was that heartless to let him suffer where there wasn't even any more joy in it for him.

Dean laughed. "Well, I'm sure not taking you to a hospital where you can rat on me. I was planning on shooting you but you saved me the mess. Hope you enjoyed holding your Baby because that's the last you'll ever see of him." He left the room, locking the door behind him. Revenge felt more than sweet.

Randy laid on the bed. Broken didn't even begin to describe how he felt. He was sick...that there was no doubt, but was he sick to the point it was going to kill him? Even if it didn't Dean planned on leaving him chained in that room and escaping. If the illness didn't kill him thirst or hunger would. Dean went to rest for the evening deciding he would head back to Vegas in the morning. There was no more fun to be had here.

Brock had returned after Dean was already done with Randy. Nothing was really said as he went to his room to think out his next move. Things could not stay as they were, if only he knew the opportunity would present itself soon...just would it be soon enough?

xxx

The rest of the day went by in a blur for John as his mind was almost solely on Randy. When evening came his headache was mostly gone but the ache in his heart was not. He sat in bed, trying in vain to focus on a movie with Roman. Roman did the best he could to distract John and get him to eat. Of course both men hoped they would hear good news at some point. Roman had joined John on the bed to hold him as they watched TV for something to take their minds off the troubles.

John's eyes were watching the screen but the man was not truly watching. His mind kept replaying the cursed video over and over then all the moments they had shared in the past five years. Dean telling Randy when he was tired he would dispose of him was the worst of all. John did not know if he could ever heal if Randy was cut from his life

Roman reached over, coxing John even closer to him. "Come here...lean." He draped an arm across John's shoulders to pull him to lay against his chest.

John loved the feeling of security his Master offered in the midst of his pain. He gave a small sigh. "Thank you, Sir."

"Of course, My Boy..." He lightly petted John's head as he has grown to enjoy and knew the older man did as well. "Anything else I can do for you?"

John swallowed hard, not knowing if he should go on. "Is it selfish of me to ask you to claim me? I'm not heated...just need the closeness right now from you."

"I can try...not exactly heated either...but to help you relax and feel better I can try." Roman moved John so he could reach the remote to shut off the TV.

John turned off the TV and looked at Roman. "Please..just take me, Master. However you wish. I just need to feel you."

"Strip down, my boy...we will take it slow and just see what feels right." Roman told him before he slipped from the bed to remove his own clothing.

John stood and stripped out of his clothes, placing them in a neat pile on the floor. "Yes, Sir." It was very rare for him to have intimate time with his Master alone. Normally Seth or his Daddy was present.

Roman moved to lay down on the bed then patted the spot next to him. "Come, my boy. Relax by your Master." He was never the soft and sweet kind before. Not even with Randy. He didn't know why he wished to cater to John in this way.

John was happy to obey, climbing on to the bed and crawling over to the space near the Samoan. "With pleasure, Sir." Roman laid on his side, draping one leg on John's, hooking them together. He then brushed a hand down John's face, looking in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss John softly.

John kissed Roman back, his nerves slightly calming as the younger man gently explored his mouth. His blue eyes drifted closed as he gave a quiet moan. Roman drifted his lips to John's ear. "That's it...that's such a good boy." He trailed his lips to John's neck the same time his one hand began to trace John's firm chest.

John shuttered, feeling Roman's lips on his neck as his body slowly began to heat. He remembered how hard he had came then flew when Randy had kissed, licked and bitten his neck. "Feels good, Master."

"Good...good, focus on that." Roman spoke with a faint pant, feeling John own heat. He moved to almost pin John under him so he could begin to kiss and lick John's chest. His long hair falling around his face blocking much of John's vision if he tried to look, but it also brushed his flesh, adding a different sensation he never felt with Randy.

John gave a heated pant from Roman's attentions, his cock thickening as he just laid and let his Master worship his body with his talented mouth. This was so different than their normal times of domination and rough sex. Roman gave a faint groan feeling his own cock reacting to the closeness between them. He licked at John's one nipple, flicking it over and over. Then he slowly began rolling his hips to rub both their members between their bodies.

John moaned at the friction when Roman rolled his hips, his nipple hardening from excitement and the younger man's magical tongue. "F-Fuck, Master...so good."

Roman made his way back to John's face. He grasped his jaw lightly in one hand while balancing with the other. "Yeah...yeah, it is." He panted lightly before leaning down to kiss John again. This time deeper and more fully as he allowed his movements to keep heating each other from the friction of their tones bodies on their hard cocks. He moaned into the kiss as his skillfully worked his tongue into John's mouth.

John had never felt Roman this way before. It was passionate and loving, almost sweet. Their tongues mated as their hard cocks slid along each other, a little pre-cum leaking to wet the heating members. Small moans of lust left John as his own hips moved on instinct, seeking more delicious friction. Roman slowly broke the kiss. "Mmmm that's it...just get swept up in it, Johnny." He went back to claim John's lips again.

John's head almost spun from the deep, passionate kiss. He let it linger a moment before he broke it, panting for air. "Please, Master..I want to feel you...all the rubbing is driving me crazy." He almost begged, his voice low.

"Okay, Johnny...okay." Roman moved to raise on his knees, looking down at John. He used some of his saliva to slick his cock a little before he moved to lean over John to slowly line himself up.

John knew he would soon be feeling the stretch of his Master's large manhood but he welcomed it. He wanted to feel completely joined with Roman. Roman slowly pushed in, keeping his eyes locked with John. A deep burning in them as he needed this escape as much as John did.

John's hands gripped Roman's muscled back, his short nails almost digging in as his face registered the joy he was feeling. It was the first time he had been happy in days. "Yes, Master...t-take me." Roman's teeth bared slightly, but he fought to remain slow and gentle as John gripped at his back.

Roman's cock was so thick, filling every inch of him and he almost immediately felt his prostate stimulated. John's grip was tight, almost as if the man was trying to pull his Master even closer as jolts of pleasure rolled through him. "Fuck, Master..."

"I want to keep this slow and gentle...you're not making it easy." Roman grunted as he got fully seated in John.

John's body shook as he tried to calm himself, lightening his grip on the younger man. "S-Sorry, Sir. Just feels so good."

"There's times I wouldn't mind, Johnny...just tonight I want to take my time. Gripping like that spurs the harder side." Roman tried to explain as he withdrew slowly before sliding back in.

"Yes, Sir." John just laid and let the other man take him slowly. "Guess I'm not used to it. Most guys just want to fuck the hell out of me."

"I know, Johnny...but you like the change once in awhile don't you?" Roman leaned to peck John's lips lightly.

"Yes, Sir." Each gentle thrust Roman gave sent new sensations as the man's cock brushed over his sweet spot. John's toes almost wanted to curl in bliss. He had learned much better control, not even thinking about cumming without permission no matter what.

"That's it...that's a good boy." Roman praised John as he continued. "Feels so good." John fed off the praise, his head spinning as the heat and feeling of love grew. His breath came in hard pants, blue eyes dark with arousal. "That's it...you gonna hold off for me aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir." John groaned, jolts causing goosebumps to form on his bare skin. "You know I won't cum without the word, Master...even if you chose to deny me my release."

"You are such a good boy, Johnny...why would I do that to you?" Roman asked.

John tried to focus on Roman and his Master's pleasure as he had taught himself. "I don't know, Sir...mmm...just saying the p-power is in your hands."

"Thank you for that gift." Roman lowered his head and braced himself, going a little faster as he felt his own lust and need growing. "You are such a good boy...feel so good."

"G-Glad, Sir." John gripped the bedsheets in his fists as Roman sped up, not wanting to squeeze the hell out of the younger man's back.

"Almost there, Johnny...Want to feel you squeeze it from me." He moved to balance on one hand, the other gripped John's leaking cock to begin stroking him. "Come on, Boy...cum for me...sq-squeeze me so good."

John gave a soft cry of release as his back arched from the bed, spraying Roman's hand as his muscles indeed squeezed his Master's throbbing cock. "F-Fuck!"

"Oh yeah...like that...Mmmm." Roman gave a deep growl like groan before driving deep to fill John as he climaxed. He stayed joined as he panted for his breath.

"So...good, Master." John's body relaxed as his hands released their grip on the sheets. Guilt came after a few peaceful moments. "Do you think it's wrong...us having fun while Randy is in trouble?"

Roman slowly pulled out to lay next to John brushing his face. "Put yourself in his spot. If you knew he had no way to do more then he has...would you want him stressing or finding a way to stay calm?"

John thought before nodding. "You're right. I do feel better for now."

"Good now let's go shower."

John stood, his eyes looking glazed and tired. "A quick one, Sir? So tired."

"Sure, Johnny." Roman got up from the bed heading for the large bathroom.

John walked into the bathroom, fighting to keep his eyes open as he felt so drained. Roman helped John with his shower then helped him into the bed. "Just sleep...we can eat whenever you wake up. You're such a good boy. Your Daddy will be so proud of you when we get him back." He kissed John's forehead before tucking the blanket up around John.

A dimpled smile graced the older man's face before he slipped into sleep. Roman talked about Randy's return as if it were a foregone conclusion and it put his mind and heart at rest. Roman moved to put on a pair of sweatpants and went to relax until John woke up or he got to hungry to wait anymore himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile

Brock came out later that evening from his bedroom, moving to the kitchen. "He fed yet?" He asked Dean, seeing him sitting by the cold fireplace.

Dean seemed uninterested as he looked over his book. "No, he's ate twice today."

"Showered?" Brock didn't want to question Dean but something seemed even more off with the younger man.

"No, he seemed tired so I let him rest. Damn lightweight is no fun." Dean grumbled.

"Should I check on him?" Brock asked.

"If you want. I don't care." Dean stood and walked toward his bedroom. "I'm going to bed."

"Night, Sir." Brock told him as he headed for Randy's room. He opened the door. Even before he turned the light on he could hear the heavy rapid breath from the bed. He turned the light on, seeing Randy laying on the bed. Sweat soaked the bed around him. His chest was rapidly rising and falling.

Brock went over, checking to see Randy was burning up. The smaller man jumped at the touch, his eyes shooting open wide. His heart raced even more seeing Brock. The larger man placed his finger to his lips. "I'll let you out." He told him.

"Why?" Randy asked in a harsh whisper.

"I messed up. You want to stay here?" Brock did indeed look remorseful as he looked at Randy.

"No...De-Dean pl-plans on leaving me to die. He...he told me you were gone."

Brock nodded and moved to free Randy from the cuffs. "Can you stand?"

"I can try." Randy cringed as he move. "Fuck...my arms."

"Sorry." Brock told him. Oddly he sounded genuine. "He went to bed...let me make sure he is gone." Brock moved to the door, peeking out. He saw the door to the other spare room was closed.

He went back over to Randy, pulling the blanket off to wrap around that smaller man. "I'll carry you." He lifted Randy up who fought not to yell. This was the only chance he had of getting from there alive. Brock left the house and to his car, helping Randy into the back seat of the car. He got in and took off.

"Why?" Randy asked from the back seat. Was Brock really helping him or taking him to his death?

"I was wrong...dumb...thought I wanted to learn from him. I didn't...that isn't me." Brock replied. "Hurting a helpless man is not my idea of fun."

Randy couldn't believe it, but he also had a hard time staying awake. Either he would never wake up or he would be waking up in a hospital room.

x.x.x.

John woke up later that evening, his heart pounding as he had a nightmare, sitting up in bed with a gasp. "Daddy!" Roman jumped from the chair he was in. His mind had wandered off when he heard and felt John panic. He moved to the bed, sitting down.

"What is it , Johnny?"

John shook his head. "Just a nightmare. We found Randy but it was too late...he was d-dead."

"You need to remain positive, Johnny...they will find him." Roman told John as he reached to brush his face.

John nodded. "Yeah. You must be starving. I know it's late."

"What do you want?"

"Anything you want, Sir. I don't care." John told him honestly.

"Okay, Johnny." Roman moved to the hotel phone, calling room service. He ordered two steak platters.

John moved to look through his clothing, pulling on a clean pair of shorts. "Maybe Dean will get tired of Randy but not want murder on his charges if he's caught." He said hopefully, still trying to shake the nightmare.

There was a knock on the door. "Wow, that was fast." Roman commented as he got up to get the door. He opened it to see Hunter.

"Get John and finish getting dressed." The older man ordered abruptly.

"What's up?" Roman wondered when he wasn't even greeted with a hello.

"They found Randy. We have a few hours drive ahead of us."

John heard Hunter and almost ran to the two men. "They found Randy? Is he okay?" Hope filled the older man's face as he looked at his boss.

"I don't have many details yet, John. So go get dressed and meet me in the lobby in ten minutes I'll have my car waiting." Hunter then turned and left.

"Damn and we have food coming." Roman commented. "I'll call to cancel it." He headed for the phone.

x.x.x

Meanwhile

Dean got up to use the bathroom. He stopped when he saw the door to Randy's room open. "FUCK!" He rushed over to look seeing it empty. He then went to look in the master bedroom seeing no trace of Brock either. "God damn it!" He just knew he was on borrowed time. He rushed to pack his belongings, including the 'toys' from the room Randy was in. He tossed everything in the SUV he had and hightailed it out of there.

x.x.x

John hurried to dress, feeling both worried and relieved. "I'm so glad they found him. Maybe the nightmare is over."

"It should be." Roman told him as he finished dressing. "We need to eat soon. I know you want to see how Randy is first though."

"Yes, Sir. I do." John grabbed his phone and a hat. "I hope they caught those two sons of bitches too."

"I guess we'll find out more once we get there." Roman told him as they headed for the door and then the lobby, meeting up with Hunter before heading out for the waiting driver.

"We have at least two hours, Guys. Since there shouldn't be a lot of traffic this late." Hunter told them as he got in.

John climbed into the vehicle. "I don't mind. Just so glad they found him."

"Understandable, which is why I came to grab the two of you before I headed out."

"We appreciate it, Sir." Roman told the older man.

"Yes, thank you." John tried to stay calm and relax for the ride, knowing Roman could always seem to read his emotions.

"Well, if you boys don't mind...I was woke up so I am going to try to catch a few winks on the way there." Hunter commented.

"No, Sir. Go ahead." Roman told him before Hunter shifted in his seat, closing his eyes. The ride felt like it just dragged on before Roman caught sight of the sign for the hospital, hoping it was the right one.

John was leaning against Roman's shoulder, his eyes closed as he tried to relax. The car came to a stop and the driver called back. "Hunter, Sir?"

"What?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"We're here."

"Thanks." Hunter looked at John and Roman. "Let me find out what the situation is then I will come get you two."

"Thanks, Sir." Roman told him before Hunter got out and headed inside.

John sat up, opening his eyes. His heart pounded as he waited on Hunter to come back with news. "Okay, Johnny...just breathe. We sadly already know he will not look good." Roman reminded John. "But also keep in mind we got him back."

John nodded. "Okay..just worried but he's where he can get help."

"Exactly...he can get help."

Hunter made his way to the car, opening the door. "Okay, Guys follow me." He then addressed the driver. "Go park and catch a small nap."

"Yes, Sir." He called back.

Roman stepped out after Hunter moved.

John climbed out last and the three men made their way inside. Hunter led the two guys through the Emergency department and two a set of elevators. Getting on he hit the button to the top floor. "I was already warned he isn't doing good. We are heading for ICU."

"I was wondering how we got in this late." Roman admitted.

John could not help feeling almost sick with worry knowing now Randy was in bad shape after his dream. His body shook slightly as he waited to see his boyfriend. "Sorry to say I was expecting as much from the video." Roman told him.

"True." Hunter agreed as they stepped off the elevator. The men headed for a nurse's station. Hunter introduced himself as well as John and Roman. He explained they were there to see Randy. They were told she would need to check something before they would be allowed into the secured wing.

She got up, walking away and Roman tried to keep himself calm. John shifted as he waited, barely able to be patient as they had been asked. She came back a few moments later. "Okay, Gentlemen after you enter the wing you will need to put on a set of the scrubs that are on the cart outside of his room. Also you need masks and gloves." Roman couldn't hide his worry at that point hearing all the precautions they had to take. "He's in room 4 at the end of the main strip."

"Thanks, Ma'am." Hunter told her as they were buzzed through.

John wondered what could be wrong with Randy that they had to take such precautions. He followed Hunter and Roman, trying to breathe. Reaching the room Hunter pulled out a set of the thin yellow disposable scrubs, putting them on including a cap. He then put on gloves and a mask. Roman did the same making sure all his hair was tucked under it. John took his last, putting everything on as the nurse had requested.

The guys headed into the room. The lights were dim. The only sounds was the beeping of the monitors keeping an eye on Randy's vitals. The upper part of his body was surrounded with a oxygen tent. Two IVs ran to his arms. There was a strange blanket that was draped over him that had tubes running to another machine. His face and neck showed a multitude of bruises as well as a few cuts.

Hunter couldn't even believe what he saw. The fiery temperamental Viper looked so weak, so vulnerable. John had to fight breaking down as he saw his normally strong boyfriend this way. He reached to take Roman's hand without even realizing it. "It will be okay, Johnny." Roman whispered to him, taking his hand. He took in the whole scene. He knew it looked grim but he had to stay hopeful.

"C-Can we talk to him?" John spoke at last, wondering if Randy would even hear them.

"I don't see why not." Hunter told him. "But with all the get up I don't think you should try touching him though." Hunter had no clue if Randy was sleeping or unconscious.

John nodded, walking closer until he was near the bed. "Ran? You hear me?"

There was no response. Roman walked over, placing a hand on John's shoulder. "Give him time. I believe somehow he knows."

John nodded, fighting tears wanting to burn his eyes. "If you can hear me...it's Johnny and Roman. I'm so glad we found you and you're safe..I'll be close by if you ever need me."

"I'll go see if I can find a doctor that maybe can tell us something." Hunter told them, leaving the room.

"Hey, Man." Roman spoke up. "You need to pull through. You have one worried boy out here."

"I don't know what they did to you fully, Ran, but it's over now. F-Fight to get better and we'll be here." John added, wiping his eyes.

"John, you need to be careful. Use a tissue and make sure you throw it out." Roman told him. "I think they worry about contamination."

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." John moved to grab a tissue from a box nearby and wiped his eyes better, tossing it in the trash.

"I know...it's late, we're stressed and we haven't eaten." Roman assured him.

"Guys." Hunter popped his head in the door. "Come here a moment." Roman looked, looked back at the bed then headed for the door.

John looked reluctant to leave Randy but he did, following Roman out to speak with Hunter. "Okay you guys can remove that for now and follow me." Roman nodded, removing it then tossing it in a trash can near by. They waited for John then they headed for another room near another nurse's station. The doctor that was at a table stood up. "These are the other two men with me." Hunter explained.

"Please sit, Gentlemen." Roman moved to sit.

John sat down and looked at the doctor for the word on Randy's condition. "Which one is the boyfriend?" The Doctor asked.

"John." Hunter pointed to him.

"Okay and you Sir?"

"Roman...a...close friend." The Samoan answered.

"Don't worry. He's cool." Hunter told the doctor.

"I see, well." The doctor picked up a tablet, hitting a few buttons.

"As you can imagine I'm very worried about him, Sir." John told the doctor. "I know he's in ICU but how serious is his condition?"

"We are waiting for more test results." He told them. "He was unresponsive when he was brought in earlier this evening. All we know if the outward injuries we see and that he is suffering from a very high fever. We are working to get the fever under control and hoping that will help him come around on his own."

John nodded. "I'm just glad he was found. With a fever like that he would have only gotten worse."

"Quite possible." The doctor admitted as he looked at the tablet. "Hmm one moment." He tapped a few things on the screen. "Okay, it seems the fever is because of a massive infection forming. He has a very high white cell count."

"Well, isn't a high white cell count any kind of illness?" Hunter asked.

"Normally. The blood work we got back is pointing toward bacterial in nature." The doctor told him. "We have him on IV drips to keep him hydrated and a cooling blanket to try to bring the fever down externally."

John thought carefully. "Everything we say is kept in confidence right Doctor?"

"Of course...well, unless it is a criminal matter." The man told him.

"Randy was abducted. I was sent videos of him being tortured and raped by a masked man. I honestly have no idea how he ended up here...Do you think the rape could have caused an infection..maybe if he was torn?"

"We are waiting of some of those results. We were made aware of the attack."

"How?" Hunter wondered.

"The person that brought him in informed us and the police of what had happened."

John looked surprised by the news. Maybe Dean and Brock had grown a conscience after all. "Who was it?" Roman asked.

"Sorry, I don't have permission to give the name at this time." The doctor answered.

"That's okay, Doc." Roman nodded at the response.

"Any other questions?"

Hunter and Roman both shook their heads no. John shook his head no. "No, thank you, Doctor."

"Okay...we don't limit hours in the ICU, but every time you enter his room you need to change the scrubs."

"We understand, Doc." Roman told him.

John nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. You've been very kind."

Roman got up, leaving the room heading back to Randy's room. He went to put on a new set of the scrubs. John followed Roman, mimicking him as he also donned new scrubs as they had been instructed. Walking in Roman headed for the bed looking at Randy. Sadly the older man looked like he hadn't moved. Then again they were not gone that long. You can wish though can't you? "As much as I hate Dean and Brock right now I'm grateful they were at least decent enough to get him help." John said as he stood beside Roman.

"Which one though? He said person." Roman admitted.

"Does it matter?" Hunter asked walking in behind them. "He's back. Now just need to see how well he recovers."

"He will." John said stubbornly. "Randy is a tough SOB. He'll be fine...won't you, Ran?"

"I don't doubt it. I will keep Vince off your backs as much as I can." Hunter told them.

"Tell Vince to suck it if he has an issue." John tried to smile at Hunter. "I always wanted to join DX."

Hunter gave a faint laugh. "I remember those...auditions, John." He gave a cough and grew serious. "I mean it though. I am sure you two will still be required for some shows, but I will try to give you guys as much leave way that I can."

"Thank, Sir." Roman replied.

John gave Hunter a dimpled smile to his his gratitude. "Yes, thank you. It means a lot."

"Yeah...well I guess I should head out and update headquarters. Also think of a tasteful way to update the web report."

John nodded. "Of course. You've been great through all this, Hunter. We'll talk with you later."

"Yeah of course." He looked over at the bed. "Get better, Bud." He then headed out.

After Hunter left the room Roman gave a weak laugh. "Yeah right...Bud? Really?"

John shrugged. "Maybe he's trying because he feels like crap for being an ass to Randy. He'd been purposely fucking up Randy's schedule because he was annoyed I won't play with him anymore."

"Oh...well that's lousy business practice."

John felt almost ashamed instead of proud for the first time when talking of his many sexual partners. "Yeah and maybe I didn't have to be such a slut. Seems like Randy was always dealing with the consequences of my...appetites.

"That's your past, Johnny."

"Not so distant past." John mumbled. "But I've changed."

"And that is what matters. It doesn't matter how recent it was or not." Roman told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

John smiled at Roman. "You two are it for me." He said softly. "You are all the play partners I need...well and Seth...shit, did anyone call him?"

"I haven't heard from him since this morning. It's a bit late...well, early depending on your view. We will reach him when we go eat. I don't think we can use the phones around all the machines."

John nodded. "Sounds good." He glanced at Randy, walking even closer to the bed. "I wish you'd wake up, Daddy. So I can see you're alright."

"He's held this long, Johnny. He wouldn't dare leave now."

"I know...just want to look into his eyes and see he knows I'm here and he's safe now. John explained. "Ran, I'm so sorry I didn't listen when you were worried about Dean's release...so sorry I promised you it would all be okay. I should have protected you...forgive me." John began to fight another breakdown as his emotions were freed.

"We all tried on different levels, Johnny. He had help that none of us expected."

John paid no attention as his eyes were locked on the frail form of his Daddy. "I can hardly believe it's him. He looks so...small. Can't you do something?"

Roman debated being honest with John or not. He didn't try to hide too much from the older man. "Nothing more than I already have. He will come back, Johnny...he will."

John tried to believe as he nodded slowly. "Okay. If you say so. I trust you with my life."

"That's a lot of weight...but yes I believe so. The trip may just take a while."

"I'm not going back to work until he wakes up and is okay. No matter how long it is." John said with a stubborn gleam in his eye.

"Well, at least awake...and Hunter did say he would do what he could."

"Yeah." John shook his head as he looked at Randy. "I can't get over it...Dean did all this for what? Randy was decent to him...even shared me. I hope karma is a royal bitch."

"Oh, trust me...he will get his...one way or another, Johnny. Dean will get all he is owed." There was a dark gleam in Roman's eyes.

"I hope so." John said as he looked at Roman. "It sickens me I let him touch me."

"Stop it...you didn't know. I knew more than you and it got out of hand." A faint groan from the bed drew Roman's attention.

John stopped talking immediately at the groan, his head turning to study Randy, almost afraid to make a sound. Randy's head moved faintly under the tent. He could hear hushed voices but nothing clear. Also a low hiss like sound along with something else. He felt a weight pressing down most of his body. Did something paralyze him? He tried not to panic as he fought to open his eyes.

John saw the movement and looked at Roman in excitement. "I think he's moving!"

"Yeah, Johnny." Roman closed his eyes a moment. "He's very confused." Roman whispered as he tried to focus. "Scared."

John felt concerned as he looked. "Can you..communicate with him?"

"Only feel...when I focus. If I don't I would be overwhelmed by the others around us."

John nodded, speaking as clear as he could. "We're here, Ran. Johnny and Roman." Randy shook his head, hearing the muffled voice. He saw he was inside something clear but what. Was this real or was Dean still messing with his head? Was the whole thing with Brock helping him all an illusion?

Roman moved closer. "Relax...Just take it easy. You're safe now." Roman furrowed his brow. "He's guarded...unsure."

"No wonder." John sighed. "It's okay, Daddy. We're here."

Randy gave a shuddered breath. No...these were more illusions. Dean was just still screwing with his head somehow. There is no was he was saved. Not by Brock not by anyone. He wanted to give him false hope as he left him to rot.

"Randy, it's really us." Roman tried to tell him. "I don't know what he did to you...but it is really us."

"He thinks we're not real?" John asked Roman, hearing his words.

"I can't say for sure either way." Roman slowly opened his eyes. "Just doubt...confusion. I would not put it past Dean to have screwed with Randy's head again."

John longed to hold Randy but knew he could not. "Guess there's nothing I can do but be here. Who knows what Dean tried to pull. He could have posed as me again or even you."

"That may be the problem...the thing is both of us? Then again Randy didn't know the full scope of Dean's ability."

"And he's hurting and disoriented." John said. "He probably doesn't know what to believe."

"More than likely." Roman sighed faintly.

John did not know what to say as he looked at Randy. "I don't know how to reach him. I guess he'll see in time."

"He should...he's just confused and weak." Roman pursed his lips with a faint hum as he had a thought.

John saw the look on his master's face. "Have an idea?"

"I may...but it also may involve me breaking a rule to do it...I need to make sure Randy can hear me."

John nodded at Roman. "I trust you. Use your own judgment."

"I could wait until we know he is stronger...I just don't want him being fearful that long if it isn't needed."

John cast a glance at Randy. "Please, Sir...I think he may heal faster if he knows he is safe and isn't afraid anymore."

Roman nodded. "Keep an eye out." Roman told John as he moved closer to the head of the bed and the edge of the oxygen tent. John walked more toward the door, watching in case a nurse or orderly would happen by. Roman lifted just the edge of the tent. "Hey, Man." He started. "I know things are confusing. You don't know what to believe. We need you better though." He gave a faint chuckle. "Can't wait until you're 100% so I can feel you again or more so you feel me." A faint smirk. "Maybe even let you pull my hair this time." Randy shifted his eyes toward Roman. "Yes, I mean like that."

"Fuck." Randy whispered.

"Yeah just rest. We will be here." Roman told him, pulling back.

John saw Roman pull back and hurried to his side. "How did it go?"

"Better." Roman admitted. "Of course he still needs time. But I told him something Dean wouldn't have known."

John looked at him. "Like what, Sir?"

"I never shared with Dean that I had bottomed."

"Oh..." John's looked thoughtful. "So Randy believes us now?"

"I think so."

"Good." John looked relieved as he neared the tent as close as he was able. "You get better soon, Daddy. I love you." He spoke as clearly and loud as possible without yelling.

Randy slowly nodded the movement faintly visible through the distorted plastic. He went to try to move his hand feeling it dragging along something before it moved more freely giving a thumb up. "They have you under a special cover to try to cool you down. You have a bad fever." Roman tried to explain. John gave Randy a return thumb's up, his dimpled smile breaking through. He knew it would take time but his Daddy would be okay. Randy's eyes were feeling heavy, but he fought them closing. Part of his couldn't help wondering if he was dreaming. It may have been one screwed up dream, but at least his guys were with him.


	20. Chapter 20

(Hope you all had a nice week. From now on updates will be on the weekends.)

"Get some rest, Ran. We'll be here if you need us." John called, wrapping an arm around Roman.

"Actually get some rest, Bud...I need to take your Baby to go eat." Roman told him. Randy nodded, his eyes drifting more closed hoping it was not all just a dream and that he would not wake back up in that nightmare.

John looked at Roman, knowing they both needed to eat. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay. Let's go." Roman headed out, removing the protective items, then waited on John before heading for the elevators. "Still early. I wonder what is even open."

"I don't know. As long as we can find something." John kept wanting to glance back toward Randy's room.

"We will find something...and he will be fine."

John nodded, forcing himself to relax. "I know. I've just never saw him so weak before."

"He is where he needs to be though and needs as much rest as he can get." Roman ushered John onto the elevator. "Damn, I should've asked the nurse...maybe someone in the ER will know a place."

John just nodded, his heart aching at the memory of his boyfriend looking so frail in the bed. "Do you think he'll ever be the same again?"

"He recovered last time Dean screwed with him." Roman commented.

"But this was worse. He was brutalized by two guys...who knows how many times..." John's voice trailed off as the elevator stopped.

"We will just need to see." Roman told him stepping off and heading back for the ER. "Just realized...We rode with Hunter. We have nothing to drive back."

"Guess we'll have to either call a taxi or Seth." John reasoned as he looked at Roman.

"Yeah more than likely Seth, I was going to call him soon anyway. I know you are not in a rush to leave though besides for food." Roman headed for the admissions desk and talked to the nurse a few moments before coming back. "Okay, there is a diner near by we can walk to."

"Okay, sounds good." John told him, his stomach rumbling at the thought of food. "I guess I'm more hungry than I realized."

"You haven't eaten most of the day. Come on." Roman headed for the door and outside. They then made the small walk to an old fashioned diner. Walking in a sign said to seat yourself so Roman led them to a booth in one of the corners.

John sat in the booth opposite Roman and picked up a menu. "Our first date." He tried to joke.

Roman faintly chuckled. "What if I told you my first ever?" He grabbed a menu, looking it over.

John looked faintly surprised as he looked at his Dom. "Really? With a chick or a guy?"

"Maybe group things in high school. That was about it though."

"Wow." John commented before looking back at his menu. "Well, when Randy gets better we'll have to take time and all go out together."

"Sounds good."

The waitress came over. "Morning, what can I get for you two?"

Roman looked up at her. "Steak and mushroom omelet with Swiss cheese. I'll just have water to drink."

"Sure thing. Any sides?"

"No that should be good."

"Okay and you, Sir?" She smiled at John.

John gave a smile to the waitress. "I'll have the same with a glass of orange juice."

"Okay...right up." She smiled as she walked away.

"I wonder how much Seth is going to want to kill me?" Roman asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Hopefully he'll understand. Poor guy has been in the dark a lot." John agreed. Roman nodded as he dialed Seth's number and waited.

Seth picked up the phone on the first ring sounding worried. "Fuck, you okay, Man? You and John just disappeared and I was wondering where the hell you went."

"Okay...first off, take a breath." Roman told him. "We are fine, but we will need a ride later. They found Randy and he is at Mercy General in Alexandria."

"Sure. Damn, is he okay?" Seth asked, seeming both relieved and worried.

"Honestly, no. He's in ICU and any visitor need to put on scrubs because they are worried about a high fever he has. He's pretty badly banged up."

Seth could be heard sucking in a breath. "Damn...how do they find him? Dean give himself up?"

"Someone did...don't know who, we weren't told."

"Oh...well, glad he's getting help. How's John holding up?"

Roman looked across the table at John. "Holding up, glad we found him. He's alive and getting help."

"Good." Seth reclined on the hotel bed. "I'm here for you guys. Just call when you need a pickup or text me."

"Okay, Man will do, just know it is a long drive back this way, so I will try to give a heads up. Catch you later, Man." Roman said.

"Bye." Seth said, hanging up with a yawn.

John was watching Roman the entire time. "Well, at least he's informed now."

"Yeah, he said call we we are ready, I think he was crashing." Roman chuckled as the waitress returned with their drinks.

John smiled at the waitress, thanking her as she sat down his juice. He took a sip as his throat felt parched. Roman thanked her as well before she left. "Now the hard part, waiting."

"Yeah. I'm not too patient of a man." John admitted. "Especially when someone I love is so frail looking."

"I understand, John." About five minutes later their food arrived and they began to eat. Once done they paid the bill before heading back for the hospital. John felt tired from all the emotional stress of the past hours. He tried to stay positive about his boyfriend and be thankful the man was alive and free from Dean.

When they returned to the room Randy still appeared to be asleep. "Who knows when he will wake up again, Johnny." Roman admitted. "If we are tired from the strain imagine how tired he is."

"It's okay. His body needs to rest." John tried to smile as he looked at Randy. "I'm just thankful he can heal now." Roman nodded. Hours passed and Randy was awake on and off. Conversation was a little hard with the tent, but they tried.

It came to a point that Roman and John should have headed out even though Roman had to practically drag John out of the hospital to do it. Calling Seth they headed back to the hotel. John was sitting in the back seat, stewing as he had not wanted to leave his Daddy alone there. He knew Randy would never do that to him.

"Stop stewing." Roman told him from the passenger side. John glared at Roman, not trusting his voice not to snap at his Master. What if Randy needed him? "He needed rest and us being there he would not be getting it. He would keep fretting about you. Were you sleeping, were you eating. Us NOT being there is the best right now." Roman told him sternly.

John let out a small sigh. He knew Roman spoke the truth but he didn't have to like it. "So let's worry about what will happen once Randy can be released." Roman suggested.

"I guess I'll have to go off the road a few weeks. Randy can stay at his place so his folks can visit. I can have either his bus or mine take him there." John reasoned.

"Sounds good. I wasn't sure whose place you use more often." Roman replied.

"Well, normally mine but Randy's family must be all worried sick." John answered. "That way they can visit without having to travel to Florida."

"Makes sense. So you get along with them? What about him with yours? Sorry...just assuming after fiv...no six years they know." Roman said.

"Yeah they know. We came out to them around three years ago." John answered. "My folks were a bit wary of Randy at first. Not because he was a guy but because of his bad boy reputation. Once they got to know him though they were all cool. Randy's mom seems to love me and Bob...well, he's Bob. He doesn't say much either way but I'm respectful so it's good between us."

"Cowboy a bit old school hmm?"

"Yeah you could say that." John agreed. "But not a bad guy as long as you show respect. He's always been decent to me." Seth could not help wondering what the Sr. Orton would think of adding Roman to the mix.

"Better then some." Roman commented.

"Yeah." John went silent a few minutes, wondering if he should bring up what he was thinking. "Roman Sir, do you want our relationship to stay between the three of us...well four counting Seth...or do you want to truly be a part of our lives? You know, enjoy holidays together, family occasions..I don't think it's any secret how Randy and I feel about you."

"Just because your families accept you being gay...doesn't mean they would be accepting of a threesome, more so the type we have." Roman answered.

"I guess...just seems unfair to you, Sir." John told the Samoan. "You have a right to be included in our lives...not feel like a hidden secret."

"That is sweet, John. Just how?"

"I guess we'll have to be open with them when the time is right. If they won't understand the whole lifestyle aspect we can tell them we care for you as a lover." John reasoned. "Does your family know you like men?"

"Most...but not all are so accepting." Roman replied. The Samoan culture valued traditional family values.

"Oh...sorry to hear that." John tried to think of happy thoughts to keep his mood up. "Just think when Randy is healed up and we can make him feel so good. I'll let him take control of me and feel like his old dominant self again."

"My promise as well." Roman chuckled. "Baby steps though."

"What was your promise?" John asked, not having heard their whole exchange.

Roman gave a faint cough. "I thought I told you?"

"No, I don't think so." John said, not remembering. Seth sensed Roman was uncomfortable and gave a chuckle. "Maybe it's private, John."

"Sort of, but you already know, Seth." Roman admitted. "Basically the same thing, John."

"Ohhhh..." John shifted in his seat at the thought of Randy taking his sexy Dom. "I get to watch right?"

"Naughty, Boy...but of course." Roman gave a low laugh.

John bit back a groan at how the words slipped from his Master's tongue. He wondered if he could give himself some "stress release" undetected in the back seat. He rubbed a hand over his clothed cock, squeezing gently. He reached to cover his lap with his jacket Seth had brought him.

Roman faintly chuckled, shaking his head to look out the window. "I just welcome a warm bath, maybe even a nap before dinner."

"Yeah, sounds good." Seth answered. He glanced back in the mirror to see John with his head leaned back on the seat and eyes closed. "John must be exhausted. Poor guy is falling asleep already."

"Yeah maybe." Roman tried not to snicker. "So stressed over Randy. He just needs to unwind."

"Understandable." Seth agreed. John's mind wandered to thoughts of Randy and Roman as he unzipped his shorts to pull out his hardening cock, hidden under the jacket. He tried to keep perfectly quiet as he stroked his aching member, picturing his Daddy well and whole again as he fucked him from behind, John sucking his Master off at the same time, on his knees sandwiched between the two men.

Roman took a slow deep breath, pulling up his shields. He would have a talk with his boy later. John took in a shuddering breath as he pictured his Daddy taking him hard and deep, panting behind him as he told him how much he missed claiming him. It brought an unexpected happy tear to his eye as he could almost feel Randy joined with him after John had feared he would never see his Daddy again. His left hand stroked his cock harder, slight pre-cum wetting his hand.

Roman let his own eyes close. "Thanks again, Seth...I should have contacted you sooner. It just all happened so fast."

"It's fine." Seth assured him. He gave a concerned frown as he saw John in the car mirror. Tears were falling down from the older man's closed eyes. "Shit, John is crying." John shuddered as he felt his climax building, hearing his Daddy and Master's approval for him to cum in his mind as they used him.

"He just fought to look strong for Randy. Just let him rest." Roman told him. He would ask John later about it. Seth nodded. John bit his lip as his back arched slightly, shooting his release into his jacket. He panted as reality came back to him, tucking himself back into his shorts before folding the soiled jacket and moving it aside. He wiped his eyes, feeling better after his strong climax and closed his eyes to rest.

They finally reached the hotel. Roman slowly opened his eyes. "Should we call you for a ride or drive ourselves?" He asked Seth as he shut the car off.

Seth shrugged. "Either one. Up to you guys." John's breathing was steady as he rested.

"Have to let you know once we decide." Roman told him as he opened his door. "Johnny? Hey, Johnny?"

Seth climbed out of car, slamming the door. John jumped, his eyes opening as he looked around. "Huh? Oh..we're back?"

"Yes, Johnny...come on." Roman told him, slipping out. John took his bag and his dirty jacket, getting out from the car to join Roman, yawning as he woke up.

They headed inside. Getting on the elevator Roman double checked he had the key to John's suite. "Catch you later, Man." He told Seth, reaching his floor.

"See you guys." Seth waved, taking off for his room. John stood behind Roman, waiting to enter.

Roman reached the room, opening the door. He waited for John to enter the room and closed the door before speaking. "Strip." He said simply.

John's eyes widened at the command that came out of nowhere. "Strip, Sir?" His face showed his confusion.

Roman turned, looking at him. "Was I not clear enough, Boy?"

John's eyes lowered on instinct as he moved to remove his clothing, kicking off his shoes first. "Yes, Sir. Just unexpected." He then pulled off his shirt before lowering his shorts and boxers, stepping out of them.

"So you have no clue why I am asking this of you?" Granted it was more telling than asking...but that was a small detail.

"No, Sir." John answered truthfully. He did not think Roman or Seth had any idea about his release in the car as neither man had reacted. "You missed being with me...need a stress release?" He guessed.

"That may be part of it...but more so you breaking a rule." Roman kept his eyes trained on John. "What was a rule I gave you...back before I started to train you with the cage?"

John gulped as he thought back to that time, realizing he was busted. "Not to cum during play without your permission, Sir."

"Well, that you are not to cum without permission." Roman leaned closer to John. "You played without my permission and did so...didn't you, Boy?"

John tried not to shrink back at the intensity in Roman's eyes. He nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, Sir. I forgot myself."

"Do I need to put you back in the cage?" Roman asked as he started to remove his shirt. Only breaking eye contact long enough to pull it over his head.

Hurt flashed across John's blue eyes for a moment as he was worn down emotionally from all the stress. "Whatever you feel is right, Sir. It was worth it to feel my Daddy again..if only in my mind." He replied quietly. Roman just gave a faint grunt as he turned, heading for the bathroom. John stood with his head lowered waiting to see what his Master wanted. He felt badly that he had hurt his Dom by his actions but Randy had seemed so real at the time and it had comforted him.

Roman just began filling the tub, then removed his shoes and the rest of his clothing. He just needed space. He loved John, but at times his lack of discipline grated on him. John heard the water run and felt more confused than ever. Roman had ordered him to strip, reprimanded him for the car then just took off without a word. Not knowing what else to do he just stood where he was left and waited.

Roman sighed faintly as he moved back to the door. "Go sit...reflect. Think over why I was displeased with your actions." He then went back in the room, shutting the door. John's head pounded as he moved to sit on the bed. It broke his heart that he had displeased his Master. He practically lived to make Roman proud and be his good boy. There just had been so much worry, pain and stress that he had not been thinking clearly. It was the first time the older man had cum without permission since the order was given. Tears trickled from his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall, a mixture of regret and missing Randy at the same time. He drifted off to sleep after sitting awhile at the head of the bed, his head falling to the side slightly.

Roman went to relax in the tub. His eyes closed as he slipped down some. Sadly he could not pick and choose when to reprimand John. He messed up and had to be dealt with. He had to learn a slip up no matter the reason still was a slip up. John made it sound like Randy was dead and gone. Randy would recover. He just needed time.

John was dead to the world as he slept, his pounding headache subsiding as he rested. Roman finally left the bath, drying off and heading for the room. He saw John asleep while sitting up. He debated waking him. He decided in the end to just carefully move him to lay down.

John curled on his side as he was moved, breathing deeply. His face was set in a grimace, tear tracks staining his cheeks. Roman shut the light before climbing next to John. He knew it was early, but both men were drained. He wrapped his arm around John laying behind him. "Sorry for my harshness my boy...but you need the firm hand to learn." Roman whispered lightly before kissing John's shoulder.

John did not respond as he was out cold, his body tired as he breathed deeply. Roman wasn't really expecting an answer as he allowed his own eyes to drift closed again. John slept well until the middle of the night when he suddenly grew agitated. He had a nightmare that his boyfriend passed away in the hospital while he was away and when he ran to tell Roman his Master had packed and left. Grief washed over the sleeping man as he cried out. "Daddy! DADDY!"

Roman jumped at the scream. "Johnny?" He called out the room now fully dark. "What is it, Johnny?"

John did not hear Roman as he was still asleep. In his dream he sat in an empty hotel room, all alone as the man he had loved for over six years was gone. "Daddy!" He cried out loud, his body shaking with hard sobs.

Roman slowly turned John on his back brushing his face. "Johnny...Breath. Your Daddy will be okay."

John slowly woke up, feeling Roman in the darkness. "I thought you l-left...I have to get back to Randy."

"Tell me what's wrong? We can see Randy in the morning. Neither one of us has eaten since breakfast."

John was shaking as he tried to talk. "Had a dream he...died while I was away. I went to tell you and you were gone too. I fucking let my boyfriend die alone...gone when he needed me the most."

"He isn't going to die." Roman fought not to yell. "Fucking believe me." He could be heard panting in the darkness as he moved to lay on his back.

John could hear the anger in the Samoan's voice and snapped back before he realized it. "You know what? Forget it. I try to share my dream because you ask me what's wrong then get pissed when I tell you. Excuse me if I can't control my nightmares to please you!" He turned on his side, closing his eyes.

"No, the fact you want to rush back instead of taking care of yourself. You asked me for reassurance before and I gave it to you...but seems it doesn't matter. Also dreams tend to speak of true feelings. You think I would leave you? Abandon you? You and Randy?! Just because I tried to discipline you?" Hard to read if Roman was angry, disappointed, or was it more sad and hurt. Roman slowly moved from the bed. He stood still a moment, glancing back at John wondering if there would be a reaction.

John turned to look at Roman in the darkness. "I never said you would. It was a nightmare. I regretted letting you down but I think you should have taken into account I had never disobeyed before since you gave the command." He sighed. "Sir, I used to get myself off several times a day. It was my go to stress release. I stopped completely when you asked me to, even when you weren't around to know. I went back to my old comfort one time to cope with the stress of leaving Randy behind. I know it doesn't make it right but you ordered me to strip then left me standing alone like I was nothing."

"I was frustrated myself. I talked of how to punish you...but you brushed it off. Saying it was worth it to experience him again. You talk as though he is dead...if not dead that he will not recover. That wounded me. I needed to walk away. Yes, it was your first time breaking a rule. It was still broken regardless." Roman told him in a firm tone.

Tears sprung to John's eyes as he swallowed hard. "I never said he wouldn't recover. I said I missed him. When I was touching myself he felt so real, looked so much like how he was before...I cried. I'm sorry I disobeyed...it kills me I hurt you..but I needed that connection with him. He's been my everything for so many years...I missed his touch."

"Sorry if I don't seem to fully understand." Roman moved to sit back on the bed. He lowered his head, running a hand through his hair. He was feeling a little dizzy but tried to ignore it.

John nodded, moving to lean against the other man. "I'm sorry...I just miss him so much. I'd give up my job just to have him here and okay right now."

"I am...sorry...if I seem to put me being a Master before that of a friend or...or lover when you need it." Roman said at last. "I was all about rules before. Love is all new to me."

John put an arm around Roman as he rested his head on his shoulder. "And I'm sorry I let you down...I truly am."

"We...we are both learning." Roman closed his eyes, trying to focus.

John stayed close a few moments before yawning. "It's still dark. Want to go back to bed?"

"It's early...we never had dinner." Roman told him, faintly shaking his head.

John moved to glance at his phone by the bed. "Sir, it's around 4 in the morning. I think dinner time is long past."

"We so need to get on a better schedule. We haven't eaten in almost a day." Roman sighed. "Not doing good at looking out for you am I?"

"It's not your fault." John moved to lay back down. "I know about nutrition. I have my own eating program. I've just been so stressed I've been neglecting myself. I'll do better, Sir."

"Well, I need something to eat...should I...order for you too?"

"If you want, thanks." John answered with a yawn. "I am a little hungry."

"See if we can get the same...the same as the diner?" Roman asked as he moved to stand up.

"Sure." John had never heard Roman sound so off before. "You alright?"

"Ju-just a little...dizzy." Roman hated to admit it, but he wasn't exactly able to hide it either.

"You might just need to eat." John moved to stand up. "Why don't you sit down and let me order for us?"

"Okay...Johnny." Roman made his way back to the bed closing his eyes. "I'm sure...the light is needed."

John switched on a lamp, blinking at the bright light as he let his eyes adjust. He used the room phone to place an order for two steak omelets, adding wheat toast and orange juice to give them a hearty meal. After hanging up he moved back to sit by Roman. "I will need to put on some clothes again, Sir, to answer the door."

"Okay, Johnny." Roman answered still keeping his eyes closed. John felt concerned as he moved to slip on his shorts he had dropped on the floor earlier. He had never seen his Master look so unsure. He walked back to sit beside Roman, running a hand through his long, dark hair. Roman actually leaned into the touch. "It will pass, My Boy."

John was unnerved by Roman's actions as he petted the younger man's head. "Yeah. We'll get some food in you and let you rest. So much stress on us all lately."

"Yeah...so-sorry for my lashing out earlier. It was cold and uncalled for on my part."

"It's okay, Sir. I'm sorry too. Let's just forget it." John soothed as he stroked the long hair. "We've both been worried and exhausted."

"Yes...has been a rough few days." Roman gave a light chuckle. "Enjoying that?"

"Yeah...I always wanted to." John admitted. "Randy doesn't have any hair to play with."

"As Seth would say...no trying to braid it." Roman finally slowly opened his eyes. John chuckled at the comment, looking into Roman's eyes. The same piercing steely color shared by the two men he loved. Roman blinked slowly, still feeling slightly unfocused. "Yeah I don't want to wake up one morning with...pigtail braids."

John laughed fully at the mental picture Roman provided. "No pigtails...I promise."

"Good." He shook his head lightly. "So food then nap...then see how your Daddy is."

"Sounds good." John agreed, still worried about Roman. "I'll go watch for the door, Sir."

"Okay, Johnny." Roman moved to lay back on the bed until food arrived.

It was not long before the food came. John came back to where Roman rested, carrying two covered plates. "Do you want to eat in bed, Sir?"

"I'll get to the table." Roman told him as he moved to get up and made his way over. John nodded and sat the two plates along with the two juices on the table. The smell of mushrooms filled the air of the room. Roman's stomach rumbled at the smell.

John sat and removed the cover on his plate. His mouth watered at the large omelet and toast. He wasted no time digging in. "Eat up, Sir." Roman sat down and followed suit. The first bite told him how hungry he really was. John watched Roman eat hungrily. He hoped the man's dizziness would leave after he had food in him.

"Damn, this is good." Roman commented as he went to drink some of his juice.

"It is." John agreed, happy to see his Master doing better. "Almost as good as tasting you." He chuckled. "But not quite." Roman chuckled with a shake of his head.

John gave a dimpled smile as he ate. "What? I'm sure you can tell my enthusiasm."

"For which thing though?"

"For my tasting you. Randy always says I can suck cock like a pro." John smirked before taking a drink.

"Okay, if you stay a good boy during the meal...maybe I will let you get a taste before I lay back down. Deal?"

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"Not like I have to do much work." Roman laughed. John nodded before going back to his food, upholding his end of the bargain to be good. He loved the act of giving a blowjob to a sexy man, the way their manhood grew in his mouth, the taste and sounds of bliss they made when finally letting go. Roman slowly finished his meal. "That was good." He finished the last of his juice.

"Yes, it was ." John agreed, ready for his dessert.


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay...I guess you were good." Roman joked. So you want me sitting or lying down?

John thought, knowing Roman had been dizzy. "Laying in bed, Sir."

"Okay." Roman got up from the table, heading back for the bed. He moved the blankets and stretched out on the one side. "I'm all yours." He smirked faintly.

John climbed on the bed and crawled over to his waiting Master. The man was so gorgeous laying there nude it almost took his breath away. How he had never had a boyfriend was a mystery to the older man. "So perfect, Master." He whispered before bending down to run his tongue down the length of the soft cock.

"Thanks...such a sweet boy." Roman replied as he drew a faint breath at the touch of John's tongue. John licked up and down the length as he fed off Roman's praise, taking his balls into his mouth to suck while his hand stroked the pliable member. Roman gave a faint groan as his cock twitched in John's hand. "Yes, a very good boy." Roman told John in a faintly relaxed tone.

John removed his mouth from Roman's balls and continued to stroke his Dom's impressive manhood. "Thank you, Sir. I hope to please you and make you cum hard." He lowered his eyes to his task, letting the head of Roman's cock slide past his eager lips.

Roman gave a faint groan as he cock continued to thicken. "Enough det-determination I am sure you can get your wish."

John loved the feeling of his Master's member growing in his mouth. Roman honestly had the largest cock he had ever seen in real life. The fact that it belonged to a man he loved was just a plus. He bobbed his head, taking in more and more down with each movement, hollowing his cheeks to suck. Roman gave a faint growl like sound, an almost common sound from the larger man whenever he grew more heated. "Mmmm, a very skilled boy...good boy."

John loved the praise his talents earned him sometimes more than the act itself. He hummed around Roman's cock as he used his tongue and mouth to please him, his own member pressing against the confines of his shorts as he grew heated from his service. Roman licked his lips. "Fuck, you have any clue how many you must put to shame...Mmmm men and women alike." John grew even more aroused by Roman's words, knowing the man was not one to give vain flattery. He knew he was good at sucking cock. He had a lot of practice and enthusiasm to spare but to hear his Master say so was different. John swirled his tongue over the head as he came up, greedily lapping up the pre-cum seeping from the slit before going back down to deep throat.

Roman gave another groan his head going back more. "Yes, that's it." John relaxed his throat, taking the long length down almost to the base, feeling the member twitching as it throbbed slightly. "Fuck, Boy...right about there." John felt how close Roman was and continued his treatment, small pants leaving his nose as he was so heated himself. "Mmmm would you rather I fill your mouth or your ass?"

John removed his mouth from his work to answer in short pants. "I love tasting you, Sir, but please my ass. Would be nice to feel you."

"Move over then, in position, hand and knees." Roman commanded.

"Yes, Sir." John worked at unfastening and removing his shorts before getting into the ordered position, drinking in how vulnerable he always felt waiting like this, his freed cock standing hard and dripping. Roman moved to kneel behind John. He eased the head of his cock between John's cheeks.

"Good thing you like the burn, Boy." He told him. He then slowly pushed in, groaning with almost a growl at how John stretched for him.

John closed his eyes as he felt the Samoan enter him, giving a moan as he felt the slight burn. "Yes, Sir. I l-like it." He panted. "Please...let me have it all, Master."

Roman continued until he was fully seated. "Yeah...that's it, Boy...so tight."

John panted as he took in the sensation of being joined to Roman. "G-Glad I please you, Sir." Roman almost growled his approval as he moved to lean over John, grabbing a hold of his shoulders. He pulled back then used the leverage of the hold to drive himself hard and deep with a heated moan. He repeated the action again. He knew he could be rough with his boy and he would only ask for more.

"Yesss!" John hissed, jolts of pleasure racing through him from each thrust. "Fuck me hard, Master! You feel so good!" Roman continued, no words just sounds as the fire burned hotter in his body, his hands gripping John's shoulders hard with each driving thrust. John fought to control his body as he felt his orgasm wanting to build as his prostate was struck over and over. He knew it was not his place to ask for release, especially after his bad behavior in the car. "Mmm...feels good, Master!"

Roman leaned more over John. His breath was hot on his skin. "You know I am going to make you hold off don't you, Boy?" There was a deep growl tone to his voice as he spoke.

"Y-Yes, Sir. I know." John answered, panting as his hands gripped the bed sheets. He knew the Samoan would not go easy on him.

"Once I am done...maybe I will have mercy on you."

"Yes, Sir." John almost whispered, trying to take his focus from his throbbing cock. He did not want to disobey and be punished with the cage or feeling his Master's displeasure.

"Good, Boy...very...good...boy." Roman drove hard and deep between each word.

John tried to focus on the praise, the pleasure he was bringing his Dom as Seth had taught him and not the frustration his body was feeling. "Thank you, Master." He panted, his inner muscles squeezing the Samoan's cock.

"Mmmm, Yeah..." Roman panted with a faint growl. "Right there." He buried his head between John's shoulders as he drove deep, cumming with his normal growl like sound. Panting he pulled out. "Roll over."

"Yes, Sir." John moved to roll over so that he was laying on his back. His cock was hard and leaking but he had not cum.

"Good, Boy." Roman laid next to John. He took one hand, taking a hold of John's cock slowly stroking it. He watched his face as he worked. John bit his lip at the teasing strokes, so close to the edge but knowing he could not give in. He groaned softly, sweat beading his forehead as he fought the urge to buck his hips into the touch. "Good, Boy." Roman praised as he moved to hover his face over John's. "Very good boy...now you may cum." He leaned down, kissing John deeply.

John groaned against Roman's lips as he gave in to the feelings, his body shaking as his release coated his Dom's hand. Roman pulled back and let go of John's cock, looking at his hand. "Gonna clean that for me?"

John's head almost spun from his release after being denied so long. "Yes, Sir." He leaned to lick his own cum from Roman's fingers.

"Good boy, Johnny." Roman smiled at him as the older man worked his task.

When John finished he looked at Roman almost shyly. "I'm glad I pleased you, Sir..Thank you."

"You did...now go clean so we can rest." The Dom told him.

"Yes, Sir." John stood from the bed and moved to the bathroom where he took a quick shower. He returned to the bed after drying off and climbed into the empty side.

"I'll be right back." Roman got up to clean as well before shutting the light and climbing into the bed. "Rest well, Johnny."

"You too, Sir." John yawned as he closed his eyes.

Roman woke up some time later with light flooding the room. He wondered what time it was and went to move to look for his phone. John felt Roman move and stirred, his eyes popping open as he thought of his daddy. "Time to get up, Sir?"

"I guess since we are both awake." Roman admitted.

John climbed out of bed stretching. "What time is it?"

Roman glanced at the phone before setting it down to dress. "About nine."

"Damn, okay." John moved to look through his clothes. He pulled out a pair of khaki pants, boxers, and a casual button down shirt with salmon colored stripes.

"Surprised it isn't later." Roman admitted as he threw on jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Me too." John agreed as he pulled on his shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone to show off his collar. "Felt like I slept forever."

"Well, I guess you had a good sleep aid." Roman joked getting his shoes on. He then sent a text to Seth. #Just got up, you want to come or should we just drive ourselves?#

Seth texted back a few minutes later. #Go ahead, Man. I have a work appointment at 11.#

#K talk to you later.# Roman looked at John. "Okay Seth said for us to go ahead. He has work in a few hours."

John nodded as he was bent over tying his shoes. "Okay, Sir."

Roman made sure he had everything needed before the two of them headed off for the hospital. Arriving they headed up to the ICU. They went to check in at the nurses station. "Morning Miss. We're here to see Randy...Randy Orton." Roman told her. The young woman at the next looked over a chart she had. "I'm sorry, Gentlemen. I don't see that name on my list." Roman licked his lips, thinking. "What do you mean you don't see his name?"

"I don't see any one by that name on my room list." She repeated herself.

"Well, can you check something to see where he is?" Roman took a deep breath to remain calm.

"Sure...be right back."

John's eyes filled with alarm on the verge of panic as he looked at Roman. "W-What the hell? He's not here?"

"Just breathe, John...I am sure everything is fine." Roman tried to assure him. John took a shaky breath, cursing himself silently for letting himself be talked into leaving Randy alone here. The nurse returned a moment later.

"Sorry about that, Gentlemen. We been having computer issues today. He was transferred down to room 325."

Roman gave a faint smile. "Thanks." He practically grabbed John by the arm, leading him back to the elevator.

John's heart rate returned to normal as he realized Randy had been found. He let Roman lead him as he released the breath he had been holding. "See, I told you to breathe." Roman told him as they got on the elevator and he hit the button for the third floor.

"Sorry...fucking scary." John panted, looking a little sheepish. "I was so afraid."

"It's okay." Roman told him as they reached the floor and got off. He looked at the wall for the room numbers before he headed the right way. John followed him eager to see Randy again. Reaching the room Randy was sitting up in the bed. They had a oxygen mask on him, but no longer the tent. Of course there was the normal IV. He was focused on the TV when they first got there.

"Hey, Ran." John greeted his boyfriend with a smile as soon as he saw him. "You look like you're doing better."

"Hey." Randy's voice cracked some. "Still hard...to talk." He admitted.

"It's fine, Daddy. You just take it easy." John neared Randy's bed to sit in an empty chair, leaving the other for Roman.

Roman came over to sit. "Surprised they moved you already. Not that I'm not glad about it."

"Me too." Randy admitted.

"I've missed you but I'm glad you're getting help," John said to Randy.

"Yeah." Randy admitted.

"Relax, Man. None of us saw it coming." Roman told him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Randy yelled at Roman and then cringed.

Roman lowered his head. "So-sorry."

John jumped, his eyes widening at Randy's yell. He did not know what to make of the exchange so he just sat watching. Before Roman or Randy could say anything an orderly came into the room. "Is everything okay in here?" He asked.

Randy took a deep breath. "Yeah...fine."

"Okay then." He turned to leave. Roman just remained silent. He hated feeling like he was intruding on someone's privacy. He was just yelled at for basically doing that. It was a gift of his to feel and read others but he knew it came across as intrusive at times.

John looked between Randy and Roman. "You okay, Daddy?" He asked softly at last. Randy's eyes softened as he looked at John.

"Yeah." He said faintly. "Just sick of people screwing with my head."

"I...I wasn't trying to." Roman spoke in a low tone.

John looked at Randy in sympathy but felt he should stand up for his Master as well. "I know, Daddy. You've been through a lot. M...Roman's been great to keep me company though. We've both been so worried."

Randy looked down a little. Drawing a deep breath trying not to cough. "Sorry, Roman. Ju-just so much happened, in su-such a short time."

Roman nodded. "It's okay, Man...I understand."

"Just know when you're ready to talk, if you ever need an ear we're both here, Ran." John assured him.

"Yeah I know. Just...I don't know." Randy seemed at a loss.

"Just take your time, Randy." Roman told him.

"Do you remember how you got here?" John asked gently. "The doctor couldn't tell us anything."

"Some. I was not thinking clearly by then." The younger man admitted.

John did not want to push Randy but he had to know. "Did...Dean bring you back when he saw how bad you were?"

"No...Brock did." Randy answered. He sighed, closing his eyes. "De-Dean saw how bad I was...he ju-just continued. Th-then decided he was done with me. Me getting sick...took the ch-challenge of the fight out of it for him."

John gritted his teeth so hard he feared they would break. "Fuck." He fumed then tried to calm for Randy's sake. "Well, not glad you got so sick but I'm thankful he got tired of you so you could escape that lunatic."

"Luckily Brock had a conscious buried under that thick skull." Randy tried to joke.

"Good for him." John nodded slowly. He wanted to kill Dean but knew Roman would only pick up on his rage.

"Dean will get his." Roman said in a sure tone. "Brock I guess we will see."

"Brock...he is regretful of his actions." Randy told him.

"It doesn't make what he did right, Ran. I saw the videos. The big ape raped you." John almost spat. Randy shuddered, turning his head, swallowing a large lump in his throat.

The heat in John's eyes turned to regret and worry when he looked at Randy's reaction. "I'm sorry, Ran. I shouldn't bring up hurtful memories."

"I...I need to deal with it." Randy whispered his reply as he looked back at them.

"In your own time and when you're ready." John told him. He reached to lay a hand on his boyfriend's arm.

"Thanks." Randy sighed. "I had the oddest dreams last night. The doctors just say it was because I was fighting that fever still."

"Oh?" John asked as he looked. "Feel like sharing?"

"Maybe my eyes and mind were playing tricks. These black shapes were in my room."

"Black shapes?" John repeated, looking confused. "Like a ghost or something?"

"Or something...I don't know...they looked solid." Randy told them.

"I'm sure it's fine, Randy." Roman told him.

"You don't believe me? You think it was just the fever?"

"Who knows, maybe it was or maybe it wasn't. We know not everything can be explained." Roman seemed to be hiding something in the reply.

John lowered his voice, looking concerned at Roman. "That's not something..Dean could do is it?"

Roman shook his head. "The effects are never that long and if you mean the shadow being him...no."

John looked relieved. "Good. I just didn't know what he was capable of transforming into...since he turned into me once."

"Twice." Randy said. "He did it again." He sighed.

"No...he doesn't actually become that person. He would of had to physically be here to have someone see something besides himself." Roman said, trying to explain.

John barely heard Roman as he looked at Randy. "He did it again? But you weren't fooled this time...right? You know I'd never hurt you."

"He didn't attack me as you." Randy took a deep breath this time with a faint cough. "He made me be-believe he we-went through with his th-threat to somehow grab you."

"Oh." John hated to think it but he was grateful it had not been another attack. "That must have been hard on you."

"It was...I had passed out after earlier. So I had no clue how much time had passed. So it was very possible. After he was done toying with me he let me actually see him. Told me...told me I better of enjoyed seeing you because...well because it was the last time I would. " Tears wet the younger man's eyes.

John felt a lump in his own throat as he patted his Daddy's arm again. "Well, he was a liar. We would have never given up on finding you. I'll be honest...I entertained the idea of trading myself for you but Roman wouldn't let me."

"Good...wo-would have killed me if you did." Randy looked down, realizing it nearly did anyway.

John gave a dry laugh. "Roman said you'd never forgive him if he let me. He was watching out for your Baby, Daddy."

"Good...you something think with your...your heart and not your brain, Babe."

John sighed. "I know..I guess since I knew he was obsessed with me I thought he'd treat me better until I could get away from him."

"You honestly think he would let me go...even if he did get you?" Randy asked.

John lowered his eyes with a sigh. "I doubt it now. Guess I was blinded by my worry. But it's all over now. I have my Daddy back."

Randy reached over this his other hand. "Yeah, Babe." He cringed faintly as he moved his arm back.

"Hey, take it easy, Daddy." John gave Randy a loving smile. "You'll be able to touch me soon enough."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, just annoying. Th-they are talking about possible rehab...I...I told them no."

"Why?" Roman wondered.

"I have tweaked my shoulders more then a few times in my life. I don't need rehab to get them back to normal."

"Is that mainly what's wrong?" John asked. He had no idea exactly all Dean had done to Randy.

"Well, th-that the rehab would be for." Randy admitted. "Th-Well you said you saw the video." He sighed. "An-and he told me he sent a photo the night before." He looked down, turning his head away feeling ashamed.

"Stop feeling like it was your fault." John told him firmly, knowing his boyfriend well. "As much as it hurts to say it you were a victim. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I...I could have tr-tried to fight more."

"What and be injured more then you are?" Roman asked. "Maybe even killed?"

"Ran, you were tied up and outnumbered two to one. You did what you had to in order to survive. I don't know what I'd do without you." John told him.

"Yeah I guess." Randy sighed. Roman and John tried to be there for the injured man while still giving him his space.

x.x.x.

Dean got back to Vegas making only enough stops for gas. He figured once he was back he could reach out to some of his contacts for a place to lay low for a while. He parked and headed inside the house, locking the door behind him. He barely took a few steps inside when he stopped. Something felt off. "Na...relax, Boy you got this." He spoke to himself with a smug smirk. He pulled out his phone, losing track of how many hours he spent listening to the video. Those wonderful screams, the pleading. All were wonderful, heated sounds to his sadistic mind.

He made his way upstairs to his room. He paused on the steps, looking around. Did he just hear something? No...just the old house moving as always. He reached the room and moved toward the bath. "Hello, my pet." Came a silky but cold feminine voice. Dean froze, his hand on the knob of the door.

"No...no...no..." He breathed out.

"Awe...not pleased to see me again?" The voice was smooth, almost gloating.

Dean shook his head. He had to be imagining things. "Of course you are...face me." The voice grew stern.

"I'm not yours anymore." He snapped out.

"Oh, but you are." He could heard the bed move. "You should have been returned to me the night Roman released you." Her voice held a faint hiss. "NOW TURN!" He shook his head. "So you wish to play it the hard way my pet? It's time for you to return home."

"NO...NEVER!" Dean yelled, still not turning. Next he heard was a crack of a whip and the breath cut off from him as a bull whip wrapped itself around his neck like a constrictor. Next a strangled gasp left his lips as he was yanked toward her. He landed flush against the other person. their flesh cool to the touch.

Nails gripped the back of Dean's neck so hard that he was sure blood would come from them. He was forced to look into a pair of black, seemingly soulless eyes. "You will be coming back, my pet." The words floated from deep, lush lips. Her skin was deep, but had an ashen haze to it. "Either kicking and screaming while I rip your soul from this waste of space or freely...and maybe I will allow you to return in time."

"Fr-freely, My Lady." Dean shook out. He knew better than to fight his Mistress who had Death at her disposal. It had only been Roman's goodness that had saved him from her service before.

Her nail's tightened and he cried out faintly. They felt like icy picks piercing his flesh. "You even think of running again...you won't be given the choice again." She released him with a shove.

He dropped to his knees, shivering. "Ye...Yes, Mistress."

"IF I give permission to return to here...don't you dare even THINK of harming any of my family...that includes their mates."

Dean tried not to scowl. "Of...Of course, Mistress."

The woman grabbed him by his shirt. "Now. We go." She yanked him up by the shirt and into her grasp. Shadows grew around them from the room until they vanished within them in a black flash. The flash caused flames the soon spread through the shambles of a house. Dean would be forced into the servitude that he had so gleefully wanted to impose on others.


	22. Chapter 22

(I hope you all enjoyed your week. This story is nearing its end with perhaps three or four more chapters left. Jo Atkins, you asked for John to be kidnapped by Dean but it did not seem to fit into this scenario so we wrote a two chapter alternate ending for you. It will be posted soon under our Twisted Tales one shots.)

Time passed with Randy growing well enough to be released. John contacted Randy's bus driver and he picked them up at the hospital, heading back to Randy's home in Missouri. Roman was back on the road with Seth but he promised to meet them soon at Randy's place. John relaxed beside Randy in his bed in the sleeping area, looking at Facebook on his iphone. Randy shifted on the bed as he tried to rest. Sadly much of his time rest was plagued by nightmares of the ordeal.

John felt Randy shift and looked down at him from where he sat. "You okay, Daddy?"

Randy opened his eyes, looking. "Sorry, Babe...just more of the same." He sighed.

John sat his phone down and laid beside Randy to offer comfort. "It will probably take time, Daddy. You went through a traumatic experience."

"I know, Baby." Randy moved closer to John. "Can't help but wonder how long...will it be always?"

"I don't know, Daddy. Maybe a therapist could help?" John put an arm around Randy. "Damn, I missed this."

"Yeah...me too, Johnny." Randy sighed. "Maybe I do. Just some things I can't share."

"Too hard to talk about...or you mean the supernatural shit?" John asked, tracing Randy's arm tattoos with his finger.

"The supernatural. They would think I need to be medicated." The younger man sighed.

John nodded. "Yeah, I see your point. I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't lived it." He looked at his boyfriend with longing. "Kiss me? Seems like it's been so long."

Randy tried not to shake. He had a hard enough time even holding his boyfriend let alone kissing. He wanted to, he longed to but something held him back. He moved to face John more. "Okay, Baby." He moved to be over John slightly. He leaned down, pecking at his lips lightly.

Having been with Randy so many years John could feel something off in the kiss. It felt forced and he could almost feel his boyfriend's fear and hesitation. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I shouldn't have asked...it's too early." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

Randy moved to lay back next to John. "I...I had to try, Babe."

John swallowed his disappointment at how chaste the kiss had been. He knew it would take time. "Yeah...thanks, Daddy."

"Ba-Baby...pl-please don't be upset." Randy felt himself shake with the nerves he felt.

John tried to give Randy a dimpled smile. "I'm not, Daddy. I know it will take time. I just missed you is all."

"Sorry, Baby." Tears wanted to fill Randy's eyes. He closed them lightly with a sigh.

John stroked Randy's arm, not wanting to spook him further by pulling him close. "Don't apologize. You can't help how you feel. You'll kiss me when you're ready."

"I want to, Babe...that's the problem. I want to...but...I don't know." He tried to explain.

"You're afraid I'll turn into him?" John asked, trying to understand.

"I have no idea, Johnny...I...I don't want to second guess. I know better. I know it's you. I don't know why I panicked." Randy seemed at a loss.

"It's okay. Really, Ran. We'll get you home where you can relax." John tried to make his boyfriend at ease. "Roman said he'll be in either sometime tonight or early morning."

"Okay, Babe...sounds good. How much longer do we have and any clue how long after we get in do I expect Ma to show up?"

"Uh, we should be there soon I think. Your mom said she's coming to see you tomorrow. So you have a day before the mothering begins." John said the last line jokingly.

"Good, I need some breathing room." Randy sighed.

John chuckled at Randy's comment. "Yeah, your mom means well but loves to dote on you."

"Being the oldest, yet I am still her baby." Randy faintly rolled his eyes.

"That's how moms are. Elaine is a great lady though." John commented. The men arrived back to Randy's a short time later. Randy was able to walk on his own but was still slow so John carried all the luggage and thanked the driver. When Randy punched in the security code at the front door and they went inside John gave a sigh. "Finally. Somewhere to relax and no traveling." He sat the bags down to slip off his shoes.

Randy nodded, looking around some. What was he hesitant about? He hated feeling this way. John did not notice Randy's reaction and gave him a smile. "I'll bet it feels good to be back home again huh?"

Randy jumped a little. "What? Oh, yeah, Babe." His voice and look said he may not be sure.

John looked at Randy confused. "What's wrong?"

Randy shook his head. "Nothing, Baby...just jumpy I guess. I partly can't shake those odd figures I saw. Maybe it was just a dream, I don't know."

"I can understand that, Ran." John chuckled as he picked up the bags, heading for the master bedroom they always shared. "Maybe it was Roman watching over you."

Randy watched John then followed him. "Why do you say that?"

John shrugged as he walked. "No idea...I guess just knowing Roman isn't exactly human and how much he worries about you. Also, I was crying and he told me he gave me his word you would be okay."

"Oh." Randy said faintly. "I...I was told something. But it was from...well, Dean so I don't know if I should believe it." Randy sat on the bed.

"Oh yeah?" John placed their bags on the floor and sat on the large bed too. "What did he say?"

"Th...um." Randy took a deep breath. "Th...that Roman was re-related." Randy lowered his head, shaking it. "Forget it. He was just trying to get in my head."

"No, tell me." John insisted. "If he's lying he's lying. Roman will always be honest with us."

Randy lifted his head back up. "That the reason Roman isn't exactly...human. He is related to...well...a deity of death...well, a guardian. He compared them to Hades."

"Really?" John looked thoughtful then smiled. "Damn, that's cool. My master's related to Hades."

"You think it's cool?" Randy raised a brow. He then sighed. "He tried to get me to believe that a person like that can't really love someone."

"Yes, I think it's cool. He's like a real life superhero." John replied. "The other part is a lie though. Human or not Master Roman loves us. Anyone can see how much he cares."

"I told Dean it didn't matter. I knew it wasn't true. As for a real life superhero...he isn't Hercules."

"He looks like him though." John joked as he pulled off his shirt and socks to get comfortable. "And he can make us both melt."

Randy nodded."Th-that's why I can't believe him saying it was an act...that Roman can't love."

"I know he does. Ran, he took such good care of me while you were gone...I couldn't have coped without him." John admitted. "Although he did want to punish me once...I jerked off in the backseat of the car thinking about you and I came without permission."

"Oh? Um...how bad was the punishment?" Randy removed his shirt before moving back on the bed to try to relax.

"He didn't in the end." John admitted, a little ashamed. "We were both tired and stressed. He told me to strip and threatened to put the cage back on. I snapped and said it was worth it to...f-feel you again. He went into the bathroom and told me to think about my mistake. He was in there so long I fell asleep. I woke up with a nightmare awhile later and we had a fight. We made up in the end...He said he was sorry he put being a Dom before a lover."

"I see." Randy said. "That is what you wanted him to be though wasn't it?"

John nodded. "Yeah just at that time I needed the comfort. I was missing you so much and was so exhausted I was on edge I guess."

"He does seems to read us so well, Babe." Randy gave a faint yawn. "Sorry, Johnny."

"It's okay. You can take a nap if you want to." John told him.

"Stay with me? You can put the TV on." Randy offered.

"Sure." John went to turn on the TV. He stripped down to his boxers before climbing in bed by the Viper. Randy moved to strip before climbing under the blankets. He curled next to John, closing his eyes. John loved the feeling of his Daddy near him as he let him rest, watching a movie with the volume down. He did not push himself on the younger man by pulling him close, just relaxed and let Randy feel him there.

The movie was almost over when John's phone went off. John hurried to lean and grab the phone, worried it would wake Randy. "Hello?" He kept his voice soft.

"Sorry, am I calling at a bad time?" Roman asked. "Just wanted to see you guys got in okay."

"No, it's fine, Sir." John assured him. "We got in fine. Randy was tired so he's resting while I watch TV."

"Physically and mentally I am sure." Roman admitted. "Seth sends his best of course."

"It's appreciated." John moved slowly to stand and and walked out of the room to the hallway where he could talk. "Yeah, Randy has been having a hard time. He tried to kiss me on the bus and it seemed...forced. He even looked uneasy in his own home when we arrived."

"Damn...well, let him know...Dean is no longer an issue." Roman told him in quite a sure tone.

"Really? Did the police find him?" John asked in a hopeful voice

"Something more...guaranteed." Roman spoke in a cool tone. "You said he is asleep. I am sure it has hit the dirt sheets by now."

"Yeah, there have been rumors." John paused. "May I ask you a question, Sir? Ran said Dean told him you are related to an...entity of death. Is that true?"

Roman gave a slow dragged out sigh. "Would my answer change things either way?"

"No, we are just both wondering." John answered. "We want to know about the man we...love, Sir. I think the shadows Randy can't forget were you watching over him."

"More like a watcher of souls, then death itself." Roman explained. He was alone in the room so he didn't have to worry about Seth. "The shadows I think may have been minions of hers. As for Dean...he is back by her side." He gave a faintly cold laugh. "Or shall I say more so at her feet. The fire was staged by her."

"Damn." John's grin could almost be felt on the phone. "It's nothing less than what he deserved. Will he ever return to our world?"

"I don't know...technically he can...if she ever loosened his leash." Roman faintly chuckled. "He had been warned already though. If he is ever allowed back and he tries anything like this again it will be his last action on earth."

John let out a breath. "We are indebted to her. It is a huge relief not to worry about him trying anything else. May I tell Ran?"

"Sure, maybe it will place his mind at some ease." The Samoan agreed.

"Okay, hope to see you soon, Master." John's voice took on an almost seductive tone. "I've missed you...the view as I bow at your feet."

Roman chuckled, his tone returning more to normal. "I am sure...my good boy. Now return to your Daddy. I can tell that you talked louder so I am sure you left the room. I don't want him to worry if he wakes up alone."

"Yes, Sir. Hope to see you soon. Love you." John hung up the phone before returning to Randy.

What Roman did not see was Seth standing behind him with a look of disbelief on his face. "What the hell, Sir? What the FUCK?"

Roman practically jumped, hearing Seth. He bit his lip before turning. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Seth seethed. "I've been under your guidance how long and you never saw fit to enlighten me, Sir? Why did you keep me in the dark?"

"It's not exactly something one just...shares." Roman slipped his phone in his pocket. "If I had tried how crazy would you have thought I was?"

"Okay, you have a point." Seth conceded. "But damn it makes a lot of things about you make sense in hindsight."

Roman folded his arms now slightly intrigued. "Such as?"

"The way you zone out at times, how you seem to read people's minds and know exactly what they want to name a few." Seth answered, looking at him. "How you make a normally dominant guy like Randy melt with hardly a touch."

Roman faintly nodded. "So I guess you over heard that Dean was suppose to be more of a submissive then he was to me?"

"Yeah, he had it good and royally fucked up." Seth answered. "Crazy guy never did use his head."

Roman nodded. "He was little more than a plaything...a slave. He never had the chance to explore, I gave him that chance and he was dumb. He is back in his old station."

"Damn." Seth looked shocked. "I can't see Dean being a slave to anyone especially a woman. He barely would call you Sir."

Roman gave a faint laugh that may have come across slightly cold. "As you can guess...she isn't exactly your run of the mill woman."

"Yeah." Seth swallowed at the laugh. "Remind me to never piss you off, Sir."

Roman gave a faintly normal chuckle. "Sorry, I lose myself at times. You're fine Seth."

Seth nodded. "I'm just glad Randy is rid of that headache. Hopefully he can put it behind him in time."

"Hopefully...John is going to fill him in that Dean as far as we need to worry is a mute point." Seth nodded his agreement and the two went to relax.

John walked back to the bedroom, hoping he had not woke Randy up. Randy at that point was stretch across most of the bed from him tossing while John was gone. The blanket was wrapped haphazardly around him, leaving one leg and part of his ass exposed. John sucked in a breath, cursing Dean as he saw the aged bruising on Randy's ass. He walked closer to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You awake, Daddy?" Randy mumbled faintly before shifting his face contorting faintly. The deepness of the bruises and other injuries caused the hospital to place him on pretty strong painkillers.

John hated to push Randy to wake so he focused back on the TV silently, letting the younger man rest. Shortly after John had gotten himself positioned around the sprawled younger man Randy shifted again this time curling closer to John. John was touched as he moved to rub Randy's shoulder. He could tell despite the awkward kiss earlier his Daddy still needed and wanted him. Randy just had so much emotional baggage due to his trauma. Randy groaned faintly, his eyes slowly opening. "Hey, Babe." He croaked out still half asleep. "How long was I out?"

"Don't know for sure. A little while." John answered. "Good news. I talked to Roman and you never have to worry about Dean again."

"Oh?" Randy couldn't help his heart racing at the name. "Why?" He slowly moved to sit up. "How is he sure?"

"It's a long story but basically Dean told the truth about Roman's relative. She used to be Dean's Mistress and I guess she came to collect him." John gave an almost cold laugh. "Karma bit his ass big time. She took him to her realm and he's basically nothing but her slave now. She burned his house down as a cover."

"Damn...well, that's a relief." Randy said honestly.

"Oh and those shadows you saw? Roman thinks they were guardians sent to you by Dean's Mistress." John told him.

"And he couldn't have shared that information with me earlier why?"

"I don't know. He seemed...uneasy...like we would think he was crazy. He only admitted it when I brought it up." John said thoughtfully.

"I guess it's understandable..." Randy tried not to shiver. "The thought of death watchers isn't exactly comforting."

"I know but the way Roman talked his relative is very protective of him and his partners so they were only there to protect you, Daddy." John tried to assure the younger man.

"How bad was I really that they had to watch over me?" Randy couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't know, Daddy but honestly you were not looking good at all." John admitted, swallowing hard. "It hurt me to look at you."

"Sorry, Baby...I will admit...when Brock was helping me...I thought I was hallucinating. I blacked out and came to in the car. When I was passing out again I thought I would either wake up in a hospital...or just not wake up."

John could not help trembling slightly. "I can't believe how close I came to losing you."

"Sorry, Babe." Randy looked, down wondering if he should have kept that to himself.

"It's okay. I'm just thankful you're okay." John moved to shut off the TV.

"Yeah me too, Baby. It was...some was a blur. I guess the fever."

"Yeah." John moved close to Randy, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Roman will be here tonight or in the morning. He never said which."

"Sounds good, Babe...even though I do still enjoy just us at times." Randy wrapped his arm around John before leaning to kiss his head.

"Me too." John enjoyed being close to Randy. "Just like before the Shield guys joined. Just me and you."

"Yeah." Randy said softly. He stomach rumbled. "Damn."

"Hungry, Daddy?" John moved to sit up. "I may have to go shopping or just order in."

"Yeah, Baby...do you feel like cooking?" The younger man asked.

"Sure." John nodded. "I can get dressed and run to the grocery store for us. Anything in mind you want?"

"No...just knowing Ma I will be drowning in chicken soup."

John laughed. "Okay. No soup. Got it." He moved to pull on his discarded clothing. "I won't be gone long."

"Thanks, Babe." Randy moved to lay back down.

"Just lay there and look gorgeous." John winked at him. "And believe me you do, Daddy." Randy just gave a dry chuckle unsure how gorgeous he looked right now all bruised up as he still felt. John dressed and grinned at Randy. "Be back soon. You have my number if you need me." He took off out the door.

Randy just nodded as he went to close his eyes. John borrowed Randy's Hummer and went to the local grocery where he bought food for the next few days, factoring in enough for Roman as well. He tried to hurry, not knowing if being home alone would make his lover nervous or not. Luckily when John returned Randy was still asleep in the bed, this time fully covered. John tried to leave quietly and head to the kitchen where he prepared a simple meal of salmon and mixed veggies for them both. He set the table, knowing where all the dishes were by now before turning off the stove and going back to the master bedroom. "Daddy?" John called, nearing the bed.

Randy grumbled faintly before shifting. He then gave a wince. "Fuck." He rolled on his back, rubbing his left shoulder.

"You okay, Daddy?" John gave a look of sympathy. "Food's ready."

Randy opened his eyes. "Just stiff...thanks." Randy slowly moved.

"Take your time." John told him. "I made salmon and veggies."

"Sounds good." Randy moved off the bed, heading for the dresser.

John drank in the view of his naked Daddy. "Uh, I'll be downstairs." He took off before he embarrassed himself by gawking. Randy looked as John took off before he could even answer. He put on a pair of shorts before heading downstairs. His stomach rumbled more once he smelled the food.

When Randy reached the kitchen John was bent over portioning the food from the skillet onto two plates. "I bought bottled water and tea. It's in the fridge." He told Randy.

"Thanks...nice view." Randy chuckled before moving to grab the water.

"Thanks." John smirked as he carried the plates to the table. "Mind grabbing me a water too?"

"Sure, Babe." Randy grabbed two, bringing them over and sitting them down before sitting himself.

John sat down in front of his plate and began to eat. "I bought food for the next few days. Breakfast staples too in case Roman and Seth or just Roman shows up."

"Thanks, Johnny. Maybe give Ma a few options." Randy chuckled.

John laughed along with him. "Tomorrow is Load Day and I'm doing bacon cheeseburgers with onions, mushrooms, and swiss and homemade baked fries."

"Damn, Babe." Randy chuckled. "Hope I'm up for it."

"Oh, you're always up for anything." John said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ha ha ha, Babe...very funny." Randy told John as he ate.

John just chuckled as he ate, enjoying their light banter. Randy finished slowly. "That was wonderful, Johnny."

"Thanks." John beamed at the praise as he rose to gather the dishes. "You take it easy and I'll handle these."

"Where's your maid outfit?" Randy chuckled.

John raised an eyebrow as he carried plates. "Don't give me ideas, Daddy."

"Babe, I don't know if your butt would be covered by it." Randy laughed again.

John gave a huff as he loaded the dishwasher. "You saying I have a huge ass?"

"Better for pounding, Baby." Randy replied before even thinking. He then lowered his head, shaking. "Sorry, Babe."

John turned to study Randy. "Why are you apologizing? We've said this shit to each other for years."

"Babe...I could barely kiss you earlier today. Ho-how can I even think about that?" Randy wondered.

John looked away, busying himself with rinsing the skillets. He had hoped that somehow the news of Dean being gone might make Randy more secure to be intimate with him again. "Oh...you're right. Too much too soon."

"Maybe we can...ex-explore later? You know? Slowly?" Randy looked at John, raising a brow trying to sound hopeful.

John looked back and smiled at the offer. "Sure, Daddy. Whenever and whatever you want...at your pace."

"Sounds good, Baby. How about a shower together?"

"Sounds nice." John agreed as he finished loading the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Okay, Babe." Randy got up from the table and headed back upstairs. John turned off the lights before following Randy upstairs. Randy grabbed a couple towels, heading for the master bath.


	23. Chapter 23

John stripped down in the bedroom, leaving on only his collar before joining Randy in the bathroom. Randy had already removed his shorts, turning as John entered. His licked his lips lightly as he looked him over.

"Too much to strip already?" John asked as he saw Randy looking.

"Be hard to shower clothed." Randy tried to joke.

"Sorry...guess I'm trying not to come on too strong." John said sheepishly.

"You're not, Babe. You're fine." Randy went to start the water.

"Okay." John walked to stand behind Randy. He was going to let his Daddy be in complete charge tonight and hopefully regain the dominant Viper he had once been or at least the confident Daddy. Randy went in and then waited for John before shutting the glass door. He chuckled faintly before moving to grab the wash cloth on the shelf.

"What's funny?" John asked, hearing the sound of the chuckle.

Randy turned to look at John. "Just thinking...how many of these have we shared in the past? Remembering one time...I think one of the first we felt how much...tension there was between us. The night we got stuck in that rundown roach infested motel. We were so worried there wouldn't be enough hot water for us to both shower." He laughed. "That and neither one of us wanted to be alone in the room while the other showered."

John laughed loudly at the memory. "Yeah, how could I forget? What a shit hole...We've definitely come up in class over the years."

"But we did a lot of...exploring that night." Randy chuckled, almost looking down.

"Yeah." John gave an intake of breath. "I couldn't stop checking you out...then you had me pinned against the shower wall...moaning as you stroked my cock...did we fuck that night or was it the next stop?"

"Not that night. We just kept touching each other. in the shower, in the bed." Randy's eyes looked distant at the memory.

John felt his cock twitch at the memory. "God, it was all so new that night. But once you started touching me I melted...no one else had ever made me feel that way before."

"God, you made me feel like an over excited teenager." Randy replied.

John grabbed the soap and began to wash himself as they talked. "I'm glad I made you feel that way...how long had you wanted me before you made your move?"

"Fuck, I don't even remember. I just...did." The younger man admitted.

John nodded. "Me too." He chuckled. "You were hot...are hot."

"Same, Babe." Randy admitted, his eyes taking in John's wet soapy body. He licked his lips before faintly biting his bottom lip.

John saw the way Randy was eying him but wanted his lover to make the moves. "Do you want to touch me now, Ran?" He asked softly. "Go back to the way we were that night?"

Randy nodded slowly before taking a step closer. "Maybe like back then." He said in a low tone. "Maybe I need to stop thinking...and just do what I feel."

John returned the nod. "Just do whatever feels right...feels good..I want you to touch me, Ran."

Randy gave an almost nervous smile as he reached to take the cloth from John. "At least no icy water to interrupt us." He dropped the cloth as he moved to almost press against John, their bodies flush under the spray.

John felt goosebumps form from the close contact, his blue eyes raising to look in Randy's steely blues. "Yeah...God, you're just as sexy six years later."

"Well...seven...almost eight since that night. We played cat and mouse for a while...claimed we were just buddies burning off road frustrations." Randy corrected him until he pushed more against John until he backed up against the wall. He leaned to kiss John's neck with a faint groan. His hand began slowly trailing down John's arm.

"Fuck." The older man breathed at the kiss, forgetting the conversation to focus on the electric flowing through him. John had missed this closeness with Randy through all the recent stress.

Randy moaned faintly as his hand reached John's hip, massaging it slowly. He could already feel the blood wanting to flood his cock. John's eyes drifted closed, giving a quiet groan as his legs parted on instinct as they often did when Randy loomed over him in an open invitation. He was a true bottom and it seemed his body subconsciously knew it. Randy slowly moved his lips from John's neck looking down at him. He took a faint breath before he leaned in to softly kiss John. His hand now drifting to John's cock, wrapping his fingers around the pliable length.

"Yeah...feels good.." John encouraged as he felt his member thick in Randy's grasp. He returned the gesture, moving his left hand down to begin stroking his Daddy's cock, heated pants leaving his lips. Randy tensed for just a moment, his actions stilling for a brief second before he allowed himself to relax. He lips crashed harder against John's pressing their chests tighter together as they stroked each other. Deep heated sounds went to leave his body.

John's body flooded with more heat as he groaned against Randy's lips, much like he had done that night many years ago. He stroked the thickening cock faster, feeling how stiff it grew under his touch. "Oh, fuck, Johnny." Randy moaned as their lips broke his head then resting on John's shoulder panting. He fought to remain focused and touch John as well, while part of him just wanted to stop and milk in the feeling.

"Does that feel good, Daddy?" John groaned as he stroked up and down Randy's cock. "I love touching you...just like that night I can't keep my hands to myself."

"Yeah, Baby." Randy almost shuddered against John. "So good." Randy braced his other hand against the wall behind John.

John went on instinct as he slowly dropped to his knees, wrapping his lips around Randy's cock to please him. The thick member was wet from the shower spray as the older man bobbed his head, pulling up on the hardened cock. "Fuck, Babe." Randy moaned out, now bracing both hands on the wall. "Fuck, that's good." He licked his lips. "Feels like it's been so long." He gave another deep moan.

John wanted everything between them to be aimed at Randy's pleasure. The man had been degraded and used by Dean and Brock so John wanted his boyfriend to feel loved and cared for. He used a hand to gently cup and squeeze Randy's balls while relaxing his throat to allow him even deeper. "Fuck, not gonna last, Babe." Randy panted, hanging his head down between his arm. His eyes opened to see John working. "Oh, fuck."

John wanted to feel his Daddy inside him more than anything but since his blowjob seemed to be giving his Daddy pleasure he did not want to stop. He continued his efforts, his eyes raising to look at Randy with love, something he never did while servicing his Master. Those eyes, the gaze to them was more then Randy could handle. His face started to scrunch up a little right before he came. "Oh, fuck, Johnny." He cried out, panting as he climaxed.

John swallowed all his Daddy gave before removing his mouth and standing slowly to his feet. "I'm glad I could make you feel good, Ran." Randy grabbed John, pulling him in close kissing him deeply and fully. His tongue ravaging John's mouth, tasting some of himself on the older man. As he did he took a hold of John's cock, stroking him again.

John's body shook at the two actions together, moaning as his cock throbbed under the touches. He allowed Randy to explore his mouth, their tongues rubbing together. Randy moaned faintly as he broke the kiss and whispered by John's ear. "You did, Baby. Oh, so good...now show me how good I make you feel."

John's body shuddered again as he let go, painting his lover's hand with his release as he came hard and strong. "Fuck." He whispered.

"That's a good Baby." Randy commented before kissing John again and slowly pulling away. "Okay...now time to clean." He chuckled.

John tried to gather himself with a small laugh as he moved to clean. "Okay, Daddy."

The two men showered then got out, dried off before climbing into the bed together. John moved to lay his head on Randy's chest. "That was good, Daddy."

"Yeah...it was. Thank you."

"You're welcome." John answered with a happy sigh. "It was every bit as good as it was back then."

Randy laughed. "Better. We didn't kiss back then."

"Nor did I give you one of my infamous blow jobs." John laughed against Randy's chest.

"True...we were just touchy touchy that night." Randy chuckled.

John gave another laugh. "Yeah we were awkward as hell but it was fun. Remember after the shower? We were rolling on that little bed and almost fell off!"

"Well, the room had two beds...but the damn heat broke." Randy remembered.

John chuckled. "We were plenty warm anyway as I recall. We ended up naked and sweating."

"Something like that."

John snorted. "Remember my pickup line? I love your tats."

"Yeah, not exactly prime quality there. Lucky for you I wanted to see how bad the good boy of the WWE could be."

"What me...bad?" John teased with false innocence. "I am a good boy. You corrupted me."

"Sure, Johnny, keep telling yourself that. We both know under all those corny phrases, goofy acting antics the Doctor was still in there." Randy laughed.

"Damn straight." John agreed, giving Randy's tanned chest a kiss. Randy chuckled, wrapping an arm around John. John yawned. Playing always seemed to wear him out.

"Nap time, Babe? Well, maybe sleep." Randy gave a faint wince. "May need a pill to sleep still."

John moved to stand. "I'll grab it for you." He headed for the carry bag where Randy kept his prescribed pills.

"Thanks, Johnny." Randy slowly sat up. He really hated the pills, but he knew he would need them for at least a week more.

"No problem." John gave Randy two pills along with a bottle of water he had brought up earlier. Randy took the two pills, downing them before setting the bottle on the nightstand.

"Okay, Babe. Sleep time." He smiled faintly. John climbed back in bed and snuggled close to Randy, his back facing the younger man so he could hold him. Randy saw how John was lying. He went to shut the bedside light before rolling on his side behind him, lightly draping his arm over his waist. "Night, Johnny."

"Night." John mumbled, closing his eyes with a smile. "No...poking me in the morning."

"Hey, you know I have no control over that viper." Randy chuckled.

John laughed. "I like your viper just fine." He felt himself drifting off to sleep. "Love you, Big Daddy."

"Love you too, Babe." Randy closed his eyes relaxing. First time in days honestly feeling himself relax. John fell into a deep sleep, relaxed by the nearness of the man he had loved and worried about.

It was mid-morning when a noise downstairs startled Randy from his sleep. The sudden jerk caused him to cringe. John felt Randy jerk and woke up with a start, jumping. "What is it, Ran?"

"Maybe nothing...I thought I heard something." Randy admitted.

There was a bang and John looked toward the door. "What the hell? Who would just walk on in this early?" He jumped from the bed and moved to pull on a pair of gym shorts.

Randy slowly moved of course his first instinct was that of panic. He then took a deep breath. "Yo-you said Roman was showing up today right?"

John looked a little uneasy himself. "Yeah but he doesn't know the security code to just come in I don't think." He looked at Randy. "Stay here. I'll be back." He walked quietly out the door to make his way downstairs, his body tense and ready to fight.

Randy moved to get shorts on. He didn't have a chance to tell John that he gave Roman the code a few months back. He went to his closet where he had a lock box, just in case he heard screams. John's heart pounded as he crept down the stairs, glancing around as he quietly began his search. Randy's parents never just entered after an embarrassing incident a few years ago and they were the only ones with the code. He crouched down as he walked, his face tense.

The noise was Roman in the kitchen. When he showed up with no answer he allowed himself inside and headed for the kitchen to work on breakfast to surprise the two guys. John crept through each room, seeing no one. When he heard a bang in the kitchen he jumped, looking around frantically for something to protect himself with. Seeing a golf umbrella by the closet he grabbed it and held it over his head as he neared the kitchen. Roman was removing some items from the fridge when he felt he was no longer alone. "Hey." He called out, his head still in the fridge. John saw a man and reacted on instinct, bringing down the umbrella to whack Roman on the head. Being a strong man he used so much force the umbrella cracked on impact.

The blow actually knocked the larger man to one knee. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He roared with a groan, holding the back of his head.

John's eyes widened as he took in a pissed off Roman. "Master! How did you get in? You scared the hell out of me!"

Roman slowly turned his head a glare to his eyes as he slowly stood back up. "I was given a key." He stated.

"Oh.." John gave a sheepish look as he looked at the ruined umbrella. "Sorry, Sir. I didn't know. I thought someone had broken in."

"I said hi BEFORE you crowned me." Roman told him. He moved his hand to check for blood.

"I d-didn't hear you." John felt bad as he looked at the Samoan. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He tried to calm down. "I guess I can't fault you for trying to protect yourself and Randy."

"I'm truly sorry, Sir." John said again. "As far as I knew only Randy's folks had the security code and they never just come in...after an incident a few years ago."

"Apology excepted." Roman went to focus back on the fridge.

"I'll go tell Ran everything is okay. He jumped when he heard the sound." John told Roman. "Then I'll be back to help you cook."

"Okay...may be good..." Roman stood up closing his eyes. "May want to let him know before you go in the room...he's very on edge. Don't want him trying to attack you."

John nodded, glad of Roman's abilities. "Yes, Sir." He hurried upstairs after throwing the broken umbrella away. When he reached the master bedroom he called out. "Everything is fine, Daddy. Roman is cooking breakfast."

"Wh-what was the yelling?" Randy turned back toward the closet, securing the handgun back in its lock box.

John looked sheepish as he walked into the room. "That was Roman screaming in pain. I broke your big umbrella over his head before I knew it was him."

"You what?!" Randy almost yelled as he turned. "Damn, Babe."

"Yeah he was bent over and I snuck up behind him and clocked him with it." John admitted. "I had no idea he knew your code to get in. I acted on reflex."

"Yeah...about three months ago." Randy admitted. "I didn't have time to tell you before you took off."

"Damn...well he forgave me and I'm heading back down to help cook." John said.

"Well, I guess I'll finish dressing...should I join you two or stay up here?"

"You can join if you want." John looked at himself, shrugging as he was only wearing a loose pair of gym shorts that hung low on him to expose his bare hip since he had not put on boxers. "Oh well. I'll dress later."

"Okay, Babe. See you in a bit."

John headed down to the kitchen, smelling food as he walked. "Back, Sir. Good thing I did as you told me...Randy had his handgun out."

"Yeah...with how jumpy he is that could have been bad." Roman told him as he worked on bacon.

John moved to grab dishes to set the table. "We were...intimate last night. It went pretty well. He didn't fuck me...we just messed around in the shower and I went down on him."

"Well, it is a good start. surprised after what you told me on the phone." Roman said.

"Yeah, we remembered back to the night in the hotel we first played around and kind of relived it." John told him as he set the table. "I focused on Randy's pleasure and let him make the moves."

"Hey whatever works." Roman smiled as he went to work on the eggs.

"Damn, we were so hot for each other back then but awkward as hell." John confided as he worked. "We were in this dump of a hotel and didn't want to shower alone."

"You were scared to shower alone?" Roman wondered.

"More like worried being in the room alone." Randy commented from the doorway. "The place looked ran down, had no heat, we were unsure how good the lock was. I forget anything, Babe?"

"Roaches..lots and lots of roaches. I was afraid to turn off the light." John laughed. He bent to set the table, unknowingly giving the two men a show of his bare hip and lower back as the shorts were too loose.

"How could I have forgotten?" Randy weakly laughed.

John finished setting the table and walked over to Roman. "All done, Sir. You need help?"

"You can plate the food that I am done with." He commented.

"You okay?" Randy asked. "John said he crowned you pretty good."

"Yeah...I have a thick head." Roman tried to laugh.

John tried to hide a smile as he plated the food but a snort of laughter escaped. "I was so fucking scared I almost tackled him."

"That would have been easier." Roman joked. "But I am sure you would have broken the fridge if you did though."

John tried to look repentant as he sat the food on the table. "I think I need a good spanking for hurting my Master."

"You just want to see how red I can get it don't you, Boy?" Roman told him.

John bit his lip, trying not to show his excitement at the idea. "Yes, Sir. Maybe...Just something about you using your hand on me."

"Maybe...we will see." He looked over at Randy. "Think you can handle that?"

"Won't know until we try." Randy said.

John had not really given much thought to the fact it might upset Randy. "Sorry, Daddy. I forgot."

"Don't apologize, Babe...I need to get past it."

"Just don't push yourself." Roman told him.

"I can always leave the room."

John nodded, moving to sit down. "We'll work through this, Ran. Give it time."

"I will." Randy said as he moved to sit.

John gave Randy a smile as they waited on Roman. "By the way your mom will be over sometime late afternoon."

"Um then playing may be an issue." Randy pointed out.

"Well, he said late morning." Roman joked as he joined them. "Actually afternoon he said."

"Guess we'd better not waste time then." John teased, digging in. The eggs were flavorful. "You're a good cook, Sir." Roman and Randy both chuckled. Randy hoped he was not rushing things. John ate heartily as he always hungry at breakfast. "Don't forget, Daddy. I'm making my famous Load Day double bacon mushroom swiss burgers tonight." He told Randy around bites.

"Oh boy." Randy groaned.

"Sounds good." Roman admitted.

John smiled as he looked at Roman. "I think you'll like them. I do homemade sweet potato fries as a side. That is unless Elaine brings a vat of chicken soup to drown us all in." Randy fights not to make a face which Roman laughed.

"What, don't like your mama's cooking?"

"Oh she's a great cook. She just think every ailment can be cured by chicken soup. She is a nurse for crying out loud. She should know better." Randy grumbled.

"She's a real sweetheart though." John said as he took a bite. The three men talked back and forth until breakfast was over. John stood up and began gathering the dishes. "It was good, Roman Sir."

"Thanks, Johnny." Roman replied.

John carried the dishes to the sink to rinse them before loading the dishwasher. As he bent his shorts fell a few inches down his ass. "Damn, I need boxers on." He chuckled.

"Why the way you talked you won't even be in those long." Randy joked.

"With any luck not too long, Sir." John agreed, laughing. "You could be one of those Doms who makes their sub walk around naked all day while home."

"In Florida maybe we will." Roman smirked.

John's face flushed at the idea as he loaded the dishwasher. The thought was very exciting to him. "Yes, Sir."

"Well, I guess I'm ready to head upstairs." Roman commented.

"Where's your suitcase?" Randy asked.

"In the foyer."

John finished up and joined them, grabbing Roman's suitcase. "Will you be sharing the master bedroom with us, Sir?"

"With Randy's mom around that may raise too many questions." Roman pointed out. He stood up along with Randy. They headed for the steps. "So I guess one of the spare rooms."

"Okay, I know a good one." John headed to a nice guest room next to the master room, sitting the suitcase on the bed. It had creamed colored walls with dark cherry wood paneling, a full size bed and dresser. The other two followed John.

"Is your mother staying, Randy?" Roman asked.

"I think it is a day to day thing. More than likely once John goes on the road." Randy said, knowing his mom well.

John turned to face them. "I hate it but I only get three more days off. Vince is about to explode as it is."

"Yeah, hate to admit it...but we owe Hunter a thank you." Randy told them.

"I agree. Guess he finally got over me." John joked.

"We can hope." Randy told him.

"Was it really that bad?" Roman wondered.

"Ask, Ran." John chuckled. "Hunter fucked up his schedule all the time...on purpose."

Roman looked at Randy. "Yep. Can't believe it took us years to realize it."

"That is fucked up." Roman replied.

"No kidding."

John walked over to the two taller men. "So, which of you wants to have their wicked way with me?" He grinned, his dimples popping.

The two men exchanged looks and Randy motioned. "I had fun last night." He chuckled.

"Well I have an idea. Mind if we take it to your room?" Roman asked.

"Sure, come on." Randy headed for the master suite with Roman following.


	24. Chapter 24

(Hope you all enjoyed your week. We are currently snowed in with around two feet of snow and counting. Be safe out there.)

John followed them, curious as to what his young Master had in mind for them. Reaching the other room Roman looked at them. "Okay, Boys...Strip."

"But...um I thought..." Randy began to stammer slightly.

"Relax, Randy. I just want to enjoy too. You trust me right?" Roman's voice grew softer.

"Well, yeah." Randy tried to calm down.

"Then strip." Randy nodded as he went to remove the t-shirt and sweats he had thrown on.

"Yes, Master." John moved to strip his shorts off, stepping out of them. He went into submissive mode, his blue eyes dropping slightly.

"Okay, Randy. Sit on the bed up by the headboard." Roman instructed him. Randy wondered a moment before he moved. "Okay, Johnny. Join your Daddy on the bed. I want you to get him nice and hot with that mouth of yours while I warm that ass." Roman told him as he went to kick off his shoes and remove his clothing.

John felt a shiver of excitement as he climbed on the bed and crawled obediently over to Randy. He stayed on all fours to give Roman easy access to his round butt, lowering his head to lick along his Daddy's soft cock, taking the tip past his eager lips. Randy gave a faintly shocked gasp. "That's it, Randy. Just focus on John." Roman told him as he moved next to John. He rubbed John's ass before he braced one hand on John's lower back and then smacked John's ass with the other. Warmth flooded the older man from the slight sting to his ass. He gave a low moan but did not pause from his task, sucking the pliable member in his mouth greedily.

"Fuck, Baby." Randy moaned faintly as his cock began to react more. Roman smirked, giving John another firm swat. John's cock twitched in response to the blow, a groan leaving his packed lips. He could feel Randy growing more aroused as he worked, his tongue flicking the head of his Daddy's cock as he came back off it before going back down. Randy's eyes closed, taking in the feeling, his lips parting in faint pants. His mind nor ears were taking in the sound from Roman hitting John's ass again before moving to the other cheek to repeat the action.

John's body trembled as he worked, his cock now standing at full attention as the pain to his warmed ass heated his blood. He tried to focus on the blow job, deep throating as he normally did but his head almost spun from his Master's hand on him. Randy moved his hands to rest on John's head as he parted his legs more. "Yeah, that's good, Baby." He moaned.

Roman placed a few more firm hits to John's ass. "That's a good boy." he praised. John almost glowed, feeling love and praise from both men. It made him more eager to serve, watching his Daddy as he bobbed his head, taking the thick member down to the base without gagging.

Randy moaned, his nails gripping at John's short hair and scalp knowing John loved that feeling. Roman moved behind John. He ran a hand over both cheeks before he began to knead the flesh. John whined at Roman's actions, the large hands groping his heated backside, setting him on fire. He slowed his sucking on Randy a little, his mind consumed with lust making it hard to focus. Roman swatted one cheek while groping the other. "Focus, Boy." He commanded.

John jumped, moaning as he forced himself to pay more attention to Randy's cock, working the hard member with renewed vigor. "Better, Boy." Roman praised as he went back to kneading the thick flesh. He then moved one hand to suck a few fingers before working them between John's cheeks to massage the tight hole. John learned his lesson and never stopped his work on Randy but he could not help the impatient whine that left him at feeling the teasing fingers. He rubbed his ass against the Samoan's fingers, pleading without words for more. "Soon enough, Boy." Roman told him as he pushed the fingers in, pumping them slowly. Randy moaned as he began to work John's head, pushing him down at times before he allowed John back up.

John loved being used by his two Doms, moaning as his Daddy took charge of the blowjob and his Master teased him with his fingers. He relaxed his throat and just let Randy guide his head, balancing on his one hand as the other moved to stroke his aching cock. "Mmmm That's hot, Baby." Randy told him as he worked to lift his hips up into the downward movement of John's lips. Roman moved his fingers to fill John with something bigger, pushing in slowly.

"You know you're just teasing yourself, Boy." Roman told him, seeing John jerking himself.

John gave a groan of frustration, releasing his leaking cock, his hand wet with pre-cum as he moved it back to the bed. His inner muscles clenched around Roman's manhood as he pushed inside, John's arousal was making it difficult for his Master to bury himself fully. Roman groaned at the tightness. "You been working out, Boy?" He moaned out as he worked to push deeper, causing a sweet burn, but oddly not really painful. John was too heated to take in the joke as he gave deep moans, his cock dripping to leak on the bed as Roman pushed inside him. He did not know why he was so aroused this time. It may have been because of his great relief at having his Daddy back with them.

Once fully seated Roman just sat there a moment. "Fuck...not gonna last long." Randy admitted.

"It's fine...just enjoy." Roman told him. John gave a whine, wishing Roman had said the same to him as he serviced both men. He wondered if it was payback for the umbrella earlier. Roman pulled back then pounded forward. Randy moaned as John was jerked forward.

"Fuck, Baby...you feel so good."

Roman smirked, reaching under John to brush his cock. "Are you teased, Boy? Aching for the word?" He husked out.

John's hard cock throbbed more when Roman touched it. He gave an affirmative moan, unable to nod as his head was driven down his Daddy's cock. "What if I'm not done, Boy...what if your Daddy's not done?" Roman asked with another pound.

"Do-Don't think that will be an issue on my part." Randy moaned out.

John removed his mouth from Randy's cock a moment to speak. "I'll wait, Sir. Sorry, j-just so heated." He went back to sucking his Daddy, trying to focus on them and not himself.

"Good Boy. Don't worry. You know you will be rewarded." Roman told him. Randy moaned shortly before he couldn't hold back anymore. He began to flood John's mouth before releasing his head.

"Fuck, Babe...Sorry for the lack of warning." He panted out.

John was taken off guard by Randy's sudden release but he tried his best to swallow every drop. "You taste good, Daddy." John panted once his mouth was freed.

"You felt great, Babe." Randy admitted.

Roman started to stroke John more. "Okay, Boy...you can cum." He told him with faint grunts.

"Thank you, Master...oh fuck!" John groaned, letting himself feel and enjoy fully. He only needed a few minutes before he hit his peak hard, spraying cum everywhere as his body spasmed with pleasure. Roman signaled his own end in the midst of John's own, filing him deeply.

"Fuck, I think I need to have sheets for just when we play." Randy commented.

"When do we not play?" Roman joked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry, Daddy." John apologized as he panted to catch his breath. "I made a mess. I'll strip the bed for you."

"There is always a mess, Babe...we will forever be changing the sheets. I would run out." Randy joked.

"Slightly different in this case. I don't think you want your mom coming to check on you and see it." Roman chuckled as he pulled out and moved to sit.

John chuckled as he collapsed on the bed."That was amazing. I don't know why I felt so heated today."

"We all have days like that." Roman told him.

"Ma's not coming for a few hours at least...how about setting the alarm for like two? We can all rest together then grab showers." Randy suggested.

"Works for me." Roman said.

"Yeah, sounds good." John agreed, feeling spent. "You two wore me out good."

"Guess I'll set the alarm." Roman moved, allowing John and Randy to get positioned in the bed, Randy took the middle. Once the alarm was set Roman joined them. John was in front of Randy. He moved to rest his head on the younger man's toned chest as he closed his eyes. The three men slept deeply and for them the hours seemed to fly by in a minute.

The alarm went off and Randy groaned.

"Okay, who gets the shower first?" He asked.

"Don't you have a second shower?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, down the hall." Randy replied.

"Then two of us can shower at the same time if we don't want to share." The Samoan observed.

"I'm willing to share." John yawned, his eyes opening as he grinned. "I don't mind."

"You can help Randy with his shower." Roman told him. "I know his arms are still stiff." Randy gave a faint sigh. "Knock that off."

"Yes, Master. My pleasure to help Daddy." John said with sincerity as he stood from the bed. He would do anything to pamper his boyfriend. He was just grateful to have him back.

"Fine." Randy commented, moving from the bed. The two men headed for the master bath as Roman made his way down the hall. Once they all showered and dressed they met up back in the master bedroom. John was a little hurt as he dressed but kept quiet. Randy had barely allowed him to help at all, acting like he was an unwanted nuisance. He dressed nicely, knowing Elaine would be around in jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"Randy, you need to stop being so damn prideful." Roman told him.

"What?" He asked looking.

"Did you let your Baby help you?"

"Why?"

"I am looking at his face." Roman pointed out. "He does not look happy."

Randy turned to look at John. "Sorry, Babe." He faintly mumbled.

John nodded as he buttoned his shirt. "I don't mean to push my help on you. Tell me if you want your privacy."

"I guess...I...I just hate feeling I 'need' help." Randy admitted with a grumble.

"I understand. I'm a stubborn SOB too, Daddy. But I enjoy helping you." John told him. "Believe me, it's not a chore."

"Think of it more of him wanting to help you then you needing him to." Roman told him.

"I guess...I'll try."

"Good...and if you mom goes home tonight since John and I are both here to help I can set up one of my special soaks for you later." Roman told him.

"Great...you want to poach me again." John chuckled, finally smiling at the poaching comment. He felt a bit better after Roman talked to Randy, touching his collar before moving to spray on some cologne. "Dude you acting like you getting ready for a date not to hang around the house." Randy joked as he moved for a pair of his gym shorts.

"What? You know I always try to look my best when your parents are around. I like making a good impression." John retorted as he straightened his shirt.

"After what, three years?" Randy commented.

"You guys kept it hidden from your parents for over two years?" Roman asked.

"Yep." Randy admitted simply.

"His idea." John told Roman. "Well, and partially mine too. We were afraid of Bob."

"I can relate." Roman told them.

"Your dad doesn't know you're bi?" John asked the Samoan.

"They did a few years back...was more my Grandmother I had issues with." He chuckled faintly. "Let's just say she could give your swing a run for it's money."

John laughed at the visual of a little old lady hitting Roman. "So, what do we do now? Just kill time?"

"Well, knowing Ma if she told you 4 she can be here anytime after 3:30." Randy joked.

"Yeah, so we don't have much time. Blow jobs for everyone!" John joked, licking his lips as he eyed Randy's crotch. "Damn, I'm a shameless cock slut."

"We JUST showered, Babe." Randy pointed out.

"Maybe the...damn, never did change the sheets." Roman pointed out.

"I'll do it but I get to milk someone dry later." John announced as he moved to grab clean sheets.

"Just better hope Randy's mom goes home tonight then." Roman told John.

"I can get Daddy in bed regardless. He'll just have to be quiet." John winked as he began pulling off the soiled sheets.

"Oh, so I'm chopped liver now?" Roman faintly puffed his chest.

"Of course not, Sir. Your cock is a work of perfection." John was quick to assure him as he made the bed. "You could be a fucking porn star...both of you."

"Maybe when our wrestling careers are over...if we aren't wrinkled, dried up geezers." Roman joked.

John laughed as he worked. "Maybe...we could do a threesome bondage video...four if we added Seth." Roman and Randy both laughed.

"I think I may need to take a pass." Randy commented.

"You wouldn't be in a video with me, Daddy?" John pouted as he placed the pillows back on. "Afraid your folks would find out?"

"I...I don't know if I could handle it."

John wanted to groan at his own carelessness as he finished the bed. "Sorry, Daddy...do you think you'd be comfortable sitting in on a play session with me restrained by Seth or Master like you used to?"

"I won't know until I am faced with that situation. As Roman said before I can always leave the room." Randy said.

John nodded, straightening up. "Well, the bed's done." He moved to toss the soiled sheets in the laundry.

"Well, we might as well head down." Randy stated.

The three men walked downstairs and headed for the sitting room. John sat on the couch, flipping on the TV. Before Randy could sit there was a knock. "Damn." He headed for the door. John jumped, sitting up straight on the couch and checking his shirt. Elaine stood on the other side of the door, holding a large crock pot. Randy gave a smile as he opened the door. "Hey, Ma." He then spotted the travel crock pot. "You know where the kitchen is." He moved out of her way. "Just so you know I have extra company."

"Oh?" Elaine walked into the house, heading for the kitchen. "Work friends come to see you?"

"Just one right now, Ma...I don't remember if you met him before or not." He followed her to the kitchen. "He has a couple days off so he stopped by."

"That was nice of him, Dear." Elaine sat the crock pot on the counter, plugging it in and setting it on low. "I made you some chicken soup. You need to keep your strength up."

Randy tried to smile 'sweetly'. "Thanks, Ma...just so you know John was hoping to cook dinner tonight. He has a few more days off. You know how he is." He gave a faint laugh.

Elaine's face brightened at the mention of John. "Yes, he's so good for you, Randy. Such a polite person and a good cook as well. Where is he?"

"He's in the living room with our guest Roman."

Elaine walked over to pull Randy close for a hug. Tears wanted to come to her eyes. "I'm so glad to have you back with us...I was so worried. You may be my oldest but you'll always be my baby."

Randy gave a faint gasp. Why did he not expect that? He slowly hugged her back. "It's okay, Ma...I'm sorry you and Pa got pulled into that mess." He sighed faintly.

"I would want to know if my son was in danger even if it hurt." Elaine almost whispered as she held him. "I'm just glad you're back and you have a good boyfriend and your family to help you."

"Hearing and seeing it...not the same thing...but yeah. I understand, Ma."

Elaine's face scrunched in thought as he released Randy. "Roman? The man in the video talked about him. Is he an ex boyfriend I never heard about?"

Randy's eyes widened. "Um..." He bit his lip. "How about we go in the other room?"

Elaine look confused. "Okay, Dear."

Randy took a deep breath before heading for the living room. "Hey, Guys." He looked back at him mom. "Ma...this is Roman." He motioned to the chair Roman was sitting in. "Roman, my Ma."

"A pleasure, Ma'am." Roman told her as he stood up, extending his hand.

Elaine shook hands with the handsome young man, trying not to look confused. Surely he could not have been with Randy before John. He looked so young and her son had been with John for years. Was Randy cheating? "Nice to meet you, Roman. Please call me Elaine."

"Very sweet of you, Elaine." Roman told her as he sat back down.

"Ma asked me a question about you." Randy told him.

"Oh?" Roman commented, his tongue poking faintly between his lips. "What about me?"

"Our...um...how we know one another."

Elaine moved to sit by a very nervous looking John. "The video that was sent...the man said you and Randy have been intimate but he's been with John for years." She gave all three men a questioning look. "What's going on? Randy have you been cheating on John? I didn't raise you that way."

"I am not cheating, Ma...but..." He took a deep. He glanced at Roman who nodded. He then looked back at his mom. "The three of us...um..."

"I play with them at times, Elaine." Roman spoke up, feeling how uncomfortable Randy was becoming. "So while it may not be what you wanted to hear...it is better than you suspected."

Elaine sucked in a breath, going quiet at the news a few minutes. "I see." She said at last, trying to wrap her head around the idea. "Do you...care for each other or is it just...fun? It's not a relationship is it?"

"Does it matter either way, Elaine?" Roman asked in a calm tone. "If you worry I am trying to break these two up...please don't."

"Just trying to understand the situation." Elaine replied. "I like to know who my son cares about."

"I love, Roman." John spoke quietly, which got the older woman's full attention. "But I'll always love Randy. He means the world to me."

Randy took a shaky breath. "I guess you can say we care for each other, Ma...um...we started seeing Roman a little over a year ago...but grew more serious more recently."

Elaine could not hide her surprise. "I see...well, I guess as long as you're happy, Dear. It's nothing against Roman. Just need time to adjust to the idea I suppose. A threesome was not thought of in my younger days"

"I understand, Ma...we were not sure how to bring it up to you." Randy admitted. "We are happy. They are both being very supportive in this whole thing."

Elaine tried to smile. "Good. Support is always a plus. I brought you all some soup for lunch if you'd like. I heard John is cooking dinner." John grinned broadly. "Yep. My infamous bacon burgers and sweet potato fries." He gave a pouting face. "It's my Load Day and no dessert." The older man knew Randy's mom was an excellent baker. "Oh...in that case I'll go in the kitchen and make you some of my brownies." Elaine said, happy for something to busy herself with.

"John, did you buy the ingredients?" Randy wondered.

John gave a happy nod. "Yep. Even bought dark chocolate chips for them."

Elaine chuckled as she headed for the kitchen. "You boys just relax."

"Okay, Ma...thanks." Randy called out then laughed at John.

"What?" John gave Randy a smirk. "I know your mom." Pans could be heard banging in the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Randy shook his head.

"Damn, those burgers and now brownies. You're both gonna be bad for my waistline." Roman joked.

John laughed. "You can afford a Load Day, Roman." He took the TV remote and began to surf channels while Elaine worked in the kitchen.

"I guess. Just not as often as you seem to, Johnny." Roman replied.

"I do a Load Day once a week." John stopped the TV on a comedy. "Want to come cuddle with me, Daddy?"

"I don't know if I can handle that. Our family needs to keep strict diets most of the time." Roman admitted.

John nodded at Roman then looked at Randy. "Well, Daddy?"

"Sure, Babe." Randy walked over to John, getting situated on the couch. John snuggled next to Randy, laying his head on the younger man's shoulder. The smell of chocolate filled the air. "Want to join us? I am sure we can squeeze?" Randy offered to Roman.

"Na...that's okay, Guys." Roman told them.

John gave a happy sigh as Randy wrapped an arm around him. It was just so relaxing. Roman kept switching his attention between the movie and the two guys. Randy chuckled a little at one part of the movie. John laughed too, louder than Randy as he watched the screen. He noticed Roman watching them. "You look lonely over there."

"I'm fine. I promise."

"You're just uncomfortable because of Ma aren't you?" Randy asked.

"Maybe a bit...it's fine, Guys. Really." Roman tried to insist.

John nodded. "I'd love you with us but I understand. I used to be the same way around Randy's folks."

"Thanks." Randy tried to relax more, knowing his ma liked to stay in the kitchen when she worked.

John closed his eyes as the movie went on, smelling his boyfriend's scent and relaxing. Elaine walked back into the room, carrying a tray of warm brownies. "For you, Boys." Her eyes landed on John, giving a faint smile. "John asleep?"

"I think just relaxing, Ma." Randy nudge John lightly. "Been a stressful few days."

John stirred at the nudge, sniffing the air with his eyes shut. "Mmm...brownies."

Elaine smiled. "Yes, John. I brought you boys brownies." He opened his eyes to take one. "Thanks. You're the best."

Randy shook his head. "You and chocolate, John...you are so the chick."

"Whatever." John mumbled around bites of brownie. Elaine looked at Randy and Roman. "Would you boys like one while they're warm...or John eats them all?" She chuckled.

"Thanks, Ma'am...I mean Elaine." Roman told her as he moved to grab one of the smaller ones and then Randy.

"Thanks, Ma."

"Can I have another one?" John begged, giving his best puppy eyes.

The older woman burst into laughter. "Oh, John...those eyes. Sure, take another one." John gave Elaine a wink before taking the largest brownie.

Roman and Randy bother chuckled at John. "Is he more the chick or the child?" Roman joked.

John pretended to glare at Roman as he chomped his brownie. "Mime Mo Mild." Elaine chuckled. "I'll get you boys some cold milk." She took off to the kitchen with the tray.

Randy chuckled. "You're silly, Babe." John happily gave Randy the finger while he ate as Elaine was gone at the moment. "Ya know Ma would have slapped you upside the head with the tray if she saw that."

"Which is why I guessed he did it when she left." Roman laughed.

John swallowed his bite, blushing a little. "Ran! I wouldn't do that in front of your mom!"

"Yeah, cause you know she would crown you." Randy gave a booming laugh.

John rolled his eyes but before he could reply Elaine walked back into the room with three glasses of milk on a tray. John gave her a sweet smile. "Thank you, Elaine."

Randy's mom beamed at her son's boyfriend. "You're welcome, John. Always such a polite boy...Randy could learn from you."

"Gee thanks, Ma. I thought I was the good one." Randy commented.

Roman just gave a faint chuckle before he took a glass. "Thanks, Elaine. This is all very nice of you."

"You are, Dear." Elaine assured Randy then looked at Roman. "And you're very welcome, Roman. I enjoy cooking when I can." She moved to sit in an empty chair.

"Yeah, Pa is so picky of what he eats Ma can only really spoil us kids when we visit." Randy chuckled.

"That he is." Elaine agreed, looking thoughtful. "Just so you know, Roman, I won't bring you up to Bob unless you want me too. I respect your privacy."

"I think more so I just don't wish to cause any waves between him and Randy." Roman admitted.

"I would hate for you to seem like a dirty secret to my family." Randy told him. "But sadly with my pa it may be for the best for now. He barely tolerated the news about John for the first year or so."

Elaine nodded, always the honest one. "I admit it took Bob time to adjust. He's not exactly homophobic...just old school in so many ways. I can break it to him about Roman slowly if you all wish." Randy tried not to get wide eyed.

Roman spoke up. "That's okay Elaine...I don't want to cause any waves. Trust me I know about 'old school' train of thought at times."

Elaine nodded. "That's fine, Roman. If you and Randy ever feel to break it to him later it will be up to you." They chatted until dinner then John took off into the kitchen to make his famous burgers.


	25. Chapter 25

"Time to get stuffed." Randy joked.

John worked for awhile, the smell of sizzling beef and bacon filling the air. He walked back into the sitting area when he was finished. A proud grin was on his face. "Dinner is served." Elaine stood to follow John. "Smells lovely, John." Randy and Roman stood up, heading into the dining area.

"Looks good." Randy commented.

"Bet it tastes as good." Roman replied.

Elaine chuckled at the sight, her hand going to her mouth. "My, John. You sure believe in generous portions." Beside each plate was a huge burger, two large patties overflowing with mushrooms, cheese and bacon and large piles of thick cut fries. A pitcher of iced tea sat in the center. "Dig in, Everyone." John smiled, looking around.

"On his 'Load Day' this is normal, Ma." Randy joked as he took a seat.

"And what's your excuse almost every day?" Roman joked back as he sat.

"Told you I have a fast metabolism."

Elaine sat and eyed the burger as if deciding how to attack it. John picked his up and took a hearty bite. "Mmm..."

"Showing off your big mouth, Babe." Randy chuckled before he went to try to take a bite.

John gave Randy a naughty wink as he chewed. He would show the younger man just how big his mouth was later. Randy gave a faint snicker before he went to grab a drink.

John swallowed his bite. Randy would pay later while he was begging for a break after John had sucked him dry over and over. "Yeah, laugh it up, Randy."

Randy tried not to shift in his set. "Oh, relax, Johnny . You know I'm only joking with you."

John gave his boyfriend a knowing smile. "Sure, sure." He said before going back to his burger. Randy slowly ate while Roman just took in the scene he had a feeling his good boy was planning something bad.

They all enjoyed the meal. Elaine insisted on cleaning up while the three men were once again banished to the sitting room to watch TV. John was feeling a little restless. "I may go for a swim as soon as my food settles." He announced to Randy and Roman. "I'm not used to just sitting around all day."

"With such a heavy meal can't that be dangerous?" Randy wondered.

"Yeah." John admitted, grumbling. "I'd better wait awhile."

"Sorry, Babe. I know it's an old wives tale. I just worry." Randy admitted.

"It can happen." Roman admitted.

John nodded, a sparkle in his blue eyes. "It's okay. I'll get my exercise later. I have some...payback in mind for a hot guy I know."

"Hey, remember I'm wounded." Randy tried to reason.

"I'll take that into consideration." John's voice lowered. "The milking machine has nothing on me. I'll show you how big my mouth is, Ran." Randy gave a faint shudder, unsure if it was anticipation or worry.

John gave a smirk, proud of how he could affect his Viper. He focused on the TV they had on while his mind pondered how he would make Randy beg later.

Randy tried to focus back on the movie. Roman went to see if he could help out in the kitchen even if he had a feeling she was almost done. Elaine was wiping her hands when Roman entered the kitchen. "I think I'm going to head out soon." She smiled at the Samoan. "I see my son is in good hands. I'll be back soon, especially when you're both back on the road."

"Okay, Elaine...should I place the soup in something so you can take your crock pot home?"

"Uh...yes, please. I'll go tell the boys goodbye." Elaine left the kitchen to walk into the sitting room. "Randy, I'm heading home, Dear. I see you're in good hands with John and Roman and would probably like your rest."

"Thanks, Ma...I am not sure when Roman leaves...I think John still has a few before the office will kill him." He chuckled.

Elaine looked at John. "I would say take care of my boy for me but I know you always do." She smiled. John stood to give the woman a parting hug. "Thanks for everything, Elaine."

"Here you go, Elaine." Roman told her, bringing out the carry bag for the crock pot.

Randy stood up. "I guess I'll walk you out, Ma."

Elaine gave Roman her thanks before walking out with Randy behind her, carrying the crock pot. "Well, that seemed to go well." John commented to Roman once they were alone.

"Yes, she seemed to take it well."

John bit his lip, looking at Roman. "Sir...um...I want to do something different tonight. Have some fun with Randy by kind of being in charge. Is that okay as long as he's willing? I don't mean topping him...just playing around and making him feel good."

"I don't see why not. Just keep his mental and physical state in mind." Roman answered.

John nodded. "I will, Sir. Um...would it be too much if I pushed him multiple times with my mouth?"

"I don't know...I can try to keep an eye on his emotional state."

John nodded. "Okay. I don't want to cause him any pain." He walked over to his Master, who was still standing. "Now that we're alone...can I get a kiss?"

Roman leaned down, giving John a kiss. "Been holding that one in for a few hours hmm?"

John kissed Roman back hungrily, his cock already twitching at the thought of sweetly torturing Randy soon. "Yeah. I love kissing you and Daddy."

"I know...such a sweet boy." Roman smiled.

"Am I interrupting?" Randy asked, entering the room.

"Nope, just talking about alone time now that your mom left." Roman told him.

John looked at Randy, the smirk dropping from his face a moment. "I told Master I want to play with you...tease you a little...but I don't want to upset you either."

"I need to get pushed a little at times, Babe...so we can try."

John nodded, walking over to Randy, a trace of the naughty smirk returning. He reached to pull his Daddy's head down for a hungry kiss.

Randy shook briefly as he was caught off guard but soon returned the gesture, wrapping his arm around John. John took charge of the kiss for once, kissing the hell out of his boyfriend until he had to break for air. "So, you think I have a big mouth hmmm?" He panted near Randy's ear. "Just wait until I get you in bed." Randy looks a little shaky on his legs. Was it from the kiss of the promise?

"This is a slightly different side of you, Babe." The younger man groaned.

"I know." John breathed, backing away a little. "What can I say? You are fucking hot. I get...inspired from time to time."

"Um, okay, Babe...I will...um..." He took a deep breath as Roman walked over.

"Randy, just relax it will be fine." Randy gave a faint gulp but nodded.

John began to lose some of his confidence as he could feel his Daddy's unease. To know he was causing it hurt him more than he could express. The predatory smirk left his face, replaced by his normal, dimpled smile. "Never mind, Daddy. I'll let my pay back go this time. You just relax."

"No...I...I want you to." Randy licked his lips. "Ju-just not seen you like that in quite some time."

"The mood doesn't hit often." John admitted. "I ever get too pushy just say red and it stops. Okay?"

"Okay, Baby, I will." Randy told him.

John gave Randy what he hoped was a seductive look. "I'll be in the master bedroom. Come up when you're ready. Master too if he wants to join in." He walked out of the room and headed upstairs.

"It will be fine, Randy." Roman told him. "He isn't Dean." Randy lowered his head. "That's it isn't it? John's forceful nature made you think back to when Dean looked like him didn't it?" Randy nodded. "Well, remember you say the word and it stops."

"Okay." Randy turned to head upstairs, stopping right outside the master bedroom.

John had stripped by the time Randy stood outside the room. He stood by the bed waiting, his cock already showing signs of his anticipation. "I hear you, Daddy." He called out. "Come in and take your punishment."

"You know he's joking. Just breathe." Roman whispered to him. Randy opened the door, walking in giving a lick of his lips.

"There you are." John's blue eyes looked Randy's clothed body over with desire. "As you can see I've already stripped. Now it's your turn."

"Yes, Johnny." Randy replied as he went to remove his shirt then shorts.

John cast his eyes in Roman's direction, who was standing behind Randy. "Any orders from you, Sir?"

"I am just an observer for now." Roman replied as he moved to the chair by the window.

"Yes, Sir." John's eyes looked stern but not cold as he pointed to the bed. "Lay down on the bed, Daddy. Legs spread." Randy walked over, trying to control his heart that wanted to race faintly. He laid down as John requested assuming he meant on his back.

John tried to heighten the anticipation by walking slowly back and forth by the bed. He could be an attention whore at times and loved being watched. "Now, it seems you were a bad Daddy at dinner teasing me about my mouth." John began. "So now I'm going to use that mouth to milk you dry. Until you say the word or have nothing left to feed me." He bent over the bed, looking into Randy's eyes. "Understand?" Randy gulped but nodded.

John eyed Randy up and down lustfully. "Now I realize when most guys are pushed to cum more than once they are restrained...but I'm not going to do that to you. Just stay still so I can work okay?"

"I'll try." Randy replied with a faint pant, his cock twitching faintly.

"Good." John licked his lips as he climbed on the bed and moved to almost straddle the younger man. "Time to show you just how big my mouth truly is." He leaned down to slowly lick Randy's twitching length.

Randy drew in a deep breath, licking his lips. The lick felt almost teasing. John licked his way to the head, gliding it past his eager lips. He had always been a cock slut and could not get enough of tasting Randy. Randy let out the faintly held breath with a faint moan. John took one hand to gently squeeze Randy's balls as he sucked up and down the length with great enthusiasm. He then moved his fingers to tease the delicate skin between the sack and his Daddy's ass.

Randy tensed a little at the last move. "Randy...relax...stop over thinking." Roman told him from the chair. John pressed the skin with his finger then released before teasing it again. The whole time he was taking in as much of the younger man's cock as he could swallow.

Randy gave a shaky breath. "That's it...relax and take in the feeling he is giving you." Roman told him with a smile. John continued the treatment, swirling his tongue around the head as his mouth came up. He went back down almost immediately, relaxing his throat to let more in. Randy started to moan as his body began to react more and more positively to John's actions.

A heated pant left John's body as he fed off his boyfriend's reactions. His fingers moved to once again tease Randy's balls as he felt the shaft grow thicker under his attentions. "Mmm, fuck you're good, Babe." Randy moaned. John's own cock was so hard it ached as he bobbed his head, feeding off Randy's praise. His eyes raised to look at his Daddy as he worked, There could be no mistaking the love and adoration in them.

That look, that almost cursed look was Randy undoing. "Fuck, Babe." He cried as his head pressed back against the bed. John could feel how close his Daddy was. He sucked on the throbbing cock hard, giving the tightening balls another squeeze. Randy let out a deep rumbled moan before he came, filling John's mouth.

John drank all Randy had to offer before removing his mouth. He moved his hands to Randy's spread thighs to force them to stay open. "Now your punishment begins." He winked before taking the spent cock past his lips once again.

"Fuck, Babe...don't I at least get a breather?" Randy gasped.

John slowed to remove his mouth at the request. He wanted his Daddy spent but to enjoy himself. "Okay. Take a few minute break." He relented.

"Thanks" Randy panted. Roman could help but chuckle. "What's so funny and I don't see your trying." Roman just smirked.

John gave a chuckle of his own. "I know from experience it's going to be intense, Daddy. It will feel almost so good it hurts." He paused a moment. "If you want a change of plans I can get you hard and you can fuck me...I haven't felt you since you came back...I could ride you."

"Whichever you want, Babe...remember I'm at your mercy tonight." Randy faintly laughed.

"Fuck." John's eyes fluttered shut a moment. "I think I want to feel you inside me." His cock stood hard against his sculpted body.

"Okay, Babe." Randy told him.

"Do I have to ask permission to cum if I'm in charge, Sir?" John asked Roman as he opened his eyes.

"Yes you do, Johnny." Roman told him.

John nodded, trying not to look frustrated. "Yes, Master." He bent his head to take Randy's limp member into his mouth, sucking eagerly as he kept his Daddy's legs pinned.

Roman realized by John's disappointment he misheard the older man. "I mean you don't need our permission tonight, Johnny." John hummed his understanding around Randy's cock as he worked. He sucked the spent length, trying to revive it again.

"Fuck." Randy exclaimed. Even with the breather he still felt sensitive.

John held Randy's legs apart as he worked with all the skill he had to stir Randy's cock to fuck him.

It didn't take long before Randy was back at full hardness, biting his lip. John removed his mouth to look at his Daddy. "You know where the lube is at, Daddy?"

"Night stand, Babe." The man panted.

John moved to the nightstand, pulling out a small tube of lube. He crawled back on the bed next to Randy. "You got me so hot, Daddy. I can't wait to take that cock." He groaned. He squeezed some lube on to his hand then applied it to the younger man's hard member, running his hand up and down the length.

"Oh fuck." Randy groaned out. He felt so sensitive.

"Damn and this is only round two." Roman joked.

"Oh, shut up." Randy bit back before giving another moan.

"Wear me out good and maybe I'll let round three slide." John smirked. He moved until he was straddling Randy, facing his Daddy and giving Roman the perfect view of his round ass. "Guide yourself inside me." He ordered sternly. "And don't go slowly."

Randy shifted a little to take a hold of his slicked cock, moving it better under him. "Okay, Baby...give it to me." He panted faintly. John sank down on the hard length, groaning in pleasure as his walls were forced to stretch quickly to take it inside.

"Oh, fuck...yeah, just like that." He panted, savoring the familiar feeling.

"That's it, Babe...fuck." Randy groaned, lifting his hips a little.

"I've missed this." John admitted as he raised up only to sink back down, taking Randy's cock balls deep inside him. "Fuck, Daddy! S-So big!" He began to ride his Daddy hard and fast, being rarely in charge as the older man took his pleasure.

Roman had moved to strip before heading over to the bed. He looked at John with a faint smile. "Mind if I join?" Randy gave a moan as his head turned to eye Roman over.

John was panting as Randy's cock brushed his prostate with each rise and fall of his body. "No, Sir. W-What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing much." Roman told him. He leaned to kiss Randy, the same time taking one hand to stroke John.

John shuddered as Roman stroked him. "I won't last, Sir...you doing that." He gave a moan, almost seeing stars as his sweet spot was stimulated.

Roman broke the kiss looking at John. "I can always help push him if you can't." He smirked.

"Oh, god." Randy moaned.

"Not quite." Roman chuckled.

"What about your pleasure, Sir?" John moaned as his cock almost throbbed in the Samoan's hand.

"Don't worry about that yet." Roman returned to kissing Randy, the smaller man moaned against his lips.

John rode Randy a few more strokes, the heat building at record speed. "Fuck, Daddy!" He cried out at last, his body trembling. "Don't want to end so soon...you feel so good...but fuck..."

Roman looked at John breaking the kiss. "Don't worry, Johnny...you have plenty of time now to enjoy your Daddy." He moved to kiss John as he still stroked him. John's balls tightened moments before he came, crying against Roman's lips as his body shook in climax. "Good boy." Roman whispered as he broke the kiss. He actually took his hand covered with John's release, taking a small lick of it. "My turn?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Sir." John panted as he withdrew from Randy's cock. A small part of him had wanted to feel his Daddy's claim but it had all just felt too good to last. Roman helped John move next to Randy on the bed. He then took John's place straddling his hard cock.

"Oh, fuck." Randy whispered before Roman sunk down on him. Both men let out a deep groan.

John tried to catch his breath as he watched the erotic sight. Seeing Roman riding Randy was new to him but extremely erotic. Both men moaned, but said no actual words as Roman rode Randy. He head went back as he balanced himself. His own hard cock bouncing from the movement. John moved close to the two men. "May I touch your cock, Master?" He asked, eying the impressive member.

Roman nodded as he just focused. "Fuck both...so good." Randy moaned.

John took his hand to stroke Roman's bouncing cock along with his movements. "Does that feel good, Daddy?" He moaned at the sight. "Remember Master promised this to you."

"He...mmmm He promised me pu-pulling his hair." Randy moaned out. Roman could almost be seen laughing even if silently among the groans of pleasure.

John chuckled as he jerked the Samoan's cock. "I guess that will be for another time, Daddy."

It wasn't much longer before Roman groaned almost roared before he came. His walls squeezing Randy tighter. "Fuck, please don't stop." Randy exclaimed. Roman tried to oblige by continuing to ride him. It was only a few more moments before Randy came for the second time.

John moved to lick his Dom's cock clean before moving away. His brief mood for control over he was happy to play the submissive again. Roman gave a drained chuckle as he moved off of Randy. "Couldn't resist could you, Boy?" He asked as some of his hair clung to his damp forehead.

"No, Sir." John moved to be near his Daddy. He bent to lick the younger man's cock clean as well, knowing it had been inside himself and Roman.

"Enjoy, Babe?" Randy asked half-asleep already.

"Yeah." John replied, his voice sounding apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't last for you to fill me. I wanted to."

"As Roman said, Babe...there will be plenty of chances."

John nodded, his eyes wanting to close as he moved to lay down. "Okay, Daddy."

Roman silently chuckled as he moved from the bed. Heading for the bathroom he grabbed a cloth, wetting it. He returned to gently wash both guys down as Randy was already lightly holding John. "Thank you, Master." John said gratefully as he enjoyed his Daddy's closeness. He yawned. "Don't you ever get tired?"

"I have before...not too bad tonight. Just rest I am going to hop in the shower." Roman told him.

John mumbled as his eyes closed, falling into a deep sleep against Randy. Randy was already asleep as Roman went to take his shower. After he was done he joined the other two in the bed falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

(Hope you all had a great week. We have had a few readers kindly offer ideas to prolong this story. I am sorry but we feel it has played out the way we envisioned it. There will be one more chapter. We appreciate the feedback so much but we have several other story ideas on our plate so we can not dwell in the same series forever. Love you all.) Rose

John slept without waking until early morning. He woke having the urge to relieve himself so he carefully climbed out of bed to walk to the bathroom.

Randy rolled to find the empty spot before feeling a body and cuddling close, not realizing it was Roman instead of John. John finished his business and walked back to bed. He fought a chuckle seeing Randy had moved to hold his Master. Roman felt the smaller frame near him and opened his eyes, seeing Randy. He then lifted his head, spotting John. He gave an amused smirk, unsure what to say without waking Randy.

John grinned and climbed into the spot Randy had vacated. Roman just laid his head back down, closing his eyes again. John moved to snuggle by Randy, just resting as he waited for the others to get up. Randy finally stirred a couple hours later. "Morning, Sunshine." Roman grumbled as Randy moved.

"Whoa...um..."

"You moved in your sleep...John's behind you." Roman told him.

John chuckled good naturedly. "You stole my spot."

"Sorry, Babe." Randy sounded a little nervous.

"I'm just teasing, Daddy. It's fine." John stretched. "You two mind if I grab a shower? I would say a quick one but we all know my showers are never fast."

"Go ahead, Babe. I can wait." Randy admitted.

"Yeah, I took mine last night." Roman commented.

"Thanks." John moved around to gather his clean clothes. He missed his morning ritual of jacking off in the shower. It always made him feel so relaxed. "Um...Sir?" John stood, looking nervous with his clothes. "If I'm quick and quiet...may I have some...alone time while I wash?"

Roman sat up and debated it. "Since you asked nicely...I guess."

"Um...won't I have an issue?" Randy wondered.

"I guess we can work on your shielding technique." Roman replied.

"Okay...have fun, Babe." Randy nodded.

John nodded at them both. "Thank you, Master." He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, it's best we try to begin before he gets started." Roman commented. "I can only describe what works for me."

"Okay." Randy nodded.

"Just close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Picture with each exhale a bubble is forming around you. That bubble is like a very strong bubble that the emotional energy can't pop."

"I'll try." Randy said as he tried to follow Roman's directions.

John turned on the water to a comfortable temperature once he climbed into the shower. He began to soap up, using some to slick his limp cock as he allowed his eyes to drift closed, trying to picture something sexy. The older man wanted to imagine his Daddy as the dominant Viper he had been before the first attack by Dean. Images began to fill his mind, heating his blood.

...

 _John was in his private locker room after Monday Night Raw. He was sweating and wearing only his cargo shorts and boxers when he was almost choked by someone from behind him who pulled him by the chain of his dog tags. Hands rested on his hips as a familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Hello, Johnny. I've got some...aggravation to work off. Are you up for it?" John could only moan as Randy chuckled, the dark laugh sending delicious heat straight to his cock. "That's what I figured. Always my willing slut aren't you?"_

 _..._

John panted at the vision, trying to keep it quiet as he jerked his thickening member.

Randy shuddered a little, his breath feeling faintly ragged. "Just relax and focus. If he is thinking of you it may make it harder. You can do it though." Roman encouraged him.

John's body trembled as the fantasy became more heated in his mind.

 _..._

 _Randy had all but ripped John's clothes from his body and dragged him to the nearest wall. It made the older man so hard to feel the Viper's lust for him. Randy kicked John's legs apart, taking in the sight of a sweating, naked John Cena at his mercy. "You've got me so fucking hard...all that teasing in the ring." Randy said in his deep baritone, slapping the ample ass on display. "And now you're going to help me deal with it." He delivered another harsh slap. "Who's going to fuck you so good?" He almost purred, his voice making John's legs want to buckle._

...

"You, Daddy." John moaned in the shower, his hand moving quickly. His eyes were shut as his chest heaved. "Fuck me."

Randy could almost feels as the waves of raw energy wanted to pound against him but the bubble held. His breathing calmed slowly. "Good, Randy. Just focus on that for now." The old man nodded but kept his eyes closed.

...

 _The John in John's fantasy was moaning loudly as Randy pounded him almost into the wall. The Viper moved to cover John's mouth, stifling his sounds of bliss as he struck his sweet spot repeatedly. "Don't need anyone to hear and come looking." The Viper panted into his ear. "Although a part of you would enjoy that. The sweet face of the company nothing more than Randy Orton's willing bitch."_

...

John gave a cry as he came hard, painting his hand as his chest heaved. He opened his eyes after a few minutes and focused on washing himself. It was a few moments before Randy thought he felt the assaulting waves stop. He slowly opened his eyes but was panting a little.

"It will become easier with time." Roman told him.

"So it won't always feel so draining?" Roman asked as he tried to breathe.

"No...in time you will learn to do it even with your eyes open and even moving around." Randy lightly nodded.

John washed himself and rinsed off before turning off the water and stepping out. He dried off well and then dressed in clean boxers, shorts and a T-shirt before walking back into the bedroom, trying not to blush. "So who was your focus?" Roman chuckled, hearing John.

John tried again not to blush. "About you, Daddy...it was after a show in my locker room. You ripped off my ring gear and took me against the wall. No offense to you, Sir."

"None taken. I am guessing you have a few memories to draw from." Roman smiled.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded as he moved to sit on the bed. "Thank you for allowing me some alone time. I...uh...used to do it every morning."

"Even with the workouts we give you?" Roman asked.

"Oh, yeah." Randy chuckled as he moved from the bed. "That's why a 15 minutes shower turns into 30."

"Guilty." John admitted sheepishly. "I have a healthy imagination I guess. And with men like you guys to fantasize about do you blame me?"

"Before you ask he used to be worse." Randy joked.

"Worse?" Roman wondered.

John felt a little ashamed for the first time about his slutty ways. He used to be proud of his appetite and conquests but shocked look from Roman made him feel suddenly cheap. "Yeah, I was." He agreed simply, looking down.

"Knock that off right now, John." Roman warned him sternly. "You have better control now."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. I just don't want you to see me as used or cheap."

"I don't on either." The Samoan said firmly.

John gave a small smile. "Thanks. You showering now, Daddy?"

"Oh...yeah." Randy got up and headed for the bathroom. Randy took his shower and the three men decided to go out for a hearty breakfast. When they returned to Randy's home they waited a few hours before going for a dip in the indoor pool. John swam around in a pair of boardshorts, enjoying the exercise.

Randy and Roman made their way down after changing. "Oh, no skinny dipping today, Babe?" Randy chuckled.

"Nope." John laughed. "Got to keep some mystery. I do believe Roman promised you a hair pulling later though."

"Yeah, he did say when I got better didn't he?" Randy smirked and Roman tried not to roll his eyes.

"Hey, you have nice hair." John complemented the Samoan. "It's something new for us. I obviously have none to pull."

"And I would like to keep it that way." Roman commented.

"Oh come on I'm sure it can handle some good pulling." Randy joked. "Or are you backing out?"

"No...No I'm not backing out." Roman shook his head.

John swam lazily as he watched his two lovers. "That's a hot mental picture. My Daddy pulling Master Roman's hair while he takes him from behind."

"Okay, okay. Later tonight." Roman relented.

"Come on in." John invited as he swam. "The water feels great, Guys."

They agreed and joined John for a relaxing swim. John swam over to Randy, giving him a playful shove then swimming away. "Are we really gonna start those games, John?" Randy commented.

"Just playing, Ran." John pouted.

"So was I." He went after John. John saw Randy coming and yelped, diving under the water to escape him. Randy shook his head, diving after him. Roman shook his head, hoping mouth to mouth wouldn't be needed soon.

John resurfaced on the other side of the pool, glancing around for Randy, knowing he would be lurking.

It was only a moment later that Randy grabbed John's legs and yanked him under. John sputtered as he was pulled under and came up gasping. "Randy! I'll get you for that!" He screamed in mock anger.

Randy laughed after he popped up. "Oh, yeah? Come on then." He swam off.

John hated that he was slower than Randy as he swam hard after him. He finally cornered him at the edge of the pool. "Aha! You're going to get it now!"

"You sure about that?" Randy smirked. John lunged for Randy, confident he could grab him because he was so close.

Randy gave a faint yelp, oddly caught off guard when John lunged. "Okay, you got me...now what?"

John felt a little frustrated a moment, not knowing what to do now that he had him but then he smirked. "Tickle you. I love hearing your laugh." He held Randy close while he tickled him under one arm.

"ACK, no fair!" Randy laughed. "Foul...foul!" Roman laughed when he looked.

John tickled Randy a few more minutes before releasing him. "How did you like that?" He asked his boyfriend smugly. Randy gave him a look that was a cross of a glare and a pout. John laughed at Randy's face. "Suck it up, Orton. Knowing you you'll get me back anyway."

"Yeah at some point." Randy commented before swimming off.

"Oh. I see. You want me to sweat worrying about your revenge. Well I won't." John called after him

"Whatever, John." Randy replied casually. John gulped before going back to swimming. He wondered what his Viper was planning.

"Well, I am gonna go start dinner." Roman told them heading for the steps. "Maybe about an hour."

"Okay." John called. He moved to float on his back, trying to relax. Roman went to get dried and changed into shorts and a ribbed tank top. Tying his hair back he headed for the kitchen to begin grilling some steaks along with frying some mushrooms and onions. He also worked on a garden salad for them.

John felt a little intimidated as his mind pondered his Daddy's possible revenge but it kind of excited him too. "Babe, I think it's time to go change." Randy called out as he swam for the edge.

"Yeah...okay." John swam to the edge and climbed out. He blushed as he realized his trunks were slightly tenting from his thoughts of Randy punishing him.

"You okay, Babe?" Randy asked after he pulled himself out.

"Uh...yeah...fine." John said quickly as he waited on Randy.

"Okay, Babe." Randy headed for a towel before leaving the pool deck. John snatched a towel, wrapping it around his waist to cover his issue before following Randy. Randy headed for the master bedroom. He stripped down before he went to look for clothing. John followed Randy to the room and slowly stripped, keeping his back to Randy hoping his Daddy would not notice his hard on. He curse silently as he realized he had to walk across the room to get clothes.

"Why so tense, Babe?" Randy asked, looking over.

John blushed again, walking across the room to look for clothes. "I may have gotten...excited in the pool. I was thinking about you punishing me...things you might do."

Randy smirked. "We are just the little masochist aren't we?"

"You know I am, Ran." John gave a shaky breath at Randy's smirk as he reached for shorts.

Randy laughed before getting dressed himself. John pulled on shorts and a tank top before heading downstairs. The smells from the kitchen made his stomach growl. Randy followed John, getting greeted by the same smells. "Hope we're not too early." He commented.

Roman looked over his shoulder. "Nope. I was just debating if I needed to send a search party."

John chuckled at the Samoan's rare attempt at humor. "No, we're here. Just had to dry off and throw clothes on."

"Well, the steaks are resting and I just finishing up the last of the salad." Roman told them.

"It smells delicious. I'm starving." John commented. "Anything I can do?"

"I guess grab drinks and the dressings." Roman commented, bringing the large bowl of salad over before heading back to the platter of steaks.

"Sure thing." John moved to grab the requested items. Thankfully his noticeable erection seemed to have gone down since the pool before Roman noticed it. They sat around and enjoyed their meal before moving to the living room to enjoy a movie before heading up for the bedroom.

John was on the couch with his head resting on Roman's lap instead of his Daddy's for once. Randy sat on the other side of the Samoan as they watched the newest Fast and Furious movie. "Dwayne can be so full of himself." John commented.

"That's typical of him." Randy joked.

"You do realize you're talking about my cousin right?" Roman pointed out.

"Then you should know what we are talking about." Randy joked.

John thought 'Oh shit' as he had forgotten about that fact. "Well, Randy can be too." He laughed.

"I've gotten better." Randy retorted.

"Yeah, you have." John relented. He nuzzled against Roman's hand, hinting to be petted by his Master.

"What are you a puppy now?" Roman asked with a chuckle.

"No." John huffed, annoyed Roman did not take the hint. "I'm not a puppy. That's more Evan's thing."

"Would you rather I call you a kitty?" Roman laughed as he rubbed John's head.

"That's Seth." John closed his eyes a moment, drinking in the touch. "I saw him one morning with his hair ruffled and he looks just like one. "

Roman laughed. "Watch it...if he ever heard you." He chuckled again.

"What, the kitty will show me his claws?" John chuckled too before focusing on the movie again.

"He may. Yes, he is mainly into bondage but he isn't a novice with others toys either." Roman warned the older man.

John gave a shiver, his cock twitching at the thought of being chained while Seth showed him his claws, brandishing a whip or crop. "Damn." He sucked in a breath. "Maybe I should call him a kitty then."

"Damn masochist" Randy commented. There was a hint of displeasure in the tone.

"And he is proud of it most of the time." Roman told him.

"Yeah, I guess." Randy sounded almost solem.

John grinned at Randy's comment. "You know me so well, Daddy."

"Yeah, Baby." Randy said a little low before trying to focus back on the movie.

John raised his head to glance Randy's direction. He could almost hear his boyfriend's displeasure. "Does that bother you, Daddy?" He asked quietly. "I've always been that way since I met you."

"It's fine, Babe...I guess I didn't think much of it." Randy got up from the couch. "I'll be back." He headed out of the room, just needing a breather.

Roman couldn't help but give a faint sigh. John lowered his head back to Roman's lap. "I never should have said that about Seth...He blames me for everything...I've known him long enough to know. And he's exactly right."

Roman returned to petting John's head. "You were just joking, my boy. He doesn't blame you...at least not fully. Part of the blame of his trouble falls on me as well. I let loose a monster and he paid the price for it. It is locked away now though."

"Don't you see?" John spoke quietly. "We were happy for years...but I kept pushing him. I wanted more...I needed more. It wasn't in him but I couldn't accept that and let our love be enough. He warned me of the dangers but I just had to have my damn fix. Dean's sadism was like a drug to me."

"You may have started the string of events...but the burden still isn't all yours." Roman observed.

John heard Roman but his heart ached. "Yes, Sir." He said quietly as he laid still.

"He just needs time to heal, my boy...I wish I could take it away."

John sighed. "I know you're right. I just hope that side of me doesn't turn Randy off to the point he turns away from me. I c-can't change who I am."

"I know...so I have a question. You say you were happy for years, but you pushed for more. Were you really fully happy then?" Roman had to wonder.

"Well, yes and no." John admitted. "When I say we were happy I meant we loved and respected each other. We had great chemistry, great sex but there was something missing...I just pushed it away. Randy knew I liked it rough and kind of indulged me at times...you know stuff like a hard fucking, light slap to my ass, pinning my hands over my head but not to the extent I would have liked."

"Exactly...so you were not fully happy." Roman told him.

John sighed. "I know...but I was happy enough. More happy than most people." He swallowed, sitting up as the movie ended. "I think I'll head upstairs if it's okay. It will give me a few minutes alone until Daddy is ready to see me."

"Okay. I'll give you a few minutes alone." Roman hated that John could not fully see the truth.

"Thank you, Sir." John's eyes were lowered as he walked upstairs to the bedroom. He sat on the large bed, looking at the familiar surroundings. It felt almost good being alone for now. Roman began to wonder where Randy wondered to so he shut off the TV and went looking for him. John pulled off his tank top and got comfortable in bed. He closed his eyes with a sigh, his heart still hurting for Randy. It still seemed surreal those things had been done to his confident Viper. He could still see the video in his head at times. He probably always would.

Roman found Randy sitting by the indoor poor. A beer in his hand. "Hey."

Randy jumped slightly. "Oh, hey."

"You okay...dumb question I know."

"I have to be don't I?" Randy snapped.

"In your own time. Don't rush it." Roman told him.

"But every time I show it bothers me I hurt John." The older man gave a sigh.

"Hey, he's a big boy. He will need to deal with it like you do."

"I guess so."

Hundreds of thoughts and sounds rushed through John's head as he lay. Randy screaming in the video as he was used, broken and humiliated, John's own pleasure as he let the same man play with him time and time again...enjoying the pain...feeding off it. He gave a shaky breath, one of pure disgust...not for Dean. It was for himself.

Randy took another drink from his beer. "I don't know about playing tonight...at least like that."

"We don't need to, Randy. Whatever you want. We are taking things at your pace...okay maybe a little pushing at times." Roman faintly tried to joke.

John could not explain why he felt dirtier the more he compared his love for what Dean did to him to Randy's violation. The sick part of it was a part of him still ached for more of the pained pleasure even in the midst of his shame. He needed to feel the coldness, the sting his Master and Seth could give him. He wiped away a tear of frustration, more upset with himself.

A little more time passed before Roman and Randy made their way upstairs. Roman paused outside the door. "What's wrong?"

"Think your Baby is a little upset." Randy gave a faint sigh before opening the door to walk in.

John heard the men enter and sat up, clearing his throat. "Hey." He gave them a shaky smile, but it didn't reach his troubled eyes.

"Don't try to throw a mask up, Babe...you're not good at it." Randy commented as he walked over, sitting down.

"Sorry. I'm fine." John tried to assure his boyfriend. "I was just...worried about you."

"I'm going to have moments, Babe...I can't help it. You can't either."

"Yeah." John nodded, not offering anything else. He was not going to try to explain to Randy all of his conflicting emotions. "I know, Daddy."

Randy leaned over, kissing John's cheek while Roman shut the door and made his way over. John smiled a little at the kiss, his dimples showing as always as he watched Roman walk over.

"The worse is behind us, Babe." Randy tried to assure him.

"Yeah...it is." John agreed firmly. He determined in his mind he would be happy with vanilla sex for as long as Randy needed it and never push the younger man for more again.


	27. Chapter 27

(This is the final chapter of our story. We just felt to go on would drag it out too long. Thank you all for the reviews and support.) JadeRose and Rose

"So, now what?" Randy asked.

"Well, what do you want?" Roman asked.

"Not sure." Randy's eyes looked a little lost.

"It's all about you, Daddy. You decide this time." John told him, looking.

Randy gave a faint hum as he pursed his lips in thought. "Damn, so many options." He chuckled.

"I'll help inspire you." John stood and slowly dropped his shorts. "We are at your disposal. Tell us what to do."

"Should I join in?" Roman asked.

"Sure." Randy told him and Roman proceeded to strip. Randy gave a shaky breath, looking both men over.

"Relax, Randy...of course you can be excited seeing us." Roman told him.

John gave Randy a loving look. "Relax, Daddy. You're calling the shots. We want to make you feel good." He assured him.

"I know, Babe..." Randy stood up to slowly strip. John watched Randy with hungry eyes as he always did, taking in the tanned skin and chiseled body of his lover.

Randy knew partly what he wanted but didn't think he was up for it yet. "Okay...since we talked about it...On the bed, Roman...hands and knees." The larger man nodded before moving. "Not sure yet what with you, Babe...unless you think of something."

John shook his head as he moved to watch in a chair. His heart ached to be filled by his Daddy but this was Roman's promise and Randy's call. "No, Daddy. You just enjoy."

Roman felt John's longing but kept quiet as it was Randy's call. He then thought of something. "How about I take John while you take me?"

Randy looked at John. "You like that, Babe?"

John stood, slowly nodding. It wasn't his Daddy he had longed for but it was his Master. "Yeah, Daddy. I like it."

Roman moved to his knees. "Okay, Johnny...on your back." John walked to climb on the bed and position himself on his back before Roman. His blue eyes portrayed his swirling emotions worry for Randy, lust, and longing to be filled. Roman moved to position himself over John. He moved so he was between John's legs. He leaned down kissing John slow but deeply.

John melted into the kiss. He needed and craved the soft reassuring caresses from his Dom at the moment. The Samoan's touch made a little of the shame and worry fade away. Roman then moved, using just a little spit to wet his cock before he began to try to take John. He pushed just the head in slowly.

John gave a soft pant as he felt Roman push into him with great care. It touched him that his Dom seemed to care so much. "Thank you, Sir. Feels good."

"I always try to my boy." Roman knew he had a unique skill to bring either pleasure or pain from his actions. Taking most like this would cause pain for most people. He pushed in more knowing John liked the faint burn of the stretch.

"Fuck, so big, Sir." John gave a moan as Roman's thick member stretched him but he enjoyed every moment. In fact his body fed off the slight burn of the almost dry entry.

"That's it, Johnny...good boy." Roman praised as he worked to get fully joined with the older man. Randy gave a faint groan a lick of his lips as his own body was growing warm from the activity of the room.

John's cock twitched as he fed off the feeling of being so full and Roman's praise. "Thank you, Master...I love feeling all of you." His attention moved to Randy, hearing his groan. "You like seeing your baby so full, Daddy?"

"Yeah, Babe...Al-also telling how good you are feeling." Randy admitted. Roman slid back slowly, but the plunged forward fast with a deep groan.

"Fuck!" John cried out, his hands clutching the bed as his eyes closed in ecstasy. Whoever said size doesn't matter had never been fucked by Roman Reigns. The Samoan's manhood was so thick John felt his prostate stimulated right away, causing his own cock to harden. "Feels so fucking good, Sir." Roman had almost a smirk as he repeated the same movements. Randy gave a few shaky breaths of his own before moving for the lube from the night before. John groaned at the actions, his cock swelling more until it reached full hardness as the jolts of pleasure continued right away. "Fuck, Master! How do you make it feel so damn perfect?" He moaned.

"Talent...or natural gift." Roman chuckled, "Take your pick." Randy moved to slick his cock as he climbed on the bed. Roman felt the bed dip more and moved to brace his hand over John's shoulders. As he did he slowed down a little. "Think your Daddy is about to join us."

John panted as the thought of Randy filling Roman turned him on even more. "Fuck yeah. So heated."

Randy moved behind Roman and began to work between his cheeks, getting the larger man to groan deeply. John almost trembled with lust as he got a close view of Roman's reaction to Randy. "Fuck, you look so hot, Sir." He said with a shaky breath.

"Feels good." He replied as his eyes wanted to drift closed to take in the full sensation.

John's body was on fire as one of his hands moved from the bed to squeeze his aching cock with a soft groan, stroking the hard length as he waited. "Damn." Roman groaned. "Should I move or you?" He asked as he turned his head to look at Randy.

"You?"

"Yeah...stay like that." Roman moaned as he pulled back from John to fill himself more with Randy. "Mmmm, damn." His head almost wanted to swim as he then moved to other direction to fill John back up. Randy gave a shaky moan. "Yeah this works." Roman exclaimed as he did it again.

John released his cock when Roman began to move so he could focus on the sensations deep inside him. He gave a moan of his own as his Dom's cock seemed to push every pleasure censor inside of him. All three men seemed to work in sync. The room filled with the sounds of their pleasure. "Oh, fuck." Randy exclaimed, feeling himself growing closer and closer to his end.

A fine sheen of sweat covered John's body as Roman filled him. He panted as he could feel the pleasure building more and more. "Fuck!" He cried out.

"Yeah, that's it, Guys." Roman moaned as he went faster, his head lifting up as his eyes drifted close.

John groaned louder at the praise, his head spinning from the erotic energy that flowed between them. "S-So good...both of you."

Roman balanced his weight on one hand to stroke John's with the other. "Come on, Johnny." He groaned out, sweat beading on all their bodies.

"I'm right there." Randy moaned. Roman clenched his cheeks, squeezing Randy more. "Oh, god."

"I c-can cum, Sir?" John clarified as his cock throbbed in Roman's hand, his body right on the edge

"Good Boy." Roman praised. "Yes." He answered with a deep groan. John's cock began to squirt streams of his release at his Dom's permission while he gave a moan of bliss, his body trembling as his muscles clenched Roman's manhood deep inside him. "Oh, yes...that's it." Roman told John as he began to cum soon after him with Randy last. Randy's climax partly hit as Roman was pushing into John, causing his cock to pop free, shooting part of his load over Roman's tanned cheeks.

"Fuck." Randy panted. Roman opened his eyes, lowering his head to look at John as he panted a little himself. John looked at Roman, feeling his Master's release almost seeping out of him as he caught his breath.

"Seems we made a slight mess." Roman smirked slowly, withdrawing from John.

"Wasn't my fault." Randy commented. Hard to tell if it was a joke or in defense.

John just laid a moment, feeling wiped. He had just had a round of amazing sex but a part of him wanted to connect with his Daddy. He knew the feeling was irrational as they were both so exhausted at the moment. "I guess I will clean first...think I'm the messiest." Roman joked as he moved from between the two guys, allowing John to see the mess Randy caused.

John gave a soft chuckle as he watched Roman move and the cum coating his firm cheeks. "Hey, it wasn't my fault he moved." Randy pleaded before he moved closer to John, leaning over him. John's eyes looked up to study Randy, wondering why he had moved. Randy gave a faint smile before leaning down to kiss John fully and deeply. His lips parted so his tongue could lick at John's lips.

A tear leaked from John's eye as his arm raised to touch Randy's face softly as they kissed. Randy slowly pulled back looking at him. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Nothing." John gave a shaky breath. "I'm just feeling a lot I guess. Relief to have you back, longing to feel you...I'm sorry about earlier, Ran. It was tasteless of me to joke about Seth."

"It's fine, Babe." Randy pecked at his lips again. "I know you enjoy...almost crave that sort of thing. It will just take time for me to feel comfortable." He kissed John a third time. "I am just glad Roman and Seth can give that to you."

"I want you." John admitted quietly since they were alone. "Sometime...just you and me. I want to feel you...fill me again."

"Okay, Babe." Randy said almost softly. "We will try to find a time soon...just me and you. I'm sure Roman will understand."

John nodded, giving a small smile. "Sounds good, Ran."

It was a few more moments before Roman came walking back in, drying his hair. "Don't tell me you guys are ready for round two."

Randy laughed faintly before moving. "Nope just talking."

John looked at Roman. "Damn. Daddy never did pull your hair."

"Didn't think of it in the moment." Randy commented before heading for the shower.

"Can I shower with you?" John called out almost timidly, which was uncharacteristic of him. "I promise I'll behave myself."

Randy stopped and looked back at the bed. "I guess so." He replied before he continued.

John was a little hurt by Randy's lackluster response. He remembered how last time his Daddy refused to let him help wash him. "Never mind. Go ahead, Ran." He said, standing up. "It's okay. I'll use the guest shower."

Randy stopped and looked back again. "Will you just come on?" He wondered what had gotten into John.

John followed Randy with a sigh. "Are you actually going to let me help this time?"

"What is your issue?" Randy couldn't help but finally ask.

"Nothing. Just remembered last time I wanted to help you shower. You refused to let me do anything and Master made you promise to let me next time." John reminded the younger man.

"Okay...okay." Randy gave a faint sigh."You just seem...off somehow."

"Sorry." John apologized as they walked. "Just been stressed I guess. I want to take care of you."

"Okay, Babe." Randy headed into the bathroom waiting for John. John followed him into the bathroom where he moved to lay out fresh towels for them out of the linen closet. Randy just waited for John. He would try his best to let John take care of him. John moved to step in the shower, turning it on. Roman's cum could be seen leaking from the older man's ass and down his leg as he bent to adjust the water.

"Mmm so Roman isn't the only messy one." Randy faintly joked as he moved into the large stand up shower.

John straightened up with a small chuckle. "Yeah, guess I am a messy boy." He grabbed the soap and a cloth. "I'll help you clean first though."

"Okay, Babe." Randy gave John's ass a swat of course with a faint splat sound. He tried not to chuckle.

John jumped at the swat before turning to give his Daddy a playful wink as he soaped up the cloth. "Hey, hands off the goods."

Randy smirked. "Remember they were my goods before Roman's."

A serious look crossed John's blue eyes as he moved to wash his Daddy's chest. "Always. How could I forget?"

"You use to like when I would...abuse the goods." Randy chuckled.

John bit his lip at the heated memories as he washed the younger man's chiseled body. "I still do, Daddy, I was flirting with you."

"I know, Baby...just reminding you...and letting you know I haven't forgotten despite how I may act at times." Randy told him.

John nodded as he bent lower to wash his boyfriend's cock and balls. "I'm glad." He said with a smile. Randy didn't know why but he gave a faint groan as John went to wash his cock. John glanced up from his work, hearing the sound. "You okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah...feels good, Babe."

John noticed Randy's cock twitching in his grasp and smiled. "Nice to know I can turn you on." He admitted. "Not just seeing you heated because I am."

"Of course you do, Babe." Randy gave a faintly shaky breath. John wanted Randy so badly right now, just like this in the shower. Not to be taken because he had asked but because his Daddy was heated just for him but he had made a promise to behave. He moved to Randy's legs, washing him almost tenderly, feeling a little choked up.

"Why don't you make sure the soap is off of it and give me a good lick, Babe?" Randy could almost feel the war within John but didn't want to tell him.

John felt immense relief as Randy's request now lifted the burden from him. "Of course, Daddy. My pleasure." He stopped his washing to rinse Randy's member before wrapping his lips around it.

Randy gave a deep moan and a lick of his lips. "That's it, Baby. Get your Daddy nice and hard." John used a hand to cup Randy's balls, squeezing gently as he worked the pliable length eagerly. His own body began to heat at the encouragement spoken in Randy's deep baritone. Randy lowered his hands to John's head to guide him even though the older man barely needed encouragement as his cock grew harder and longer. "Mmmm yeah, Baby."

John loved the feeling of Randy's cock growing in his mouth as he worked it like a pro. He relaxed his throat to take his Daddy almost to the base. "Damn, Babe...want mine and your Master's cum filling that ass?" Randy asked with a moan.

John removed his mouth to lick his lips with a moan. He had forgotten that he was dirty. "Do you want me to wash first?" He asked, his voice a little husky.

"Just stand up and turn the fuck around." John felt his cock twitch at his Daddy's words and demanding deep tone. He stood and turned so that his ass was facing the taller man, bracing his hands on the shower wall.

Randy took his hand and swatted John's ass, the action amplified by the water. He then put one hand on John's shoulder the other he used two fingers to work then between his cheeks feeling them slick from Roman. He slid them right in, pumping them. "Such a hot, dirty Baby aren't you?"

"Fuck...mmm..." John moaned at all of Randy's actions, the thick fingers feeling good. "I'm y-your Baby, Daddy...and always hot to feel you."

Randy moved his fingers and moved closer behind John to fill the empty space with this aching cock, pushing in hard and fast. "Mmmm fuck, Babe." He rinsed his hand in the spray of the water before grabbing John's other shoulder.

John gave a sound mixed between a gasp and a groan at the intrusion. He was still stretched from Roman so there was little burn. "Yes...take me." He panted.

"That's the plan...Baby." Randy wasted no time taking a fast pace, his hands gripping John's shoulders almost pulling him into the thrusts. The water did little to mask Randy's moans. The sounds of John's enjoyment matched Randy's, his hard cock rubbing against the shower wall as Randy fucked him hard. John's blue eyes almost wanted to roll in pleasure at the sensations flooding him.

Randy leaned his head down burying it in the crook of John's neck. He lowered one hand to John's cock. "Such a good, Baby." Randy moaned before he began nibbling the soft skin of John's neck.

"Fuck, Daddy, touch my cock like that and I won't last." John warned before he realized he would have to. Roman had forbid him to cum at any time unless he had permission. John moaned as jolts of warmth traveled him from his stimulated sweet spot.

Randy pulled his lips from John's neck. "Don't you think that's the point?" He moaned before going back to nibble a little harder under the necklace.

John's eyes drifted closed, his body shuddering under the attention to his neck. "N-Not allowed...until you say so." He moaned, drinking in the feelings.

Randy's lips trailed to John's ear. "Should I grant it...or push you more?" His tone almost had a dark laugh to it before he let his tongue trace John's ear. A particularly hard thrust caused Randy to moan deeply.

John moaned as the hard thrust from his Daddy struck him in just the right way, his body releasing before he even knew what was happening. It felt so good at first but then the embarrassment and guilt overrode his pleasure. "I'm sorry." He spoke lowly, tears wanting to burn in his eyes. Roman would be so disappointed in him. This was supposed to be a special time for them to connect.

"Shhh...ju-just stay ti-tightened like that, Babe...it...it's fine." Randy told him as he wrapped an arm around John's body giving a few more hard thrusts before his own climax hit. He just leaned on John's back panting, still joined. Tears traveled John's cheeks as his chest heaved, his face resting against the shower wall. He felt so disappointed in himself for his lack of control with his Daddy. It had felt so good to feel a little of the old Viper back but that was no excuse to disobey. John could almost see his Master's stern face.

"You know...I never cared about that Babe." Randy whispered faintly. "Felt good...just focus on that." He could feel how John's body slump from the disappointment. "Didn't it, Babe?"

John nodded, his voice a little muffled. "So good. B-But now I'll have to tell Master. And face his disappointment and the consequences."

"There will be no consequences." Randy told him as he finally pulled out. Letting go he coaxed John to turn facing him. "I had given you the choice."

John's eyes looked sad. "But you never gave the words. I just let go on my own. I'm better than that."

Randy gripped John's jaw. "I don't care I never gave them." Randy's eyes almost burned. "When it is just me and you I don't care about those things." He leaned lean kissing John hard, deep and forceful while still gripping his jaw.

John melted into the kiss, feeling taken care of just as he had for years with Randy before the attack. When the kiss ended he was almost breathless. "Okay, Daddy." He panted out.

"Good, now let's get washed before Roman thinks we drowned." Randy gave a half smile.

"So I don't have to tell him?" John clarified as he moved to grab the soap again. "Last time I did that he threatened to put me back in the cage...even though I know I deserve it."

"Not unless you want to, Babe. You know I never was much on...protocols. I just care more about us enjoying each other." The younger man replied.

John nodded. "Okay." He worked to quickly wash Randy down before moving to wash over his own body. By the time the guys were done and dried off before moving to the bedroom Roman was nowhere in sight.

"Damn, where is he?" Randy questioned.

"I don't know." John replied, looking confused. "Maybe he got bored of waiting on us."

"Maybe...it is late. Should we go look or go to sleep?" Randy said.

"I guess look. I feel weird sleeping without saying goodnight." John said.

"Okay, Babe. We can go look." Randy went to throw a robe on. "Want one?"

"Sure. Thanks." John took the offered robe and slipped it on. "Check his room first?"

"Makes sense unless he went downstairs." Randy tied the robe before heading out of the room with John behind him. Reaching the other room Randy knocked and waited, but received no reply.

John had tied his robe as he stood behind Randy waiting. "I hope he's not pissed at us." He worried.

"Why would he be?" Randy asked. "You don't think he fell asleep already do you?"

Randy looked around slightly. "You smell something?"

John sniffed the air. "What do you smell?"

"I don't know." Randy tried to get a better smell and shook his head. He slowly blinked his eyes. Something in him almost wanted to back from the room. The smell was faintly familiar to John. The smell in the room of the hotel after he and Seth met with Hunter. "I...I don't like this." Randy admitted.

John's eyes widened as he took in the scent more fully. "I've smelled it before." He admitted. "When you were missing...Roman visited his...relative while me and Seth were out meeting with Hunter. It was in the room when we returned."

"So...no-nothing to...worry about?" Randy shook his head a little. "Don't like it though." He moved farther from the door, his footing looked a little shaky.

"You can stay here." John told him. He pushed the door open to walk into the room, the aroma even stronger. Roman was sitting by the window of the room. The smoke could still be seen billowing from a dish on the sill. The window was open to allow some of the smoke to escape. Roman sat still his eyes closed. He was dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts.

John didn't know if he should bother the younger man or not. It gave him a weird feeling to be in the same room with Roman like this. He walked over to the Samoan, tapping him on the shoulder. "Master?" At first there was no reaction.

After a few moments his head slowly moved. "Get him to some air." Roman's voice was soft, almost hollow or haunted sounding.

John got chills from the sound of the voice. "Yes, Sir." He moved to where Randy waited in the hallway. "Come on, Daddy. Let's walk outside a moment." He knew it did not matter they were in robes as it was dark.

Randy was almost leaning on the wall when John had come out. "Wh-what?" He looked at him blinking, his eyes looked glazed over faintly.

John grabbed Randy by the arm, leading him downstairs. "Just follow me, Daddy."

"Okay...Babe." Part of Randy was glad to get away from there, His body just felt heavy. It was hard to not stumble as he moved.

John led them to the back door, turning on the light and sliding the glass doors that led to the outside pool. Cool night air hit them both in the face. "Just breathe, Daddy." He told him.

Randy managed to move to a lounge chair. His head was spinning as he tried to take some deep breaths. "Wh-what's happening?"

"I don't know." John admitted. "Roman had that distant look in his eyes like when he visits his aunt's place. He told me to go and get you some air so I left."

Randy shook his head blinking his eyes. "Don't like that stuff. Hope he's okay." His head was slowly clearing.

"Want me to go check on him?" John offered, seeing Randy seemed to be better.

"No need." Roman called out from the door.

John looked over at Roman. "What were you doing, Sir? Visiting family again?"

"Guess you can say that." He walked over, looking at Randy. "Hmmm we must be more alike then I realized."

"What you mean?" Randy asked, looking up at him.

"The vapor...it acts like a spiritual...hmmm gateway that allows me to travel...down there. It seems you faintly react to it as well." Roman told him.

"Oh." Randy didn't know what else to say.

"If I ever need to again I will try to warn you to stay away." Randy faintly nodded.

"What did you see there? Did you see Dean?" John couldn't help asking, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Roman nodded. "He have a very short leash on him." Randy couldn't help but give a faint shudder. "Don't worry. He won't be seeing up here any time soon." Roman told him and Randy just nodded.

"Good." John said. It gave him an almost dark satisfaction to know Dean was being forced to serve someone as his punishment. "Sorry our shower took so long...things got kind of heated more than we planned."

"It's fine. I know you two wanted some private time, alone."

A blush tinted John's cheeks as he remembered his shortcoming. Randy said he didn't have to tell but it didn't seem right. "I did s-something wrong, Master." He confessed quietly. "My Daddy was taking me and I came...before he gave me the word." John's eyes lowered slightly.

"Really?" Roman sounded faintly suprised.

"I told him it was fine." Randy added in. "I asked him if he wanted the go ahead or try to hold off."

"I see." John felt ashamed, hearing the slight hint of disapproval in his Master's voice. Not knowing what else to add he just sat and waited to see if there would be a punishment. "Well, if your Daddy said it was okay...then it was okay." Roman said at last.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded, swallowing hard. His eyes raised to look gratefully at Randy.

"Well, the air should be cleared enough now. Sorry again about that Randy." Roman gave Randy a look of apology.

"You had no clue."Randy waved it off.

"So, time to call it a night I guess." Roman stated before heading back inside. John yawned as he walked back inside, his eyes feeling heavy and ready for bed. Randy followed after making sure the house was secure. Roman opted for his own room after saying goodnight to them.

John walked to the large bed, climbing in. "Just us tonight, Daddy."

"Yep, seems that way. Guess he thought we wanted more alone time." Randy mused as he climbed in his side before cutting the light.

"Feels nice for a change, Daddy." John moved close to Randy in the dark. "Almost like when it used to be me and you...before all this happened. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Babe...night." Randy moved to kiss John in the dark. He was thankful that things felt right between them again.

Time passed and it came time for John to return to the road. It was only another week before Randy felt up to joining them. Well that or fear Vince's wrath. He adjusted back well and life carried on as normal...or normal for them anyway. John let Randy heal and played in private with Seth and Roman, they indulging his darker appetites. In time his Daddy joined them although he never seemed to take quite the same pleasure in it as John did. Roman eventually came out to his family about his relationship to John and Randy and the three men shared their lives together. Seth had a surprise a year later when his sweet angel Bethany ended up pregnant. They married but that did not stop his friendship to the three men he had grown close to. Dean was never seen again and it was best kept that way. All in all things worked out for the best and Seth's sweet baby girl had three doting uncles and one proud daddy. Life was good.


End file.
